Sonic: Friendship and Speed at it's Finest
by ChappyTales
Summary: 17 year old Sonic here's got himself some new friends and new challenges up ahead. What obstacles will stand in his way? (Cover art done by me)
1. Informative Induction

_**Ever wondered if the mane 6 were humans?...wait, Equestria girls explained that already, nevermind. Ahem, ever wondered if Sonic and Tails were human?...other than already reading tons of other fanfics and making thousands of fanart. Anyways...ever wondered if they were all in one singular worl-…...Goddammit, I know, know, fanfics and stuff, whatever, this is another crossover although there's already billions of other Sonic &amp; Mlp crossovers, Deal with it!**_

_**AHHEEM! This is a crossover that isn't gonna be some whole, oh sonic gets sucked into another dimesion or whatever. Sonic, Tails, and possibly and few others already live in the same world/dimension as the Mlp characters. Yes, there human, yes Sonic is fast and stuff, yes, Twilight has magic and stuff, yes, Tails is super smart and stuff, yes, Celestia is a princess and stuff, yes, Fluttershy and RainbowDash have wings and stuff, yes, spike is useless and stuff, you get the jiff of it. Thing to note is that they aren't gonna have tails or horse ears or alienatic skin color like in equestria girls,everyone is either pale, white, tan, orange, or even black, WHo knows?! It's got nothing to do with high school, there, you happy?...What's that, you want ages? Sure, why not? Sonic is gonna be 17 while the mane 6 are all 16, Tails will be 14 (I know, wiki says he's 8, just bare with me), Spike is uh…...10….I guess….who care? That should do it for the main characters, now lets ge-Oh sorry, my bad, I forgot the setting. Yeah it takes place in Mobius, Emerald city and whatev- Ugh, what now? ….Oh the elements of harmony, yeah I'll keep that a secret for now. Just note there will be a bit inspiration by other fanfics, which in this case, people would say I'm stealing ideas…...You know what, screw it I'll say it! Sonic is secretly the 7th element known as courage but he hasn't met the mane 6 yet, although the mane 6 already met each other and know about the elements before they meet you people are wasting my time; I haven't even gotten to start yet! Ya know what, this will just be a little informative induction chapter, meaning this'll explain what the hell you are reading and the next chapter is the real thing. So look forward to what I have in store. In a few hours, there will definitely be a chapter 1. For realsies! Now go away, I have a story to write. **_


	2. Chapter 1: The hidden Element

**Chapter 1: The Hidden Element**

Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty, and Magic. These 6 elements bring upon a strong bond throughout the world of Mobius, they were known as the elements of harmony. There was once to actually be a 7th element in the prophecy foretold; Courage. Legends say that this element was sealed away forever for having a different tone of power. Many say it was due to whoever retrieved the element, while others say the element was cursed. Along side the 7, now 6, elements were 7 sacred powerful gems known as the Chaos Emeralds. These emeralds can do one or another; give a true hero enough will and strength to save the day, or it can manipulate their mind. Chaos emeralds had hidden dark aura in stored. Many say if the hero isn't powerful enough, the emeralds will consume him, while others say it's a mere chance of true anger. Every fairytale needs a hero, and this is definitely getting one….let's just hope this certain hero isn't dumbfounded like the last one. I'm not mentioning any names *cough Luigi cough*. Anyways, let's jump right in!

On a very green hill side outside of Emerald city, there speeding through bushes and flowers was a 17 year old blue spiky haired teen with ripped up pants, red sneakers, fingerless gloves, a blue sleeveless jacket with a white undershirt, and to top it off, a gold ring necklace hanging from his neck. (basically, what you see in the book cover… yeah i did draw that) His name, you guessed it, Sonic. He was all about speed, his main special ability is speed. (Do I have to explain to you guys what Sonic's abilities are? Most of you people already played games, you know everything. ..Don't give that look! Just read, dammit) Who keeps interrupting my narration? Nevermind, along side the blue speed teen was an orange haired teen with a golden jacket with actual sleeves and had goggles strapped on his head, messing around with some weird gadgets. His name was Miles Prower…..but everyone calls him Tails. I mean, it doesn't really make since, the kid doesn't even have a tail to begin with (wink). Anyways, he was Sonic's little brother, or step brother in fact, he found him all one when Tails was just merely 4 years old all by himself. Sonic was the one that gave him the name Tails. Tails is 3 years younger than Sonic, making him 14 years old. After quite a run, Sonic took a breather right next to Tails

"Hey buddy whatcha working on"

"Well i'm more fixing than working. Apparently my teleportation watch was glitchy the last couple of times I used it. Apparently it sent me to Wario's factory instead of Emerald City. I never seen such disgusting food be made before." Tails gagged from the memories

"Speaking of Emerald City that reminds me, Princess Celestia wanted us to help with construction of the brand new Manis Museum. I know nothing about building, but all I was told was to go and run around enough to make some huge dirt circle. I think she said we had to be there at 4:30." Tails looked at his working normal watch and had widened eyes.

"Uh, Sonic?" he held up his watch with the time showing 4:52. They both then looked at each other

"AH CRAP!" They said unison. Sonic grabbed Tails by the collar and dashed right into the city.

There in the city was a group of construction workers already 80% done (It took them 22 minutes and only had a quarter left. Damn, usually that takes days in the real world...Oh sorry continue) Don't apologize to me, Sonic was gonna talk next.

"*pant pant* I'm here. alright, let's get started"

"You the kid that was supposed to make that perimeter for us? Well great job for being on time, were almost done." the worker looked at him looking annoyed

"Oh sorry, i dozed off and I was planning to come an-

"Hey, go a bit easy on him. That's Sonic you're talking to." one of the other workers protested

"Well at least someone knows and acknowledges me" the same worker who 'defended' him walked up behind putting a hand on his shoulder

"Yes..he's Sonic…..the same stupid cocky little obnoxious teen who always finds a way to screw things up!" the hand he used to put on his shoulder was then quickly used to push Sonic into the gruble. This caused his necklace to fly off his neck. It then landed next to some girl's leg along with a crowd of people watching what was going on.

"Do us a favor kid and just stay out of Emerald City?" one of the adults from the crowd shouted

"Yeah, no one cares that you're sent by the princess. That makes you in no way special whatsoever." another one shouted.

"If it weren't for Celestia, you'd probably be kicked out of the city right away" one voice from another side of the crowd shouted. Tails decided to step in and protest

"Hey, give Sonic a break! So he lost track of time on helping with the museum, what's the big deal?"

"The reason he's helping because he destroyed the last one" an adult female countered Tails' argument.

"Yeah, let's not forget the great destruction on the fields in Sweet apple acres."

"Or how about the permanent skid marks from you running through the city" Sonic was about to get up until someone walked up to him.

"Face it, you're not welcome here Sonic, and you'll never will be." the green haired teen said smirking.

"Yeah, everyone's better off without you" Sonic got up looking all annoyed, wiping the dirt off his shirt.

"If you wanted me to leave, all you had to do was ask'' Sonic said calmly in a still cocky attitude as he makes his out of the city. Tails then followed along him. Everyone still shook their heads by his attitude and went back to their houses.

"Alright everyone, back to work!" the lead constructor commanded

"God I hate that place. Everytime I show up someone has to either scold me or not even look at me. I mean sure I screwed up a few times, but I didn't rob a bank or kill anyone or anything" Sonic said very irritated.

"Don't let it get to you Sonic. It just sucks that we rarely visit Uncle Chuck due to everyone showing hate towards us."

"Yeah I know, I bet he was excited to see us today. You might as well call him up.

"Already on it" Tails flipped open his wristwatch and tried to contact their Uncle.

Uncle Chuck was whistling and cooking some delicious chili dogs, considering their Sonic's favorite. His watch started buzzing and a voice spoke from it.

"Uncle Chuck, are you there?" It was Tails. Chuck flipped open his watch and responded

"Tails, how's my good ol nephew doing? Hey when are you two gonna get here, the chili is just sitting right now

"Uh...about that. We can't can't make it"

"Wha-Wha-What? Why not? I made chili dogs just for Sonic" Tails looked at Sonic while he just stood there and shook his head.

"Uh….Princess Celestia has a bunch and I mean a bunch of tasks for Sonic to do"

"Sounds important. Well alright! Duties for the princess is a lot more important than eating dinner with your uncle. You know, she seems to really be needing Sonic a whole lot. I bet she really trusts him." Sonic just put his hands over his face and sighed.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that. Well we gotta go. See ya Uncle Chuck"

"Bye Tails!" Tails then closed his watch back.

"Yeah, important duties alright. Important as in cleaning up all the crap I caused"

"Oh come Sonic, you know that's not the only reason Princess Celestia needs you. Remember she had you study more about the Chaos Emeralds."

"I had you do that. You know I'm not a bookworm"

"Hmmm...ooh what about when she had you chase down Doctor Eggman. You know the Big fat guy with glasses and the mustache" (Yeah they already encountered him)

"Yeah I stopped him a couple of times, but I partially wrecked the city in the process.

"But that wasn't you who did that, that was Eggman. He blasted those lasers at you and it hit some of the roads and buildings."

"Yeah, try explaining that to the idiots who believe that I caused it and don't even acknowledge the fact I saved them. Talis, it's no use, let's just go home."

"*sigh* Ok Sonic." As they started walking, Tails stopped and noticed Sonic didn't have his necklace

"Sonic, you're gold necklace!" Tails pointed at Sonic's neck

"What about it-" Sonic looked down and noticed it was there. "Ah crap, it must of flew it off when I got pushed. Tails we gotta find it quick. I bet one of those jackasses found it already and is planning to sell it. All of a sudden a purple haired with pink highlights teen stepped right in front of them

"Oh, thank goodness I found you. I think you dropped this" she held out the necklace sonic almost lost.

"Oh my god, thank you! At least someone in Emerald City is decently nice" He said as he retrieved his Gold ring necklace back.

"Well they really didn't get to know you much. Considering every time you stop by you're running around unnoticed most of the time."

"Yeah, and when they do notice me, I somehow mess things up. To be fair, half of the time it isn't even my fault. And those skid marks I made was just because I was chasing down a mad evil scientist. But apparently everyone only cares about their stupid roads than their lives" Sonic complained as he placed his necklace back on. "Oh, sorry I don't mean to complain my issues at you"

"Yeah, he already has me for that" Tails chuckled.

"Well I notice you and now that for once you're not speedy gonzales, let me introduce myself. My name is Twilight Sparkle" (just to clarify Twilight look the same as she did in Equestria girls except without the RIDIculous boots and legs….oh sorry go ahead) Once again, you cut Sonic off, not me….Whatever!

"Well I'm Sonic, the fastest thing alive." he said proudly ,holding out a thumbs up. "And this is my little bro Tails….Uh Tails you gonna introduce yourself." Tails was too busy trying to fix his teleportation device.

"Stupid..watch! Huh, oh sorry. Hi i'm Tails" he exclaimed shaking Twilight's hand.

"So where you two headed off" She asked curiously

"Back to Celestia's castle, we don't have a specific place to live. We usually have a little hangout there in case we want to get away from the city or just take a nap. You probably realized how difficult it is trying to live in a home where everyone appreciates you more than hating your every move."

"Well, how about yo-" Twilight was interrupted by Tails watch

"Hey Sonic, I just got a message from the Princess saying she wants to see us and it's very important." Sonic just rolled his eyes

"Great, I bet it involves me cleaning up the tracks in Emerald City" Sonic said unenthusiastic.

All of a sudden, a green haired boy with a purple shirt and white shorts came up to Twilight along with 5 other girls (seriously you should know who it is by now)

"Twilight. Princess Celestia wants us to go see her at once" the 10 year old boy said

"Apparently it's got somethin to do with the elements" one of the 5 girls spoke with a southern accent

"Wait, elements? You mean the elements of harmony. Are you the girls that represent them?" (wow that was quick).

"Why yes, you know about them?" another one of the girls spoke with dark purple hair

"Of course, there's Magic, Honesty, Generosity, Laughter, Kindness, and Loyalty. Apparently in one of the books I read there's supposedly a 7th element"

"Tails, you're just reading too much to the point you'll believe anything"

"Says the guy who doesn't read at all" (Oooooh, shot fired. Bang! Bang!)

"Oh, yeah, good point. Well anyways I guess were all heading out to the same destination. Care to join us at station Square"

"Of course! How else would we get to the Castle.. Oh where are my manners. These are my friends Apple Jack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Spike.

"Well it's nice to meet ya. Alright, let's head out." The 9 of them made their way towards Station Square.

"Say, aren't you the blue teen who messed up some of my crops" Apple Jack questioned him

"Uh...I don't what you're talking about"

"Yeah yeah, sure ya don't"

_Next time on Drago- uh I mean, Sonic the human. …..(man I need to come up with a better name) Stuff will happen, here's a sneak peek_

"AHHHHHHHHHGDKJLGHDFJGAWILGJVH"

_There you go, stay tune for Chapter 2. ...Did that just rhyme? God I hope not._


	3. Chapter 2: Making New Friends

_***Alright before we get things started here I want to give a huge special thanks/shout out to Zacharythehedgehog for the inspiration on writing this story. Some concepts used in this are inspired by him and I feel he deserves to be credited. We've talked a few times and we seem to be on good standards. You should definitely check out his stories, specially Friendship is the best policy. Now that's out of the way, Stowee time!**_

**Chapter 2: Making New Friends**

5 minutes passed by while on the train ride to Celestia's castle. Everyone was asking Sonic a bunch of questions about fighting Dr. Eggman, his abilities, etc.

"So, where did you learn to become super quick 24/7?" Rainbow asked.

"I was pretty much born with it. I wasn't always the fastest when I was younger but I did have crazy abilities like rolling up into a ball and spinning into whatever I want. But to make myself faster, I just kept running everyday"

"Yeah, and it was super annoying to keep up with you" Tails added, still putting touches to his watch.

"Well that's because you're super slow Tails"

"Well I'm sorry I'm not able to go 500 miles per hour….And plus I was only 5 Sonic, cut me some slack!"

"Hahah, I know, I'm just messin with ya buddy" Sonic grabbed Tails and gave him a noogie

"Must be real sweet being able to go as fast as you want. I'm sort of a speed demon myself." Rainbow Dash stated stretching out her wings.

"Oh yeah, didn't you perform that super rain-boom, thingamajig?"

It's called a Sonic Rainboom, Sonic." She smirked at him.

"See even they name a special ability after me." Everyone smiled and just rolled his eyes at him.

"I've been meaning to ask on where did you get the lovely necklace." Rarity asked

"Oh this? Yeah well you see a long time ago before I met Tails, my dad was captain of the royal guard for Princess Celestia. One day he went off to go find my mom in the EverFree Forest who I guess got captured by some beast. A couple hours later other men of the royal guard went searching in after them and could not find anyone. All they found was a Gold Ring necklace that belonged to my mother. My mom told me that this necklace was to be passed down to me once I became part of the royal guard. I didn't want to because I thought the necklace was too girly because my mother wore it…...kid knowledge. But it was all I had left of her. I was then taken to live with Celestia." All the girls started to tear up from Sonic's unfortunate.

"Oh my goodness. I wish it could've been different" Fluttershy said in a soft tone

"So that's why you were so happy when I brought you back your necklace." Twilight stated

"Yeah, you can see why I don't like Emerald City. Cause I didn't grow up like everyone else and I wasn't given a second chance like everyone else. The one and only true friend I made was Tails and that's because he had the same issue. Now i'm stuck being Celestia's chore boy while everyone hates me..even when I at least try to help" Sonic then sighed and pouted. Pinkie Pie then jumped in front of him and ecstatically shouted.

"Hey there's no need to be grumpy just because a few people don't appreciate you. Whenever I feel down, I just laugh. Go on try it."

"I don't know if I can, now that I said all th-" she grabbed his face and started messin around with it making sonic have weird faces.

"Uh, how is this helping?" Sonic asked as he chuckled a bit

"I dunno but I sure am having fun. Hahahaa" Everyone else started laughing at the dorky faces Sonic was given by Pinkie Pie, causing him to laugh as well.

"I guess seeing someone else smile and laugh is just as great" Sonic said still chuckling

"Exactly! And now that I spot a smile, my work here is done!" Pinkie sat back down. Sonic's face still felt a little stretched by Pinkie Pie's hands. As Sonic fixed his goofed up face, they arrived at Princess Celestia's Castle.

"Sister, are you sure this is correct?" Princess Luna asked

"I'm not comple positive about it, but it makes complete sense if it were true."

"I'm a bit on the edge. If it's real and it's found, wouldn't chaos be brought upon Mobius?"

"Like I said, I'm not quite sure. People still think it's a myth."

"For once, I sure hope it is" The main doors in The Castle main hall flew open as Sonic was the first to run up to her.

"Sup celeste! Sup Lune!" Luna was weirded and confused by the nickname she was given. "Hey I'm sorry I wasn't able to help out with the museum, me and Tails dozed off in the fields and we realized what happened and w-" celestia then cut him off with her magic

"That was just to keep you occupied while I finished studying this book. And now that I'm, I have a task for you

"What is it?" The 6 girls and two boys finally caught up to him.

"Do you always have to run off?" Twilight questioned him in annoyance

"Well what did you want me to do, go slow?" Sonic chuckled.

"I see that you met my faithful student, Twilight Sparkle and her friends. Now that everyone knows each other, I have a task for all of you." Celestia pulled out a map using telekinesis.

"This map leads to a secret tomb in the Everfree forest. Apparently the only way to get to it is the power of the elements of harmony. A hidden gem lies in there that's been attemptedly hunted after by many bandits, including Dr. Eggman."

"Is it one of those Chaos Emeralds?" Sonic asked

"I'm not quite sure. But whatever it is, you need to get it before anyone else does And girls, you will be needing these." She held out a chest with 5 necklaces and 1 tiara. (ooh, ooh I know I know, they're 6 pieces of 8!)I'm just going to ignore you. They all grabbed their necklace that represented their element with Twilight wearing her tiara. The 6 girls looked at the map along with Tails and Spike

"So we just go to this spot, grab the gem and get out; seems simple enough" AppleJack stated. Sonic went up to Celestia.

"Yo, princess. I don't mind tagging along but...why am I tagging along? I mean they're basically doing most of the work." Celestia just smiled and responded

"I want you to make sure those girls stay safe. I know you could be a little reckless from time to time, but I've seen you fight and how you survive with such a brave heart. Plus, wouldn't it be nice to befriend a few people that don't hate you?" Sonic then thought to himself.

"Well, that would be nice I suppose….Alright I'll do it. Sonic is up for the task!" he exclaimed giving a thumbs up. They all grabbed the map and headed straight towards the Everfree forest.

Sonic was forced to walk with everyone because he had no idea where he was going.

"Ugh….are we there yet?" Sonic complained (Ice cube FTW) What the hell are you talking about? (Ya know, Ice Cube, the rapper, are we there yet?) …..(Ah screw you pal)

"For the billionth time Sonic, we are not there yet" Twilight responded in annoyance

"That was only the 3rd time I asked." Twilight only rolled her eyes as she continued to examine the map. Tails was still trying to fix his teleportation device.

"Pfft….Righty tighty my ass" all of a sudden circuits popped out and shocked his face. "OW! OH come on!"

Ooh! ooh! I spy something big and red" Pinkie gladly stated

"Is it a death trap? Because at this rate i'll die of boredom" said Rainbow Dash

"Uh I actually don't know what it is, but it's shiny." They all stared at the big red shiny object Pinkie explained, but they couldn't recognize what it is? It was the shape of an emerald, but it was red. Sonic got a closer look and picked it up.

"Hey Tails, I think this was one of the Chaos Emeralds Celestia told us. Is this the object she wanted us to bring back? But then why did she say we needed the elements of harmony. I just simply and easily picked it up" Tails was more focused on fixing his watch. All of a sudden, the elements started glowing along with the emerald and a pit appeared below Tails.

"AHHHHHHHHHGDKJLGHGFJGAWILGJVH" Tails screamed falling (See I told you guys that would happen, I didn't lie about that sneak peak. That was totally planned. My mom totally didn't come in and smash my face into the keyjlyiewsudjklkkepfkrworcikemg[iotwjgpkkerjnee) Why do I even bother.

"Tails!" He placed the emerald in his pocket. "Hold on buddy, I'm coming!" He jumped into the hole after Tails

"What is that idiot think he's doing?!" Rainbow asked

"Don't know..Come let's go!" Twilight commanded as she went right in.

"Wait for me Twilight" Spike went right after her.

"But what if I get my dress dirty?" Rarity complained

"Then you get to stay here in the forest all by yerself?" AppleJack responded as she then jumped into the hole.

"Yay! I love slides!" Pinkie shouted in excitement falling into the hole.

"That's not a s-..Ah forget it. Come on Fluttershy"

"Um.. I don't know, is it safe? It looks like a very deep fall."

"We have wings, remember?" Rainbow Dash reminded Fluttershy

"Oh, yeah, right" Fluttershy slowly stepped down and flapped her wings

"Come on Rarity!"

"Alright, fine!" she looked at the hole and made sure she was in the right position. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and pushed her.

"RAINBOW DAAAAAASSH!

"You're welcome!" she chuckled going last.

_Next time on Dr- Crap I almost said it again. Next time on….Sonic: Friendship and Speed at it's finest. (yeah that's the new name) Uh….this happens_

"YOU SUCK!"

_There you go. That was totally not my mom just saying that. You'll have to find out in the next chapter._

Trivia Time:

I'll ask 2 questions; one from the sonic series and the other from Mlp. The first 2 people to guess the right answer in a review will receive a shoutout in the next chapter. Ok, here's your questions

-**Is Uncle Chuck (from chapter 1) a made up guy or is he found somewhere in the Sonic universe? If so where?**

**-According to the actual show, not fan animation/art, what color are Vinyl's eyes?**

Good luck on the trivia and see ya in the next chapter


	4. Chapter 3: The Egginator?

**Chapter 3: The Egginator?**

"AHHHHHHHHHHH ...OOF!" Tails finally fell to the very bottom.

WWWWATCH OOOOOUT!" Sonic fell right onto Tails, followed by Twilight, Spike, AppleJack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash. Tails was then being suffocated by everyone

"Woo HOO! Let's go again!" Pinkie Pie said ecstatically

"...No …..thank you!" Sonic responded. Everyone finally got up to let Tails breathe. "You alright buddy?"

"Yeah i'm fine." Tails then saw his watch and noticed it wasn't spazzing out or glitching. "Hey Sonic! I think that fall may have fixed the teleportation setting on my watch." Twilight heard what Tails said and ran up to him.

"Teleportation? Where did you buy that watch?" Twilight asked grabbing his arm and examining it.

"Well he didn't really buy anything. He actually built it. He can also get transmissions and messages from Princess Celestia and certain radio stations."

"Yeah I really am the expertise when it comes to constructing or inventing. Like today, I was actually supposed to help with putting up the new museum. And, well, you know the rest"

"Yeah, don't remind me" Sonic said rolling his eyes, crossing his arms.

"Ah forget about em sugar cube. You gotta focus more on you and not them" Applejack walked up to him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"And what's that, sitting in the middle of a stupid grassy field waiting for excitement. Whenever I try to have fun, I get scolded for the littlest things."

"Lighten up darling, maybe you just haven't found good people to be around. They only know you for your reckless behavior, not for who you really are." Rarity added onto Applejack's comment.

"Maybe if you started making friends one by one, people will probably start appreciating you more. I mean you're already gotten started, you got us." Said Rainbow Dash. Sonic then smiled.

"It is great I have friends for a change. …" Sonic pulled out the emerald from his pocket and quickly examined it. It's light started reflecting a path, so he decided to follow it.

"Hey Sonic, wait up!" Tails went after sonic along with the others. They all suddenly stopped at a pillar where the Emerald's light path ended up to. Twilight pulled the map back out.

"The map shows a pillar on it, but apparently it has some weird green gem on it. This one doesn't however." She pointed towards the pillar. Sonic decided to carefully place the red emerald on top of the pillar, stepped back and waited…..(uh… is anything else gonna happen) No, not really (Oh..they why the hell did you make an awkward long pause?) To add a dramatic effect, obviously (No that was just really dumb) Oh what do you know, you're just an imaginary invisible voice.. (What th-..So are you?.. Wait I wrote the damn story, you're just reading it) Wait, aren't we the same person? (Of course not. Only a complete idiot would argue with himself pretending to have 2 personas.) **Ay yo, can we get back to the damn story** (who the hell are you?) Wait there's three of us? **Nah i'm Zacharythehedgehog, I just wanted to stop by and make you two idiots quick interrupting the story.** He started it. I'm just reading it (Well I wrote i- Wait what the heck do you have to do with this Zach?) **Oh you know exactly what my purpose here is!** (Oh..uh.. yeah my bad. Thanks by the way) **I still want my usual payment** (Let me guess, reviews and favs) **Exactly! That's what I like to hear** Should I even ask? (just get on with the damn story..) Oh ok, nevermind. Ahem!

"Nothing's happening. So what I told Celestia was right, me coming here was completely pointless" Sonic grabbed the emerald and walked past everyone. He looked behind him.

"Whelp! We got what we came here for, let's head out" Everyone gave him a confused Twilight decided to protest.

"Wait, something doesn't add up. Why would the elements bring us down here if there's nothing to be found?"

"Well, to be fair, it seemed the elements were just only reacting to the chaos emeralds power. That hole Tails fell in was probably just a little trap" Said Rarity

"But then how come the emerald led a path to a pillar that's supposed to have a green gem on it?" asked Rainbow Dash

"Muahahaha! Why it's so meaningful meeting you here?" a loud annoying crackling voice shouted from a distance.

"Oh great just what I need, mustachio fattyo" Sonic said in annoyance. Of course it had to be Sonic's 'good ol pal', Dr Eggman. He stepped in with a giant mech like never before.

"Since you so unkindly decided to destroy my other prized inventions, I made this one just for you! I call it...the Egginator!" Everyone paused for a brief second and started laughing.

"Hahahahah! What kind of a stupid name is that?! HAhaha!" Rainbow Dash continued to laugh uncontrollably along with everyone else.

"Oh man, with that name it really is an imitating opponent. Hahah!" Tails fell to the floor god they aren't gonna start making egg jokes, are they? (Come on, i'm not that terrible)

"Grrr! Make fun of it's name all you'd like. Just you wait till you see it's fascinating abilities. Egginator, enhance combat with the blue haired menace." The 'Egginator' started blasting a huge energy beam at Sonic.

"Everyone, get out of the way" Sonic commanded a everyone did as they were told. Sonic then jumped over the laser that caused a huge hole in the wall.

"Now, would you be so kind as to lend me that Chaos Emerald. I need to add on to my collection." Sonic looked down at the emerald

"So there is more than 1 of these. Looks like Celestia was right." Sonic placed the emerald in his pocket.

"I guess I'm gonna have to take it by force!" Eggman launched the mech's arm into Sonic and threw him towards the ceiling, breaking through it in the process. Sonic ended up near a tree in the Everfree forest. Eggman rose to the top and continue blasting at him. This caused one of the trees to collapse on top of Sonic, (OH NO!) until he quickly jumped out of the way. (Oh thank god) Sonic got back up and quickly made sure his necklace was still on him. Unfortunately, the emerald fell out of his pocket. He panicked and started looking for it until Eggman picked it up from the ground. He placed the emerald inside the egginantor's storage system.

"You make everything so easy for me, Sonic! You had 1 job and you mess up! I find it hilarious that i'm the bad guy and people hate you more than they hate me. Bahahaha!" Eggman laughed away as Sonic looked at him very pissed and got into a battle stance as he jumped up and kicked Eggman's mech square in the face, causing it to malfunctioned.

"Bzzzzt…~EMERGENCY EVACUATION~" the egginator spoke as it launched Eggman straight into the sky.

"WHY ME?!" Eggman shouted. The 3 chaos emeralds beamed with light as it powered up the egginator with unbelievable energy. Everyone else escaped the underground tomb. The Egginator noticed them and started focusing lock on.

"~DESTROY TARGETS. COUNTING 8 TOTAL~" The mech pointed it's arm cannon and started blasting away. The 6 girls including Spike and Tails jumped out of the way.

"Hey, Eggstick! If you wanna fight it's right here!" Sonic yelled as the Egginator turned around to grab Sonic, however he was quick enough to jump towards him, avoiding the mechs attacking and adding his own with a soccer punch to the robot's face. (Wait, is this the part where we're supposed to add a note for the reader to play a specific song to add on to the imagination) Pretty much. (Ugh…...Alright fine, here try this)

**Play 'Sonic Unleashed- Egg Dragoon Boss'**

Egginator then corrupting even more and started consuming more of the emerald's power

"~INITIATING HYPER COMBAT. TARGET LOCKED~" The egginator started charging up some weird beam from its face

"That don't sound good at all. Come on we gotta help him somehow!" Applejack stated as she went for the giant out of control mech. Twilight decided to use some of her magic fighting skills to the test. She picked up a rock using telekinesis and threw it against the spot the mech was charging. The mech fell over and quickly got back up to blast away at Applejack before she got a chance to even do anything. Applejack fell back and was quickly aided by Fluttershy and Rarity.

"Alright, now it's my turn" Rainbow Dash flew around the mech constantly to her thought it would get dizzy. Instead it performed a beam ring around him, hitting her in the process. She struggled to get back up. "Man, that hurt!" Tails and Spike stood back thinking what they can do to help.

"If only I had my equipment on me, we can take this thing down" Tails stated.

"Well then why don't you have any of it on you?" Spike asked

"Well I'm sorry I wasn't expecting to be up against a heavyweight powerful mech" The egginator threw a punch aiming for Tails and Spike, until Sonic pushed them out of the way and got smashed into another tree. Tails quickly got up from the push.

"Sonic!" Tails screamed as he was about to aid him until the mech placed a foot in front of him. The egginator quickly grabbed Sonic as Twilight threw another giant boulder at him, hoping to damage. Unfortunately, the angry mech caught it and threw it right back. She noticed the boulder coming towards her and quickly teleported over to Tails and Spike. Sonic continued to struggle to get out of the mech's grasp. Suddenly, it noticed the gold ring on Sonic's necklace, supposing it's supposed to obtain hidden power. Using it's other hand, the Egginator ripped the gold necklace off of Sonic and placed that next to the three emeralds in its storage system.

"Hey, give me that back!" Sonic yelled as the mech as it threw the blue haired teen at the ground. The egginator took off, flying towards Emerald City.

**Stop Music**

"Dang it, he got away." Rainbow Dash said in frustration. Sonic got back up and cleaned the dirt off of his shirt.

"I'm going after him" Sonic said getting ready to run.

"Wait, not all of us can keep up with you?" Twilight stated

"I don't care, you guys can meet me there! I need to get my necklace back!" Without hesitation Sonic took off at the speed of light making all the girls hair fly back.

"Wait!..Ugh! Is he always like this!"

"Not usually, but he doesn't mess around when someone takes his mom's necklace. No matter how girly he thinks it is.

"It doesn't even too feminine though. It seems to be something either a boy or a girl can wear" Rarity added

"You try telling him that."

"If you guys want, I can try to go after him. You know, make sure he doesn't get lost or anything." Rainbow Dash suggested.

"Well ya do seem to be somewhat around his speed?" Applejack stated

"Around?! Are you kidding!? I bet i'm way better than the blue doofus!" She then took off with a rainbow beam trail.

"Well with those words of encouragement, it shouldn't take her that long to catch up to him" Twilight chuckled.

Sonic was no where near the exit, going in circles.

"Ugh, which way do I go?!" Sonic said in frustration.

"Need some navigation?" Rainbow called flying above him. Sonic immediately stopped and looked above him.

"Rainbow?! How did you c-" She immediately cut him off.

"I told i'm a pretty fast flyer." Sonic smirked at her

"You fast enough to show me the exit?"

"Sure I am. That is….unless you can keep up" She then took off as the blue haired teen ran right after her.

'Damn she fast!' Sonic thought, then had a smirk. 'But she ain't faster than me!' He then easily passed by her. Rainbow Dash noticed how Sonic passed her and decided to call out for him.

"Hey genius, you don't know where you're going!" Sonic just scoffed

"Yeah whatever, you're just saying that so that you can catch up to me" Rainbow rolled her eyes.

"No I mean you don't know where you're going! I'm the only one who knows how to get out of here!" Sonic suddenly stopped at the realization.

"Oh yeah, right. Uh, where do I go?" Unlike Sonic, Rainbow didn't stop. She flew right by Sonic and laughed. She turned around and yelled

"Just keep going straight, the exit's right there"

"Hey, no fair!" Sonic charged up his speed by performing a spin dash to catch up to her.

"Huh?! How did yo-" Sonic chuckled and cut her off

"You really think you can mess with the fastest thing alive" Sonic said running along side her.

They both ended up outside the forest and on the green hill outside of Emerald City.

"Pfft..'unless I can keep up' Don't make me laugh, Dash!" Sonic laughed as Rainbow looked at him.

"Hey we were evenly matched!" Rainbow protested.

"That's only because I didn't know where I was going and you tricked me."

"That's because you're dumb"

"You're dumb!" All she responded with was a giggle. "Where do you think that Egghead went?"

All of a sudden a huge explosion sounded both of them off as a huge beam shotted into the air.

"I'm guessing in the city" Sonic pointed as 5 of the other girls along with Tails and Spike appeared behind them.

"Oh good, i'm glad you two made it out safely" Fluttershy stated in concern.

"Uh oh, I think that robots' in the city, we gotta stop it" said Applejack

"I could care less if the city's in danger, all I want is my necklace and i'm heading back to the castle. That stupid eggbot can blow up the place for all I care" Sonic selfishly stated crossing his arms.

"Hey in case you haven't noticed, but we live there, so we have to have to stop it! Besides, everyone will see you as a hero" Twilight told him

"Yeah, I already attempted that, but the only thing they care about are themselves. They'll have more concern on how their city turns out than me saving them"

"A little reminder, but we can't do this without you. You're more capable of fighting that thing than all of us." Applejack stepped in front of him.

"She's right darling. I'm not much of a fighter myself, but I do what I can to help. We've seen you fight that horrible doctor before and we know what you truly can do." Rarity added on. Sonic sighed and scratched his head. Pinkie Pie then jumped in front of him

"Come on big blue! We gotta do this together, as friends!" Pinkie Pie shouted ecstatically. Sonic doesn't know why, but everytime Pinkie Pie talk, he always gets a smile on his face, in which this case, he did.

"Come on Sonic, let's kick that robot's butt!" Tails encouraged him. Sonic then looked at all of them and grinned.

"Alright, let's do this!" Sonic shouted as they all ran into Emerald City.

_That's a decent cliffhanger, right? Ahem, tune in next time- _Hey what about the sneak peak you said in the last chapter. _Uh….it's not your turn to talk. _I don't care you didn't answer my q- _Join in next time for more Sonic: Friendship and Speed at it's finest _…..I give up.

**Shout out to "Inkwell Lynx" for getting the last trivia question right first. The correct answer for 'what color was Vinyl's eyes according to the show' was Magenta, the same eye color as Rainbow Dash. Alrighty, here are you're new questions**

**Trivia Time:**

**-What is 's/Eggman's japanese name in the original Sonic the Hedgehog for the sega genesis?**

**-Which pony was originally supposed to be a pegasus?**

Hope ya enjoy this chapter, see ya in the next one. **Hey I do the sign off here, pal, your only job is to narrate. **What the heck, you get to do almost everything else. Plus you get, like, three fonts for some reason. **Cause i'm da boss around here, that's why. Now, allow me..Ahhhheeemm. **

**Thank you so much for reading this chapter, see ya in the next one….. **YOU SUCK! **HA! I told you I was right about the sneak peak in the last chapter!** Wait, what?! Ah, god dammit!


	5. Chapter 4: A New Home

**Chapter 4: A New Home**

Sonic and co. arrived in the city where they noticed the out of control robot demolishing everything, seeking for more suitable power. The egginator quickly threw one of the construction workers to the side and shot a beam into the museum they JUST put in 3 hours ago.

"Well for once, this isn't my fault….surprisingly" Sonic said casually while scratching his head.

"How the heck are you guys gonna stop this thing?" Spike asked.

"Sonic usually plays it by ear. A plan comes to him when he's truly in action" Tails answered

"Well we just can't be standing around all day. Come on y'all, let's kick some serious can!" Apple jack said getting into a fighting position.

"I like that sound of that!" Rainbow Dash added

"Sounds good to me!" Sonic agreed as the 6 girls and the blue haired teen all were up and ready to fight…..well sort of if you'd count Fluttershy. I mean, she's up there but….I...you know what I mean. (I hope so)

**Play- Lightning Flame Dragon Roaring Ost **(Really love this soundtrack!)

Sonic ran up to the almighty mech.

"Yo, Eggcan! I believe you got something of mind"! He yelled furiously, leading up to a kick in the robots waist immediately. The egginator flew back around 10 ft from the force of Sonic's power push; it responded with a quick lazer towards Sonic. Twilight stepped up and casted a shield in front of them both. She stop shielding him and decided to blast some of her own magical beams into the robot's face. Once again just like before, the mech glitched, but this time it worked somewhat in their favor. It blasted one of it's hyper attacks but missed the group completely; they didn't even need to run away.

"I got it!" Sonic said aloud snapping his fingers with a grin. "Twilight, I need you and Rarity to try and blast as much magic as you can, but mainly aim for it's face"

"Will do!" Twilight agreed

"Certainly" Rarity added.

"Applejack, ya think you can handle kicking this thing square in the face?" Sonic asked.

"Pfft, no need to worry about that. I got it taken care of" said Applejack trying to get up to the mech's level of height.

"Rainbow, I need you to gather as much clouds as you can and cast some loud strong thunder onto hit's metal head" (Did we ever mention Rainbow Dash can still control weather even though she just has wings and no other pony related...things...Probably not. Oh well, now you know)

"Heh, I expected something harder. You can count on me!" Said Rainbow Dash starting to collect some clouds. Sonic then turned to Pinkie Pie.

"Pinkie, you told me you got a pretty awesome party cannon. Am I right?"

"Well, duh! Why wouldn't I have one?!" Pinkie Pie eagerly answered

"Ya think it's strong enough to stun that metal idiot?"

"Haha! You wanna bet?" Sonic made a quick chuckle and turned to Fluttershy

"Alright good, I need you Fluttershy to fly pinkie close enough so she's got a good range of the robot"

"Oh, but what if I get in the way of Twilight and Rarity's magic or uh.. Applejack's kicking or Rain-" Pinkie immediately interrupted

"I'll guide ya, we got it taken care of!" Pinkie said getting in front of Fluttershy as she pulls out her pink party cannon. (Don't ask where she kept that). Fluttershy picked her up and started going up into the sky. Every one of the girls did their assigned tasks; Twilight and Rarity were shooting away their magic. The egginator attempted to attack back although being a bit dizzy from all the malfunctions. Rarity casted a shield around her and Twilight who was still blasting. Applejack ran up a few steps, leaped and kicked the robot much farther than sonic did. Pinkie pointed to guide Fluttershy where was the exact spot to shoot from. The robot was more focused on the others it didn't even noticed Fluttershy and Pinkie. She began to line up her shot.

"Steady….steady…..there we go! Alright, let's get this party started!" Pinkie shouted excitedly and ignited the canon at once. This made Fluttershy jump back a bit. The egginator put it's metal hand on it's face, acting all confused. Suddenly, it felt a huge shock from the top of it's head. Rainbow Dash prepared it a 15 ft wide cloud that she so eagerly let the storm commence. The robot fell to the ground, but quickly got back up and was still wanting to fight. However, it was blatantly obvious that it was weak. Sonic stood there, stretched out his leg and grinned.

"Alright, now it's my turn!" He shouted passing by everyone as he jumps from one wall to another, gaining even more incredible speed than before. Sonic jumped up and got all the air he could get, pulled back his closed strong gripped fist and socked the egginator right in the face, causing a bunch of circuits to come out. Suddenly, everyone's element they were wearing flashed for a few seconds and then stopped.

Then, the mech finally fell back 30 ft into a wall, causing one of it's parts to come off. This time, it didn't come back up

**Stop music**

"That!.. Was!... AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash shouted high fiving everyone. Sonic stood there staring at the demolished machine with a grin on his face. Applejack came up behind him and patted his back.

"Way to go blue boy!" said Applejack. Tails followed up

"Great plan there Sonic. That was soooooooo cool!" Twilight was staring at her element, thinking.

"That was odd, how come they all started doing that. Especially right after Sonic finished off that mech." Twilight thought to herself. All of a sudden, one of the construction workers got out of the house and saw the huge mess.

"You've got to be kidding me! We just put that museum in! And we just polished up that wall. And the street is even worse!"

"I bet it had to do with the blue headed idiot Sonic!" Another one shouted pointing at Sonic. Sonic raised an eyebrow, rolled his eyes and face palmed.

"Just what I needed…..That's exactly what I needed" Sonic said to himself sarcastically. Rarity stood up before another mob was about to form and kick Sonic out.

"Now hold on just a quick second. Our darling Sonic here saved everyone from being crushed by that hideous machine." Rarity protested as everyone stared.

"Not to mention that he's been constantly saving you guys for the past few months but you don't even seem to care" Twilight added on.

"Yeah if it weren't for Sonic, we all would of been dead and the entire city would've been destroyed." Rainbow Dash protested as well. Everyone in the crowd stayed quiet until someone walked from the crowd with green hair,a leather jacket, tight pants, and a pair of goggles on his head. (oh god, he's in this as well) Unfortunately, yes..

"Whatever! You're still a moron who always seems to screw everything up when we are in desperate need!" the green headed fellow spoke standing in front of Sonic face to face. It was the same guy who put Sonic in the dust earlier today. Applejack intervened as well.

"Oh shut yer trap Jet! You don't care about the city. All you care about is watching Sonic get trashed by everyone possible." Said Applejack. Everyone glared at Jet with a raised eyebrow.

"Ugh! You all are just clueless idiots who are dying to see their city burn to the ground." Jet stormed off going back to his house.

"And people are somehow ok with him?" Sonic said pointing.

"I guess we owe you an apology. I guess we were being a bit occupied by the destruction of the city we didn't bother to care about us being saved. We'll start being more reasonable" the head of the construction workers said.

"Yeah, but you remember you need to be a little more careful before you damage anything else. Although the museum wasn't really your fault, but still.

"Well i'm glad to know that I'm not being crapped on for once for the past years" Sonic stated.

"If there's anything we can thank you for, just let us know" Sonic thought real quick at looked at the 6 girls and grinned

"I hear you guys are pretty quick when it comes to constructing buildings."

"HA! The best in all of Mobius!"

"How fast do you think it'd take you guys to build up me and my little bro here a decent house to live in? You know, so that I can be closer to my brand new friends." the 6 girls smiled at him along with Tails and Spike.

"Pfft, we can get that done right away!" the head of construction workers said holding up a hammer.

"Uhh.. don't you wanna fix part of the city first?" Tails asked.

"Nah, it can wait. Besides, it won't take too long to fix things up. Alright men, let's get to work!" Immediately the workers went to search for an empty spot in the city to start constructing.

"Sonic, your necklace!" Tails shouted as Sonic ran up to the dismantled mech and opened up it's storage unit; it was still in good shape. He threw the gold ring necklace back on and noticed the three emeralds were in there as well. There was a red one, a green one, and a yellow one.

"So, these things are chaos emeralds huh? Guess that means there's more out there." Sonic said to himself. The 6 girls and 2 boys walked up to him

"So, I guess we're gonna be seeing each other more often now" Twilight said smiling

"Heh, good! Cause I want a rematch!" Rainbow Dash stepped in.

"Why, so you can watch me leave you in the dust once more?" Sonic scoffed while grinning.

"Oh please, that last race was a joke. Next time it's gonna be for real!"

"I'd like to see that outcome of that. I'm not saying I don't know but, you know what I mean"

"Ooooh! This is gonna be so fun! Sonic and I can have the best parties, EVER!" Pinkie Pie jumped in hugging Sonic tightly. Everyone just laughed as they all talked on and on until Sonic got situated

**Some time later**

Sonic and Tails' house was finally ready. It was bright blue blue on the outside with a second floor, a basement for Tails to work on inventions, beds of course, the world's comfiest couch, a nice dining table, and of course a TV. They both planned to place more furniture later on.

"Wow, this place is not too shabby. I'm gonna love living here." Sonic said as he jumped onto the couch. After Tails looked around the entire place, he walked back to Sonic.

"I'm glad we finally gotten things straight with the city. Let's just hope things get better" Sonic thought to himself and it finally hit him.

"Hey Tails, I bet it'd be best if we inform Celestia on our little quest."

"Good idea." Tails grabbed his laptop and lend it to Sonic to start typing right away. (So twilight has to send letters while Sonic can just email her…..Seems legit)

**Meanwhile in Canterlot**

"I wonder how they all did on their little journey to the Everfree forest. It has been quite a while" Luna said to her older sister. All of a sudden a message popped up on the big screen across from Celestia. She used her magic to open it up and of course, it was from Sonic and Tails.

"_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I was going to head back to the castle let you know not only did I find 1, but 3 of those Chaos emeralds you mentioned before. We got them from that obnoxious Dr. Eggman until his weird robot thing he was using went out of control and went off with them. With the help of my brand new friends, we managed to stop the mech from destroying the city. I finally gained a bit a respect from everyone in the city; they even gave me a new home to live in. I will be visiting you from time to time, but I decided I'm going to live here from now on if I want to befriend all of Emerald City. Twilight mentioned that you sent her here to study friendship, now i'm guessing it's my turn. I'll continue to learn more and most likely keep an eye out for more of those Chaos Emeralds. I can't wait for the future has in store for me. I'll do my best to keep you informed on anything that comes up ahead. Oh, and thanks so much for sending me on this quest_

_Yours truly,_

_Sonic_

Celestia and Luna smiled as they both finished reading the message they received.

"Oh, I do believe they did just fine Luna" Celestia said with a smile.

**Meanwhile, in Eggman's base.**

"Grrrrr. How in the world did I go from 2 emeralds, to 0. I guess I didn't properly put final touches to the Egginator." One of Dr. Eggman's loyal robots, Orbot, ran up to him.

"Dr. Eggman! I have urgent news! Apparently Sonic and those 6 unusual girls defeated the Egginator prototype and got ahold of the 3 chaos emeralds." Orbot explained.

"Why am I not surprised?! Just keep an eye out for any other emeralds. If you find Sonic, send in the badniks and inform me right away."

"Yes doctor" Eggman walked up to look out his window.

"Someday I'll have those emeralds and take Celestia off her throne. I know it will happen, I know it!" Eggman thought to himself.

_That about does it for this chapter. Sorry it took a while, school was in the way and i was busy studying for my Driver Permit Test. I'll be mainly updating chapters on weekends and occasionally on weekdays. Mainly it takes me a while because i've been brainstorming ideas for future chapters. And by future, I mean probably until chapter 20 or so. I really cannot wait for what I have in store for you guys when that finally comes out. And if anyone is getting tired of me arguing with the narrator saying it's interrupting the plot, just let me know. _I'm pretty sure everyone hates it. _No one's asking you! Now that it's the end of the chapter, it's now…_

**Trivia Time**

**Shout out to Inkwell lynx for correctly answering one of the trivia questions 'Which pony was originally to be made a pegasus' the answer was Pinkie Pie. Also Dr. Eggman's japanese name in the original Sonic for genesis was…..Eggman. In America, he was known as Dr. Robotnik until they decided to change officially change it to Eggman in Sonic Adventure as a joke.(Shout out once again to Zacharythehedgehog) Kind of like how Princess Peach's name in America was Toadstool while in certain mario titles for the nes and Super nintendo in Japan they referred to her as Peach. (Mario RPG for example) Now your new questions.**

**-The character Jet appeared in this chapter and the first. Which Sonic game/show did he originate from? (This should be an easy one)**

**-Which pony was actually a princess in one of the original My little Pony cartoons? (need some help, watch bronies react generation 3 on youtube)**

_Alrighty, that about does it. See you guys in the next chapter. _Pfffft, when is it gonna come out, next month? _Ah, screw you too pal! This is why no one likes the narrator. _If there was no narrator, there wouldn't be a story to tell._ Well you're lucky you're actually getting paid. _I'm not,...and neither are you. _Oh realllly, am I really not getting paid? wink wink_ Yes. you aren't. …._Oh… ok nevermind.._


	6. Update: WHATS HAPPENING?

**Ok please don't get mad at me but this is an update on what's going on with the story. Chapter 5 is in the works, I just got a lot of stuff on my plate. For instance, today is my 16th birthday, woo! I got my permit license last Thursday and on Friday I spent the entire day with 10 of my friends at the bowling alley. (I sucked really bad! But I did get a score of 69, no joke) And now today my mom wants to take me on a little drive to a few places. Possibly pick up some presents or goodies on the way. And this past week I've been finishing up my final draft for my 3 page essay in English. At the same time, I've been making story boards for my TV broadcasting class and had to stay after school almost every day to film an interview with the theater group. Along with that I of course been brainstorming multiple ideas for future chapters. To give you guys a little taste of what i'm talking about, I have 4 fight scenes planned; one is with eggman and the other 3 are villains from either Sonic or MLP. What do you think they could be? Also if you guys want to stay updated on even more stuff, I do have a twitter account ChappyCow I'll be posting sketches of mind I drew over the years along with sketches that is dedicated to this fanfic. I also post other random things like my amiibo collection or videogames or whatever. Anyways again, appologies for the delay, Chapter 5 will be out evventually, I promise. Now I gotta go, my mom is waiting on me, LOLz. Well see ya guys later**


	7. Chapter 5: The Day I Trust You

**Chapter 5: The day I trust you...**

Sonic finally decided to wake up at 12:46 PM; honestly the normal wake up time for a typical teen. He tried waking up but his new bed was super comfortable he didn't want to get up. He made his way down stairs and noticed Tails on the couch with some blueprints.

"It's about time you woke up!" Tails said annoyed

"How come you didn't bother to wake me up then?"

"I did, you just don't remember"

**5 hours earlier**

Tails steps into Sonic's bedroom.

"Hey Sonic, Twilight wants to know if we want to head out for breakfast"

"Uhg,,...pmfff I'll take da.. chicken" Sonic flipped over with one arm hanging off the bed and his face buried into a pillow. Tails just stared at him looking confused

"Uh Son-

"Plll-Go get teh turkey ya crap..ass" Tails couldn't tell if he was pretending to be drunk so he wouldn't have to go or he's having one crazy dream. He just rolled his eyes, walked out and headed outside the front door.

Twilight was sitting with Spike and Rarity outside Mr and Mrs. Cakes' bakery. Tails saw them up ahead and made his way to them.

"Why hello there Tails darling? You look less busy than you did yesterday" Rarity stated. While on there little search for the emerald, Tails seemed to be more focused on fixing some glitches he had on his watch that practically lets him do anything. He was mainly trying to fix the teleport feature.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. I guess I wasn't being very sociable. Believe me, if you asked me questions like what's the science behind Sonic's speed, you'd be dying for me to shut up"

"Speaking of which, where is Sonic anyways?"Spike asked looking around while taking a sip of his smoothie.

"Yeah, he wouldn't wake up. He usually sleeps in a lot when he doesn't have much to do"

"When do you think he'll up? Twilight questioned him

"I'm pretty sure he'll wake up eventually

**Present time**

"That was 5 hours ago? And you guys got smoothies?!" Sonic got up wide eyed. "Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Tails just simply face palmed.

"Well i'm heading back down to the basement to work on the Tornado"

"Still haven't gotten that thing up and running...or in this case, flying yet?"

"It's getting there, I just need to put a few more additional touches. But let me tell ya, once this thing is done, it'll be way easier for us to travel to certain locations." Sonic smirked at Tails' statement.

"Tails, I don't think you noticed that i'm way capable of just simply running to any location."

"Sonic I'm talking about visiting very distant lands. You know, ones that are across the ocean" He then went wide eyed as soon as he heard the word ocean. Sonic hates swimming for a pasion. (You guys should know this by now)

"Well get your butt down there then!" Tails just laughed as he grabbed his blueprints and walked downstairs. "As for me, I might stroll around the city a bit" The minute Sonic stepped out of his brand new house, he took off at lightning speed.

After 5 seconds of running he finally came to his senses and stopped.

"Woah, I almost forgot; the last time I ran on these streets I straight up tore them apart. No one had issues when I was little, but that's because I wasn't as fast as I am today. I guess instead i should just…. walk…...ughh" Just saying that one word bored him to death. As he miserably walked, he noticed how no one is glaring or sneering at him like usual. Occasionally he got a 'Hello' from a few pass byers. Sonic enjoyed this change, but at the same time hated it due to the lack of speed.

"Pull yourself together, it's just a simple walk; how bad can it be?

**20 seconds later**

"Oh my god , this is so boring!" Sonic complained while slouching. Rainbow Dash noticed the blue haired teen strolling looking super bored and annoyed.

"I guess slow isn't really his style." She said to herself flying right above him. "How's it hangin, Mr. Grouch?" Sonic looked above him.

"Oh, hey Rainbow. You know, you must be very lucky. You got those wings to keep yourself at top speed without having to touch the ground."

"If you wanna run so badly, then why don't you just take off like you always do"

"Cause then everyone will just get super pissy with me again." Sonic then jumped into a chair outside Mr. and Mrs. cakes' bakery, sticking his legs up on the table. "Besides, I wanna let all these people know that I'm not here to tear everything apart. For some reason i seemed so innocent to them when i was little"

"Since when did you live in Emerald City?" Rainbow asked fluttering over to him touching the ground.

"I didn't, I just visited my Uncle from time to time. My parents lived in the outskirts of Princess Celestia's castle until they passed away. I was then taken in by the Princess to be by her side; sort of like what Spike is to Twilight."

"How come you didn't just stay with your Uncle?" She asked. Sonic just shrugged his shoulders in a sign of 'I don't know'. "Well, there is a spot where you could run all you want."

"Yeah I know that's in that huge grassy field outside of town. But it's too far away."

"Actually I was talking about outside Applejack's farm. Near the crops is a giant field of...well nothing; nothing but dirt. It'd be used in the future for planting more apple trees and such, but in the mean time it's a good place to stretch out those legs of yours. Perhaps for small races as well for very competitive folk." She just simply grinned at him.

"So where is Sweet apple acres exactly?" Sonic asked while grinning back

"Literally not that far from here. Come on, i'll show you" She grabbed him by his wrist causing him to fall out of his chair as she take Sonic and herself to the spot.

They slowly departed on the super dry plain dirt.

"So im taking you want a rematch after your last defeat from yesterday" Sonic stated with a cocky grin on his face

"Oh please, I'm pretty sure i didn't lose to someone like you blue boy. You may got speed, but they don't call me Rainbow Dash for nothing. But let's make this interesting, if I win, in which this case, when I win, you'll have to do whatever I tell you" Sonic just simply stared and grinned as he was about to comment back, but was quickly interrupted. "I'm not making you do anything sexual if that's what you're thinking! I'm not a perverted, dirty-minded boy like you Sonic."

"You sure about that?" he replied as Rainbow just glares at him. "Alright, alright! If I win, you have to admit to everyone in Emerald City that I, Sonic, am the fastest thing alive and you are very jealous that you are not as fast as me…...that and could you buy a chili dog" She simply rolled her eyes and agreed to the bet. Sonic looked around while scratching his chin. All of a sudden he spotted a finish line.

"How about from here to right below that cliff?" he pointed to a cliff that had such distance away

"Oh, you're on!...Readysetgo!" She immediately took off with Sonic right behind her.

**Escape From The City** (Oh come on, what else would it be)  
Rainbow Dash flew above the empty dirt field feeling the breeze go by. Sonic managed to catch up to her and decided to pick up his speed a little bit. He wasn't really going his fastest to be honest. Sonic looked to his right and noticed the Rainbow haired teen giving it all she's got, but isn't sweating one bit. Seems like she isn't going full speed yet either. He then decided to pick up the pace, attracting her attention to his non stopping feet; it looked like they were about to fall off. Sonic was now ahead, but not for long as Rainbow Dash slips right by him very easily, leaving him in the dust, and makes her way even closer to the cliff which was not too far now. Rainbow Dash kept going and grinned as she noticed there was no sight of Sonic. All of a sudden, the cocky little teenage boy caught up to the other speed demon while running backwards. She noticed this and went wide eyed. He looked at her, gave her a wink and a big grin. She grinned back and flew the fastest she could right beside him. They were both neck and neck; about 500 feet away from being under the cliff. Time quickly flies by as Sonic being dumbfounded as usual goes head straight into the wall under the cliff. They both finished the race, but Sonic just went all out apparently. It seemed to be a tie, but it was also debatable if they had to physically touch the wall. Too bad he learned the hard way.

**Stop Music**

Sonic fell to the ground, rubbing his head.

"Pfffttt... HaH HA Ha He He!" Rainbow Dash just laughed so hard seeing the Blue haired numbskull fixing his hair. "I guess we tied again apparently" She still continued to laugh.

"Yeah right, I won that race. I got to the cliff first"

"The deal was that we had to fly to the cliff; not go full on head plant into the wall"

"Ugh..fine. I guess neither of us have to face up with the bet" Sonic got back up to face her.

"How about this; instead of what we agreed to since we both tied, you do me a small favor and i'll buy us both some chili dogs" Rainbow Dash held out her hand in a sign of an agreement. Sonic grinned as usual and shook her hand.

"Wait, what kind of favor is it?" Sonic asked in the middle of the handshake.

"Meh, nothing too major. Just wanna ask a few questions thats all. Come on" She flew up to sit on top of the cliff as Sonic wall jumped up to her. He sat right beside her dangling his feet off the edge.

"Man, the breeze feels really good" Sonic stated.

"No kidding." Rainbow Dash simply agreed blatantly staring off into the sky

"So what did you wanna ask me?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! ...Could you tell me more about your childhood?"

"Weird question but alright. I kinda already told you guys bits of it yesterday; saying how my dad used to be in the royal guard for Princess Celestia and such. Well a year after the disappearance of my parents, Princess Celestia commanded her guards to take me here to Emerald City to go see my Uncle Chuck who I haven't seen in a long time. I usually saw him every couple of months. I really enjoyed going to the city because unlike the town near the castle, they one had chili dogs and two, everyone here aren't a bunch of rich snobs and such. I met Tails some time after that all alone and clueless on where he's from. Not too exciting for a childhood. We were just 2 little kids trying to be ourselves and forgetting what anyone else thinks."

"Hmmm...I could of sworn I saw you when i was around 7 i believe."

"You did? How come you didn't say hello or whatever? It would have been nice to have 1 more friend other than Tails."

"Because you're always running off like there's no tomorrow." Sonic just gave her the same cocky look.

"What, could you not keep up with me back then? Was I truly too fast for you?"

"Oh, shut up!" She playfully replied back with a soft punch. All Sonic can do was laugh as Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes, crossed and arms and smiled. "There's also another question I got for you. How much does this necklace mean to you?" Without hesitating, Sonic replied back

"Well, a lot obviously. It's the only I have left from my mother. My dad gave it to her for one of their anniversaries and I was told I'd be given it if I ever join the Royal Guard one day. Honestly I for some reason thought the necklace was a bit girly, and to this day, I still don't know. All I know is that I wear it every day and I hardly trust anyone with it. Tails only got to hold it once just because we were in a critical situation.

"So what, you won't trust us with it either?"

"Well, I don't wanna sound rude but I only known you guys for one day and i'm not sure if I can trust you girls juuuust yet" Rainbow Dash just simply looked at him and replied.

"So when can you trust me? Or any of us in general." Sonic looked down at his necklace and picked up the gold ring center piece.

"The day I truly trust you guys is the day I lend you my necklace."

"Oh really? And when will that happen?" She asked sarcastically.

"Meh, sometime in the distant future." Sonic got up and stretched out his arms and legs. "Well, i best be heading back to check on Tails and see if he found anymore clues on those weird emerald things Princess Celestia was talking about. Good race, Dash!"

"Hold on a second" She stopped him immediately. "I believe I owe you a chili dog, blue boy." He smiled right at her.

"I bet you do." He looked how far the city was and looked back at Rainbow Dash. "Wanna race back?" Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and looked at him.

"How badly are you trying to impress me?" She crossed her arms and grinned at him.

"Unless you admit I'm faster than you." Without a sweat, she took off and Sonic jumped off the cliff and went after her.

Something was eyeing the two of them down this entire time. That something had his fist clenched together as his red hair flew backwards.

"Emeralds, huh? Guess I know where i'm heading off to"

_Holy balls it's about time i post something. For those who didn't see my recent update, I was super busy with school, my 16th birthday, and getting my drivers permit. I've actually been also working on another future project. If you're interested in collaborating that's got nothing to do with this story, hit me up. My official email is __chappycow7 __. Or you could always PM me, whatever works. Any who, it's time for:_

**Trivia Time**

**Shout out to SonicTeam765, Inkwell Lynx, and A withered soul for correctly answering the last questions. The character Jet from chapter 4 originated from the game Sonic Riders. And I guess there was some movie or anime I guess. And the second one was which pony was originally a princess in one of the old my little pony shows. I would of either accepted Rarity or…...Rainbow Dash? Yeah, no kidding, I was in complete shock and disbelief when I found out about this in the Bronies react to G3. Alright, here some new questions for you guys.**

**-Which Sonic tv show does Sonic get his hate of water from? (SO EASY!...I hope)**

**-Lauren faust and Meghan McCarthy enjoyed inserting references to the old generations of My little pony. Which villain made it's way in the show who made it's first appearance in generation 1?**

_Again sorry for the delay and the lack of motivation in this chapter. I'll try to do better next time. I just suck with making filler chapters. I wanna jump into the good stuff (Fight scenes and what not) but now's not the time. It wouldn't make sense just yet. It's all about character development kiddies. Anyways, don't forget, if you want to collaborate with me on future projects such as writing other fanfictions or you need some to actually narrate your story. I love doing voice acting and I'm more than welcome to lend my voice to whoever needs it. Anyways, see ya in the ne-_ Oh what, you're not going to argue with me again. _Don't ruin the moment you bastard._ I hate my job.


	8. Chapter 6: Long Time No See

**Chapter 6: Long Time No See**

**Alright before this starts just wanna say that I kinda lied in the first chapter saying the clothing features of the main 6 were just the same as Equestria girls. Well…..sort of. I have a brief sketch example of Rainbow Dash on my Deviantart account 'ChappyCow'. She has short shorts with a gray jacket, blue shirt with a rainbow lightning bolt and light skin. (Like I said, no alienatic colors or whatever) Sooner or later i'll have everyone on there, don't worry. Also, if you'd like to keep track of what I'm doing with the story and such, I do have a twitter ( ChappyCow) and youtube (Chappy Cow) . Feel free to check me out. Now, enjoy the chapter….or not...it's up to you.**

*BOOOM!* Twilight jumped back and dropped her book. It caused her house to shake a bit as well.

"What the heck was that all about?" She ran to her window to look through her telescope, spotting smoke coming from Sonic and Tails' house. "I hope they're alright!" She ran down stairs, out the front door, and straight for the two brothers' home. When Twilight arrived, she knocked a few times, but there was apparently no answer. She decided to open the door and noticed everything seemed fine until large heavy smoke clouds were coming from downstairs. (-Insert Breaking Bad/Weed joke here-) She used her magic to blow away the smoke to make a path for her to see through. Twilight found Tails under a giant contraption with oil, grease, and dust on his face. The entire place started to clear up from her spell.

"*cough cough cough gak! cough!" Tails slowly slipped away from his invention to get some air

"Tails?! What in the world of Celestia are you doing?" Twilight questioned as she aided him up from the ground.

"Oh, just *cough* working on my new invention. Didn't expect to scare everyone with that explosion. It must of had to do with me inserting the fuel tank in the wrong spot. I guess that's what happens when you stay up all night making blueprints." Twilight walked around the invention that was labeled as 'Project: Tornado' on Tails' blueprints.

"You wouldn't happen to be working on a jet, are you?" She asked very curiously, hoping for a 'yes'

"Yes indeed. I'm almost done with the main base. After that I get to do the easy part and that is putting together the outer coating material; aka, seats, comforters, paint etc." She was really fascinated by how much work was put into it.

"When do you think it'll be finished?"

"I'm hoping to get it done by tomorrow. After I test ride it a few times to make sure it's safe for other passengers, I can take you on a little detour if you like."

"That'd be amazing! I can't wait until it's done. You know Tails, for someone your age, you know exactly what you're doing. Who would of thought a 14 year old would be able to build a jet and a teleportation watch for crying out loud?" Tails chuckled at this statement.

"Well it's more than just a teleportation watch. I can make calls, listen to radio transmitters, record stuff, heck it can even shoot lasers."

"Wow, all in one tiny little wrist watch? That's so n-" Twilight that stopped a thought for a quick second. "Wait, how come you didn't use that to help us with that giant robot yesterday?" Tails drew a blank and scratched the back of his head.

"Uuuuuhhh…..oops." Twilight just giggled; there wasn't any need to get mad at him for forgetting one little thing. He's already got a lot on his plate than it is. Tails decided to laugh along with her. It was nice for him to have someone admire his work other than Sonic once in a change. All of a sudden a voice yelled from upstairs and got much closer.

"You two alright? I saw that big o explosion all the way from ma farm" Applejack said in concerned reaching to the bottom of the basement with Pinkie Pie behind her.

"Tails are you working on an enormous party cannon? If so, I think it needs a bit more pink and a pinch more of confetti." Pinkie Pie asked examining the unfinished project.

"Actually, Tails here is constructing a plane! Isn't that just amazing?!" Twilight exclaimed all excited. Applejack was in shock as well.

"Well, I guess Sonic wasn't kiddin' about what that little brain of yours is capable of." Pinkie pie got close up to him, grabbed his head and stared deeply into his forehead.

"I wonder what goes on in there! *GASP*!" Pinkie stepped back wide eyed. "Maybe he's a robot too which explains all the smartness! I knew it all along, no one ever believed me!"

"Ya never pointed it out to begin with Pinkie." Applejack stated, raising an eyebrow. Tails just laughed it off and cleaned off his face with a towel.

"Believe me, I have no mechanical A.I parts inside of me; I guess i'm that smart. I mean I don't mean to brag but um…"

"Brag all you want, you should be proud of that. Just be careful the next time you're putting stuff together; you almost gave me a heart attack." Twilight warned him and smiled at the same time. Tails smiled at the three girls and thought to himself '_It's great to have met such awesome friends. I think Sonic and I made the right choice when we moved here.'_ Suddenly, another pair of guests made their way downstairs to the basement. It happened to be Rarity and Fluttershy. (Man, why is everyone barging in uninvited?)

"Um, did any of you hear what's going on?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh, don't worry Fluttershy. That was Tails who's working on some jet thing." She got close up to her ear and whispered loudly. "He may secretly be a robot. Keep your eye on him at all costs."

"Well not only that, but there's this mysterious red headed boy who's digging holes everywhere he goes and is barging into houses uninvited."

"Kinda like how you guys did?" Tails stated.

"Well sort of, but he seemed to be eagerly looking for something. I'm afraid he's gonna start tearing the city apart."

"Seriously? Two days in row? Ugh.. Come on yall!" Apple jack leaded the 5 other girls plus Tails upstairs.

"That reminds me Twilight, where's Spike?" Tails asked.

**Twilight's place**

"*****Snor!" Spike loudly slept belly side down drooling at the same time. (Wow, number 1 assistant…..woohoo)

**Outside Sonic's place**

"He slept through that explosion I made?"

"Believe me, the way he manages to sleep is sort of disturbing….. And annoying as well."

"Oh please, you should see how Sonic sleeps!" Suddenly, the 6 of them spot the red headed figure coming out of a huge hole from the ground. He had bright red locks going downwards on the back of his head and giant gloves with 2 spikes on his knuckles. (it's definitely gotta be Big the Cat)

'Is...is that who I think it is?' Tails thought to himself.

"Something wrong Tails?" Twilight asked.

"It's just that…..I've seen this guy before but…...wait...have I?"

Sonic and Rainbow Dash were kicking it outside some fast food joint eating 2 chilidogs. All of a sudden a gray haired fellow started walking towards them.

"So how come you haven't told your uncle you moved here" Sonic looked up and recognized the voice.

"Heya Uncle Chuck! Sorry I got a bit sidetracked with all this nonsense going on, I forgot to inform you about that." He replied scratching his head.

"Bah, it's no big deal. And who might be this young lady be."

"Oh this is Rainbow Dash, one of the few friends i met here."

"Nice to meet ya gramps!" Rainbow Dash stuck out her hand shaking his hand

"Well well, Sonic. Seems to me you finally snatched yourself a good one this time around" Uncle Chuck nudged his side.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Sonic was super confused

"It's fine if you don't want to talk about it, but you two make a great couple." The word couple made Rainbow Dash go wide eyed and blush a bit. For Sonic however, no reaction whatsoever except for a little scoff.

"You must be living some crazy fantasies there Uncle Chuck. First off, why would I be with someone if I only known for only a day or two. Secondly, do everyone nowadays jump to the conclusions of a guy and a girl being a couple just because they're simply hanging out. Seriously, I may not have a fantastic IQ, but I don't understand the knowledgeable sense of some people." Rainbow Dash stopped blushing and just simply giggled to herself. It's kind of a surprise that Sonic took that in pretty well without stuttering, blushing, or freaking out. Usually when someone would ask if 1 boy and another girl if they are a couple, they both would have the same reaction. However, Sonic and Rainbow Dash had two separate reactions; it could mean anything honestly.

"Alright, alright! Whatever you say, my nephew." Uncle Chuck laughed to himself as well. Sonic rolled his eyes with a slight grin. "Hey they reminds me. Tails told me you got ahold of those emeralds, am I right."

"Uh, yeah what about em"

"I need you to grab them and bring them to my house, immediately. I contain a bit of information that you should probably know." Sonic stood up from leaning against the wall and started walking with his Uncle. He looked behind him and noticed Rainbow Dash was still standing there with her eyes closed looking down.

"Yo Dash, you coming or what?!" Sonic called out. She opened her eyes and looked up.

"Huh? Oh yeah, coming!" She floated towards them.

"Wait till you see the house Uncle Chuck, it's amazing. My bed literally has the greate-"

Sonic was interrupted by the yelling of Applejack coming from a small distance away.

"What gives ya the right to start causing commotion in the city" She questioned the red headed fellow. He rolled his eyes and clenched his fists.

"If I were you, I wouldn't test me. I can do a lot more than what I just did here. And it'll keep going once I find what i'm looking for. Now stay out of my way." He turned around just to find a very tensed Rainbow teen.

"Hey, wanna show my friends here a bit more respect? Otherwise, I might have to teach you a thing or two about respecting girls" The red headed boy laughed at her threat and responded.

"Oh how cute, i'm receiving such harsh words by Skittle head mcgee. Save the threats for later and get the hell out of my way or this place becomes a dump when I'm done with it"

"You're gonna take a crap on the city?" Uncle Chuck asked with everyone staring at him. "What? He said he was gonna turn it into a dump" The red headed teen then laughed to himself

"If that's what you want, then it shall be" Rainbow Dash looked as if she was ready to sock him in the face, but Sonic decided to step in, very calm like and locked his eyes onto his. He simply stood there, and finally spoke.

"Knuckles? Is..is that you?" He asked. The redhead got a good glimpse at Sonic's features and spoke in his mind.

'_Blue hair, blue vest, emerald eyes, a necklace with a gold ring hanging from it. ….It..It has to be!'_

"S-Sonic!?" The blue haired teen laughed to himself.

"It's good to see ya buddy!" Everyone was wide eyed and had their jaws dropped.

"How do you even know this creep, Sonic?!" Rarity asked.

"We met about 4 years ago when Celestia sent me on a task to locate some new locations. Tails you remember him, right?

"Oh yeah, I do. I thought I recognized your face before." The memory finally sunk back into his head

"So, how come you're digging holes and bursting into houses? Did you lose something?"

"No actually, I'm looking for those chaos emeralds. I over heard you by those cliffs saying that there was chaos emeralds in the city."

"Well if you must know we actually have 3 in total. Why does it interest you though?"

"Because they contain some unique power in them that's sometimes uncontrollable. To top it off, that fat head Eggman is after them as well. If he contains all of them and not be smart about it, even he won't be able to be in complete control."

"So you were willing to tear apart an entire city to find them other than just simply asking around?" Twilight questioned him while raising an eyebrow and her arms crossed.

"If that what it was gonna take, then yeah. Plus, people here seem clueless, so I rather not waste my time with questions"

"Impatient, much" Rarity mumbled to herself.

"I heard that!" Said Knuckles. Uncle Chuck decided to step in.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about Sonic. I also have some other info about the emeralds."

"Oh yeah right. Hey Tails, can you go grab the chaos emeralds and meet us back at Uncle Chuck's house."

"You can count on me" He immediately made his way back to his house"

"Oh and uh, everyone this my Uncle Chuck. Uncle Chuck, this is everyone."

"Pfft, don't introduce why don't ya" Knuckles said in a playful manner

"Ya know, ya could of just introduced yourself" Applejack stated, walking up to him, still ticked off at him.

"Meh, I find it more respectful when someone else introduces me. It makes me feel a bit more important."

"More like you were too lazy and rude to simply say 'Hello, my name is Knuckles. What kind of ridiculous name is that anyways. And what is up with those spikes on your knuckles" Rarity questioned him and walked up to him as well. (Well...she answered her first question)

"Um...there a bit frightening. And,...dangerous, don't you think?" Fluttershy asked a little scared and worried at the same time.

"Why the hell are you all getting so close to me?" Knuckles asked. Sonic rolled his eyes and chuckled a bit. He noticed Rainbow Dash was still a little mad

"You have to excuse him Dash, he's very bad with first impressions. Trust me, this is how he was when I met him. And to top it off, he punched me in the gut. Look at us now, we became great pals." Sonic pointed at him with Apple jack, Rarity, and Fluttershy surrounding him

"If someone punched me the stomach, I wouldn't really be the happiest girl though." Rainbow Dash stated.

"Well actually….I think that had to do with me accidentally kicking him in the privates"

"How do you accidentally kick someone's privates" Twilight asked with a slight laugh.

"Honestly….I don't know, anyway, let's not waste time. Come on everyone." As they made their way to Uncle Chuck's house, Pinkie Pie walked right next to Sonic to ask him a question.

"Real quick Sonic; I need to ask you something really important. When you met Tails, did he have some weird cinks. You know, robot behavior" Everyone rolled their eyes and laughed while Sonic and Rainbow Dash looked at each other very confused.

"I'm….not even gonna ask" Rainbow Dash simply stated.

_**That about does it for this chapter. Not much really happened though. I was originally going to make this chapter and chapter 5 one chapter combined, but I didn't want to make you guys wait that long. The bright side is that i'm on Spring Break, so I get to spend this week brainstorming more chapter ideas. I hope to be very frequent this week. If not, then I apologize. I also been playing the crap out of Tales of Vesperia, which is why this chapter may go out a bit late. Apparently I have never played any of the Tales of series. I found this at gamestop and surprisingly, it isn't that bad. I also managed to snag myself a Sonic amiibo along with a Gold Mario amiibo preorder, wooo! Also for those who don't know, I'm currently working on another fanfic as well. One that has been in the works for about 5 months now. It's a sequel to another fanfic that was released here 7 years that I personally loved. With the permission of ex-fanfic writer, KholdstareV, I will now begin this new series that I myself am excited for. I posted a somewhat trailer, i guess, **__** s/11116105/1/It-has-returned**_ _**Feel free to check it out if you're interested. now let's jump into some trivia**_

**Trivia Time.**

**Shout out to ****The Marvelous Mathmagician and firestarter09 for correctly answering the last questions which was what show/game did sonic get his fear of water from. I would have accepted either Sonic Underground or Sonic X. Also, which villian made it's way to Mlp Generation 4 who made it's first appearance in generation 1. The correct answer was Tirek. He was the very first villian of the show. It was a cool throwback for them to make him the main villian of the season 4 finale. Now, new questions await**

**-I jokingly mentioned a guy named Big the cat (Who is indeed the best character, obviously) What Sonic game/show did he first appear in?**

**-On the subject of Pinkie Pie's robot suspicion with Tails, name a transformer reference that was hidden in the show. (Be a bit specific)**

_Alright that about wrap thing up. Don't forget to stay tuned for more chapters and be on the lookout for my new fanfic, coming very very soon. What is it called you asked? How about you click that link to find out…...or not…...Please…...i'm desparate…..I live in a box :( …..ok not really. I actually love what i'm living with right now. I got some good friends, a dog, a bearded dragon, awesome video games, new shoes, a decent amiibo collection, a samsung galaxy s5. All in one box…...k fine I live in both a condo with my mom and a 2 story house with my dad, there you happy.?... Please check it out though _….. Check what out? …_..I…. honestly don't know at this point. :/_


	9. Update 2: Are you Serious--

**Yeah, yeah I know, you guys probably hate seeing that I posted something and it ends up being a stupid update. Trust me, I know. Just wanted to inform you on what is going on with the story. Well, thing is that the rough draft for Chapter 7 is completed which is still getting a few tinks here and there, but...something unfortunate had to happen. On the track field during physical conditioning class (Weight lifting, P.E 3-4, whatever you want to call it) we were required to do a mile run (4 laps around the track field) and on one lap I went to make a turn. All of a sudden my knee starts to jiggle and I collapse to the ground with my knee cap sticking out of my leg (not out of the skin, that would of been much worse) Got rushed to the E.R: no broken injuries thankfully and my knee cap isn't sticking out anymore, but it's still not in the correct position and is very swollen. I have seen an orthopedist and he states that if my patella doesn't shift into the right position in the next week or so, I might have to get surgery. This luckily happened on the weekend so I only missed 2 days of school. I'm feeling a bit better than before, but i'm still in a bit of pain. I've been put on medication to help the healing process and it's doing the job...somewhat. What sucks for me is that I have state testing this and next week, the school is still trying to make a confirmation with my doctor if it's ok for me to return. The downside is that I would have to use crutches, which i have been using to get around the house to go to the bathroom and such. I had no idea it'd be so hard to just take dump while keeping my left leg completely straight and not bumping it into anything whatsoever. I wish I would of told you guys this sooner and I appologize for that. The reason for that because there were family and friends worrying about me so I had people coming to E.R checking on me and even when I got the OK to leave, there's more people visiting me at home. Now that's out of the way, I'll try to focus on revising Chapter 6 and posting it to the public to see. That and I had my other current story I've been working on WAY before I had the idea for Sonic: Friendship and Speed at its Finest. That other story is Paper Mario: Reach For The Stars, a sequel to an 8 year old fanfic called Paper Mario Somewhere Over The Rainbow, which is also a sequel to Paper Mario 2 (the game) I got that worked on as well, so feel free to check it out if you'd like. Might be a bit confusing if you have not read the first story. Anyways, thank you for your patience, sorry for the inconvenience, and I hope to recover soon enough. **


	10. Chapter 7: What I'm Truly Made Of

**After being medically treated, I have returned! For anyone who's unaware, in a previous update, I mentioned I dislocated my kneecap and had to be rushed to the Emergency Room. I have been getting much better, I'm out of the hospital, I will be getting an MRI this weekend so that the doctor can take a look at how placed my muscles are. It's still severely swollen and i'm still in need of crutches to move around, but it has definitely improved after 2 weeks. I know it's kinda stupid considering that if I'm unable to move around much, then I should of been able to just relax and write some stories. Well with a combination of me being in the hospital, taking school finals, a super sleepy side effect from the medicine I have to take, I haven't been able to focus. (mostly it's also me being lazy) But i'm back, and I present to you the next Chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: What I'm truly made of**

Meanwhile at Dr. Eggman's headquarters.

"I can't believe.I just don't believe it. We're never gonna get ahold of those stupid emeralds!" The angry doctor yells in frustration pounding his desk in the process.

"But sir, I thought you were so confident on retrieving them?" Orbot questions him in worry.

"I did, didn't I? But that wish of mine can't come true if those stupid badniks don't know a single thing about scanning a location for powerful artifacts. Apparently a bag of Wario's Factory fast food is so powerful and artificial for them to bring back. Seriously, how useless can these stupid robots be?

"Well, at least they brought back some lunch." Eggman just glared at the innocent robot. "On second thought maybe we should consider fixing the badniks A.I."

"Ya think?!" All of a sudden the bickering doctor and the timid robot heard a loud explosion outside. This caused one of Eggman's other henchman, Cubot, to barge in.

"Dr. Eggman! Someone's outside saying he knows you and would like to speak with you. I thought it was a set up so I decided to engage the armed cannons.

"Is that what the explosion?" Orbot asked.

"Well, no actually. That explosion was him blowing up the cannons; along with part of the base wall."

"Who the hell does he think he is, destroying my defense system?!" Eggman asks in anger.

"He says he I make him wait any longer, he's gonna barging in on his o-" *BOOOM!*

"I'm taking it that we made him wait too long" Orbot stated in fear. All of a sudden a knock was placed on the front door of Eggman's office.

"Cubot, go answer that. Orbot, tell all the robots to prepare for an intrud-"

"AHHH! He's here!" Cubot screams looking through the peephole.

"Oh dear, there's no turning back. Let's give it all we got Cubot!" Orbot states getting into a fighting stance.

"Wait wait wait, hold on! You said he just wants to talk? And you tried to attack him?"

Both robots were confused by how easily Eggman was taking this. "Well what are you waiting for, let the man inside. If he's truly a threat, we kill him."

"Um…..ok?" Cubot walks back up to the door to unlock it when suddenly it blows up.

"AHHHH!" the little yellow robot flies back into Orbot's arms. Stepping over the broken door that was seen demolished on the floor was a teen who had black hair with red highlights in it, a dark, unzipped, leather jacket, dark tight jeans, black and red shoes with spikes on them, a black undershirt with a weird red symbol on it. He had an unamused look on his face.

"I told you, I don't like being held up." The teen stated aggressively but calmly as well.

"Listen, I'm flattered that you would want to talk to me, but was any of that destruction really necessary?!" Eggman scolded the teen.

"Next time, tell your idiotic henchman to hold their fire when someone approaches their door, showing no threat whatsoever." He pointed at Cubot still in Orbot's arms curled up. Orbot then snapped out of it and threw him off. "I've been sent here by your Grandfather, Professor Gerald Robotnik." Eggman simply glared at him and finally responded.

"Impossible; my grandfather died 5 years ago from a terrible illness. I have no idea how you know him, but that's none of my concerns."

"Oh, i'm quite sure it is actually" Eggman glared once more with a very angry expression, clenching his fist in the process. "You see, Professor Gerald found me as a little child in the woods who was near death. With his care, I was recovered very easily and was raised by him. He was very surprised that I was able to survive in my conditions. He noticed years later, I wasn't a normal child. I have done extraordinary things any professor or doctor has ever seen. Your grandfather then trained me to control this special abilities i have."

*A flashback to the teen at the age of 4.*

"I must say, you quite are an interesting child. Sure I have seen many people with unique abilities, but you truly have something powerful." The old professor Gerald stated.

"Professor.."

"Yes?"

"I have a question; what is my name?" The professor was lost for words.

"Well, that is a good question. You already know that I'm not in any way related to you and I know little information about you quite yet."

"I know that you don't know who I am….and ...neither do I. I want you to give me a name." Gerald was surprised by this. "So professor, what is my name?"

"Judging by how I found you and your unique dark energy you contain…..how about…..Shadow?"

"Sounds good to me. From now on, I'm known as Shadow Robotnik." For a 4 year old kid, he seemed pretty intelligent.

Over the years, Gerald has been training him and discovering some of his new abilities. He found out when Shadow is near strong energy, he has the ability to occasionally teleport. His other uses of strength includes enacting a medium size explosion on strong defenses (Eggman's wall, cannons, and office door for example) Green orbs start spinning around his wrist when he's ready to attack. Sometimes a red aura surrounds him and gives him ultimate power.

At age 10, Shadow learned how to tear something in half from a distance by just simply snapping his fingers. He enacted this technique on a large boulder. At first he was only able to make a dent, but after a few days, he was able to turn break it into two. Professor Gerald was very amazed by this. He never expected him to be so good at this young of an age.

"Shadow I must say, you have heavily improved over the past six years. I can't imagine where you'll be when the years go by as an adult." Gerald complimented him, taking notes of his actions.

"We'll just see where you will lead me next professor"

Years have gone by; Shadow is now 14 and Gerald has fallen ill. They both are inside with the professor in bed and the teen standing right beside him.

"So then, where do I go from here? There's no doubt you are going to die professor, but I serve no purpose in this world."

"*cough cough* *gak*" Professor Gerald barely had any energy to even speak properly. "I will not decide your fate Shadow, but if you are truly in need of either a mentor or someone to guide you, find my grandson, Ivo Robotnik. He *cough* lives on the far outskirts of a town called Emerald City. I haven't spoken with him in a while, so I am not quite sure what his purpose is either. Just know if you do find him, he will lead you to your future. Make a wise decision here, Shadow." Shadow showed no emotion; just simply closed his eyes and walked away.

"That's all I need to know." He began packing a bag full of things the Professor has given him over the years.

"You're...leaving already?" Shadow zipped up his backpack after placing a final piece of clothing in there.

"I can't stand around and wait for you to die. Your main goal for me was discovering who I was and what i'm truly capable of. I need to continue that research of yours and figure out what exactly I can pull off. During this training process, I'll also try to find your grandson. Whether he's crazy or not, I don't care; hopefully he'll show me a new path instead of the non existent one I was given."

"...Shadow….." Shadow threw the bag onto his bag and went straight for the front door. He took a deep breath and slightly opened the door. Without looking back, Shadow spoke once more in a calm manner

"Goodbye Professor. Thank you for taking care of me" He then opened the door all the way and stepped out, never seen by Gerald again. A slight tear went down the dying professor's face. He was about to say something, but instead fell asleep…..and asleep….and asleep…..

*Present time*

"Five years i've been training and traveling. And now that I've found you Doctor, you will now decide my fate."

"You want to work for...me?" Eggman asked in confusion.

"I obtain no other purpose in this world and your grandfather says if I ever found you, you will get to choose my path in this world."

"I see that you have no where else to go.." The egg shaped doctor walked to his giant window facing away from the teen. "But tell me, why should I let help you? Why should I guide you into becoming one of my henchman?" Shadow took a few steps forward with the two robots quickly stepping out of his way.

"You mentioned you're looking for the chaos emeralds." Eggman raised an eyebrow and turned around.

"How do you know about that?"

"You...talk very loud. I heard you from outside your little base complaining how you will never get ahold of the emeralds."

"Oh..yeah, don't remind me." Shadow reached for his pocket and pulled out a blue emerald. "Gah! How did you- What do you-" Eggman quickly slapped himself. "Where did you obtain that"

"It was just lying around in the desert. I was going to just leave it be, but as soon as I was about to place it back down, I felt strong energy increasing in my body. How do you think I got in here so easily? If I were to obtain more of these, then I would most likely get much more stronger. You haven't even seen what i'm truly made of." A thought then popped into Eggman's head.

"Sonic has three of those emeralds; two of them I originally obtained myself. If we find him, you can beat him down easily and forcefully take the emeralds from him."

"Doesn't sound like a challenge, but just know that I am not going to be treated as a puppet. If that occurs, I will decimate this damn place and take off." Shadow warned the doctor, clenching his left fist with two green orbs surrounding his wrist. Without hesitation, Eggman walked up to Shadow and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, ho, don't you worry one bit there Shadow. I will treat you just like the rest of my henchman." They both looked at Orbot trying to reattach Cubots arm that came off after he threw him. "Well, maybe at a much higher mature class" Shadow made a slight grin and was about to hand the doctor the emerald but refused to take it. "Oh no, you will be holding onto this my dear Shadow. Without this, you will be less powerful than you are now. You will be taking care of all the emeralds we collect together."

"Hmph, i'm glad I can be trusted so easily" Shadow stated, placing the emerald back into his jacket. Eggman walked back to his window and gazed off into space with an evil expression.

"Just you wait Sonic, I have someone who is dying to meet you…..and your little emeralds."

Everyone was inside Chuck's living room with the three chaos emeralds in the coffee table.

"I just don't get it, how can these things cause so much destruction if they haven't done anythin' yet" Applejack asked.

"Well what about that giant robot we all fought. Didn't it get stronger when it took the emerald we obtained" Rarity added on her comment

"That's only because it was malfunctioning. It probably would of been a much tougher task taking it down if it had three out of the seven emeralds.

"Because chaos emeralds won't work properly on a controlled or uncontrolled A.I. If the emeralds were being held by a living creature, then true power will prevail." Knuckles stated sitting on the recliner with his feet on the coffee table and his hands behind his head.

"And how would you of all people know this?"Applejack questioned and glared at him.

"What, i'm not aloud to discover some information that I happen to know either? Man, i'm losing privileges left and right here.

"You know, you still haven't apologized for how you treated us and the city" Rainbow Dash added, placing her hands on the coffee table. Knuckles just rolled eyes and scoffed.

"Me saying two words isn't gonna change the past. What's done is done, so quit your complaining"

"On second thought Tails, you aren't a robot in disguise" Pinkie Pie confessed, stood up and pointed at Knuckles. "It's Knuckles who's the robotic culprit hiding under that human flesh!" Everyone simply stared at the ecstatic Pinkie. Knuckles raised an eyebrow, looked at the other girls and pointed at Pinkie Pie.

"What's wrong with this one?"

"No one truly knows" Fluttershy responded in a kind manner.

"Fluttershy, how can you make nice talk with this creep sitting here?" Rarity interfered.

"I was just answering his question. Besides, he was very eager to find the emeralds and was just simply struggling. At least he's not a bad guy like Dr. Eggman."

"That doesn't mean he isn't a huge douchebag." Rainbow Dash countered Fluttershy's defensive statement, insulting Knuckles in the process. Knuckles just laughed at the insult.

"Just can't seem to play nice, can't ya" He responded. Sonic, Tails, and Chuck walked into the room.

"I see you're all getting along just fine." Sonic sarcastically stated while chuckling a bit.

"I guess you can say that" said Knuckles. "They started it, I was just giving them some info about the emeralds I happen to know" All girls excluding Fluttershy rolled his eyes at him.

"Well, now that we are all settled in, let me fill you in on what I know." Uncle Chuck said grabbing a seat in his second recliner across from knuckles and Tails and Sonic sat in between Applejack and Rainbow Dash. "Now then, the chaos emeralds are indeed very powerful artifacts. But what's interesting is how they react with each other. Sometimes when 2 emeralds meet, a beam of energy will shoot into the sky. I know this because it was coming from Eggman's headquarters."

"How come it didn't react when eggman had three of the emeralds?" Tails asked

"I'm not quite sure. It seems it's in the process of trying to stay in control of its own energy, hence the name 'chaos' emeralds. So i'm predicting if we bring them together too quickly, they probably would go out of control. I can't imagine what would happen if we had all 7 in hand." Sonic picked up one of the emeralds, gazing into it.

"So, how come it's not doing anything? Aren't I suppose to get stronger or something?" Sonic asked.

"It seems that it only comes to the host when you truly need it. That or you're not strong enough to handle it's chaotic energy" The blue headed teen stood up hearing that statement.

"Oh, so it thinks i'm weak, huh? Well we'll just see about that!" Sonic stated pounding its fists.

"Sonic, it was just a predicament; your Uncle isn't 100 percent sure. It could be anything for all we know" Twilight corrected him.

"Oh. Well then, what the hell does it do?" Sonic sits back down on the couch.

"Again, i'm not sure. We're just gonna have to locate more of them to find out and keep them away from Eggman as best as we can."

"Well that ain't gonna be easy, how are we supposed to find them without any clue or hint" Applejack protested.

"With the emeralds we have, it won't be too difficult. We just gotta go visit any town location or whatever and see if the Emerald responds."

"Sounds simple enough" Sonic stated, agreeing to the plan.

"Heh, no sweat!" Rainbow Dash added.

"Seems easy to me." Applejack agreed as well.

"I hope they're not anywhere too dangerous" Fluttershy said in concern.

"I hope it's somewhere very exquisite." Rarity hoped.

"I hope one of them's hidden in a cake shop. Ooh, ooh! Maybe one them is at Mr and Mrs. Cakes' bakery." Pinkie Pie immediately rushed out the door, straight for the bakery. Twilight was thinking to herself and just couldn't figure something out.

"Hey Twilight, you alright?" Tails asked in concern.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine. It's just that, i'm still confused about something.

"What is it sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

"I'm just still confused about that map Princess Celestia gave us. How come it led us down that trap and had the emerald we found lead us to a pedestal that supposedly according to the map had some green object that wasn't there? It definitely had to do with the Elements of Harmony because I remember them starting to glow when that trap was activated."

"And it's probably gotta do something with the chaos emeralds as well." Sonic added on.

"Do you still have this map?" Uncle Chuck asked.

"Yeah it's at my house next to my bed." Twilight responded without hesitating.

"Can someone bring it here, I might know what it is."

"I got it." Rainbow Dash flew straight out the door and headed towards Twilight's home. Uncle Chuck went to his shelf to find a specific book that would probably match what twilight was talking about. In came Pinkie Pie with goodies

"Well, I couldn't find any of the emeralds, but I did find these yummy cupcakes" Everyone immediately rushed towards her and grabbed one. Knuckles was about to grab one but Pinkie pulled them away. "Hey! Robots, don't eat cupcakes! Nor do they eat any kind of food either"

"Yes, and they don't deserve cupcakes either." Said Rarity sitting back down, crossing her legs, and taking a bite of her cupcake.

"Ugh! You guys suck!" Knuckles went back to sit in the recliner, watching everyone enjoying their cupcakes. Dash was back inside the house that quick.

"I got the map. Apparently me barging making some loud commotion didn't wake Spike up" (useless little sh-)

"I'm not surprised" Twilight simply stated rolling her eyes. The map was placed across the coffee table. Uncle Chuck came back with a large red book with weird ancient symbols on the front.

"Hey Dash, Chuck, you two want cupcakes?" Pinkie asked holding a plate of goodies.

"Don't mind if I do" Rainbow Dash grabbed one without hesitating.

"Why, thank you Pinkie Pie." Chuck grabbed one as well.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me" Knuckles said in frustration. Uncle Chuck was flipping through the pages of the book and finally stopped when found the specific point.

"Ah ha, here we go! From what I assume, you all ended up in the Elemental Ruins. This is where the elements were originally found, inside these ruins." They were all looking at the images in the book and gazing at how similar they look compared to the place they ended up.

"Hey, those are the same ruins we ended up in, except this one looks much nicer." Sonic said, pointing at the book.

"Well it is ancient after all" Said Tails.

"Take a look at this. This pedestal is holding a green object, just like the one on the map."

"Hey, those 6 gems that are surrounding the green object, those are the elements of harmony." Twilight stated.

"Really? They look a lot different than the ones we have now." Rarity took a closer look at the book.

"Well, that's how they looked in the past"

"Yes they did indeed" Chuck agreed with Twilight. "And take a look at this. This book states that this green object is actually one of the elements of harmony. The element, of courage" Everyone looked in disbelief.

"How can their a 7th element? How come it isn't here now?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"The book states that this element didn't connect well with the other elements, so it stayed hidden over the years. Some myths say that it causes lots of destruction and could probably decimate everything if the host is not in complete control.

"That could explain how the emerald reacted to it yesterday. But how come it wasn't there when we found the ruins" Tails asked.

"Perhaps it's something you can ask the princess about. I'm not sure why she hasn't told you about this."

"Probably because there's a slight chance of the element not existing" Knuckles got up from his recliner. "Or she just thought it would of been too dangerous for any of you to handle"

"There's something else" Said Twilight. "Yesterday when Sonic was about to finish off that giant mech, our elements we were wearing started to lightly glow all of a sudden."

"Perhaps Sonic here is the 7th element we're all looking for." Applejack grinned with everyone staring at the blue haired teen. Sonic went wide eyed and looked back at everyone.

"Woah, woah, wait a second. That's ridiculous, how can I be the 7th element? Or more importantly, adding on to Knuckles' comment, how do we even know that's real."

"Weeeeellll, it's the element of courage and your very courageous when you fight baddies and the 7th element is supposed to be hidden and mysterious and you're sometimes mysterious but i'm not sure about being hidden unless nighttime counts because at night you're all hidden up in bed acting all mysterious where no one can find you and act courageous during the day!" Pinkie pie said in 1 breath. Everyone focused their wide eyes on her.

"Let me be the first say, um….what?!" Knuckles simply asked.

"We can figure out this element nonsense later. For now, we gotta find those chaos emeralds" Twilight revolted everyone back to the main topic they were originally on.

"I'll hold onto the emeralds. You go ahead and take one to help you find the others" Uncle Chuck stated picking up two out of the three emeralds. "I'll just hold onto these so no one else will get ahold of them."

"Let's try checking Canterlot. After that, we can ask Princess Celestia about that element of courage" Rainbow Dash suggested.

"It's gonna be a waste of time asking her but alright I guess." Sonic said unenthusiastic. Rainbow Dash looked back at him very concerned

"How come you're so dull about possibly being the 7th element of harmony?"

"Meh, I rather not talk about it right now. For now, let's go straight for Canterlot."

"Right!" Everyone agreed and went out the door with one of the emeralds.

"Don't worry Uncle Chuck, we'll be back as soon as possible." Sonic stated. As the entire group of teens were making their way to the train station, a sleepy green haired boy was walking towards them.

"*yawn* What'd I miss?" Everyone rolled their eyes at Spike. "Who the heck is this guy?" Knuckles simply snared at him. "Nevermind, I don't wanna know."

**Holy Freeholy, that was a packed chapter. Glad i'm back into writing this once more. Been so busy with everything I stated at the beginning, plus my other fanfic i've been writing along with some beta stories I've been editing for a certain someone. Anyway, who's in the mood for..**

**Trivia Time: Shout out to SonicTeam765 and Inkwell Lynx This chick is awesome, saying amazing things about my story and such. Plus she knows most of the questions. Anywho, last chapter's questions were what was Big the Cat's first appearance. Answer was Sonic Adventure 1. Other question was what transformer reference was hidden in Mlp. The answer had to be a bit specific. It was in the beginning of Equestria girls where Pinkie is talking about being nervousited and when she un curls herself from a ball, you apparently hear robot sound from the way she gets back up; it's pretty funny. Apparently, I'm the only one that actually enjoyed that movie, and I enjoyed the second one even more. I'm just a little curious about the 3rd one that's coming this fall. ANYWAYs, here's the new questions.**

**-According to the original game, Shadow was actually created by Professor Gerald, (I just decided to change it up) What is the reason he decided to create Shadow? (there's two answers i'll accept)**

**-Hey, you guys know Derpy, right? …..What, she hasn't appeared in the story yet? Crap I better get on that. Anyways, some stupid soccer moms took Derpy to be offensive with her first time (and only time) talking in Season 2. There are two versions of this episode only changing that one bit, changing Derpy's voice, rolled eyes, and name. What was the name she was given? (I swear to god, if the 100th episode features her and she is changed completely, someone will probably suffer the consequences. **

*****BONUS QUESTION*****

**Whoever get's this right will get to help me write a future chapter?**

**-There is a hidden disney reference I purposely included in this chapter. It may be kinda difficult for people to find, but if you know it, tell me what disney movie it's from along with other specific details about it.**

**And that does it, glad to be back you guys. See ya in the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 8: You're like a son to me

**Chapter 8: You're like a son to me**

After a short calm ride from Emerald City, the party finally arrives outside the main gates of Canterlot. Getting off the train, Sonic threw his hands into his pants and sighed heavily at the place he grew up at.

"To think I ever show up here again." Sonic thought to himself, gazing at the large, rich town.

"So Sonic, since when did you grow up in Canterlot. "Twilight asked the blue pointy headed teen. "I lived here most of my life and haven't seen you around."

"Well after the disappearance of my parents, Celestia pretty much adopted me and was always taking me places due to "royal duties" and apparently she couldn't bare to leave a 5 year old kid all by himself in a huge castle with many guards. So I pretty much tagged along most of the time, which is probably why you hardly got to see me."

"What was it like living with Princess Celestia?" Rarity asked, of all people.

"Not too shabby honestly. When she's not too busy being a princess and all, me and Celeste always got to hang out and go to the park. One thing that may catch by surprise is that me and her were very close. She was so caring and amazing, just like my mom."

**Flashback, 10 years ago**

The little 7 year old ecstatic Sonic looked a lot different than what he does now with less hair, white basketball shorts instead of ripped up jeans, a blue tee with no sleeveless jacket/vest, and finally his mom's gold ring necklace; back then, it was very big on him. Even little, Sonic still obviously loved to run. He ran around the castle halls many many times. He was desperate to find out how fast can he really go. He wasn't aloud to leave Canterlot because he always has a terrible sense of direction and never knows where he's going. Plus, he's very little and it's Celestia's duty to keep a close eye on him at all costs. Strolling around, the little boy could take it anymore. He snuck by one of the guards standing by the front gates and made a run for it.

"The breeze feels awesome!" The little Sonic shouted running through the fields. "I never wanna stop running!"

Little did he know, he should of stopped immediately. He ran for about 10 minutes, all the way near a big, open, green field with no one around. He saw a town up ahead and went wide eyed.

"Woah! I must be pretty quick, that's for sure." He started to panic a bit, but decided to not let it get to him. Instead, he insisted on lying down near a tree to take a quick nap.

Two kids thought it was funny to walk right up to the snoozing child and kick him. One kid was 12 years old, had green hair, (god dammit, not again) jeans, a green jacket and a black shirt. The other kid was 13 years old, had purple hair, jeans, and a plain red shirt. (no one in particular, just made up)

"Hey, this is my tree you blue headed idiot, so get lost!" The green headed kid shouted at Sonic.

"Well, I don't see your name on it!" The other kid pointed to the carving on the tree behind Sonic that said "Jet" on it. "Oh, what do you know."

"So, how about you take your stupid ass out of here or else!" The young bully Jet threatened Sonic, pounding his fists.

"Or else what, you'd get a better than picking on smaller kids to make yourself look cool" The other bully grabbed Sonic by the collar and took note of his giant necklace.

"How about we take this stupid girly looking pendant thing of his? I bet my dad knows a guy we can sell this to?" Hearing these words coming from the 2nd bully's mouth, Sonic kicked him in the stomach, letting himself free with his feet landing smoothly on the ground.

"If ya want this so badly, you're gonna have to take it from me!" the young, cocky Sonic smirked, dashing away, laughing with the bullies on his tail. He was easily ahead of the two angry bulls chasing him. Sonic had his eyes closed and smiling very delightfully due to his massive speed.

"Stupid...Brat!" Jet shouted, panting heavily while chasing the 7 year old speedster.

"Ha! Ain't no one stopping the fasting thing alive!" Sonic then suddenly started to levitate, running in place with a purple glow around him. This made him open his eyes and when he did, he saw a lady with an interesting blend of hair color of light blue, pink, white etc, wearing a small tiara and a light, white dress. Sonic went wide eyed and gulped as he noticed the familiar looking princess levitating him with her magic.

"Uh..oh" Sonic said lightly. The two bullies were dead tired, but they soon caught up to him

"Ha! We got you now ya little sh-" Jet immediately stopped himself there when he saw the Princess of Canterlot standing before him.

"You were about to say?" Celestia asked the green headed sweaty bully. He didn't respond, neither did his partner. The two of them just ran away as quick as possible. This made Sonic chuckle a bit, but when he looked at the princess, he stopped at once.

"*sigh* I'm in trouble aren't I?" The princess carefully placed Sonic back on the ground and looked down at him with a slight grin. He didn't seem to noticed, he was too busy looking down at the grass in shame.

"Let's go for a walk, Sonic." The princess said calmly.

"Aww, but I hate walking!" Celestia then glared at him. "Ugh! Fine!"

2 minutes have passed by on their way back to Canterlot. Celestia finally broke the silence.

"Now Sonic, you know how much I worry when you go off to far outside the Canterlot walls." The princess reminded the young boy

"Yeah, I know. I just...really had the urge to run! You should've seen me, when I was running towards that field, I had speed like never before. But again, it's hard to stretch out my legs when I have so little space in Canterlot. I also am not a big fan of being cramped inside the castle."

"I understand that, but if you really want to go out far and fun, I want to wait till you're old enough to handle it easily. Otherwise, you might end up in tight situations such as forgetting how to get back, or have some very rude kids pick on you. I assume both of those types of conflict happened recently."

"Yeah I see what you mean, and i'm really sorry Princess Celestia." The princess looked at the boy walking still looking ashamed of himself.

"Sonic."

"Yea?" The boy responded without looking away from the ground.

"I want you to know that the reason I get a little carried away with being overprotective such as taking you with me on almost every business meeting or hardly bring you to your Uncle's is because, well, I'm just very attached to you; you mean a lot to me. When your father and mother disappeared that day, I was devastated. I felt terrible and without hesitating, I brought you into the castle. I knew it was going to be hard, but over the past two years, you've been like a dear son to me. I told you about my sister Luna right."

"Yeah, about how she went all evil and you had no choice but to lock her away at the moon or something."

"Exactly. I need something or someone to remind myself of my poor, poor, little sister. You were the closest thing I had Sonic. You gave me many new reasons to continue my duties as Princess of Canterlot. You really changed a lot for me these years and I wish for them to continue." She slightly began choking up, but not too majorly. Without hesitating, the 7 year old boy picked his head up and hugged the Princess tightly.

"You're the one who's changed a lot for me princess. Who else could have taken care of me the way you have. Thank you Princess Celestia" This made Celestia smile and hug him back.

"I'll tell you what, this weekend, we can both go to the Spring Falls Park and you can show me how fast you can really go. Perhaps I can help you with some new abilities." Sonic stopped hugging the princess and looked at her ecstatically.

"That would be awesome!" This made Celestia laugh at Sonic's mood and enthusiasm. The two were only 10 feet away from the main gate. It happened to be night time already.

When they finally made it into the castle, Sonic jumps right into bed, in his clothes, of course.

"You know the drill Sonic. You must wear Pajamas if you wish to sleep in your bed." In the process of changing and finding his Pjs, Sonic was complaining as well.

"But it's so much hard work!" After a quick 30 seconds,Sonic was wearing blue striped pj pants and a blue shirt with a green gem pattern design. He got back into bed, forgetting one thing and that is to take off his necklace. Celestia decided to do it for him and surprisingly, he did not resist or hesitate or anything. (If you been reading along, especially if you read chapter 5, you would understand). She would read to him, but every time his parents tried reading to him years back, he'd always get bored. Instead, she tucked him in and began to walk out of his room.

"Good night Celestia. I- I'll see ya in the morning" Sonic said said calmly, smiling at the princess.

"Good night Sonic." She smiled back, turned off the lights and softly close the door.

**Present Time**

"Who woulda thought you and the princess bonded so much?" Applejack stated. Everyone nodded in agreement with what the cowgirl pointed out.

"I guess you can say that." Sonic said blatantly

During Sonic's story, they ended up in town square where they were trying to figure out where to start. He pulled out the green emerald and noticed it wasn't reacting to anything yet.

"Alright, it doesn't seem to be responding to anything, but let's all split up into search parties and ask around. You never know where they would end up" Tails told the others. They all decided to separate into groups and hoped to find some information about the emeralds; Sonic went with Rainbow Dash, Twilight and Fluttershy went with Tails, and Knuckles was forced to go with Applejack, Rarity, Spike, and Pinkie Pie.

Twilight's groups decided to check along the streets as they walk by keeping an eye out.

"Oh, I hope we find those emeralds before that mean old Dr. Eggman gets ahold of them." Fluttershy said in worry.

"Don't worry Fluttershy, I'm pretty sure we'll be able to find the Chaos Emeralds way before he does. I mean, come on, we already got three in one day; he practically gave them to us." Tails stated, giving less worry.

"That reminds me, when are you going to finish that plane of yours Tails?" Twilight asked very ecstatically.

"Hehe, you really are interested in that, aren't you. Well, if we don't have any luck with finding any of the emeralds here, I can go back to working on it." A thought then popped in Twilight's head.

"Not only am I very interested, but maybe we can use to as our advantage into finding the chaos emeralds. It'd be easier to find them from higher grounds."

"Hey, that's not a bad idea!" Tails was even more excited on getting back home to finish his plane.

"Will it be safe to ride in?" Fluttershy asked hesitantly.

"Of course….Well actually, I'm sort of terrible at keeping promises, but i'll be sure to test it before I have anyone else ride in it."

"Oh man, I can't wait!" Twilight squealed in glee. Tails chuckled at her heavy love for such dorky things.

Meanwhile, with Applejack's group.

"How about that way?" Pinkie asked, pointing to the right.

"We just came from there, Pinkie" Spike told her.

"How about….that way?!"

"That leads to a dead end, darling." Rarity told her as well

"How...about….This Way!?"

"Uhh, you're pointing at the sky, Pinkie."Applejack stated, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I can't think of any more directions other than back or straight" Everyone just stared at her.

"Then, let's just go straight?" Rarity suggested in confusion

"Good idea Rare!" Pinkie jumped in glee. Knuckles was walking right behind them with his hands in his pockets, not knowing what goes on in Pinkie Pie's head.

"How did I end up with these 4?" He said to himself. He decided not to say anything because every other second, they would get into an argument. He still has yet to say sorry for his behavior. Pinkie looked behind her very quickly and stepped closer to her friends.

"Pssssst! Guys. The robot is still following us." She whispered loudly. Applejack rolled her eyes and responded to her.

"Pinkie, he's not a robot. And also, he's decidin to be so anti social that he chose to walk in the very back." She called out loud enough for Knuckles to hear. He raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

"Everytime I say something, all of you counter it with some stupid comment. 5 minutes ago, I told you we should ask this suspicious dude in a cloak if he knew anything and all you did was laugh. After that little so called joking matter, fashion snob here states I shouldn't let weird looking people get to my, in quote, 'empty minded head.'" Rarity turned around and gasped angrily at the insult she was given.

"Well I must say, that's no way to receive my respect if you're going to call a girl that" Spike stepped into the fray (of course)

"Yeah, ain't nobody's gonna insult my- uh I mean, ..Rarity like that." The little green haired boy walked up to the long red haired teen. "I may not know what exactly you did to make them so mad, but so far, you just give me scary looks, make fun of my height, and more importantly, you insulted Rarity"

"Can it, shrimp; you're not helping." Knuckles said lightly pushing Spike out of the way. "In fact, why am I even talking to any of you? All I want is to stop Eggman from taking over the world and instead of taking my advice or taking caution of certain things, i'm getting shut down by a bunch of ignorant teenage girls."

"Uh, just to be clear, i'm here too." Spike said in a calm joking matter. Knuckles clenched his fists and glared at him; causing him to back away.

"I understand I may of tore your home apart, but I was in desperate need to find those stupid emeralds. I did try asking, no one would answer me at all. So, I was left with no choice but to start literally scraping everything up till I find at least one emerald. None of you have any idea how important it is to me to find these emeralds. Instead you just poke fun and repeatedly point out my intentions on trashing the city. Even if I did apologize, insulting me and laughing at me won't get me to take those two words out of my mouth." Knuckles walked tensely passed the group. "If you need me, I'll be finding the only key to our defense against this psychotic villain" Applejack called back for him.

"Hey! Sonic told us to stick together!" He looked back at the cowgirl

"Yeah! And he told us to work together as well! I tried both of those and no of you seem to care!" The red headed teen continue to walk, ignoring anything else they had to say.

"I just don't see why he doesn't apologize. I mean, it's not like it's gonna kill him" Rarity wondered.

"*GASP* Robots...don't have EMOTIONS! Therefore he-"

"PINKIE!" Everyone shouted at her.

"What? You never know." Applejack looked forward and can see Knuckles up in the distance.

"Maybe if we all weren't in one huge group trying to bash on him, one of us can go catch up with to see what's-" Before she could even finish, everyone besides her said in unision.

"Not it!" She looked back at all of them, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't say now!"

"It's now or never. It doesn't seem like he's gonna get friendly any time soon from the looks of it" Spike pointed.

"And i'll admit, maybe we were a bit too harsh on him. Sure he was a jerk, but he did attempt to reason with us." Rarity took note of Knuckles' complaint.

"That is true...Alright, alright, i'll go up to him. Just remember to keep an eye out for anything suspicious" And with that, she was gone, running after the tensed up teen.

Rainbow Dash was flying from above while Sonic was jumping around, searching through dumpsters.

"Anything yet?" She called out to the teen who was making a huge mess in the trash. He poked his head up while spitting out a piece of plastic

"Nope. Nothing. Not even a response from the emerald either." He jumped out of the dumpster covered in complete garbage.

"Ya know, you might wanna take a shower as quick as possible." She suggested in a joking manner.

"Yeah, no kidding. But hey, it calls for drastic measures." He ran in circles around 50 times in about 10 seconds to get all the junk off him. Surprisingly it worked, however it didn't do much for the smell. The two speedsters were walking along the road, not worrying about the emerald for a bit. Rainbow Dash decided to bring back up an earlier topic.

"So tell me, how come you're in such denial about this whole hidden element thing right after we assume that you could possibly represent it" Sonic sighed and flew his hand through his long spiky blue hair.

"It's not that I don't believe it; it's just that I want nothing to do with it."

"Huh? Why not?" She was very confused by his answer.

"I just don't want the responsibility or the attention or the hero title. I just wanna be a somewhat normal teen."

"Honestly, when I found out I was the element of loyalty when Twilight and the rest of us fought Luna during her 'nightmare days', I was stoked. But at the same time, I was kinda confused. Don't get me wrong, I love getting all the attention because, well, i'm awesome obviously, but i was a bit skeptical about being part of this harmony squad. I love my friends, but it just felt weird to me. In the end, I got used it and realized that this element meant something even more." She then nudged Sonic's side. "And trust me, you'd definitely fit perfectly for the element of courage."

"I guess. We might as well ask Celestia about it anyway." Rainbow Dash noticed Sonic still had a piece of dirt on his cheek.

"Hey blue head, you still got some leftovers from your dumpster dive."

"Oh really? Where?" Instead of pointing it out, she licked her thumb, got ahold of Sonic with her other hand and tried to wipe up the smudge off his face. "Eww. Dash!" She rolled her eyes at him

"Oh, grow up. What, Celestia never did this to you?"

"Yeah, when I was 5!" Instead of struggling, he just let her finish cleaning the dirt off of him.

"There. All better!" She let go of him while Sonic took his left hand and wiped his cheek.

"Pffft! Thanks Mom." He said sarcastically. She snickered at the whining as they continued to walk down the road. Surprisingly, Sonic wasn't getting too bored from walking. Apparently talking to Rainbow Dash kept him distracted from the misery of not going high speed. Suddenly, the emerald inside Sonic's pocket started to glow. He pulled it from his pants and started examining it.

"Dash, look! It's reacting to something; probably another emerald."

"If so, then where can it be exactly."

"Well, for sure it's not in the dumpster." As he looked around, Rainbow Dash saw something step into the Neverfree forest and the glowing stopped.

"I think I know where it is, come on!"

**That's a good point to stop. Starting to getting back on track. Hope you like what I did with bringing Sonic's childhood. I plan to branch it out a bit and show more. Anyway, let's get into some**

**Trivia Time:**

**Shout out to SonicTeam756 and Skyler Hope Universe. Last questions were In the original game, what was Shadow's main purpose for creation? Professor Gerald created him to find a cure for his granddaughter Maria. The other question was what did hasbro change Derpy's name to in the beginning of Season 2. Answer was Ditzy Doo (Stupid Soccer moms, ruining all the fun) Alright, new questions.**

**-A challenge in Sonic the hedgehog appeared on a video game 'game' show in the 90s. What was that game show called?**

**-Oh My, I seem to have a Little problem, I can't come up with another Pony question….uhhhhhh….who's the name and animal of Pinkie Pie's pet?...that's all I got.**

**That about wraps up this chapter here folks. See ya in the next one.**


	12. Chapter 9: Secrets, Pasts and Explosions

**Chapter 9: Secrets, Pasts, and Explosions.**

Knuckles stood up on top of a hill with barely anyone around with his arms crossed, staring at the river. He had no intention on looking for the emeralds at the very moment. In fact, he was actually thinking back to when he actually first met Sonic,...his first true friend.

**Flashback, 5 years ago**

The speedy blue headed pre teen was running through the fields outside of Canterlot. Behind him was his panting sidekick Tails. This 8 year old Tails didn't change much in appearance other than he didn't wear goggles on his head back then.

"Oh come on Tails, can you be any slower?!" The snarky young Sonic asked.

"I'm…*pant* not as…*pant* fast as you. Give me a break"

"Well, this looks like a good spot to chill" Sonic, purposely, fell backwards with his arms crossed behind his head. Tails on the other hand, just fell flat on his face. Just like always, Sonic saw the annoying bully from before, Jet, coming towards Sonic's direction.

"Oh great, not again" The young Sonic thought disappointedly. However, Jet walked right passed him, leaving Sonic clueless. The tensed green head teen walked up furiously to a kid with long red hair going down his back. He was wearing baggy jeans and a red tank top (probably didn't mention this before, but older Knuckles now wears a tight looking Red V neck with normal looking jeans.) Jet threw his fist into a tree and stared at the 13 year old with a threatful look.

"You stupid bastard! I would've gotten a huge pay if it wasn't for your stupid act of bravery. Do you know much you cost me? 1500 dollars! That's right, 1500 freaking dollars by taking some stupid jewel from the Canterlot castle, and you snatched and decide to bring it back like the little kiss ass you are! Do you have any idea who you're messing with?" The two exhausted boys noticed this and got up from the ground. Sonic was about to interfere, getting irritated by Jet's annoying crackling voice. However, the red headed teen with a strong fist landed a hard blow into the loud boy's stomach. This caused him to fall to the ground with him moaning in pain (keep in mind, this was before Knuckles had his spiked gloves.

"Taking something that isn't yours and bringing back to the princess isn't kissing ass, you idiotic punk." The red headed boy stated. "How about getting a real job instead of becoming a theft. Then I wouldn't have a reason to attack you." He walked away from the miserable Jet and stopped when he saw Sonic and Tails staring at him.

"Dude, that was amazing! You have no idea how badly I wanted to do that to him. He always gets on my nerves." Sonic stated ecstatically. "Oh sorry, uh, wassup, the name's Sonic." He held out his hand in a greeting manner. The 13 year old boy was hesitant at first, but went with it and shook his hand.

"I'm Knuckles. It's nice to know not everyone are a bunch of ignorant little brats."

"And this is my bro, Tails" Tails walked up slowly.

"Umm… I'm just gonna say it now, you scare the crap out of me. But at least you're not a huge jerk like Jet" Knuckles chuckled at Tails' comment and turned his attention back onto Sonic.

"Now that I think about it, aren't you that crazy fast kid that hangs out with the princess."

"No doubt about it! Here i'll prove it" Without questioning, the brave little preteen ran as fast as he kid repeatedly around Knuckles and Tails. When he was about to return back to his original spot, he tripped over a rock managed to lose control of his non stopping legs, accidentally kicking Knuckles in his privates.

"GAGH!" Knuckles screamed. He held his lower groin in massive pain and stared aggressively at Sonic who managed to stop his "tripping." "IDIOT!" Without hesitating, he punched Sonic right into his gut, making him fall to the ground, moaning in the process.

"...Ow! Yeah…..I deserved that" He held onto his stomach while Knuckles continued to hold onto his privates

"Heheh, I think we're gonna be great pals." They both laughed while still in pain. Tails didn't know whether to laugh or be scared.

**Present Time**

Knuckles was slightly grinning from the old memories the three of them had. Applejack finally spotted him and was confused that he was just standing there and not searching. She walked up much close and got him by surprise.

"So much for desperately lookin for the emeralds, wouldn't ya say?" Applejack asked him, crossing her arms. Knuckles didn't even bother to turn around.

"When someone's stressed, they usually need a break from time to time. I can't search around while i'm very irritated, otherwise, i'll just get even more stressed."

"Should I even ask why you're so stressed out?"

"Depends, you the only one here?" He turned around to see for himself.

"Ain't no one but myself." He turned back to the river and spoke once more.

"In case you're wondering, I didn't find any of the chaos emeralds."

"That ain't why I'm here." Knuckles turned around in curiosity, keeping the same expression on his face. "I'm here because I wanna know why you're so moody and pissy most of the time? And I sure know it ain't cause we been treatin you differently." Knuckles just sighed in both stress and annoyance.

"Tell me this first, did you ever grow up with a family, a caring one?"

"Uhh...well, yeah"

"The other 5 girls, are they really, truly your friends."

"Well, obviously. We represent the magic of friendship."

"Did anyone ever give you any chances?"

"Yes they did, I-" She stopped herself. She was starting to catch on now.

"Just let me know when you figure it out." She took a couple of steps towards him.

"How come you didn't tell any of this to us?"

"Pfft, oh, yeah, let me just randomly introduce myself right after trashing up the city looking for the chaos emeralds and say 'Hi, i'm Knuckles, i'm an orphan, I have no friends and people are scared like crazy of me and don't know if i'm trustable or not" He sarcastically stated.

"I should of known you had a rough past. How about we just forget about the whole trashing up the city. I'm sorry I keep bringing it up"

"The hell you apologizing for? You didn't do anything wrong. Look, obviously they are all still gonna hate me and that's fine, I don't care."

"Wouldn't hurt to explain to the others why you have this kind of behavior."

"Nah, the last thing I need is for you all to feel pity for me." He walked right passed her and stopped. "But it was nice to get that off my chest. Thanks for just coming alone. It's better to explain myself to just one person than all of you at the same time still constantly scolding" She walked up to him and faced him once more.

"Just promise you won't pull something dumb like that again and lighten up for a change."

"Pfft, no promises" He stated crossing his arms. This received him a strong punch in the shoulder. "Oww.."

"Keep in mind that you aren't the only one tough one." She chuckled and held out her hand. "We good?" He sighed at this, but didn't hesitate. Knuckles shook Applejack's hand and responded.

"Yeah, we're good" As they let go from the handshake truce, they both walked back towards town square to meet up with the others.

Meanwhile with Sonic and Rainbow Dash in the Everfree forest. The chaos emerald in Sonic's hand kept shining even brighter and repeatedly flashing.

"It's going off like crazy, but, I don't see anything." Sonic stated

"I swear I saw someone walk in here and as soon as they did, the emerald stopped flashing." Rainbow Dash responded.

"BBaAhahahahaaha! That would be me of course!" The cackling doctor waltz right in out of no where.

"Eggman?! What are you doing here?" Sonic questioned him tensley.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm emerald hunting! I have a great feeling that today is going to be my lucky day." Luckily he didn't spot the blue chaos emerald in Sonic's hand, which gave him a chance to quickly put it away.

"Hold on a second. That guy i saw who walked into the forest was WAAY slimmer than egg stuffing over here" Dash pointed out.

"Hey!"

"Well then, who else would it b-" Out of no where came a piercing green bast landed right next to Sonic, causing himself and Rainbow Dash to fall back. "Ow! What the?" Standing on top of a large tree was a black haired teen with red stripes, a dark unzipped leather jacket, tight dark pants, black and red shoes with spikes on them, and a black undershirt with a weird red logo on it. He jumped down and landed right in front of Sonic with an unamused face.

"Oh, did I forget to mention I have a new henchman who's not a malfunctioning robot. Sonic, meet Shadow. Shadow, this is Sonic, the one who managed to obliterate my inventions and steal the emeralds from me." Shadow crossed his arms and shook his head slowly.

"Hmpf. You got to be kidding me. This weakling always finds a way to take you down." Sonic and Dash quickly got up from the ground.

"I see. So it must of been you with the chaos emerald." Sonic questioned the tough 19 year old teen who pulled a blue flashing emerald from his pocket.

"Indeed. And I assume you have one as well considering this one is responding rapidly."

"Crap, how do you know about that?"

"Trust me, I know much more about these than you. Now either hand over the emerald or fight me." His wrist was starting to contain green orbs around it spinning very rapidly.

Sonic took the yellow emerald out of his pocket.

"I don't get it, aren't these supposed to make you stronger…...Ah forget it, looks like I don't have a choice." He snuck the emerald behind his back into Rainbow Dash's hands.

"Go meet up with the others and wait for me. I'll be back as soon as possible." He whispered to her as she quickly placed the emerald into her jacket without Eggman or Shadow noticing.

"I dunno dude, this guy looks pretty tough. Are you sure you can take care of him on your own?" He shook his head.

"Probably not, but I'll be fine, don't worry. Now go!" She nodded at him and ran out of the forest. Sonic turned to shadow who was waiting impatiently for him to attack "We gonna do this or what?"

"I'm waiting on you to make your first move." Shadow slightly grinned. Sonic raised an eyebrow, but didn't care.

"Just make it easy for me why don't you." He ran right at him with a clocked fist and as soon as he was in the air, about to land a blow onto him, Shadow suddenly vanished leaving a blue spark behind. "Huh?!" With his arm extended down to where Shadow was just standing, he fell to the ground. "Oh great, you can teleport too? How about fighting me like a true man?!" Shadow grinned and slightly laughed at Sonic's annoyance.

"You can't yell at me for trying to have a little fun. But, alright then, you asked for it." He teleported to Sonic where he quickly punched him 15 ft back.

**Music Insert- One Piece Giant Stronghold Takeoff **

Sonic quickly got into a fighting stance and caught the next hit that was coming his way from Shadow. With his caught fist, Shadow took his other free hand and punched Sonic in the face. This caused the blue haired teen to let go of his fist and get punched again, this time in the gut. Still standing, Sonic dashed quickly into shadow and attempted to land a blow, but missed completely by the dark haired teens speed which wasn't as fast as his own, but still very quick and agile. While sidestepping away from sonics attack, Shadow kicked him in the right side of his stomach. Sonic landed beside a tree, groaning in pain.

"Damn, this guy's tougher than that robot. Is it because of the chaos emerald, or is he just that strong?" Sonic thought to himself. He quickly got back up and tried to hit him once more. When dead on target, he bolted into him with a tight fist, only to be caught by Shadow's hand that contained a strong grip, even hurting Sonic a bit.

"I can see you are quite an opponent" Said Shadow blainty. "But you are still no match against my physique." He teleported 10 ft back, taking the blue emerald out of his jacket to examine it a bit. "Let me show you the true powerful energy of a single chaos emerald." He looked at eggman who kept chuckling at Sonic's failed attempts to take down Shadow. "You...might want to stay back for this attack. Things may get...out of control from here.."

"What are you talking about? Is this a use of power given by the chaos emerald?" The loony doctor asked.

"Unless you want to get hurt, move it!" Without hesitating, eggman ran about 50 ft away from Shadow and sonic. A dark red circle of chaotic energy started forming around Shadow with his fist tighten. He started to float into the sky a bit and was filled up with a deadly attack, desperately waiting to be released.

"Woah! Whats this he's pulling?" Sonic thought. Shadow stared at Sonic once more with a threatening look.

"Witness my ultimate power.." the dark red circle that was surrounding him was suck into his body and a white outline formed around him.

"CHAOS...BLAST!" The energy that formed inside him released a massive explosion, causing Sonic to get away as fast as he could.

"Oh crap, gotta move it!" When he thought he was about to escape the explosion, he was caught by one bit of it. That alone made him fall down.

**Stop music**

Trees were burnt down and torn apart. Sonic was in too much pain to get up, but he managed. Holding his bruised bleeding shoulder, other than the smoke from the burning trees and the blurriness in his eyes, he didn't seem to spot Shadow anywhere.

"If I keep this up, he'll kill me right off the bat." He said to himself. "I should take this opportunity and go meet up with the others." He ran as fast as he could, but not his usual speed due to his injuries.

Shadow was near a tree panting with his hands on his knees. Eggman walked up to him hesitantly.

"J-just what in the hell are you?! Not only that, you let Sonic get away with that ridiculous stunt." The doctor scolded him. He picked up the emerald that was placed by Shadow's leg.

"I...didn't know that...the chaos emerald can...take so much out of you." Shadow stated while breathing heavily. With the emerald in hand, eggman turned around.

"Well now we know. And you know what?" Eggman asked with an evil grin. "This is perfect! I never knew just one singular chaos emerald can do this. Imagine if we had all 7, we'll be unstoppable!" Shadow walked up to him and snatched the emerald out of his hand.

"We should probably go back to the base and figure out where else to go and discover more of these emeralds. It'd be more wise to find the other ones first, then giving us an easy opportunity of taking the rest from this Sonic character." The teen stated.

"Good idea! Perhaps we can discuss our plans on taking the throne from the princess."

"Princess?" Shadow asked.

"Seriously, how much do you not know about this place?" Eggman raised an eyebrow.

"I know who Princess Celestia is, even Princess Luna. I just find it odd that's the only thing you want, a royal throne. I expected destruction and slavery."

"Wow, all I've been thinking is destroying them and that's it. I never thought of it that way. But...sounds good to me!" The crazy doctor and the tough brute walked away from the destruction of the Everfree Forest.

Twilight, Tails, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike, and Rainbow Dash were all at town square while Dash explained what happened in the forest.

"So, you just left him and that's it?!" Twilight questioned Rainbow Dash very tensley. "And you took the emerald with you?"

"He told me to! Plus, this new guy looked too tough for all of us, even for Sonic." During their argument, a huge explosion came from the Everfree Forest, making everyone jump at once.

"What the heck was that?!" Tails asked

"I'm not sure, but I sure do hope Sonic's alright." Rarity responded in worry. "I think I'm starting to see some weird red smoke coming from the forest."

"You don't think...?" Fluttershy asked

"That someone's got a better party cannon than I do? I sure do hope not! Otherwise there will be consequences!" Pinkie Pie shouted fierce fully. "You hear that Professor Eggbrain?! That better have been some magic spell or something, if not then I'm gonna have to rip you to shreds!" Everyone stared at Pinkie, sighed and threw their hands over their faces. Meanwhile, Applejack and Knuckles showed up.

"Hey, we heard that explosion all the way from the park. Are any of y'all hurt?" Applejack asked.

"No but Sonic might be." Spike stated. "Dr. Eggman's got a new henchman who isn't a robot. From what Rainbow Dash told us, he sounds pretty imitating."

"You don't think he could of caused that?" Knuckles asked.

"He probably did. Not only that, but he also has a chaos emerald, which is probably why he's so tough." Rainbow Dash stated. Rarity walked up to Knuckles and Applejack.

"So I assume you'll start acting like a true gentleman?" Rarity asked Knuckles with her arms crossed. He responded with a shrug.

"Meh, something like that." Applejack nudged him on the side. He looked back at her and noticed she was giving him a look of "Tell them". He rolled his his eyes and looked back at Rarity who still had her arms crossed with everyone else looking as well.

"*sigh* Does anyone know where the nearest bathroom is?" Applejack then nudged him even harder. "Oof."

"Is there something you're not telling us?" Twilight asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, I just really gotta take a dump. Is that so much to ask." Twilight looked at him in disbelief.

"I'm pretty sure there's something you're not telling us alright, and Applejack knows." Everyone then looked at the cowgirl in confusion.

"Well, sure I know. But it's not my business to gossip to y'all about."

"Perhaps you can tell us another time, I bet it something ridiculous." Rarity assumed.

Knuckles tighten his fists anger. When everyone wasn't looking, Applejack pulled him by his arm and whispered to him.

"What's so hard about telling them about your life? You had no issue telling me."

"Now's not the good time. Plus, I haven't even told you everything." She raised an eyebrow and let go of his arm.

"Wait, wha?"

"I guess you'll find out soon enough." The two walked back to the group who were still worried about Sonic.

Tails walked up to Knuckles who had his arms crossed and staring at the castle in the very distance.

"Hey, Knuckles. Can I ask you something?"

"Whats up?" He was hoping that it wasn't about the whole life secret of his, although Tails already knew most of it.

"Let's say, you have something very cool, like a cool invention, or an animal, or a jet, or whatever. And then you have some people that are wanting to hang out with you. Do you think it'd be because of your inventions or your personality?" Knuckles chuckled at this question.

"Afraid Twilight just befriending you because of that jet you're working on?" Tails admittedly responded.

"Well..sorta. I want to be friends with her, but not to the point where she takes me for granite."

"Although most of these girls are still edgy about me, Twilight seems to be a girl who wouldn't do something like that. I don't know her personally, but just looking at her, she seems alright I guess."

"You know, you're not really that great with advice."

"Hey at least I tried. But don't try to think of her as some chick who wants to use you."

"I won't, I was just worried because of...well...you know" Knuckles placed a hand on Tails' shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I remember that. I thought Sonic and I told you not to think about that too much, 4 years ago." Tails sighed from the memories.

"I know I know, I just...I don't want that to happen again."

"Trust me, it won't, especially not that." Twilight walked up to the two.

"What are you two talking about?" She asked in a kind manner.

"Oh uh nothing, just discussing the chaos emeralds, that's all."Tails lied at the teen.

"Oh really?" She asked with a smirk, putting her hands on her hips. "You sure it wasn't something else."

"Oh I'm quite sure"

"*cough*Bull crap.*cough*" Knuckles jokingly said. Tails went wide eyed and gave him a look of 'shut up you idiot'.

"Oh don't act like you don't have something bothering you as well, Knuckles" She scolded him

"Touche"

"Well, if something is on your mind, feel free to let me know Tails, ok?" Tails rubbed his shoulder and nodded, giving a weak smile. "Oh, and, you too Knuckles."

"Well that's a first!" He said surprised.

"How else are we going to get along?"

"Meh, good point. I'll take a rain check."

"Works for me."

As the 3 finished talking, Sonic came jogging out of the forrest, still holding his shoulder

"Oh thank god you're alright!" Rainbow Dash said in relief.

"Like I said, nothing to be worried about. I'm alright" He was obvoiusly lying.

"Then, how come blood is coming from your shoulder." Twilight asked

"Oh just a few scratchs. Fights aren't easy, ya know."

"Dude, your legs asked are shaking the crazy." Spike pointed out.

"I'm just bit tired that's all" Blood started leaking from the left side of sonics shirt

"Sonic, you look very hurt. Look at yourself." Rarity told him.

"Guys I'm completely fine, nothing to wo-" As he began to stretch, it made the wound in his stomach more open and even worse. "Hnggh!...ok yeah I'm hurt." The teen collapsed to the ground to stop holding in the pain. Rarity and Fluttershy picked him up and started taking him to the castle.

"No offense Sonic, but you're not really that smart." Said Tails.

"Thanks buddy, appreciate it." He said sarcastically. Pinkie Pie walked backwards in front of Sonic.

"Quick question Sonic, and this is very important...Did that explosion come from a new party cannon? Because if so, Eggman is going down!" Sonic chuckled at this while everyone once again sighed.

**Yay, chapter, woohoo, alright let's not waste time. Instead, let's have**

**Trivia Time:**

**Shoutout to Rainbow Rock (No not the movie) He/she answered correctly on what was Pinkies pet, and the answer was gummy. Nobody got the first one which was what 90s game show did a challenge in the original Sonic game appear in, and the answer was Nick Arcade. (Yeah I know, kinda tough one). Alright new questions**

**-Name the two villains that fuse into Solaris in Sonic 06.**

**-What episode of MLP has a Game of Thrones reference?**

**Quite a long chapter I might add. Just so people know that I can't rush the whole romance stuff. Remember, that's part of character development and it takes time. In the mean time, prepare yourselves for a rematch between Sonic and Shadow very soon. I'm starting to make chapters a bit longer, (roughly around 4,000 words, while the original ones were like 2,000) Should I keep it like that or stretch them out a bit so that chapters will come by faster? (Meaning, chapters would be shorter) By the way, for anyone who's curious, I am now walking again. I've been able to finally walk up the stairs without falling down or whatever. (For anyone confused, read my previous update) Anyway, see ya in the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 10: Trust Issues

**Chapter 10: Trust Issues**

The entire party bursted into the castle without warning, alerting the two princesses on their thrones.

"Princess Celestia. Sorry for barging in like that but we were just in town and Sonic got hurt" Twilight told the princess.

"Huh? Wait, why?" She took a look at Sonic, who had his left arm on Rarity's shoulder and right arm on Fluttershy's shoulder. She first noticed the scratches and bruises on his face, then following with his dripping wounded shoulder, along with a huge blood stain on his stomach. It shocked both her and Luna as well

"Sonic! Who do this to you?!" The younger sister asked. He coughed up some blood, making everyone jump.

"Dr. Eggman's new henchman, Sh-Shadow. H-he's got a chaos emerald." He responded weakly.

"Shadow…...Luna, isn't that the fugitive who caused a huge commotion in Spagonia?" Celestia asked her younger sister.

"Indeed. Not only that, but he also happened to take part in the prison break in the Crimson Tower" She responded back.

"In any case, Sonic needs to be lying down at once." They all followed the two princesses into an old room with race car posters, photo portraits, an old tv, and a bunch of action figures.

"Say, isn't this Sonic's old room?" Rarity asked as she and Fluttershy carefully placed him on the bed.

"Why, yes it is. This was originally a room for keeping my spare books and necessities, but ever since I took Sonic in, I decided to change it into a bedroom. You can tell he was very young at the time" She stated while taking off Sonic's jacket, then his necklace and carefully removing his undershirt.

Revealed was his right side of his stomach torn apart with many scratches, bruises, and a giant open wound that still continued to drip. His shoulder wasn't as bad, but it still needed to be treated.

"Oh my goodness, it's worse than I thought." Said Fluttershy in worry.

"You can say that again; just look at his hip." Knuckles pointed out.

Using her magic, Celestia levitated a first aid kit over to Sonic's bed and began to coat all of his wounds in some medicine. She then began to stitch up the giant wound on Sonic's stomach.

Rainbow Dash was worried and scared like everyone else, but for some reason, she couldn't help but to noticed Sonic's decent abs. They seemed rock solid,...well, except against that wound of course. It doesn't seem that surprising, many people, woman in particular would probably be staring mostly at the guys body than the actual wound.

"Rainbow Dash, you alright? You look all bug eyed." Twilight asked her. She blinked a few times and snapped out of it.

"Uh, yeah, just thinking, that's all...Hey, do you notice something about Sonic?" She asked Twilight, pointing at the blue headed teen.

"Other than the giant bleeding wound? I don't really spot anything else except for...his entire….body" She began to go bug eyed as well.

"See my point? I mean, I knew Sonic was tough, but I didn't know it was anything like that." Twilight nudged her shoulder.

"Dash, quit staring. He's looking at us."

"What? No he isn't."

Sonic had his head tilted upwards a bit and finally spoke.

"Uh, you two alright." They both went bug eyed again and coughed at the same time.

"Uh.. yeah were-

"Fine just, completely fine Sonic."

"We were just-"

"Wondering if you were-"

"Gonna get better soon."

"Yeah...what she said." Dash ended the ramble cycle.

Sonic slightly chuckled at this while the princess started to bandage him up.

"Heheh, don't worry guys. I'll be just fine." He then thought to himself. 'They were definitely checking out my body.'

Tails checked the time on his watch.

"Oh crap, it's getting late. Hey Sonic, is it cool if I get a head start back to emerald city to work on my plane."

"Dude you don't have to ask me. I'm gonna be fine, just need to take it easy a bit, that's all." Tails nodded at Sonic's somewhat approval.

"Then I'll meet you guys there. I should be done with the plane by tomorrow." Twilight walked up to him in glee.

"Ooh Tails let me help out. I'm sure you'll need around just in case of another explosion or something outrageous happens again." Tails shrugged a bit a this.

"Ehh sure why not." He still remembers the talk with Knuckles not too long ago.

As they both were about to walk out of the castle, Knuckles grabbed Tails' arm and brought his face to his.

"Remember, no need to think too badly about Twilight. If she asks you what's wrong, don't be afraid to speak up." Tails nodded at Knuckles statement, causing the older teen to let go of his arm and made his way out of the castle with Twilight.

Celestia finished bandaging the injured teen and placed her palm on his forehead.

"Thanks Celeste. Ahg!" Sonic attempted to get back up, but was stopped by the princess' magic.

"Do you honestly I'm gonna let you leave in that condition?"

"Uhh. ...yea?" Applejack walked to the blue headed teen.

"Sonic, you're gonna need all the rest you can get."

"But what about Eggman and that Shadow guy? With them on the loose, they can find another emerald any second now." Sonic stated in protested.

"I hate to admit it Sonic, but she does have a point. As much as I so want to find the emeralds and take those two down, we can rush things ya know, especially the way you're looking." Rainbow Dash countered Sonic's statement. Rarity decided to step in as well.

"There's no need to worry, darling. It's only day 1 of our little search. Not only that, but it's only been a day since you lived in emerald city. We need to take things more slowly and carefully. Otherwise, all of us would get hurt in the process." Spike decided to add on to Rarity's statement.

"I would definitely take there advice Sonic, especially Rarity's. She obviously knows what she's talking about." Knuckles coughed and mumbled something to himself.

"What was that?" Applejack stared at him with a nudge on the shoulder as well

"Meh..nothing. Just talking to myself."

"Sounded like a little comment on Spike over there."

"Oh, not at all. I would never say anything bad or insulting about poor innocent little Spike." He said slowly and sarcastically. Applejack simply rolled her eyes and slightly grinned.

"Sonic, as soon as you get better, we are DEFINITELY having a party for you." Pinkie Pie stated.

"Party? For what?"

"Well I always throw parties for new neighbors in emerald city. Plus, this right here adds onto my reason."

"Well, I ain't stopping you, I guess." He chuckled to himself.

"Um, Sonic, are you sure you won't need anything else before we all go to sleep?" Fluttershy asked hesitantly.

"Nah I'm good Fluttershy. Thanks for helping me get here tho; you too Rarity." Princess Celestia got up and spoke aloud.

"It is getting very late. If you all would like, you're more than welcome to stay here for the night, since you all look awfully tired to be taking that train." Pinkie gasped in glee from this.

"SLUMBER PARTY!" Everyone giggled at Pinkie's comment and started to get themselves situated.

Meanwhile at Eggman's base.

"Bahahaaahaaha! We'll be getting those emeralds in no time!" Said Eggman.

"I don't see why we don't just go and attack the castle now." Shadow stated

"Because it would be much easier to have all 7 emeralds in hand and have her out of the picture. Not only the throne, but we'll also been in control of the entire world with your power." Shadow looked at both of his hands.

"I just need to learn how to fully master it."

"Don't worry one bit Shadow, we'll have all the time in the world to get those emeralds with Sonic out of the way. Take that time to practice with your abilities. You may have been able to take down Sonic, but that doesn't he won't come back."

"Understood. Goodnight Doctor." Shadow walked out of Eggman's office and into his own quarters. Eggman took the emerald from his desk and examined it with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh ho ho, this is going to be easier than I thought!" Eggman laughed to himself.

Later on during the night in Sonic's basement where Tails and Twilight worked on the plane. Tails was acting a bit quiet around Twilight, barley answering her questions. Most of them were about the plane. She took note of this and started to worry. He was currently working on the engine underneath.

"Hey Tails?" She asked hesitantly. He responded from underneath.

"Yeah?"

"Are...you alright? You've been acting pretty dull recently." He finished twisting on a bolt and got up from the ground.

"Uh..yeah.. I'm fine...nothing to-um.. worry about." She knew he was lying. Twilight decided to walk up to him to where they were at eye level, although Tails focused his eyes on the ground. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Tails, you can talk to me. Come on, what's on your mind?" He sighed from her pleasing.

"Promise me you won't get upset."

"Why would I?"He sighed once more.

"Well...you see. Sonic and Knuckles were the only true friends I ever had. I wanted to make more friends but, I told myself not to because of...reasons." He sat down on his workbench.

"Like what?" She took a seat next to him.

"I have a bit of an issue of trusting or believing people if they're my friends or not. I have that problem because 4 years ago, I was hanging out with Sonic and Knuckles as usual..."

**Flashback, 4 years ago**

Sonic was hanging up high from a tree branch, while Knuckles and Tails were below on the grass by the trunk. Knuckles was standing, leaning against the tree while Tails was trying to fix a radio.

"Yo Tails, how's the music coming?" Sonic asked dangling around.

"Still trying to fix this part here. Almost ...got ...it.." He ended up breaking of the bolts with his wrench, causing circuits to pop out. "Aww, come on!"

"That's the 4th radio you broke this week. Is something bothering you?" Knuckles asked.

"I guess it's just my luck." After throwing the radio, Tails seemed to noticed 3 girls were looking at him talking and giggling.

"Hey is it just me or do those chicks got an eye on us?" Sonic asked hanging from the branch from his legs, looking upside down.

"Meh, who cares? They're probably just gossiping about us."

"Hey, one of them is coming towards us." Tails began to tug at Knuckles shorts.

"Chill out! You're acting like you never encountered a girl before." Knuckles responded.

"Ummm...about that.." Tails didn't get a chance to finish. Instead a girl with short green hair, a white skirt and a tight white shirt was standing before the three.

"Excuse me. How are you boys doing today?" The girl spoke. Sonic, who was still hanging upside down, and Knuckles looked at each other with confused looks.

"Uh..fine I guess?" Sonic said chill, but still confused.

"Well allow me to introduce myself. My name is Cosmo. And who might you be?" Sonic jumped off from the tree standing back on his feet.

"Kinda odd to just randomly walk up someone like that. But, whatevs. The name's S-"

"Um. I was talking to your friend over here." She pointed at Tails on the grass who had a confused look as well. She walked passed Sonic who was looking pretty dull after that statement.

"Uh...my ..name is Mi- uh I mean, the name's Tails"

"Tails? Odd name, but cool I guess. Hey, me and my friends over there were wondering if you'd like to hangout with us."

"Me? Um, I..I don't know...i-" He was cut off by Sonic

"My little bro here would love to hangout with you guys."

"Well..great!" She said in glee.

"Don't suppose you were considering in taking all of us-"

"Anyways you ready to go?"

"Hey I was asking a ques-"

"Uh. Sure I guess." Tails got up and walked away with Cosmo who began to chit chat with him, asking several things about his inventions.

Sonic was still looking confused and a bit ticked off.

"Seriously? I'm proud for Tails and all, but come on!"

"Don't you find it a bit odd that they only wanted to take Tails?" Knuckles asked.

"Yea...I kinda do."

A couple hours flew by and Sonic and Knuckles were walking around through Canterlot.

"Hmm..you'd think they be done by now." Sonic asked.

"Probably, what do you think they were doing?" Tails came running back looking all happy with glee.

"Sonic, do you remember where I left those left over speakers and light parts."

"Uh..I think you left them in my room at the castle. Why?"

"I just got invited to a party and the girls asked me if I could probably bring some back up speakers and perhaps strobe lights. Don't know why you would want flashing lights at a party, but who cares?! I gotta get to work. Party starts in 20 minutes." Tails made his way towards the castle. Knuckles stepped closer to Sonic.

"Hey dude, you do know that-"

"Yeah...I know...were both thinking the same thing. Let's see how this goes first. We could be wrong."

"Could be? Who goes up to a 10 year old kid on the day they're going to have have a party, hang out with them for two hours and ask them for lights and speakers.

"Look I know! We just have to wait."

20 minutes ran past time and Tails was making towards a big house with a bunch of older teens inside and out. In hand, he had 2 big speakers and colored lights. He arrived at the front door and to meet him were two huge punks with spiked hair. They were the same age as Knuckles. (14)

"Hey what brings you here shrimp?!" He poked at Tails chest causing him to wiggle a bit due to all the equipment he was carrying.

"I uh-was invited...by Cosmo." Tails said hesitantly.

"Cosmo? Why would she invite some dweeb like you?" The other teen asked.

"He's probably lying so he can be with the cool kids."

"I-im not lying." Sonic and Knuckles were watching from a distance.

"Of course, you have to have two big stupid obstacles in your way." Said Knuckles.

"You can say that again." Sonic responded.

Cosmo opened the front door and spotted Tails with the two older teens.

"There you are! This party was pretty quiet without the loud music." She took the speakers and lights from his hands and quickly placed himself inside.

"Yo Cosmo, did you invite this dork?" The first big teen asked. She responded hesitantly.

"Uh...no I just met him at the bakery and asked if he could bring this stuff for us." Tails went wide eyed at what she said.

"But, you said you would love if i were to come by and hangout at this party with you." Tails was choking up a bit. She felt a bit bad, but didn't want to admit anything to her friends.

"W-why would I invite some 10 year kid that I just met to a party for teenagers."

"We hung out for hours though. You, me, and those other two. I can't remember both their names, but i remember Rouge." Speak of the devil, Rouge walked by and saw Cosmo with the three boys.

"Hey did you get stereo from that nerd?"She spotted it next the coat hanger as soon as she asked. "Oh nevermind, i see it, sweet! Let's get this bad boy hooked up." She looked up and noticed Tails. "Uh. ..why is he still here?"

"Shhh!" Tails was lost for words.

"I don't believe this.." Suddenly, he was grabbed by the collar by one of the jocks.

"So I guess you were lying after all, huh?!" He then threw Tails to the ground, tumbling off the porch. He tried to get up, but was stopped by the other jock holding him back. The teen walked up to the trapped Tails with everyone watching, cheering as well. Tails was struggling like crazy, but couldn't break free.

"I'm not a big fan of liars. It's time you learn your lesson, shorty." The jock brought his fist back and was ready to punch Tails in the stomach. Instead, his fist was met and caught by Sonic's palm.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He stated looking very tensed.

"Who the hell is this guy?" The teen holding Tails asked. The other teen brought back his fist and recognized Sonic's face.

"I know who you are. You're Sonic, that crazy fast kid who lives in the castle. How about joining us in our sweet party?"

"From the looks of it, everyone at this party seems to be a bunch of no good jackasses who can't be trusted. I don't mean to brag, but I'm not one of them."

Knuckles grabbed the wrist that belonged to the teen that was holding Tails, causing him to let go of him. The 2 girls were watching from the inside.

"Hey, those are the two other kids we saw at the park." Rouge pointed out. "Should've invited them, they seem pretty cute."

The jock tighten both his fist and walked up to Sonic

"What did you say you piece of crap?"

"What are you, deaf. I said everyone here are a bunch of jackasses, even those two chicks over there. Now I'm glad they didn't ask me to hang out with them. However, I'm not too glad that you two skanks used my little brother to save yourself a few bucks."

"So much for being cute." Rouge crossed her arms.

"Hmpf. You got some balls there. You think you're so tough because you live with some boring dumb magical princess."

Hearing this made Sonic punch the jock square in this face, causing him to fall back, but catches himself before he hits the ground. Everyone took note of this and the people inside the house ran out to see what the commotion was all about.

**Music Insert- Fall out Boy - Light em up (sure why not)**

"Should of kept your mouth shut, jackass!" Sonic said fiercefully.

The jock faced him once again and was coming at Sonic with a tighten fist. Sonic quickly stepped out of the way from the angry brute who missed completely. He tried once again, but this time had both fists caught by Sonic. Couldn't think of what else to do, the jock brought his head back and headbutted Sonic. He fell to the ground and noticed blood started to pour from his nose. He then wiped it off and noticed the jock was coming right at him. He waited until he was close enough and kicked right in the stomach. The jock fell back few feet, giving Sonic a chance to quickly get back on his feet.

"You just don't seem learn." Sonic stated plainly. The jock got back up and landed a blow on Sonic's face. It seemed to others that he was expecting it and decided to just let happen. He didn't fall back or anything, just had his head shifted back a bit from the punch. The jock looked a bit confused, but worried at the same time.

"Heads up hot shot!"

"Whuh-" Without hesitating Sonic first gut punched him with his right hand, landed a hard hit on his cheek with left hand, and then roundhouse kicked him. The jock fell once more, but couldn't get up. Sonic walked up to the groaning bleeding punk and picked up his head by his hair.

"Never lay your Damn hands on my brother ever again." He said into his ear and let go of his hair.

**Stop Music **

Sonic noticed the other jock was still standing there, who stepped away as quick as possible.

When everyone didn't noticed, Knuckles was inside the house and walked out with a big stereo.

"Hey, do you girls need this by any chance?" They were about to answer, but Knuckles quickly threw the giant speaker, making everyone duck, causing it to shatter into pieces in the street. "I guess not." He stepped off the patio and met up with Sonic and Tails who already began walking away. Before they did, Sonic made one last comment.

"Ya know, you could've just asked him to bring you guys some equipment. You don't have to lie and pretend to be his friend." He continued to walk of the leaving everyone at the party speechless.

While strolling, Sonic was wiping the dirt off his shirt while Tails began to tear up. He then ran away from the two older teens, so that they can't see him crying. Sonic sighed at this.

"You were right Knuckles. I shouldn't of let him go to that party."

"Come on, let's go after him."

Tails was huddled up near the same tree 2 hours ago, sobbing and crying quietly. Sonic walked up to him slowly. He sat next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I-im an idiot. A complete idiot. How can I be so stupid?!" He continued to cry and threw his arms around his older brother, crying into his chest. Sonic wrapped his arm around him and held him close as his younger brother continued to sob. Knuckles was just standing there with his arms crossed and his eyes shut, not speaking a word. The only thing that came out of his mouth was a simple sigh.

**Present Time**

So you see, I thought you were being my friend just so you can see my inventions." Tails closed his eyes and sighed from that horrible memory.

"Now Tails, what makes you think I'm anything like that. I want to be your friend because we have so many things alike, your very kind, very sweet, and very smart." Twilight stated, placing her soft hand on Tails shoulder once again. "I'm not going to feel embarrassed hanging out with you, I'm not going to use you to just play with your inventions, and I'm definitely not gonna make you look like an idiot. I would never do that to any friends." This made Tails cheer up a bit.

"Thanks Twilight, and I'm sorry I thought you were using me." Tails then received and response from Twilight with a heartwarming hug as well.

"There's no need to be sorry. You just have to tell me these things, that's all." Tails hugged her back and was relieved that Twilight wasn't what he thought she was.

The two ended the hug and Tails yawned loudly. He looked at his watch and it said 1:45 AM

"Holy crap it's getting late. I'll be sure to be done with this by tomorrow." Tails got off the bench and stretched. "You more than welcome to take Sonic's bed if you're too tired to walk home. Celestia messaged me saying everyone is staying the night in the castle."

"I'd be glad to stay the night here." She said with glee. Tails chuckled at this as the two began to walk up to the 2nd floor where he showed her Sonic's room which was right across from his room. Twilight got herself situated into the bed.

"Man, this is super comfy! No wonder why Sonic didn't want to get up this morning."

Tails the walked out of the room and looked back.

"Goodnight Twilight."

"Goodnight Tails." She responded softly with a smile as she slowly closed her eyes

Tails went off to his own bed and immediately fell asleep as well.

Meanwhile at Celestia's castle, everyone everyone was passed out in the throne room in sleeping bags while Sonic was in his bed wearing basketball shorts and his white tank top he usually wears underneath his blue vest/jacket. He woke up in the middle of his slumber and got up from his bed. He thought to himself.

"Hmm...should I even try..." Without thinking too much, Sonic attempted to run around his room with no worry whatsoever. Once he finally stopped, he rubbed his hip a bit.

"Didn't hurt too much." Sonic said as he sat back down on his bed.

"You're up so late." Sonic looked up and noticed Rainbow Dash standing near his door.

"Couldn't really sleep, thought I probably tire myself out a bit"

"By hurting yourself even more?" She walked in and stood before him.

"Does it look like I'm in any serious pain at the moment?"

"Just because you don't feel it now, doesn't mean you won't feel it later when you get hurt again, making it even worse."

"Pffft, please a few scratches ain't gonna slow me down."

"Did you not see that giant freaking hole on your stomach?"

"Oh, yeah, touche." She chuckled at Sonic's mindless little statements. She took a seat next to the injured teen.

"But seriously dude, how are you feeling?"

"I'm actually feeling much better. I'm just..curious on how he's able to power up with those emeralds and I can't."

"Perhaps it's something we haven't figured out yet."

"Maybe..." Sonic got up from his bed, I need to get some fresh air, I'll be right back." Rainbow Dash looked at him in concerned as he walked out of his room.

"Something else is definitely bothering him." She said to herself.

Sonic stepped outside onto the balcony, sighing in relief.

"Is that book actually true...I hope not." He said outloud.

"What book would that be?" Sonic looked behind him and noticed the younger princess Luna in her sleeping blouse.

"Oh sup Luna." She approached him slowly.

"It's awfully late for wandering outside, wouldn't you say?"

"Just trying to get my head straight, that's all." She looked at him in concern.

"What seems to be troubling you?" She asked. He sighed at her question, but decided to answer.

"Luna...is there a 7th element of harmony?"

"Who told you this?"

"My Uncle had this stupid book about friendship and those ancient ruins that your sister send us to. Now all my friends think I'm supposed to be this element or whatever." She sighed at this statement.

"Well I'm not going to make up any lies...Yes, the element of courage was a powerful, but chaotic element; much like the chaos emeralds. This element was found to be too destructive in the hands of even my sister and I. So we decided to seal it away with everything we had. We too l, thought you would have been up for the task to discover this for us. I assume all you got out of it was the chaos emeralds, huh?"

"Pretty much. But, if you guys sealed it away, is there any way of it returning?"

"That's only if it's true element has proven its strength, power, and worthiness. Perhaps it could be you, but you just haven't shown your true potential. But, may I ask why you worry about this so much though?" Sonic grabbed onto the railing, shut his eyes and opened them slowly.

"I just..don't feel that I should take part of being an element of harmony. Even so, it sounds to me my element doesn't belong."

"That's only because this particular element back then did not have someone to represent it. Trust me, once the time has come, you'll master it and witness how much you truly matter to the rest of the elements." Sonic let go of the railing and looked at Luna with a smile.

"Thanks Luna, I really needed to hear that." She smiled back.

"It's the best I can do Sonic." She stepped away from the railing and headed back inside.

"You should probably get as much rest you can get if you want to heal quicker."

"I will, just need another minute, that's all. Goodnight Luna."

"Goodnight Sonic." She made her way back to her room as Sonic was just about to head back to his.

Meeting him there was a sleeping rainbow haired girl passed out on his bed.

"Seriously?..Ugh!" He jumped onto his bed and grabbed another blanket and wrapped around him, separating himself from Rainbow Dash who was taking up the entire bed with her left leg on top of Sonic and her right leg hanging off the bed.

"Was this seriously how I was 12 years ago when I didn't have my own bed and I had to sleep with Celestia?"

When he squirmed the teensiest bit, he fell off the bed. He growled, grabbed grabbed pillow from the bed and placed it on the floor where he planted his head.

"This is bull crap!" Sooner or later, he finally fell asleep.

**Yay, 10 chapters, woohoo, ok trivia**

Trivia Time:

Shoutout to Speed The Hedgehog and BaconLettuceTomatoSweg for correctly answering both questions. Last ones were who were the two villains that fuse in Sonic 06, the answer is Mephilis and Iblis, who make Solaris. Second one was name an Mlp episode that had a game thrones reference. Answer was Tanks for the memories from season 5. (I knew it was you Mcarthy, you can't fool me!) Anywho, new questions.

-How many different endings can you get in the game Shadow the hedgehog? (including the true ending)

-Who was voted best pony in 2014? (This is not a fan debate question, this was actually revealed on the hub)

Quick question, should I start asking trivia questions that have to do with the story, or should it just be like this? Let me know please. Anyway, fav, follow, do whatever you want. You don't even have to do anything, nothing's stopping me from writing this. Other than that see ya in the next chapter.


	14. Update 3: Screw you and your updates

Quick update going over a few topics:

To the folks out there who's telling me how to run this story, I appreciate the feedback, but, please don't. Especially to the guest who disliked the fact i used courage as the element and state I'm just pulling some Zelda vibe. I know how I'm planning my story and have much more experience. Plus, don't say in all caps "who agrees" in the comments; this isn't youtube you know. I welcome criticism, but try to sound a bit more reasonable when inputting it. There's other characters/things that use "courage" other than Link from Zelda.

Haven't seen any yet, but don't ask me to use OCs, just...don't.

Other than that, I'm currently try to begin a collaboration project with someone with whom I hope is still committed to the idea. Have no idea when it would be out, but it's currently in the process of planning/brainstorming. So if chapters come a bit late, that's why?

Chapter 11 is actually almost done. It's not a huge chapter with fights like the last 2, but it still has some great moments (character development, bonding, etc.)

For those who are confused about how does the genre "romance" fits in here. Well, lemme just state that Sonic has only knew everyone for 2 days so far. I'm not gonna pull some Romeo and Juliet deal and he starts making out with someone the day he met them. You can actually spot romance to take place, but it starts with bonding and it begins to build off. That I believe is how true romance works. Also this story is focused more on the adventure, action, and humor more than romance. Don't worry, every theme will get it's turn.

Now, on my profile it says I'm a beta reader and that's true.. but it would take me a while to get to reading your story due to how busy I am with school and my new job. (I know right? I do things that make me money. What is it called you ask?...Best buy) I am super duper behind on a story I'm supposed to be going over written by , whom I truly apologize to and I'll get to it as soon as possible. I have read it, I just need to edit it.

I won't be able to read all your stories since I have 3 going on at once, plus one that isn't fanmade, but it's actually original. I heard there's a site you can upload original stories but I don't remember.

Also, if anyone remembers last update, I dislocated my kneecap on March 30th, I believe, from running in gym. I am no longer using crutches and the swelling has gone down a lot ever since. It's still a bit difficult for me to use the stairs, but I'm getting there.

Expect chapter 11 real soon and if you would love to read other stories of mine, expect not only the new collab I mentioned, but an MLP short as well using a villain I have created a while back.

Other than that, see ya in the next chap!


	15. Chapter 11: Revenge or Regrets?

**Chapter 11: Revenge or Regrets**

At the princess' castle, the party slowly begins to wake up from their slumber. Rainbow Dash is the second to last to awaken as she stretches her arms out wide and yawns loudly. The teen lifts her legs to the left side of the bed and immediately falls from taking one single step.

"Oof! Ah, what the-" She looks behind her and notices a blue headed teen groaning and aching while holding his stomach. Rainbow Dash seemed to trip over the teen when she got up from bed.

"Ow, what the hell?!" Sonic slowly opened his eyes and took noticed of Dash's legs horizontally on his body.

"Sonic? Why were you sleeping on the floor?"

"Why were you sleeping on my bed?" He responded with another question.

"Must of passed out when you walked out of the room last night."

"So you were too lazy to walk, or FLY even, 40ft out of my room and into your sleeping bag?" She scratched her head.

"Well..the bed was comfy and I hate snoozing in a sleeping bag.- Hey it's not my fault you decided to not sleep off your injuries, but instead run around in your room and go outside for like, 10 minutes!"

"I was having trouble sleeping..-And besides, you were awake too!"

"Cause you were making a bunch of noise, i came to check on you."

"Why, I told you guys I was f-...Would you get your stupid feet off of me?!" Sonic gently shoved Dash's legs off his stomach and pushed them to the left of him. Rainbow Dash flipped over so that her stomach was facing upwards, placing her palms on the floor.

"Pushy much?" Dash jokingly stated as Sonic rolled her eyes at her,giving a slight grin. "So, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"Did you not see me do literally 50 short donuts in my room last night?" She rolled her eyes as well. "But to give you an honest statement, I'm actually feeling much better. I surprisingly heal fast from what I assume."

"Seems like it." She looked across the doorway and in a far distance noticed Knuckles with his arms crossed looking out a window. "So, what is the deal with him exactly? He always acts so inconsiderate and sarcastic. Not to mention, he still didn't apologize for yesterday. Did he not learn from his parents anything about manners or making friends?" Sonic went quiet after this statement and looked down, slowly kicking his feet up and down.

"Um….."

"What? That he didn't have any friends besides you and Tails? Yeah, you already told me that."

"Well you're right about that part and about him not learning from his parents….because..he didn't h-" Rainbow Dash didn't even let him finish. Instead placed her hand over her mouth and widen her eyes.

"Oh...well...now that makes much more sense."

"Yep. And you can tell why he doesn't know better?"

"That's what he must of told Applejack yesterday when he took off from her, Pinkie, Rarity, and Spike."

"Yea, and I don't see him telling you guys for quite some time."

"How come?" He shrugged his shoulders at her.

"That's just how he is. He doesn't like discussing his past. Plus with everyone still pretty ticked off at him and excluding him from the group, that won't really help either." They both sighed on sync.

All of a sudden an explosion occurred outside the castle. Everyone immediately ran outside to spot what seemed to be some type of meteor by the door step. Attached to it was a letter that Sonic carefully went up to and retrieved.

"What does it say?" Applejack asked.

"It says 'Stop collecting the chaos emeralds or else'." Sonic raised an eyebrow and held down the letter from his face. "Or else what?"

"Perhaps it's a threat from Dr. Eggman." Rarity assumed.

"That wouldn't really make any sense though." Rainbow Dash stated. "Eggman wouldn't just leave a letter; he would come in with some stupid entrance and start destroying everything."

"Not to mention it was attached to some weird...meteor..thing." Sonic said examining the smoke coming from the huge steaming rock. "But then, who could've sent it?" Celestia was very confused about the sudden suspicious threat. She nor Luna had no idea who could of caused this other than Eggman.

"We'll have our guards investigate this later; for now just return to Emerald City and take it easy." Sonic dropped the note and looked at the princess.

"What, go home while Eggman and Shadow find even more chaos emeralds?!"

"Sonic, you may be up and jumping around, but you can't put yourself into danger just yet, not until those wounds fully settled in." Luna protested.

"B-but I have to-we have to-"

"No Sonic, you need to relax. There is no need to rush things." Sonic scoffed in disappointment.

"UGH!...Fine!.." She raised an eyebrow at the teen whose eyes widened quickly when he took note of what he just said. "Uh I mean, yes ma'am"

Everyone was pretty shocked at how Sonic can easily give in, with respect as well, when it came to taking orders from the princess.

"If only he'd listen to us like that instead of running off." Rarity whispered to the others while they all giggled, except for Knuckles who just rolled his eyes with his arms crossed.

"Um….that would be nice. Especially with less running." Fluttershy agreed. Pinkie Pie popped right in front of Sonic's face that caught him by surprise.

"Soooooo… now that you're not completely broken or bleeding anymore, what do you say we have that little party I promise you yesterday! We can invite everyone of Emerald City."

"Ok first off, I appreciate the whole party and everything, but I don't think we should be playing around we there's a evil mastermind on the loose. And secondly, everyone of Emerald City? Um, I dunno, don't you think they wouldn't want me there because of the commotions I caused a while back."

"Meh, probably not. Knuckles on the other hand.."

"Hey!" Knuckles shouted in disgust. Sonic scratched his head and rolled his eyes.

"Ah screw it, we're party tonight!" Sonic shouted in his goofy manner with everyone cheering, the two princesses giggling, and Knuckles just getting a head start back to Emerald City. Applejack was the only one to notice him walking off to the train station. Rainbow Dash put a hand on her left shoulder from behind.

"Hey, just so you know, I uh….happen to know about...you know as well." She told her. Applejack looked back at her.

"Are you the only one?"

"Me, Sonic and Tails….Well they already knew for a long time but...you know what I mean. The point is, I kinda feel bad for him. I mean, if we tell everyone else, they he's just gonna feel we're giving him pity."

"Yeah, that's what he told me. Not only that, but I don't think he's coming to the party tonight."

"Well that's pretty obvious, the city probably hates him and I don't think Pinkie's statement there really helped either."

"Ya think, we should talk to him."

"I'd give him some time. Later on, maybe you and I can go talk to him, since, were the only that knows."

"I'm afraid so." They both sighed as the group began to head back to the train station. When they all hopped on, Sonic saw Knuckles sitting in the far back with his legs kicked up and his arms crossed behind his head. He walked up to him and took a seat next him.

"How you hanging there buddy?" Knuckles took a deep breath and released all the air slowly.

"Tails thinks Twilight is using him." Knuckles randomly said out of the blue.

"Wait what? Why would he think that?" Sonic asked

"He thinks she's only befriending him so that she can get ahold of his inventions such as the plane. I told not to worry about it, pretty sure he has it taken care of."

"Oh, well, alright…... So how are you doing?" He attempted to ask him again, but all he got was another deep breath and a huge release of air.

"Think I heard of this Shadow guy before. Does he got a black jacket, black and red hair, white shirt."

"Uh yeah, he does. So how are YOU doing?" Once again, deeply breathes, and slowly breathes out.

"Ya think that have stronger gloves in Emerald City?" Sonic rolled his eyes at him.

"Alright dude, what's going on?"

"Nothing, this is how I usually am."

"No, the Knuckles I know always gets into trouble and we all have a great time. Ever since you decided to help us, you been acting all pissy and anti social- AND yes I know, they don't really like you much I get it, but you never let that get to you. You always try to do something stupid or outrageous and make everyone laugh."

"I guess that they just didn't give me the chance. I did something very stupid, I was freaking out because I thought Eggman had those 3 emeralds you had. When I overheard you by the crops, I didn't recognize you at first and thought you were working with Eggman or something. You mentioned Emerald City and I ran there as quick as I could to search for the bastard….or the emerald, or one of the two."

"Did you try explaining it to them?"

"Yeah, but not so clearly."

"Perhaps you should give it a shot. Maybe not now, but how about….."

"What, the party that I'm not invited to?"

"You don't know that for sure."

"Did you not hear Pinkie earlier? That looney chick still thinks I'm a robot. She didn't even let me have a cupcake yesterday. Heck, the only one that's been the nicest has to be Fluttershy.." He took a short pause. "Oh and...Applejack I guess."

"And I suppose you can include Rainbow Dash as well."

"Why, she was about to kick my ass yesterday?...Wait, did you tell her?!"

"It uh...sort of slipped out, I guess."

"God- you know I don't like telling people about this."

"You had no problem telling me and Tails."

"That's because you guys weren't all mad at me and befriended me. These guys shouldn't really know, except for those two apparently."

"Maybe.. you should...I don't know, try telling another." Knuckles looked at Sonic, raising an eyebrow. "Hear me out, it be best you should just tell one person at a time. You first target could beee…...Ah, Fluttershy!" He snapped his finger and pointed at the light pink haired girl. "Just like you said, she doesn't hate you. Start having conversations."

"How the hell I do that?"

"I dunno, just start talking, that's what I do. Or uh...get her attention and maybe she'll start the conversation."

"'Get her attention?' By what, hitting her on the head?"

"No! Ugh….this is gonna be harder than I thought!" Sonic facepalmed and sighed as Knuckles stared at him like he didn't understand what he said that was so bad.

Pinkie Pie was looking behind her seat, staring at the two teens discussing quietly.

"Gee, I wonder what they're talking about?" Pinkie said out loud turning back around.

"Typical boy things I assume." Rarity predicted while carefully painting her nails.

"Hmmmm...I wonder if I should invite Knuckles to the party." Rarity hand twitch from hearing this, making her get paint all over her finger.

"What makes you think that's a good idea at all? After all the trouble he's caused and the attitude he's been giving."

"Now Rarity, we all made a deal that we try to take it easy on him." Applejack protested "Besides, when I talked with him the other day, he doesn't seem that bad once you get to know him." Rarity began to get a little suspicious.

"What exactly did he tell you yesterday?"

"You know I ain't a gossip girl. Plus, I promised him I won't tell anybody."

"Well whatever this is, I need to know for myself."

"Then try being a little easy with him and not scold him every second he attempts to talk, then he might fess up."

"Oh, I hope, he tells us soon. He seems like such a very nice person." Fluttershy stated with everyone blatantly staring at her. "Well, at least, that's what I think."

"Oh I'm sure he'll tell us eventually." Rainbow Dash stated while grinning with both her arms on 2 headrests.

Eventually they all arrived back in Emerald city. As they depart from the train, the first thing Pinkie spots is a quick loud whoosh noise in the air and follows it with just her eyes.

"Oooh! An Airplane!" She shouts pointing at the flying jet. "And it's very close!" This then caught everyone's attention when the jet started coming towards them.

"Is that….Tails and...Twilight?" Applejack asked staring closely at the jet as it slowly lands on the ground where 2 teens jump out of it.

"Hey guys! What do you think!?" Tails asked with everyone staring in awe.

"It looks pretty tight. Seems you got it to work without it screwing up...uh no offense." Sonic stated.

"None taken. And I actually almost did mess it up, but luckily Twilight was there to spot it before I did a test run." Twilight smiled at the acknowledgment she was given by Tails.

"Oh it was nothing, really." Said Twilight. Tails walked up to Sonic at a steady pace.

"So what's the game plan, we gonna go after another chaos emerald?"

"Actually Celestia told us we should take a day or two off since i'm still sort of recovering. In the mean time, all I wanna do is my party on." Tails was somewhat confused by Sonic's comment.

"P-party" The younger teen asked. Suddenly he was confronted by Pinkie Pie.

"EEYUP! That's right!...You are coming, right?" One again Tails gave a confused look.

"I-i'm….invited?"

"Well duh! Why wouldn't I invite you Tails?!" Tails was somewhat shocked by this; the last time he was invited to a party was 4 years ago when he was tricked by those girls.

"Oh uh..I dunno know, I was uh...thinking of something..that's all." Twilight gave him a concerned look while everyone just shrugged their shoulders and continued walking. When everyone walked passed him, Twilight walked up to him still a bit concerned.

"Hey Tails?"

"Yea?" Tails responded, wiping something off the left wing of the plane with a cloth

"Just so you know,...they're aren't like those girls either." Hearing this made him gain a huge grip on the cloth and shut his eyes tightly, looking away from direction. "And i'm pretty sure everyone in Emerald City are much nicer and delicate than anyone in Canterlot….well, most of them really."

"Sorry I just, never really been to a party besides 'that' one." He suddenly let go of the cloth and let it drop to the ground.

"Well you just need to relax a little bit more, that's all. Trust me, if Pinkie's throwing a party, you cannot say no to her offer." Tails then gained a huge grin on his face that made Twilight smile again.

"Yeah I guess you're right. I just need to lighten up a bit, that's all."

"Pffft, yeah, now, if only Knuckles can manage to lighten up as well."

"Hey uh, I know Knuckles messed up and all, but I wouldn't give him too much trouble. He didn't really grow up with such a great childhood."

"How come?" Tails sat down leaning against the plane.

"Well firstly, he was born as an orphan, adopted by some foster home that he attempted to run away from. Everyday he was tormented by his foster brothers and foster sisters, calling him stupid names and abusing him and such. And to top it off, his foster mom was always drinking, so she abuse him as well. When he was 10, he was tired of being treated like this, so he did everything he could to toughen himself up and fight back. This got kinda carried away, leading to him running away. He refused to make any friends whatsoever; in fact, he got so tough, all other kids were intimidated by him." Twilight was lost for words when she heard this coming from Tails' mouth.

"I never knew he had to go through anything like that."

"Yeah, that's probably one of the reasons why he was all threatening the other day, looking for the emerald."

"Wow, I feel very ashamed now. I think I'm gonna apologize to him." She began to walk towards the city.

"Wait, Twilight!" She stopped and looked back at him. "Maybe you should keep this on the downlow, I don't think Knuckles would've appreciate that I spilled out something he doesn't enjoy discussing. I would probably, oh I don't know, wait until he warms up to tell everyone else.

"Oh yeah like that's gonna happen anytime soon."

Meanwhile at Fluttershy's house.

"Oh you poor thing! I should've known that you had a delicate side!" She stated as Knuckles sat on the couch with his eyes closed and his palms on his knees.

"Yea, and although Applejack and Rainbow Dash know bits of it, you're the first however that knows just about everything." He responded slowly opening his eyes.

"Well don't you worry, as long as you be a tiny bit nicer and get along with everyone else, you'll be much more comfortable to tell them as well."

"I hope so."

"Oh, and here's something to cheer you up. Pinkie is thinking about inviting you to her party." Knuckles scoffed at this and crossed his arms.

"No offense Fluttershy, but I'm pretty sure no one in the city would want me at that party. Even so, she'd probably forget about the idea anyhow."

"Well, what if I convinced her?"

"Nah, having you tell her would make it sound like I desperately want to go."

"Well, do you..want to go?"

"Not badly, but I wouldn't mind attending."

"Then how about this, you and I go to Pinkie Pie when she's not super busy setting everything up and you tell her."

"M-me?! Why the heck would I do that?" Suddenly, a series of knocks was placed on the front door.

"Oh my, more company. Come in!" Entering in the house was Applejack and Rainbow Dash.

"So I see you finally decided to make some friends." Applejack stated while chuckling.

"I guess you can say that. And I'm also guessing that moron Sonic decided to tell you didn't he." He pointed and talked directly to Rainbow Dash.

"He didn't say anything too majorly, but I just wanna know if we can do anything to help."

"No I do not!" He yelled in anger and got up. "See this is exactly why I didn't want to tell anyone in the first place, because now I have the 3 of you feeling pity for me!"

"Now Knuckles, there's no need to get upset over this." Fluttershy attempted to calm him down. Surprisingly, it actually worked with him sitting back down aggressively.

"I just, don't want all the attention." He quietly said.

"Oh Knuckles, don't worry, no one is here to torment you like your f-" He quickly got up to cover her mouth.

"Shh!" Applejack and Rainbow Dash looked at each other very confused and looked back at Knuckles.

"What does she mean by torment?" Applejack asked. Knuckles was hesitating to respond as Fluttershy took his palm away from her mouth.

"You're going to have to tell them eventually." Fluttershy told him

"Ugh….Fine you know what, here's my amazing story for you guys!" Knuckles said aggressivley as he began to tell Applejack and Rainbow Dash his tale

**8 years ago**

Unlike the aggressive brute today, Knuckles was an innocent one living in a foster home. He was found as an 3 year old confused child abandoned near the dumpster (how typical) by a couple of kids. They all brought the little one back to their single foster mother who decided to adopt him. His childhood living with his foster mom and his foster siblings was a living nightmare. And not just an ordinary brother on brother rivalry, it was way different and worse than that. He was always physcally and mentally abused by his so called family. One day, Knuckles, who was 10 years old now, was hoping he'd be able to go play with the older kids outside and not his siblings.

"Now why the hell would I let you do that?" She questioned him taking a huge gulp from a green bottle.

"Because so that I can make friends?" Knuckles simply stated.

"HA! Friends? Who the hell would want befriend your weak ugly ass?" Knuckles took a huge grip at his right arm. "Besides, why do you need friends when you have 4 older brothers and 2 sisters?"

"Everytime i try to play with them, I always get hurt."

"And whose fault is that?" He was about to speak but she immediately interrupted him. "And don't you dare say your siblings, because that's no excuse. Seems to me that everytime you pull a stupid stunt, your only option is to blame it on them. Just because you're the youngest, doesn't mean you get all the privileges."

"That's because they always DO hurt me and whenever they do something wrong, they blame it on me and you don't anything to them, you just yell at me and ground me."

"That's because you are a little troublemaker and take responsibility. Seriously, why do you have to be a little brat?" Knuckles tightened both his fists and mumbled under his breath.

"Why do you have to be such a c…" She didn't seem to hear that last part as he began to walk away, but immediately questioned him.

"What did you say?" She calmly said with a sinister look putting the bottle down. he turned around with not tears, but a very pissed off expression.

"I SAID, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A FAT C-" (WOAH WOAH, I understand this story is rated T for teens, but I believe it's still a strong word to be said and only belongs in a rated M story. Oh well, i'm pretty sure you guys already know what Knuckles said) He took his left arm and used it to slap the vase off the coffee table and shatters into a hundred pieces on the ground. His foster mom continued to look at him with her calm demon stare as he aggressively ran out the front door.

Knuckles was sitting behind a dumpster, suprisingly not crying, but emotionless. For a second he was, but the thoughts of his fake family made him even more upset. He then noticed a small gym across from him and decided to walk towards it. Inside it had all the equipment to turn someone from a soft noodle to a tough rock. And that's exactly what he did; Knuckles every day went to the gym and worked on every body part that has muscle in it. He was practically sleeping outside and eating the veggie plates at the gym. Knuckles refused to go back home to his foster mom, especially after the last thing he said to her.

It's been 3 months since Knuckles ran away; he still 10 but he looks a lot different. He decided to go on a quick run, and at that point he was confronted by a couple of familiar faces.

"That's pretty stupid to just run off like that living outside for all these months instead of sucking it up and living with an actual roof over your head and food to eat. And it's all just because you're a little wuss." After these 3 months, Knuckles wasn't afraid to stand up to his older step siblings.

"Heh, you call that a home? More like a hell hole to me. And you know what, I'm actually glad I bumped into you guys, it's been such a long time and I think i'm coming down with homesickness. How about we play one of our little games? I'm the innocent one who gets hurt while I get blamed for it. But instead, let's make this game a bit more reasonable so that I do get blamed for it."

"What are you babbling ab-" Without hesitation, Knuckles uppercutted his older step brother, causing him to fall the ground, starting to bleed as well.

"The hell you do that for?!" His other brother asked as he was about to push Knuckles but missed completely and was caught by his arms from behind, hurting him the more he pulls.

"Oh man I remember this game, I think you guys almost broke my arm doing this, I wonder what happens if I pull this way?" The way Knuckles twisted his arm caused the wrist to make a loud crunch noise. The boy screamed out loud as Knuckles kicked him in the back, making him fall on the other brother.

"7 years I was tormented, abused, hurt, and blamed on. You have no idea how painful that was for me to do that to you,...and I'm not joking when I say that." Knuckles slowly walked away, feeling bits of regrets.

**Present Time**

Everyone in the room was pretty shocked by Knuckles' tale.

"Oh my, you didn't tell me that last part" Fluttershy stated.

"Because I'm not proud of that part.." He took a deep breath and laid back on the couch. "Oh and just so you guys know, the reason I went tearing down the city is because I thought Eggman was here with the Emerald, not Sonic. That's why I didn't want to waste time asking around or be friendly and such."

"Well that makes much more sense." Rainbow Dash added on. "I can see why that other part was hard to tell, but how come that issue with the chaos emerald was so difficult."

"Because for 1, I thought you guys wouldn't believe me and 2, I didn't want to bother explaining myself very clearly."

"So now that you told us this, when are you gonna tell the others?" Applejack asked.

"Who knows, probably when I feel like it." He got up from the couch and began walking towards the front door. "Anyways, have fun at your party."

"What you're not coming?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Wasn't invited. Don't worry, I'm not a big fan of parties anyhow."

"Who said you weren't invited?" Knuckles stopped and looked back at the cowgirl with a confused look. "We just got back from Pinkie's and she told us to make sure everyone in the city is told about the party...including you." Knuckles thought to himself.

'_Why would she want to invite me? I thought she assumed I was a robot or something.' _He shook his head and finally responded.

"I'll...take a rain check and see what's up." He walked out the front door and closed it somewhat softly.

"Hee's... not coming." Rainbow Dash predicted immediately.

"Believe me, he's gonna show up, I know for sure." Applejack protested.

"I just hope everyone can get along with him." Fluttershy wondered.

Couple hours gone by and only 30 minutes before the party. Sonic is sitting on top of the roof of his house, staring at the dimmed light sky with his palms facing the other way and his back leaned back a bit.

'_I know they told me not to worry, but, I wonder what Eggman is secretly planning.' _Sonic thought.

**Eggman's base**

They were all at a huge table...possibly planning something big?...

"Got any 5s?" Cubot asked.

"Go fish." Eggman responded.

"Got any 6s?" Shadow asked.

"I do indeed." Cubot responded.

"Hmmm...got any... Kings?" Eggman asked.

"Go fish." Shadow responded.

"Oh come on!" He complained as he grabbed another card.

"Got any…..5s?" Cubot asked.

"You asked for 5s 7 times in a row." Shadow told him, annoyed.

"Hmph! So much for asking." Cubot said under his breath. Then he looked back up at everyone. "So…..do you?-"

NO!" Everyone shouted at him in sync. He then hesitantly grabbed another card.

**Sonic's house**

'_Meh, probably nothing.'_

**Well that's a good way to end a chapter...I think. Anyway sorry for thee delay, finals has been stressing me out but don't worry, only 3 days left of school and I'm off f**

**or 2 solid months. (About to become a junior if you're curious) Plus, this chapter was originally 6 pages long when I typed it, but there was quite a few things I wanted to add, so it became 15 pages long. Hope you guys are enjoying the characters' backstories. I might do some for the main 6, but that's still in the air right now. Anyways, you know what's next**

**Trivia Time:**

**Shout to Skylar Hope Universe and .733 Questions were how many endings were there to Shadow the Hedgehog and the answer was 11; 10 path endings and 1 final ending from completing the other 10. And Who was rated best pony in 2014; the answer was Fluttershy. Again, not a fan debate thing, this was actually aired on the Hub.**

***So I'm running out of questions to ask. Until I can think of more, here are story questions and let's see who's actually reading.**

**-Who gives Sonic back his necklace in Chapter 1?**

**-Who accidentally hits Knuckles in the nuts?**

**-How many people did Pinkie assumed to be robots currently?**

**Alright, that about wraps things up, I'll see ya guys in the next chapter.**


	16. Very important! Serious Update!

**So, serious talk here. I've gotten at least 3 chapters typed up and ready to upload, but I've been considering cancelling this story. It just seems to me that no one seems to really care. It actually felt like the reason most of the people that leave a review only do it for the trivia questions and want to get a shout-out. There are indeed other thoughtful readers that do truly leave positive reviews and I haven't really been getting much hate to be honest, but the last chapter I made I wanted to test this little theory by doing trivia questions that relates to the actual story. Only like 2 people left a review. I'm at 20 followers and 16 favs, but I dunno even know if they even bother to read or spare the time to. And I don't mean to be hateful, but I've read some other stories that are very random, not taken seriously, unusual humor, not planned out, unorganized plot, etc. I try my hardest to brainstorm ideas that are way advance in the story and I may not have the best narration, but I have so many great ideas in place now and more to come. But those stories I've seen gotten so much attention, reviews, and yeah it makes me a bit jealous, but it just confuses me. Is it because no one likes reading so much? Does character development not matter? Do people not like using their imagination? I try my hardest to be just like my favorite fanfic writers out there such as Dark Steele, Awesome Cool Jay, or even my inspiration Zachary The Hedgehog, but it seems to me I always fail to do so. I will never be as great as them, but I know I have potential. If you guys seriously want me to continue this story, I need to know. Because I just don't have much enthusiasm or encouragement anymore. Plus I have 2 other stories I have been putting off that I would like to attend to, but I really want to hear from you first. Please take this seriously and not as a joke. And thank you very much if you have actually taken the time to read this and know my struggles.**


	17. Chapter 12: Parties With Benefits

**;)**

**Chapter 12: Parties with Benefits**

Sonic continued to sit back on the roof with his palms placed down facing the other way and stared at the dim lit sky. He wasn't thinking too much about Eggman and Shadow, but a bit more about the chaos emeralds. He still doesn't understand how they actually work.

'_Tomorrow, I'll go talk to Uncle Chuck, he's gotta know something about it.' _Sonic thought to himself. '_Ugh, pull yourself together man, there's no need to worry about stuff like this. All I know is that Shadow guy is a real threat, and i'm gonna have to train hard to take him down.'_

Rainbow dash seem to spot Sonic while flying around sitting on top of his house. She flew up to the teen to see what was on his mind.

"Yo blue stuff, you getting ready for the party or what?!" She asked. Sonic looked back at her and chuckled.

"It doesn't start for like, another 30 minutes, i'll be fine." He stared back at the sky.

"Uh..try 2 minutes." Sonic's eyes widened and he smacked himself.

"My god, what's with me forgetting about time everytime I try to relax." He stated jumping down from the roof, landing a bit roughly on his two feet to the ground. "Did you guys convince Knuckles to go?"

"We tried, but all he said is that he'll think about it."

"Hmph, shocking." He said sarcastically, crossing his arms. "He'll most likely come, he's gotta!"

"Yeah, I hope so. Well i'm ready to party! Wanna race there?

"Oh you be- crap wait! I forgot, I can't run on the streets."

"Well, sucks to be you. See ya there slowpoke!" She immediately took off while laughing as well.

"Sl-sl-slowpoke…..Oh ho….no one.. And I mean…..NO ONE...calls Sonic a slowpoke!" Without hesitating, Sonic took off with all his speed.

Rainbow Dash was around 10 ft away from the party. Right beside her was a tensed up cocky teen who managed to catch up to her. Once again, they both stopped at their destination with another draw.

"Seriously, another tie?!" Rainbow Dash complained.

"Well to be fair, if you didn't get that little head start, I would of easily beaten you. But once again, the race had to be unfair."

"Yeah right, I thought you weren't gonna run, so I took off! And how were you able to run so fast after those injuries yesterday?"

"No idea!-Wait a second, that's another disadvantage. If I didn't have these injuries, I would of been much quicker and nothing would of been holding me back."

"Pffft, yeah right! Come on, you're not that fast!"

"That's what they all they say. They say they can match up to my speed. They say they can match awesomeness. They say they can be as wise as me. They say they can be as brave as me. Th-"

"They also say you're a moron and you talk too much!" A voice interrupted the two that caught their attention. Sonic and Rainbow Dash seemed to notice this familiar voice that came from a big grumpy brute teen.

"Hey Knuckles, you made it!" Sonic said happily.

"I'm not gonna stay for long. Pretty sure none of these people would want me here the entire time anyhow." Knuckles stated walking up to the big building full of people. Instead of walking in, he just stood there besides the front door.

"You ok?" Sonic asked raising an eyebrow.

"Huh?- Oh yeah, i-i'm fine." He responded as he walked through the front door.

"Hope he's not like that the entire time." Said Rainbow Dash.

"He'll cheer up eventually. I guess he just never been to an actual party before….Well, I mean, he did crash a party once."

"He did?!"

"Well, it was more of WE crashed the party. You see, a few years back, Tails…" Sonic informed Rainbow Dash about how he got tricked into thinking he was invited to a party, but instead was just used to bring supplies and such. (There's no need to tell it again, it's all in chapter 10)

"That's horrible! Who can mess with a little kid like that?" Rainbow Dash said in disgust.

"Yeah ever since then, he's been a little edgy when it comes to trusting people. In fact, he probably thinks something bad or embarrassing is gonna happen to him. But, he's 14, i'm pretty sure he can handle anything; he's wise enough." After their little chat, Sonic and Dash finally entered the front door where they were attacked by colored lights.

After being flooded by the huge crowd of people, Sonic was caught off guard when a wild Pinkie hugged him from behind.

"Yay, you made it!" Pinkie Pie said in glee letting go of him.

"Well I can't upset you with a party as awesome as this, now can I?!" Sonic stated with a smirk.

"Yeah this is pretty tight Pinkie. But you know what would make this party even more cooler?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"How cooler?" He asked back. (Oh god, why do I do this to myself)

"I'd say about 20% cooler." (You're welcome internet) "If we had some music going!"

"Oooh! You read my mind. I know just how to kick things off!" Pinkie Pie fled off to the DJ booth and gave the signal to get things rolling.

**Music Insert- Shut Up and Dance-Walk The Moon (not the music video, it has a pause in between it)**

'_Oh don't you dare look back._

_Just keep your eyes on me_

_I said you're holding back._

_She said "Shut up and dance with me!"_

_This woman is my destiny_

_She said "Ooh-ooh hoo,_

_Shut up and dance with me._

"Oh man, I love this song!" Rainbow Dash looked at Sonic. "You wanna dance?!"

"Yea, that's fi- Huh!?-What?! Me! Wait!-" Without listening what he had to say next, she grabbed Sonic's arm and took him quickly to the dance floor.

_We were victims of the night,_

_The chemical, physical, kryptonite_

_Helpless to the bass and the fading light_

_Oh, we were bound to get together,_

_Bound to get together._

Sonic started to do a bit of a shuffle while Rainbow Dash was moving to the beat, giggling at Sonic's random moves.

'_Is this how people dance? Ah, screw it, it seems to be going well from the looks of it.' _Sonic thought to himself.

Rainbow Dash started singing along to the song with Sonic jumping in as well

**RD:**'_Oh don't you dare look back._

_Just keep your eyes on me_

_I said you're holding back._

**RD &amp; S:**_She said "Shut up and dance with me!"_

_This woman is my destiny_

_She said "Ooh-ooh hoo,_

_Shut up and dance with me._

Sonic looked around and noticed how everyone at the party isn't mad or glaring at him.

"Huh. I guess people already warmed up to me!" Sonic told Rainbow Dash over the loud music.

"Well, did you expect them to be mad at you forever?" Rainbow Dash responded punching him in the arm.

"I guess I just expected a few people to be eyeballing me or disgusted by me at this party!"

"I'll give it to ya, I sure am a bit disgusted of you from time to time." Sonic rolled his eyes at this comment she made. She got a little bit closer and smirked. "But I definitely have been eyeballing you." Sonic's eyes widen as he was about to say something , but was interrupted by Rainbow Dash covering his mouth with her palm and started singing the next chorus.

**RD:**'_Oh don't you dare look back._

_Just keep your eyes on me_

_I said you're holding back._

_She said "Shut up and dance with me!" _(She takes her palm off his mouth)

_This woman is my destiny_

_She said "Ooh-ooh hoo,_

**RD &amp; S:**_Shut up and dance with me.'_

The solo kicked in and Sonic started to break dance. (sorta like the dance in the actual music video) He wasn't sure if he was doing it right, but everyone seemed to be enjoying it by forming a circle around him and cheering. All of his friends including Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy (sorta) Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Tails were cheering for him. Knuckles was watching from the bar just chuckling to himself at Sonic's random moves. He seemed to take note that Rainbow Dash had her hands on her hips smiling and giggling at him. Sonic ended his little routine as everyone started to jump in and continue dancing.

_Deep in her eyes,_

_I think I see a future._

_I realize, _

_This is my last chance._

_She took my arm,_

_I dunno how it happened_

_We took the floor and she saaaaid.._

The two of them were laughing and smiling at how such a great time they were having. While everyone was still dancing, the two stopped and got a little bit closer still smiling. Sonic had his arms crossed while Rainbow Dash still had her hands on her hips as the two smirked at each other.

_Oh don't you dare look back._

_Just keep your eyes on me_

_I said you're holding back._

_She said "Shut up and dance with me."_

_This woman is my destiny_

_She said "Ooh-ooh hoo,_

The two stopped their hand gestures, immediately spoke in sync and shouted.

**RD &amp; S:**_Shut up and dance!_

'_Don't you dare look back._

_Just keep your eyes on me_

_I said you're holding back._

_She said "Shut up and dance with me!"_

_This woman is my destiny_

_She said "Ooh-ooh hoo,_

_Shut up and dance with me._

Everyone on the dance floor kept...well, dancing obviously. Rainbow Dash took ahold of Sonic's arms, which made him slightly blush, and the two spun around twice.

"_Ooh-ooh hoo,_

_Shut up and dance with me!_

Rainbow Dash let loose of Sonic's arms and placed her palms on his shoulders. He decided to pick her up from her hips and spun her quick. This caught her off guard as she started giggling in the air, flapping her wings a bit.

"_Ooh-ooh hoo,_

_Shut up and dance with me._

Sonic placed her back on the ground with his hands still on her hips and Rainbow Dash's hands still on his shoulders. The song finally ended as the two had their eyes closed laughing. Suddenly, both their eyes quickly widen and brought their hands back to each other.

"Hehe..sorry bout that." Rainbow Dash said giggling with a slight blush.

"Meh.. it's all good." Sonic exaggerated. '_That was totally not good! What the hell was that feeling I just had? Hopefully it was just nothing and we both got caught up in the moment.'_ He thought to himself, doing his best to hide a blush and trying to keep his cool.

"I uh..I'm gonna go see what the others you do that!" Rainbow Dash quickly said

" I i'm go get a-a- sand-juice-knux-Yeah Knuckles! I'm gonna go check on Knuckles!" Sonic responded quickly walking to the bar from Rainbow Dash. He sat on one of the stools and rubbed his eyes very slowly.

"The hell was that all about?" Knuckles asked surprising Sonic.

"I uh...what do you mean?" He said sorta nervously.

"Oh ho, you know exactly what I mean." Sonic gulped at Knuckles' statement. "That odd so called break dancing you pulled off!"

'_Oh thank god.' _Sonic thought to himself. This made him cool down a bit. He shrugged his shoulders and gave a cocky little smile. "I guess it just came to me. I can just learn anything I possibly can in just 5 minutes."

"Like..trying to figure out harness the chaos emeralds energy?" He countered his little bragging rights.

"Touche. I still don't know what I'm doing wrong. Am I not tough enough or something?"

"Didn't you pay attention to anything your uncle said? The chaos emeralds only grant power to the host when they truly need it."

"Well I kinda needed it when I fought Shadow. I mean, it wouldn't do it's jo-" Sonic then paused for a moment. "Wait a second.

**Flashback to Yesterday in the Everfree Forest**

He snuck the emerald behind his back into Rainbow Dash's hands.

"Go meet up with the others and wait for me. I'll be back as soon as possible."

**Present Time**

"Oh. I forgot I did that."

"It probably be best to keep the emeralds from eggman rather than use them against him. It'd be too much to handle if we were able to become stronger from the emeralds. Once you're able to control one emerald, try going up to two, or three, or five, or all seven. You're struggling now and it might get worse if you focus too much on it."

"I guess you're right." Something finally clicked in Sonic's head. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I spoke with Luna the other night. Apparently The 7th element is real, and they were the ones that sealed it away for being 'too chaotic' or something. I guess now it's just looking for a host to truly take control of it's energy. I just so happen to be one of its choices."

"Makes sense." Sonic raised an eyebrow at him. "What else do you want me to say?" He rolled his eyes and took a sip of some water.

Rainbow Dash sat at a table where Twilight, Tails, Applejack, and Fluttershy were.

"So what are you guys up to?" Rainbow Dash asked her friends.

"Tails was showing me this cool little game he bought at the store today." Applejack told her holding a handheld gaming device with two screens. "What was it called again?"

"I think the guy said it was called a 3GS (really?..) or something like that." Tails responded. Rainbow Dash saw this and was immediately interested.

"I call next turn!" She told her.

"Aw, but I was gonna try it next!" Twilight stepped in.

"I just wanted to try it for one minute that's all."

"Last time you said that when we were at Pinkie's house playing her Game Pyramid (seriously..) you were on it for like 40 minutes." Applejack countered her comment.

"Well, at least you guys got to play."

"I didn't get to play that night." Fluttershy told Rainbow Dash

"Fluttershy, you don't even like video games."

"I um, wanted to play my own game when you guys were done."

"What, Animal Walking? (how many references are we gonna get?!) I still don't get how that game works."

"Guys, I hate to admit it, but I'm a bit worried about Knuckles." Twilight told them.

"How come?" Tails asked.

"Well first off, the only thing he's done at this party is sit at that bar, Secondly, I don't see him telling the rest about his issues anytime soon."

"That is true." Applejack responded.

"Maybe we can try to brighten up his mood. Ya know, not have him be anti social all night. This is a party after all." Rainbow Dash suggested.

"You think he would want to be bothered right now?" Fluttershy asked.

"Ah, he'll have to suck it up then." Applejack stated while getting up. "Come on, let's go!" The five of them got up and started walking towards the bar.

"So how's your little routine with telling everyone about you so far?" Sonic asked Knuckles.

"Meh, so far four of them know. I got no idea how Twilight found out, you told Rainbow Dash, and I told Applejack and Fluttershy. I have no idea how i'm gonna tell the other two."

"Just..go with the flow I guess. Start having conversations and sooner or later it'll lead to that."

"Yeah, I guess so." Suddenly, the four girls popped up behind the moody teen. Without hesitation Applejack smacked him on the back, which made him jump and caught him by surprise a bit.

"How you hanging there grumps?!" She jokingly asked him.

"Uh..fine I guess, kinda bored."

"Well, duh! You've been sitting here all night and not hanging out with anybody." Rainbow Dash told him.

"That's because I'm sort of not welcome here?"

"Not with that attitude!" Applejack grabbed Knuckles' arm and took him to the dance floor.

"Hey, what are ya-!" Twilight, Tails and Fluttershy went after them giggling. Sonic sat back chuckling at his childhood friend being dragged to the dance floor by some teenage girls.

"I half expected him to punch her." Sonic stated.

"Hehe, no kidding. With that, you can tell he's warming up." Rainbow Dash added on. They both laughed seeing the uncomfortable teen being in the middle of a crowded bunch getting her ear blown off by Pinkie Pie's random conversations she started having with him.

"Ya know, I don't see the reason for him to tell everyone else about you know what. Seems to me you guys are already used to him." Sonic told her.

"I guess we can't really change who he is. I mean, hey, he's helping us. And, he didn't purposely meant to trash up the city. Just like you told me, he thought Eggman was here already."

"He's a good guy. Sure he's grumpy and pissy 24/7, but he's very caring."

"That's...kinda difficult to believe." She said with a chuckle.

"Trust me, I know. But when I wasn't around, he'd be the one looking out for Tails when he was little. Give it time and he'll protect you guys as well."

"Pfft! Like I need protecting!"

"Hey, you try fighting that demonic dark magic teen!"

"Oh, yeah, good point."

"You know what's one thing I don't get."

"What's that?" She responded.

"If the elements of harmony were used to return Princess Luna to her normal self when she was Nightmare Moon, how come they didn't do anything when we fought that giant robot a couple days?"

"Who knows? Perhaps it doesn't work on mechs."

"I guess everything can't be too easy, now can it." All of a sudden a voice came from the DJ booth in a punk type girl tone.

"Alright! We're about to end things off with some good ol slow dancing." Sonic immediately got up with an unamused look on his face.

"Aaaaand that's my cue to leave!"

"You can say that again!" They both hightailed out of the building. Knuckles, who was being swallowed by the dozens of people around him, heard the music started and raised an eyebrow.

"Nope! Hell no! No-no-no no no no.! That's where I cross the line; I'm out!" Knuckles gently pushed people out of the way and made it outside.

"So much for getting to know people." Rarity smirked.

"I'll say! Come on ya'll, I ain't gonna be in the middle of this yappy smoochy love song buisness." Applejack told everyone walking from the dancefloor.

"You can say that again!" Tails agreed.

"At least Knuckles came, and he was kind. Um...sort of." Fluttershy started following her friends.

"Is Pinkie coming?" Twilight asked. She spotted her wild friend surprisingly asleep on top of the stair case. "Uh..nevermind." Twilight spotted Spike fast asleep in a chair with his face in a bowl of chips at a table where it seemed the gentleman there were playing a card. She rolled her eyes and picked up the sleepy ten year old.

Meanwhile in the middle of the night, the house phone started to ring. Sonic went downstairs to answer.

"Who could possibly be calling this late?" He picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Sonic! It's me, Uncle Chuck! I have important news! It involves the chaos emeralds! Apparently you and Eggman aren't the only ones seeking them. I saw something on the news stated a dark alien looking creature caused some destruction in some city and was walking away with a white chaos emerald." This caught Sonic by surprise.

"That's odd because this morning, some type of meteor crashed in front of the castle with a note telling me to stop collecting the emeralds. Do you think this might be the same guy?"

"I'm not completely sure, but I wanted to tell you this so that you keep an eye out. Tails told me about that new henchman of Dr. Eggman, Shadow."

"Yeah, don't remind me. But trust me, I learned his moves and the next time I meet him, i'll be ready!"

"Well, just don't do anything stupid. Tails ALSO told me about your injuries."

"Meh, I'll be fine! Well, thanks for letting me know, I'll keep my eye out. Good night."

"Goodnight." Sonic hung up the phone and made his way upstairs. When he was halfway up, he stop to take a glance at his friend Knuckles sleeping on the couch. …

"Hey wait a second! When did he get into my hou-ah screw it! He's got no where else to sleep" He went back to his room and fell asleep.

**Zacharythehedgehog- **"Dude, I'm gonna be purely honest with you. I will ACTUALLY CRY if you cancel this."

**XxCloudPuffxX- **"Your doing awesome with your story! Honestly, thanks to you I've been shipping sonic with rainbow dash even more now! You're really doing awesome with this fanfic!

Keep up the good work ;)"

**TheAwesomeCoolJay- **"Follow your heart: do you want to continue the story, cause if you do and finish it you'll have a huge accomplishment."

**BaconLettuceTomatoSweg- **"Luckily for you, people actually care for you. Don't give up, I got your back."

**snowandpisces- **"Don't get yourself down, me and my buddy are here for ya. Just so you know, we enjoy this story a lot, and hopefully you make more of em. We wish you luck."

**ssjsagemodesonic- **"I really like this story, it's one of my top 5 favorite, please continue this awesome story. N just ignore all the hate and negativity."

**captaindrake123- **"Trust me man a lot of people like this and don't want to see it go whether they speak up or not, I have your back and a lot more people than you know do too."

**Reading these from the previous update made me really happy. I honestly had no idea you guys enjoyed this so much. Sorry to anyone else if I didn't include your little support comment or whatever. But I do want to address this.**

**Christian Wolf27….no I haven't been bullied NOR have I bullied anyone, I don't know where that came from, yes i do have confidence, but just a little iffy sometimes, and how is fan characters supposed to make my issue better? I don't plan to use OCs anytime soon for this story. And no offense, I don't care about your little issues all because all you do is spam people with your Oc ideas or insult others when they tell you to stop. From now on, if you leave any other reviews, i'm removing them. I don't care if that makes me lose a review or viewer, i'm tired of looking at reviews on other stories of friends of mine seeing you harassing them with spam and such. I'm not tolerating people like you. Leave any review you want, it's gonna be removed.**

**As for everyone else, thank you so much. I apologize if i scared anyone with that statement of me cancelling the series. It was just something I considered because I thought no one cared. Well now that I know the truth, I'll let you guys on something. This story is gonna be a huge journey. You'd think that I would probably end it with them getting the chaos emeralds and a huge final battle. Nah ah, there's a lot more after they get the chaos emeralds. Now here's another little treat, during the emerald search arc, there are 2 other villains we still haven't met; one of them is mentioned in this chapter. This is practically going to be like an anime; who knows when it's going to end?! So not only is this story NOT going to be cancelled, but it's also going to practically be endless. Trust me, I still have plenty of ideas. Also, expect a rematch between Sonic and Shadow in, oh i don't know, about 3 chapters from now. The battle that's interpreted is very fitting. But I think that's enough secrets, let's get into some trivia.**

**Trivia Time:**

***From now on i'm asking "story" questions. Shoutout to Sonic and Raven Fan for answering last chapters questions correctly. "Who gave Sonic back his necklace in chapter 1?" Answer is Twilight. "Who accidentally hit Knuckles in the nuts?" It was Sonic when they were little. "How many characters did Pinkie Pie assume were robots?" 2. Tails and Knuckles. Alright, new questions.**

**-What are each of the three gaming spoof references in this chapter making fun of? (3GS, Game Pyramid, &amp; Animal Walking)**

**-What game is Eggman, Cubot, Orbot, and Shadow are playing in Chapter 11?**

**Bonus bias question **Who do YOU guys think the "dark creature" is that Uncle Chuck describes over the phone?**

**Thank you once again for supporting me. The update from last chapter is my reason why I haven't been posting for a while. It's amazing to know that you guys actually like this story. Expect even greater things! ;)**


	18. Chapter 13: Fight for your Right

**Alright before we kick things off, I would just like to say thank you so much for helping me reach over 100 reviews. We are also currently at 8.5k total views for this story. As a thank you, I will be hosting a Q &amp; A in the next update. If you have any questions for me whether it involves myself or the story, you can either leave a review asking a question or PM me your question. Without further ado, enjoy the next chap. :)**

**Chapter 13: Fight for your Right**

Tails and Twilight were flying off in the Tornado with the emerald in hand, hoping it responds to anything.

"Still nothing?" Tails asked while trying to stay focused on flying..

"Nope. I'm surprised we haven't found anything yet. I wonder if it's in another city." Twilight asked herself.

"Well what a coincidence; I see one just up ahead." Tails pointed at the tall buildings with civilization beyond it.

"Hey, that's Casino Park!" Twilight exclaimed very happily. "Me and my older brother loved coming here to go on all the cool rides and watch the arena fights."

"Arena fights? Huh, maybe that's a place for Sonic to get some training in." All of a sudden, the yellow chaos emerald started to flash rapidly.

"Hey, what do you know?! The Emerald is reacting!" Twilight told him.

"Alright! Should we go investigate or should we go tell the others first?" Tails asked

"I don't why we can't go collect it ourselves?"

"Then let's go!" Tails enthusiastically parked the Tornado into a safe spot in the fields.

"This place is a lot bigger than I remember." Twilight stated, gazing at the buildings while walking through the streets.

"No kidding! If Sonic were here and he'd run off, it would take forever to find him!" Tails jokingly said. They both stopped and looked at the Casino Park Arena that had a huge sign stating 'SIGN UP TODAY TO BATTLE YOUR WAY FOR AN AMAZING GRAND PRIZE!' "I wonder what the grand prize is?" He asked as they both walked inside to spot a huge treasure chest in a case filled with gold necklaces, pearls, dollar bills, jewels, and all kinds of expensive, but most importantly, valuable accessories, which was being guarded by two giant brutes.

"I know for a fact Rarity would tear anyone apart to receive THAT grand prize" Twilight said with a chuckle while pointing. Tails had his eyes all bulged and widen, not paying attention to what she was saying. "Uh Tails, what's wr-" She gasped and spotted a purple chaos emerald.

"There's no way that can be real!" Tails stated.

"Hate to break to you, but.." She got Tails' attention pointing to the yellow chaos emerald flashing even faster than before. They then looked and saw the purple chaos emerald in the chest was flashing as well. The two walked out and took another look at the sign which also stated 'BATTLES BEGIN AT 12:30 PM!'

"Well we can't just steal it, and I'm not really a fighting type...so I guess we're just gonna have to go get the others either way." Tails sadly admitted.

"And to think we could've gotten this by ourselves." Twilight added on.

"Hey, look on the bright side; at least we found it and know where it is. If it wasn't for the two of us fixing the Tornado, we wouldn't of found it sooner." This cheered Twilight up a bit as Tails smiled back at her. "Come on, we better be quick. We only got 3 hours to sign Sonic up." They both quickly rushed back to the Tornado and immediately took off, flying back to Emerald city.

As soon as the two geniuses left, incoming to Casino Park in a tiny little flying sphere was Dr. Eggman, Shadow, Orbot, and Cubot.

"Couldn't you..ugh..ngh...made this stupid thing..bigger?" Shadow asked shifting back and forth between the other three.

"We have to work with what we have?" Orbot stated.

"You built an entire giant secured base filled with all these mechs, but you can't make a saucer that decently fits enough people."

"It was only built for one driver, I didn't expect I would be driving you three morons around." Eggman exclaimed. Surprisingly enough, Shadow didn't glare at him for calling him a moron, but focused more on getting comfortable. Cubot was squeezing his robotic head out of the bunch with his arm out as well with the emerald in hand, examining it. He took note of the fact it was flashing rapidly.

"Agh! There's an emerald nearby!" Cubot told the others.

"It must be in that city- hungh!" Orbot squeezed his arm to point at civilization. "Over there!" As soon as eggman landed, everyone all tried to jump out at once, bumping eachothers heads and bodies.

"Ok, uh, one at a time." Eggman told the as he was about to get out. But was stopped by the motion of Cubot trying to get out as well. "I said one at a time!"

"You didn't say who was supposed to go first!" He yelled back.

"I will go first!" He had only his left leg out and as soon as he was about to free the rest of his body, Orbot shifted causing Eggman to fall onto his back, landing on Cubot. "I WASN'T DONE!"

"Oh, sorry, it seemed as if you were about to get out, so I took my chances." Orbot explained as he was pushed to the side with his wheel not being able to move due to Eggman's weight.

"Hmpgpe Mggmn ymm cshng me! (Translation: Eggman, your crushing me!)" Cubot yelled being crushed by the doctor.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it; my right foot is stuck!" Shadow face palmed while being pushed to the side by the weight of Dr Eggman's head, Cubot's free arm that isn't be crushed, and Orbot's right arm.

"How have I not killed myself yet?" Shadow said out loud.

After about another good five minutes of trying to escape from the pod, the four were walking in Casino park with aching backs and rubbing their necks.

"Remind me next time we get back to the base to start working on a much larger transportation device that can fit, oh I don't know, twelve people!" Eggman told them

"Yeah, that wouldn't be such a bad idea." Shadow groaned rubbing his neck. When they arrived at the arena, the blue chaos emerald that Cubot was holding started to flash even quicker than before.

"It must be very close." Orbot assumed. The four were looking through the glass window and saw the grand prize chest in a concealed case guarded by two men. What caught Eggman's eye was a constant flashing coming from the chest. He looked even closer and saw the purple shaped artifact.

"The chaos emerald is in that chest!" Eggman explained. "But why is it in a chest in an arena lobby?"

"It probably has to due with that huge sign telling people to sign up for some huge battle royale to win a grand prize." Cubot pointed at the sign in his usual dull voice.

"You know, instead of causing a scene and just taking it with tons of deadly forces on our tail, why don't we play it safe and sign you up Shadow. With you in the ring, there's no way you'd lose." Eggman suggested.

"Why don't we just take the emerald and run?"

"Casino Park is just full of trouble and contains high police force on patrol; the toughest around in fact. It would not only be easy on my end, but it be quite entertaining to see you demolish the competition. When we win, we take the emerald and we leave safe and sound. No guards or anything like that going after us."

"Hmm...It'd be pretty amusing to see these 'so called' opponents try to match up against myself. Alright then, fine! Sign me up!"

"Great, i'll get the paperwork!" Eggman ran inside.

"I'll check out the roller coasters!" Cubot said gleefully.

"I'll...go use the lavatory. Being cramped up in that pod for so long sure doesn't fit in quite well." Orbot ran straight for the nearest restroom. Shadow was still standing outside the arena with his arms crossed, looking up at the sky.

'_Is this really who you wanted me to see Professor? Or were you thinking of a different grandson?' _He thought to himself.

**Flashback, 7 years ago**

Shadow at age 12 was inside the lab trying his hardest to focus his energy on creating a fire with his abilities. He would just sit there crisscrossed with his hands on his knees, staring at a fire pit. After a good 45 seconds, all he got was smoke from the wood. He sighed and got up, walking to the couch. He jotted down his attempts, successes, and failures he made today. So far, he tested 4 abilities with 1 success and 3 failures. He added the 3rd failure with the fire, but added a note about the smoke. He took these notes for Professor Gerald when he wasn't around. Speak of the devil, here comes the Professor walking through the front door.

"How are the test coming along, Shadow?" He asked.

"So far I have been only able to be successful in slicing a giant boulder in half. I was very close to not only blowing it up, but to lighting this pit on fire." Shadow explained. The Professor he sat down with a slight chuckle.

"Ya know, your struggles remind me a lot of my grandson, Ivo Robotnik. He always tried to invent anything he possibly could. He was very intelligent, but a bit dim witted as well. He was young at the time, so what else can I say."

"Is he still inventing things to this day?" He asked

"Actually, i'm quite unsure. I haven't heard from him for years. I think you would like him though. He really knows what he's doing."

"Let's hope so. People with huge minds can't go insane and commit completely outrageous actions."

"I'm sure he's completely fine, trust me Shadow." He didn't say anything afterwards except slowly falling asleep on the couch after being awake for 27 hours straight. Gerald smiled at this, grabbed a blanket and threw it over him. He looked at his little notebook full of all the experiments he tested and abilities he discovered. He was flipping through other pages and saw one that caught his attention. All it was filled with was the same statement, covering the lines of the page saying "Who am I" repeatedly. He flipped another couple of pages and another page was filled with the saying "What am I" repeatedly. He quickly closed the book and looked at Shadow with a worried stare.

"Don't worry Shadow. I'll do everything I can to find out who you are." Gerald quietly said placing the notebook back down on the coffee table and returned to his work station.

**Present Time**

Shadow continue to stare into the sky and looked down to the ground with his eyes closed. Eggman opened the door and called out for Shadow's attention.

"Shadow! I need to sign a few things!" He told him. Without responding or flinching, he walked into the arena lobby.

Meanwhile in Emerald City, Sonic was at Uncle Chuck's with the other two Chaos emeralds.

"So, do you think this..thing could be working for Eggman?" Sonic asked swinging the ring from his necklace around his finger.

"That'd be quite unlikely." Uncle Chuck stated. "If it were working along side Eggman, he probably would of told us with some ridiculous introduction."

"That doesn't mean he can't recruit him." Sonic stared into the image that Chuck saved from the news report last night of the perpetrator who walked away with a white Chaos Emerald. He had the body of a teen, but his color was all black and dark purple. Not to mention its eyes were red. "I never seen anything like this before. Looks like i'll be meeting him sometime soon." He crossed his arms and smirked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Uncle chuck said very blatantly. Several knocks were placed on the front door. Incoming came Applejack and Rarity.

"Hey Sonic, Tails and Twilight need us right away." She told him.

"Alright, be there in a second." He got up from his chair and walk towards the front door. He then saw his Uncle was acting pretty dull. "You ok, Unc?"

"Sonic…." He took a quick pause. "Sometimes there won't be a rematch with opponents you know. Perhaps with this Shadow fellow, but you never know what can happen with this one in particular." He pointed at the image. "What i'm saying is...don't get ahead of yourself. I know speed is always your main thing in life, but take the time you're given before you rush into a deadly brawl that could get you killed." Sonic didn't know how to respond, so he just smiled.

"Don't worry Uncle Chuck, I ain't going down this time. As long as I have my friends, I'll accomplish anything." He said calmly, but enthusiastically. Rarity and Applejack both smiled at this statement as the two of the placed a hand on Sonic's shoulders. Uncle Chuck gave a slight smile, but didn't have anything else to say. Sonic, Rarity, and Applejack walked out the front door as Chuck gave a sigh, rocking back in his recliner.

'_Be safe Sonic.' _He thought to himself.

With the entire gang at town square, Tails and Twilight explained everything about the chaos emerald at Casino Park.

"So, who's gonna sign up?" Sonic asked. He received a blank stare from everyone. "Oh come on. So what, am I gonna be the only one that has to compete?" They all looked at each other, shrugged and nodded.

"Yep-"

"Pretty much-"

"Sounds like a plan-"

"Definitely-" Sonic rolled his eyes at the simple comments everyone gave him and looked at Knuckles.

"What about you, you fight all the time?"

"Yeah well, there's a possibility we would have to fight each other in the ring and I don't think you'd want to be pounded repeatedly so badly. I think I'll let you have all the fun with those giant gorilla brutes." Knuckles told him with a smirk. Twilight walked up to Sonic.

"Sonic, you happen to be the toughest out of all of us. I'm pretty sure you'll be fine; it shouldn't be that hard for you." She explained.

"Oh alright! But I keep the rest of the grand prize you mentioned. My washer and dryer are acting up, so i need a replacement. Plus, I could use a toaster as well." Everybody rolled their eyes and nodded shamley.

"Oh I hope you're willing to share at least some of it. The way Tails described that jewelry got me very interested right away." Rarity stated, imagining herself wearing a new pearl necklace, diamond bracelet, and all kinds of accessories. Twilight stepped to Tails' ear.

"Told ya." She whispered. Tails chuckled at the sight of this.

"Well, we better get there ASAP if we wanna get you registered." Rainbow Dash reminded everyone.

"Well then, let's head out to Station Square. Come on ya'll!" Applejack led the way.

"Ah, pfft! Who needs trains? We'll meet you guys there, ima taking the Tornado." Tails told them in a dorky way. Twilight followed him to the jet. "I'm able to fit one more person if anybody wants to-" He was then interrupted when a wild Pinkie appeared right in front of him.

"OOH! Me! Me Me Me!" She said very excitingly jumping into the plane. The three of them took off as Sonic, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Spike, and Knuckles rode on the train ride to Casino Park. Rarity at across from Knuckles and decided to chat with him.

"So Knuckles darling, I see that your behavior is starting to improve ever since that incident." He raised an eyebrow and simply responded.

"Two things. 1. Darling? And 2. Thanks, I guess?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I'm a bit surprised. For a second there I thought you were either ignore me or be shocked that I complimented you." He smirked at this comment.

"Heh. I'm a little stunned on the inside that you can withstand my aggression." He crossed his arms still smirking slightly.

"Well, it's not like I can change your personality or that you're still upset on how we treated you." He raised an eyebrow once more and uncrossed his arms.

"Hey, I wasn't upset. I was ticked off because you guys kept annoying the crap out of me."

"I gotta give it to em there." Applejack admitted.

"Um..was I annoying you Knuckles?" Fluttershy asked politely and timidly.

"Nah, you were the only one who seemed to be the only one that was nice to me from the very start."

"Well, she is the innocent one of the group." Rainbow Dash added on.

"You're definitely not wrong there." Spike agreed. His eyes widen and looked at Fluttershy. "No offense."

"None taken Spike." She smiled at the ten year old. Rarity was then gonna try to take a shot at getting Knuckles to spill the beans.

"Now that we're all,... ehh..., friendly acquaintances, why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself Knuckles?" Rarity asked.

"Hm, by us, you mean you right?" Knuckles responded. She was confused on what he was talking about. "Cause from the looks of it, everyone here apparently got pieces of information about me." She looked at everyone.

"Is this true? Am I the only one that doesn't know about Knuckles' little 'secret' here"

"Well, everyone except for you, Pinkie, and Spike." Sonic stated. "And it's quite a long story so you might want to get comfortable." Rarity now focused her attention on the red headed teen.

"Well then, I'm not leaving this spot until I hear every single bit of it." She crossed her arms and her legs.

"I wouldn't mind storytime as well." Spike sat closer to Rarity. Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"Ugh! Why did I have to trash up that stupid city?" Knuckles questioned himself facepalming. He rubbed his eyes and tried to focus as he was about to begin his story.

Back in Casino Park with Twilight and Tails who already have been there for the past twenty minutes. Pinkie Pie was too busy occupying herself on the merry go round.

"Weeeeeee!" Pinkie said gleefully ride the plastic pink horse. (what are the odds?)

"I hope they make it on time." Twilight was getting a little bit worried.

"I'm sure they will. And when this starts, Sonic is gonna nail this competition." Tails stated confidently.

"Woooo hooooo!" The wild pink one cheered coming around once again.

"You really think so?" She asked.

"Of course! Sonic probably had a little issues with that Shadow guy, but I'm sure he can deal with a bunch of giant clueless basket cases."

"Yaaayy-" All of a sudden the machine was done moving. "Awww!" Pinkie pouted.

The train finally arrived and departed were the six friends. Rarity had a few tears in her eyes after listening to Knuckles' story.

"Oh darling, if only you'd told us sooner about these events." She told him wiping the tears from her eyes. Knuckles rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Don't get me wrong, you still scare the heck out of me." Spike told him. "But I never knew you had such a terrible past. I guess I see you a different way now." Knuckles smirked at Spike's statement while the rest of the crew got off the train.

"Dang, this place is huge!" Rainbow Dash said, gazing upon the huge sky scrapers. They came across the giant red and blue arena with 3 teens standing in front of it.

"Finally you guys made it! Quick, we gotta get you signed up Sonic." Tails grabbed Sonic's arm and they both rushed inside to grab the paper work.

After reading through all the rules, Sonic signed his signature and placed it into the submission box. The rest of the crew came inside and looked at the grand prize case. Rarity was so lost for words, she fainted. but was caught by Applejack and Rainbow Dash.

"Yep. That's definitely a chaos emerald alright." Knuckles stated focusing his attention on the purple gem. He then got confused and noticed it started flashing. "Tails, did you bring that yellow chaos emerald with you?" He asked.

"No I dropped it off at my house so I wouldn't lose it." He responded back.

"Then...why is it flashing?" In came the front doors was none other than Dr. Eggman, Orbot, Cubot, and more importantly, Shadow.

"Eggman!?" Everyone said in unison.

"Well, isn't this a convenient reunion?!" Eggman stated.

"What are you doing here?" Twilight questioned him tensley.

"We are here to win the chaos emerald, of course." Shadow looked back at him.

"I'M..here to win the chaos emerald." He corrected him. Sonic walked up to Shadow very calm, but a bit serious.

"You know, I've been meaning for a little rematch." He said to his face.

"Guess we're just gonna have to settle that in the ring." Shadow responded. "You might as well forfeit now, you weren't really all that great last time."

"Heh! Well then I guess you're gonna get something brand new this time around." He clenched his fists.

"Oh, and what's that?" He grinned crossing his arms.

"An ass whooping, that's what." They both stared at each other very tensely before Shadow bumped purposely bumped shoulders with him walking away.

"See you in the ring, poser." Him, Eggman, Cubot, and Orbot walked off from the scene as Sonic stood there with his eyes closed and his fists still tight.

"I'll see you there."

**Oh snap, that was something, now wasn't it?! If anyone's curious, ChristianWolf did comment, I read it, but I still removed it. It was just him talking about don't get on his bad side or my fanfic friends are jerks or something. Alright time for Trivia.**

**Trivia Time:**

**Shout out to TheAwesomeCoolJay and Speed the Hedgehog for answering the last questions. "Name the three video game references that were being spoofed" A: 3GS=3DS/Game Pyramid=GameCube/Animal Walking=Animal Crossing. "What game were Eggman, Shadow, Orbot, and Cubot playing in Chapter 11" A: Go Fish. Now for the new questions.**

***Remember, these are STORY related. These questions do not have to do with the actual Sonic the Hedgehog. Were talking human teen Sonic here.**

**-Easy one! Who raised Sonic for most of his life?**

**-What was the song that Sonic and Rainbow Dash danced to in Chapter 12?**

**-Who were the two girls that tricked Tails years back?**

**Thank you guys for reading, don't forget about the Q &amp; A. Either review or PM your question. See ya guys in the next chapter. :)**


	19. Chapter 14: No More Screwing Around

**Before we start, I just want to say to any viewers who happen to be writers as well, beware of the one guest user called ChristianWolf. He usually spams stories with OC ideas and harrases people if they get annoyed by him. If you see him asking about him with an unreasonable OC idea, I recommend either ignoring it or remove the reviews which is what I've been doing. He harassed many fanfic friends of mine and it's unacceptable. I created a new verb/term called "Christianed" or "Christianing". If you spot anyone else doing what he's doing this to you, then you just got "Chrisitaned". This is a warning for anyone who wants to start an MLP/Sonic crossover. I assume you are reading this Christian, but it's blatantly obvious why I delete your reviews, so stop asking. I honestly don't care where you live or whatever you were babbling about, just stay out of my story, that's all I ask.**

**Chapter 14: No More Screwing Around**

Sonic and his friends were in the weight room while the blue haired teen stretched with his legs spread, going from one foot to another.

"I dunno Sonic, from what it sounded like, you didn't all that great the last time you two fought. And he seems super imitating; you sure you got this?" Tails asked. Sonic did one finally stretch and stood up straight.

"Relax Tails. So I screwed up once, big deal. Besides, I have no choice but to win." He jumped up for the pullup bar and got ahold of it. "And that's exactly what i'm going to do." He started to do fifteen pullups while breathing heavily.

"Ya seem pretty confident and brave for someone who can't even admit he's some secret elemental figure of harmony for being so courageous." Applejack stated with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face. Sonic didn't even hesitate, he just kept going on with the exercise.

"No idea what you're talking about." Sonic lied plainly as everyone chuckled and giggled at him. Even getting all the facts from Luna, he still refuses to not only admit it to his friends, but to admit it to himself.

In the locker room with Shadow and Eggman were the eighteen other competitors.

"You'd think they limit it to, oh I don't know, 6 to 10 fighters?" Eggman asked, looking at all the heavy brutes in the room.

"Whatever. I can take any of these imbeciles, no matter how many rounds there are." Shadow stated confidently. One of the other fighters overheard this and looked behind him.

"Hehe, rounds? You never been to these matches before have ya?" The giant contestant asked. "There are no breaks or rounds or intermissions." Shadow raised an eyebrow and stared at him.

"Then, what is it?"

"Hehe. Well, you see…"

Sonic fell from the pull up bar.

"I have fight them all at once?!" Sonic questioned them. Tails told him the exact information that Shadow received about the match.

"That's what the rules said; all twenty contestants will face off in a brutal frenzy." Twilight informed the surprised teen laying flat on the floor.

"Ugh! Now what, I go out there and get killed?"Rainbow Dash stood above him with her hands on her hips raising an eyebrow at Sonic.

"So what you gotta fight off a bunch of heavy lifters at the same time, your main concern is winning that fight and getting the emerald, got it?" She commanded very strictly with everyone widen eyed.

"Dash? What was that all about?" Spike asked a little hesitantly.

"Meh, words of encouragement." She stated calmly while shrugging her shoulders. Sonic got up from the grounds and wiped the dust off his pants.

"Actually it kinda helped a bit." Sonic admitted. Everyone rolled their eyes at him. "But she's right, I gotta bare through it and not only take on these giant gorillas, but especially Shadow. Honestly, I think he's my main concern." He pounded his fists together and walked out of the weight room and into the the locker room to get ready.

The rest of the group headed to the arena stands where they await the show to begin. The arena was a giant open dirt pit with lots of room for fighters to tear each other apart. All contestants were just mere minutes away from entering the ring. Shadow kept the blue chaos emerald secured in his jacket.

'_Hmph. Now no one will definitely stand a chance.' _He thought to himself. Sonic took note of the emerald that Shadow had on him.

"Oh great, it's gonna be just like last time." Sonic said in a bit of worry. He then shook his head in frustration.

"Pull yourself together Sonic, you can't let everyone down." All of a sudden, a voice vibrated the entire stadium from the many loudspeakers.

"LLLLLADIES AND GENTLEMAN! WELCOME TO CASINO PARK'S 5TH ANNUAL ARENA MATCH! HERE IN THE RING WILL ENTER 20 CONTESTANTS IN A FREE FOR ALL BRUTAL DEADLY EXTRAVAGANZA! THE LAST MAN STANDING WILL, AS ALWAYS, WALK AWAY WITH THE CHAMPION'S CHEST!" Everyone in the crowd cheered, dying to see some action. Across from the group of friends on the other stands were Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot with popcorn, soda, and loads of cotton candy. They walked through the stands, squeezing through to get to there seats.

"Pard me, excuse me, sorry. Intelligent villainous doctor coming through." Eggman sidestepped to his seat, shoving his butt in everyone's faces.

"Ahg, dude, do you mind?!" One of the viewers complained.

"Hey, i'm sorry I wanted to get some refreshments and didn't know it would get this pack!" After the little argument, the mad doctor and the two red and yellow robots finally got into their seats.

"I still can't believe they are going to have twenty people fight all at once." Cubot stated.

"You can say that again?" Orbot responded. Cubot looked at him, blinked three times until he spoke again.

"I still can't believe they are going to have twe-"

"He didn't mean literally you idiot!" Eggman scolded and smacked the clueless bot from the back of his head.

"WE NOW ONLY HAVE 1 MINUTE UNTIL WE RELEASE THE WILD DOGS FROM THEIR CAGES AND INTO THE RING!" The contestants were all separated blocked by fences around the stadium. Everyone was either flexing or punching their chests to get themselves pumped. Sonic on the other hand was just simply clutching his fists looking through the fence to get a preview of the ring. While Shadow had his arms crossed, shaking his head at the idiotic brutes trying to scare each other.

"30 SECONDS LEFT!" The crowd was getting pumped up while the fighters were getting in a running position. Sonic was still just standing there staring off into space.

'_How exactly am I gonna play this out?' _He thought to himself. Sonic once again glanced at Shadow who this time was smirking, like he had a strategy of some sorts.

"10….SECONDS!" Rainbow Dash was looking at the far east fence where Sonic was behind, feeling a bit concerned.

'_Sonic…..I hope you know what you're doing..' _She thought to herself. Everyone else in the crowd were cheering along.

"LLLLLLLLET THE MATCH…..BEGIN!" The gates finally opened and all the brutes rushed out as quick as possible. Sonic was about to run out as well, but noticed Shadow was simply walking towards the mob of angry beasts. Sonic stayed back, knowing what he was about to pull. Shadow grabbed the Blue emerald from his jacket and started to grin.

'_My Chaos Blast was probably too much for me to handle, but this should be an easy task.' _Shadow thought to himself. Bright green light spears started to surround Shadow.

"Spear…..Cannon!" The spears were launched and knocked almost every single fighter out. All except for one, and that was Sonic. The spear came his direction, but he quickly side flipped away, dodging the deadly attack. All so called brutal beasts were on the ground in pain, not even bothering to get up.

"WOAH FOLKS! LOOKS LIKE FIGHTER 13, SHADOW, HAS TAKEN OUT EVERY SINGLE COMPETITOR. THIS HAS NEVER OCCURRED IN A CASINO PARK FIGHTING MATCH BEFORE!" Everyone was cheering except for Sonic's friends who were looking in worry. Searching very carefully from the stands, Pinkie Pie's eyes bulged up and pointed at the pit.

"Look!" She shouted in glee, alerting her friends and some of the other viewers. Sonic was walking towards Shadow, who was immediately noticed by him at once.

"I TAKE THAT BACK. IT LOOKS LIKE WE STILL HAVE ANOTHER FIGHTER THAT MANAGED TO OUT MANEUVER SHADOW'S ATTACK! THIS HAPPENS TO BE NONE OTHER THAN FIGHTER 16, SONIC!" Eggman was laughing at this announcement.

"Bahabahaha! No matter! Even though Sonic managed to outflank that attack, there's no way he'll be able to match up against Shadow!" He stated, taking a bite out of his Cotton Candy. Medics came into the field with countless rolling beds, escorting the fainted fighters quickly out of the ring. As soon as they cleared, Sonic finally had the chance to speak up.

"I told you. We're gonna be fighting for real this time. No more of your stupid tricks or games, cause I ain't falling for them." Sonic stated. Shadow chuckled at bit at his statement.

"Do you honestly think I'd waste my time dealing with those morons? I purposely took them out with my new ability so that you'll get your little rematch you wished for." He responded. "Now then.." He ran towards Sonic with a tight fist. Sonic quickly used his reflexes and jumped out of the way. Shadow caught himself before he fell to the ground.

"LOOKS LIKE THINGS ARE GETTING PRETTY SERIOUS HERE FOLKS!"

**Music Insert- Rawk Hawk- Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door**

Sonic and Shadow ran towards each other with guns blazing as their fists and palms collided with one another. Sonic was pushing away Shadow's fist with all his might, while attempting to gut him in the stomach with his other hand that was being blocked off by Shadow's other hand. The dark haired teen's wrists started forming the spinning green orbs that the other teen took note of. Sonic's hand was then slowly being pushed back by Shadow's fist. Sonic knew eventually he would receive a hard blow in the face, so he had to improvise. He leg sweeped Shadow and backed way very quickly, shaking off the stress from his hands. Shadow got up from the ground and began to start launching Chaos Spears at Sonic. (not Spear cannon, there's a difference. Spear cannon is more deadly) With no fear, Sonic ran towards Shadow's direction, jumping over the first spear, sliding under the second, and flipping over the third. In the middle of his flip, he brought up his leg and laid down a hard drop kick on Shadow's head. The dark teen protected himself with his two arms, receiving little damage from the kick. He responded to this attack by gutting Sonic in the stomach. By little surprise, Sonic managed to catch Shadow's attack as soon he was inches away from his stomach. He then pushed off his fist with everything he's got, making Shadow fly back a bit. Trying to retrieve back his focus, Shadow's stomach was met by Sonic's foot. He fell back on the ground, quickly teleporting before Sonic got another chance to attack. Shadow reappeared behind Sonic, grabbed him from the back of his neck and threw him towards a wall. While flying at the brick wall, Sonic caught himself in mid air by wall kicking back to the center. He was then looking around desperately for Shadow.

"Sonic, look out!" Tails shouted. Shadow was once again behind Sonic, jumped over him and punched repeatedly in the face. The teen stepped back for a second and spat out a bit of blood. The two were panting very heavily from their never ending brawl. Shadow was getting very frustrated by this, so he decided to kick Sonic back to the wall and shot 8 chaos spears right above him. This caused part of the wall to fall apart onto Sonic, crushing him with the bricks and gravel.

**Stop Music**

Everyone in audience gasped and was speechless; all except for a few others.

"Sonic!" The group of friends yelled in unision. They all got out of their seats and leaned over the railing to get a better view, not seeing the pile of bricks move even once.

"UH OH FOLKS! IF SONIC DOESN'T BUDGE ANYTIME SOON, SHADOW WILL BECOME VICTORIOUS!" Eggman once again laughed at this statement.

"Of course he isn't going to budge! Which means my plan work just perfectly! We win the emerald and walk out of here with no sweat!"

"Well, I think Shadow would be the only one sweating though." Cubot corrected Eggman.

"No kidding. He seems very tired and stressed." Orbot stated, looking at the teen panting heavily.

Tails was gripping the railing in such worry.

"Oh no. I don't think he gonna be getting up anytime soon." Applejack predicted.

"This can't be good. I think he's unconscious." Knuckles assumed looking very petrified.

"Come on Sonic! You gotta get up!" Twilight shouted.

"I don't think he can with all those bricks burying him." Spike countered Twilight's statement. Rainbow Dash was looking the most worried out of everyone in the group, but didn't speak a word. Instead she thought to herself

**Flashback earlier today**

"Don't worry Uncle Chuck, I ain't going down this time. As long as I have my friends, I'll accomplish anything." He said calmly, but enthusiastically. What Sonic, Applejack, and Rarity didn't know was that Rainbow Dash was hovering above the house, eavesdropping the entire conversation. Hearing that from Sonic made her worry a bit.

'_He seems pretty confident, I'll give him that. But..I don't think he's gonna pull through that easily. I mean, he's finally just recovering and now he's still willing to fight?'_ The teen girl thought to herself. She shook her head in frustration. '_Why am I the most worried out of everyone? Usually Fluttershy would be; it doesn't make any sense! And why do I keep getting this weird tingling feeling in my stomach? Am I coming down with a cold or something?' _She knew what exactly she was feeling, but she was trying to distract herself from admitting it and predicting it's something else. Sonic, Rarity, and Applejack finally walked out of the house and headed straight to the town square. Rainbow Dash took note of this and quickly flew back before they got there. As soon as Rainbow Dash landed next to her friends, Twilight was giving her a questioning look.

"Where did you head off to?" She asked. Rainbow Dash was squinting a bit, but quickly came up with a lie.

"Oh uh, just flying around a little, that's all." She responded. Twilight shrugged her shoulders and turned back to her other Dash gave a long sigh and slowly closed her eyes.

"So, what was Sonic discussing about?" Rainbow Dash quickly flew open and turned around to noticed Knuckles standing there with his arms crossed with a smirk.

"How do you-"

"I'm not an idiot. Now, first off, don't worry, I won't tell anyone you were snooping around."

"I wasn't snooping! I just happen to hear them talking and, well…" She didn't know what else to say and finally gave up. "Ok fine, I was snooping!"

"Glad you can admit that. Now second, I have a favor to ask you."

"What is it?"

"From now on, you are gonna be Sonic's main support. No matter what, you can't let him back out of anything or give up."

"That's not really asking me, but alright. And, what if I know there's no way he can't possibly do it?"

"I don't care. You are still gonna make him fight. Now I don't know why Sonic lost that last fight, because I know for fact he can handle anything, whatever the cost is. So that last defeat and injury of his is no excuse. He knows better to not fight very sloppy; it sounded like he was barely trying."

"B-but, you don't know that for sure. You and I both saw that explosion Shadow made 2 days ago."

"Yeah, and it won't happen again if Sonic stops screwing around. I'm not trying to sound like a jerk, but one wrong move can get him not only injured, but possibly dead. No matter how gruesome or brutal the fight ends up being, Sonic will come out victorious. And since you have been hanging out with him the most, I'm trusting you to keep him motivated." She was a little confused, but she knew where Knuckles was coming at. He knew Sonic for quite some time, so he should know most of his fighting skills/techniques.

"Ok! I'll do everything I can." Rainbow Dash stated.

"Great, i'm glad we can finally agree on something." And with that, Sonic, Applejack, and Rarity finally met up with the others.

**Present Time**

'_Sonic...' _Rainbow couldn't think of anything else to say in her mind. Shadow was smirking at the pile of rocks Sonic was being suffocated under.

"Sorry, but you're still no match for me. This will be the end for you." Shadow turned his back at the grubel of bricks, and walked away still smirking. To his surprise, he felt the ground shake a bit. He still continued his troll, but was a bit concerned about this little tember.

**Music Insert- Fairy Tail- Natsu's theme**

All of a sudden, the pile of rocks went flying in all directions, revealing a tensed teen running at the speed of light. Shadow turned his head around to hear what the commotion was all about and was struck in the face by Sonic hard fist. Sonic flew past Shadow and landed 20 feet away from him with his legs spread far apart, his left hand on the ground and his right hand still clenched in a fist by his hip. Shadow stared back at Sonic even more mad this time, wiping off the blood from his mouth with his wrist. The two were looking at each other very fiercely.

"WHAT A COMEBACK! IT LOOKS LIKE SONIC IS STILL IN THIS FOLKS! HE MAY BE HURT, BUT HE'S ALL FIRED UP NOW!" This caught everyone's surprise and Tails was cheering that Sonic was ok. Rainbow Dash sighed in relief and still hoped for the best.

"What?! How is that possible?!" Eggman yelled, dropping his popcorn. Sonic stood up straight once more and still kept his focus on Shadow.

"I'm done screwing around with you, pal!" He once again ran towards the dark teen, this time with a battle cry. Shadow was expecting another punch, so her stood there waiting to catch his fist. Out of nowhere, Sonic jumped and spin dashed into Shadow's face who was not expecting that at all. Shadow fell to the ground, quickly got back up, but of course, more pain was coming his way when Sonic punched in the gut and kicked him in the face. Shadow was even more mad and decided to start putting the chaos emerald to use.

"You asked for it, bastard! Spear...Cannon!" Just like before, spears were launching from every direction. Sonic jumped over and dodged every one that was coming his direction while still making his way towards Shadow. One spear barely slid by his shoulder scraping it a bit, but still kept going. Whilst the spears continued flying off, Sonic finally met up with Shadow and uppercutted him. This attack caused the spears to disappear in thin air. Luckily for Shadow, he prevented himself from falling, but he was starting to get a bit dizzy. Sonic looked like he was doing just fine, but that's what everyone thought. He's actually fighting off the aching pain from not only this current fight, but his injuries from the previous fight. Shadow on the other hand couldn't contain himself; the more hurt he was, the more angry he got. He then teleported to Sonic and punched him 5 consecutive times in the stomach, laying one more on his face. Sonic fell back a few feet, before he was about to get up, Shadow got down to his level, pinning him down and throwing down very quick punches. Sonic couldn't do anything but protect his face with his arms. He finally brought his leg up close to him and kicked Shadow off. He threw himself back up standing and immediately Shadow threw both his fists which were caught easily by Sonic's hands. The two teens were struggling very badly, but Sonic stopped holding back and pushed the fists away, giving him a chance to punch Shadow once again in the face. Shadow ran back 30 feet, looked at Sonic with his red deadly eyes.

"I had enough of this!" Shadow pulled out the chaos emerald once more, this time, doing something very reckless. "CHAOS!.." Eggman immediately got up and knew what he was about to do.

"Is he insane?! Why would he do that when he's this hurt?!" He shouted while everyone was looking tensley at Shadow floating in the air with a red and white sphere forming around his body.

"Isn't this what he used on Sonic last time?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Oh no! If so, then he's gonna blow up the whole stadium!" Twilight alerted everyone. "Guys we have to get out of here, or take cover, or something, quick!"

"Wait, why is Sonic just standing there?" Rarity told everyone pointing at the blue haired teen.

"Why isn't running? Ya know, like he always does!" Applejack questioned Sonic's actions. Sonic still stood there with his arms crossed, smirking. Shadow noticed this and questioned him before he was about to release his attack.

"Why are you smiling?! I'm about to decimate you and your pathetic little friends!" Shadow shouted.

"Because I know your weak point." Sonic told him simply, still smirking. Shadow got even more mad.

"HA! You know nothing! CHAOS!..." As soon as the energy fused up inside him, just like before, Sonic took the opportunity, ran up to him, jumped to his level and Punched him in the chest.

"Geahk!" Shadow screamed. The power that was forming inside him released, but the only thing that came out was a bit of smoke. Shadow was still wobbling to stand up. He didn't want to lose, but he knew he couldn't fight any longer. He ran as fast as he could towards Sonic, but didn't even come close and fell face first to the dirt.

**Stop Music**

"HOLY MOLY FOLKS! WHAT A TURNABOUT THIS FIGHT ENDED UP BEING? WITH 18 OF THE CONTESTANTS BEING TAKEN OUT RIGHT OFF THE BACK, AND A QUICKY RECOVERY FROM A HEAVY BURIAL OF GRAVEL!"

**Music Insert- King Bulbin Clear Fanfare- The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess**

"WITH THE SECOND TO LAST FIGHTER DEFEATED, I THINK WE HAVE A WINNER HERE FOLKS! LET'S GIVE IT UP FOR SONIC!"

Sonic looked up and opened his eyes noticing the entire crowd was cheering for his victory. He was weak, but he was smiling proudly at his friends, who were all cheering for him as well.

"Yeah! Alright!" Sonic shouted.

"No! NO! Why does this always happen to me?!" Eggman shouted throwing his cotton candy at Cubot.

Sonic walked up to Shadow who was groaning badly on the ground.

"Hey." Shadow looked up with his eyes barely opened, glaring tensely at the cocky teen. "I said I wanted a rematch, not for you to risk your life consuming the emeralds energy just so you can try to beat me. Honestly I think you using that Spear Cannon twice made it worse for you. Your final attack didn't even make it better either." Sonic picked up the blue chaos emerald that was dropped by Shadow. He smirked at him. "That was fun though. Next time, it'll be a fair fight, ok?" Sonic didn't even wait for a response, instead, he walked towards the lobby to claim his prize, meeting up with his friends. Shadow was still lying there, he had little energy to get up, but didn't want to use it.

'_Hmph..It was fun, wasn't it? Can't wait for the next fight, Sonic.' _Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot ran up to him.

"What are you doing still lying here?!" Eggman asked tensley

"Hey, did you have to take part in that fight? Didn't think so."

"He's got a point." Orbot stated.

"Shut up. Come on, were flying back to the base." Eggman commanded.

"Awww!" The three complained that they have to take part in another uncomfortable ride again.

Sonic finally claimed his prize and received the purple chaos emerald buried in the chest.

"Great! That makes five now!" Sonic said to himself. Coming his way was all his friends congratulating him.

"Hey guys, how's it go-" Sonic was suffocated by Rainbow Dash's tight arms surrounding him.

"You idiot. Don't scare us like that!" Rainbow Dash told him.

"What did I tell ya, I would be able to handle anything thrown my way. You guys being there made it much more easier." Sonic told them all smiling at one another. Dash finally let go of Sonic.

"How did you know about Shadow's weak point?" Twilight asked.

"Well back at when I fought him in the Everfree Forest, I noticed when he charged up his attack, the red energy formed up inside him." When I barely got away, I assumed that he would catch up to me. I knew something was up, so I predicted that when the energy fuses inside him, which is power coming from the chaos emerald, it's starting to weaken him up to use this attack. With the right timing, I prevented that explosion to happen again by punching him as soon as the energy fused inside him before he releases. I couldn't do while the energy was forming around him cause it was sort of like a temporary shield. It's really confusing, but to sum it up, I think the chaos emeralds are more dangerous than we thought they were."

"Well, good thing we got five of them and Eggman's got zero again." Applejack stated.

"This emerald search just keeps getting easier and easier." Said Tails.

"I hope so. I don't even know how long it'll take us to find the other two." Fluttershy wondered.

"Well we got plenty on our plate so far. And right now, I just wanna take a nap." Sonic said while yawning.

"Seriously? It's only 3:45 PM, how can you already be ti-" Tails was interrupted by Sonic pointing at the stadium. "Oh, yeah, nevermind." Everyone laughed as they all walked out of the arena, making their way home.

**I hope you guys enjoyed that fight. I was gonna post this sooner, but I was super busy watching Nintendo World Championships. That and I was playing with the new Smash bros DLC Pack. Ryu is a very unique character I must say. Also a quick heads up, this Thursday night, I will be flying out of state by myself to see my other side of the family. I'll be out there for about 2 and a half weeks. I may or may not update, but just know that I'll be on vacation. I have my entire schedule I will be telling you guys for July in the next update before I leave for my plane. Remember, don't forget about the Q &amp; A questions. You can leave your question either in a review or just simply PM. You can either ask me about the story, my life, etc. Anyways, let's jump into the one thing people are always interested in.**

**Trivia Time:**

**Shout out to Zacharythehedgehog and Speed the Hedgehog. "Who raised Sonic for most of his life" A=Celestia. "What was the song that Sonic and Rainbow Dash danced to?" A=Shut up and dance "Who were the two girls that tricked Tails years back?" A=Cosmo and Rouge. Hey Christian, you were wrong, it's not Uncle Chuck who raised Sonic. Nice try, genius.**

**-What two color chaos emeralds are they missing?**

**-Who has Knuckles yet to tell about his past yet?**

**Only two questions this time. Sorry, I was trying to get this out as soon as possible. Don't forget about the Q &amp; A, yadayadayada, and join me back in a couple of days for another update about my schedule this summer. And once that is taken care of, I'll see you guys in the next chapter. :)**


	20. Update 5: My Oh So Packed Summer

**Hey Guys! So this update is not going to be the Q &amp; A, that's gonna be later on, but I just want to let you guys know what's gonna be my schedule for the next couple of months.**

**-First off, this Thursday night, I will be flying on a solo trip to San Antonio Texas to see my grandparents, uncles, aunts and such. Because of this, updates most likely won't happen because this is the only free time i'll get for a while (You'll see why in just a second.) I will be flying to (yeah, like i'm gonna tell you guys where I live) on July 8th.**

**-Something you guys may not know is that I happen to be on the varsity swim team for my high school. July 9th-July 24th starts out conditioning, which is basically us getting fit before the season begins by just doing core and body workouts at the school's weight room. It will happen from 9:30-11:00 Am on Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday only.**

**-Along side this, for those who haven't read my other updates, I happen to work at Best Buy. So not only am I going to be working out three days a week in the morning, I will be working 6 days a week from the afternoon to night. This is why I usually don't update that much, plus I have an actual life outside of writing, like hanging out with friends and such.**

**-This July 28th, I will be volunteering for a freshman camp for my high school. Basically it's a little thing where upcoming freshman come to a 3 day thing to experience what high school is like. It's 3 hours a day and my job is just gonna be me help showing around, represent the film classes, etc. **

**-This August 3rd, my friends are taking me to go see Dragon Ball Resurrection F. I'm gonna level with you guys, I never really got into Dragon Ball, it just didn't catch my interest at the time. I saw some episodes, I love TFS, the movies, the god awful live action one, and Battle of gods. I was more into One Piece, but hey, i'm still gonna see it. **

**-Not sure when school starts, but it's usually in the beginning of August for me. This year, I am taking Algebra 3-4 honors, AP English, Chemistry, Motion Graphics, AP History, and IB Film. 4 flipping advanced classes! So if I don't update during that, you'll know why. **

**-Some time in the middle of August, the swim season starts and I have practice every day after school from 3:00 to 5:00. I also have Saturday practice from 10:00-11:45. The season usually ends near the end of October. With this, I'm gonna have to change my work schedule, so that's gonna suck time out of writing as well. The free day I'll have is Sunday, but I'll most likely be doing homework.**

**-I screwed up my first two years of high school and I want to redeem myself. I have much bigger responsibilities now, and I can't mess it up. So I hope you understand.**

**Well that's pretty much it, I hope you guys are enjoying your summer so far, I 'm sure gonna enjoy mine while it lasts. Remember, don't forget about the Q&amp;A, it can either be about the story or myself. Until then, I'll see you guys whenever I can update the chapter. Happy Summer everybody! :)**


	21. Chapter 14 5: Dark & Light

**Here's a little treat for you guys while i'm gone on vacation. It's a SUPER short one, but it's very important and answers a few questions. It's not canon or anything, it takes place right after what happened in Chapter 14.**

**Chapter 14.5: Dark &amp; Light **

A dark, shadowy purple looking creature slowly stepped into a empty partially lit cave. The same creature that Chuck spotted on the news it seems. The creature stood their inside the hollow cave, looking around for something...or...someone.

"I am so glad you decided to make it!" A voice came out of no where, surprising the creature a little bit. The voice came from a bright man with white hair and pure glowing skin.(It's naturally normal, but it occasionally glows bright blue) He wore bright blue jeans and a casual white business shirt. (Pretty unusual, I know) "You have no idea how much this means to me that you came."

"Hmph...you make me blush." The dark creature responded with a deep tone voice.

"Well…" The bright creature waved his hand. "there's no need for all this chit chatter unless I know you got the job done. Soo?" The dark creature reached behind him and held out a white Chaos Emerald. "Ahhh...you know what's more beautiful than seeing all the cash you can get in the world..-well, in a money grieving loonatic perspective? Viewing this very outstanding deadly piece of world domination." He reached out for the emerald, but the dark creature jerked his arm back.

"What makes you think I'm going to put trust in your greedy little hands? Until we collect all those emeralds, I will keep ahold of them." The light creature turned his back towards him with his hands locked together behind him.

"You honestly think the emeralds are the only pieces of power that which I heavily desire?" The dark creature gave him a confused look thinking what could possibly be more desirable than the Chaos Emeralds. "Have you ever heard of...the Elements of Harmony?"

"They sound quite familiar. However I don't see what the big deal is."

"What if I told you that these elements are more powerful than the chaos emeralds."

"More...powerful?" In his mind, thoughts were hopping all around '_The Elements of harmony. How can something with such a subtle and pathetic name be as powerful as the chaos emeralds?'_

"Indeed..However this particular power can only answer to true hearts. I hate to break it to ya, but it turns out our hearts are just too precious for them to handle." It can easily be said that this creature doesn't seem to take this so seriously, but more jokingly. (kinda like the Joker in some cases) "So, if we not only have in possession of the chaos emeralds, but also the elements of harmony, the chaotic energy can master over them and go out of control. Hopefully, they practically turn even more powerful than they were before."

"Where do we find them?"

"If I recall, they are being held by that almighty Celestia lady in Canterlot. If not, they might be contained by one of her nerd followers. Think her name was...Highlight Snorkel….or….something like that. But that's not the point; her and a bunch of other annoying teenage girls are supposed to be the main fragments or keys or whatever of the elements. If we attempt this little stunt, we need to figure out a way to have them stay far away as much as possible. Perhaps investigate on what they do or care for and such."

"It doesn't sound... too promising." The dark creature stated in a bit of worry.

"Oh, trust me old friend, this will work out perfectly." The bright creature stood next to him, placing an arm around him as well. "Imagine it now, this...pathetic so called world, burning to the ground with everyone on it being extinguished off of it. With the Elements of...should I say, Disharmony, we can create a new world with our own rules, habitat, and species. Of course, a few slaves here and there as well."

"And what about the possible recruits?" He asked, taking the arm off his back.

"I haven't spoke to them quite yet, but I guarantee you they'll join. Oh, and I do believe they have a familiar fellow that you might be dying to meet." He walked away a few feet. "Tell me, are you still familiar with Professor Gerald Robotnik?"

"You still continue to ask me that question and yet, I still give you the same answer; yes. And I will give you the same question; why?" He asked

"You obviously must be familiar with a mysterious teenage boy named Shadow, am I wrong?" The dark creature didn't even respond; he just grinned and chuckled at the sound of that name. "So what do you say? Does this sound like a plan…..Mephiles?" He reached out his his bright glowing hand to shake his dark aura filled hand. He accepted the shake and grinned.

"You got yourself a deal…...Nazo."

**Boom! There's your reveal on who that 'dark creature was 2-3 chapters ago. **

**Just to clarify this is not Chapter 15. To explain; I was skeptical about posting this segment at the end of Chapter 14, or the very beginning of Chapter 15. I didn't want to start it on Chapter 15, because after this bit, it leads off to a brand new day (spoilers...sorta) and Chapter 14 was pretty packed and intense enough as it is. **

**So instead, for those who played Paper Mario before, you know how after you completed a chapter, it takes you to the villain's/ Princess Peach's point of view? Well, this is sorta how it's like.**

**But anyway, since this is technically Chapter 14 (sort of), no Shoutouts or Trivia until the next one. **

**Plus I wanted to give you guys at least something while I was gone. It's currently 4:00 AM where I am right now and I'm about to post it. I could just spend another couple hours typing up Chapter 15, but I rather not sleep in again, and I'm driving to Oklahoma on Friday and back on Sunday. (Not back home, back at my grandparents in Texas) Remember, don't come back till the 8th of July.**

**Still accepting Q&amp;A Questions either about myself or the story. Either ask your question in a review or you may PM me. Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next one. :)**


	22. Chapter 15: The Deadly Emerald Truth

**Chapter 15: The Deadly Truth of The Emeralds**

The next day flew by and Sonic was hanging upside down from a tree branch with his ankles holding the branch, swinging back and forth. Rainbow Dash was sitting on top of the same branch, leaning against the trunk.

"So…..booooooooored!" Sonic complained out loud.

"No kidding. Ya think they would've at least let us spend a little more time in Casino Park. I really wanted to the ride the roller coasters."

"I bet those so called fast coasters aren't as fast as I am." Rainbow Dash looked down at Sonic chuckling to herself.

"Brag all you want, I still think I'm way faster than you."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. I would challenge you to another race, but i'm just too warned out to do anything."

"That reminds me. Sonic, when you and I raced to the party the other day, I seem to notice you didn't leave any skid marks on the roads."

"Huh, seems like I'm in more control of my speed apparently."

"I guess." Rainbow Dash deeply sighed out of boredom.

"Hey lemme ask you something…..What exactly would a girl find in a guy?" Rainbow Dash eyes widened at the question she was given.

"What kinda question is that?"

"Oh, uh Tails was asking me the other day and I...honestly didn't know to respond."

"Hmm…" She can easily tell he was lying. "Well I guess it all depends on who the girl is and what she's into."

"I uh, told him that and he didn't say anything back." Is Sonic speaking for Tails? Or is he speaking for….someone else. "Well…..what do you find in a guy?" Rainbow Dash put her hands behind her head and looked up at the sky.

"Huh. I dunno. I wasn't really the whole romance type. Of course, a few guys caught my attention here and there, but not in a weird gushy obsessive way….what about you?"

"Me? Well I never really liked anyone before. In fact I don't even think I dated a girl before…...well actually."

"Actually what?" Sonic pulled himself up to the branch so that he was sitting upright, while Rainbow scooted up a bit

"There was this….one girl that I sorta dated when I was ten. I didn't really considered it a relationship though. You saying 'obsessive' reminds me of her."

"Whatever happened to her?"

"Her family moved away to a different city apparently. That's when we had no choice but to 'break-up' from what she stated. Again, we weren't really together, she was I guess madly in love with me or something."

"Well at least you got attention." She stated while chuckling a bit.

"Yeah, no kidding!" Sonic shook his head. He sat there on the branch next to Rainbow Dash dangling his feet back and forth. "Anyway….so, do you like anyone at the very moment?"

"Um…..I actually don't really know."

"How do you not know? It's either you do like someone or you don't."

"Well, I did have my eye on this one guy for a while now…...but, I don't really know if I like him or whatever."

"Hmph…...girls are complicated."

"And boys are stupid." She punched Sonic in the arm.

"Ow!" He began to rub his arm. "I thought that was gonna be a playful punch." She raised an eyebrow at him

"It….was a playful a punch." She giggled a bit. "Ya know Sonic, for someone who can wipe out a giant robot and put some deadly powerful teen in the dust, you always come off as a wimp when it comes to getting hurt by a girl."

"Well, that's because 1: I hardly expect it. And 2: I'm not aloud to fight back."

"Why? Because I'm a girl?"

"That and I don't wanna hurt you too badly."

"Pffft. Yeah right! Speed might be your thing, and so is mine, but I also happen to have a black belt in karate."

"Do you honestly think a colorless rope belt proves how strong you are?"

"Do you want me to punch you again?"

"Hehe, i'm good." He replied nervously. Suddenly, a thought clicked into Sonic's head from an action that occurred yesterday. "Oh that reminds me. What was with you hugging me to death after the fight yesterday."

"Uh..isn't it obvious. I thought you were gonna die in there. You freaked all of us out when you weren't budging for a while with those bricks and gravel burying you."

"I told you guys I was gonna beat him, and I wasn't gonna let anything get in my way…..Well, except for those bricks, but at least I broke through them."

"Just…..don't scare us like that again. Plus, I was sort of embarrassed when I ran up to you and hugged you."

"Well, I appreciate that you cared that much….I really do." He smiled at her, as Rainbow Dash returned the favor and smiled back.

"But uh, could we not bring that up again? I don't usually act like that around guys especially." She started to slightly build up a blush

"Probably a weird mood swing of some sorts. But no need to worry, I don't really care that much about it to talk about it again."

"Ok, good." Rainbow Dash looked around her rapidly squinting a bit. '_The heck is going on with me? Why am I freaking out on such a weird subject? And what is up with this stupid tingling in my stomach? Do I have to see a doctor or something? That's the case, right? Oh god, what am I doing? Is this what I thin-' _She shook her head and tried to control herself. '_No, of course not. I mean, why would I? I just….just….Ah crap, what is it? It's got to be something; anything but that!'_

Sonic took note of Rainbow Dash freaking out in her head. He didn't ask what was up, he just decided to talk in his own mind instead.

'_Is she gonna puke or something? She looks all red, a little sweaty, and her wings keep flapping rapidly. Maybe it could be…..Nah, that can't be it. I mean, why would she of all people be feeling that? She said herself she isn't a romantic type.' _The realisation finally clicked into Sonic's head as he slaps his forehead. _Oh crap, are you serious? Why me of all people?! And-Wait, why am I freaking out about this? More importantly, why did I bring up those questions about who she likes? Stupid brain, focus!'_ Sonic hit his head once again, not noticing the force he put into the hit, knocking himself out of the tree. "Woah, ah,-Oof!" Rainbow Dash noticed Sonic's presence was missing from the tree, looked down and saw the blue headed teen face planted into the grass.

"I didn't know you were that tired." She giggled at him and flew down to his level.

"Yeah, something like that?" He slowly began to lift himself up until Rainbow Dash decided to help him up. "Thanks for that."

"Hehehe. Ya got something on your face there."

"Huh, where?" Sonic didn't seem to spot the grass and dirt on his forehead and cheek.

"Here lemme help you out there." She began to wipe off the grass on his forehead and slowly brought the same hand down to roughly wipe off the dirt.

"Ow, easy!" Sonic scolded her as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh relax you big baby." As she continue to clean off the dirt, Sonic was chuckling a bit.

"Ya know, you could've told me where the spot was, I would've cleaned it off myself."

"Well where's the fun in that?" She finally finished wiping the last piece of dirt off his cheek, but still kept her palm there. Sonic eyes were wide open, keeping eye level with Rainbow Dash. "Why you keep staring at me like that?" She giggled at him.

"Uh, your hand…...it's still on my face."

"Oh, yeah, right." She slowly removed her hand from Sonic's face, suddenly making Sonic….blush? He didn't really know how to respond to this. Rainbow Dash was obviously blushing as well, but did her best to keep her cool. To break the awkward silence, Sonic quickly clears his throat and is the first one to speak.

"So uh, where to now?"

"Well I didn't really have anything planned today, so…I guess we can just walk." Rainbow Dash suggested.

"Eww, walking? Why would I want to do that?"

"Oh, get over it!" She folded back her wings. "Look, I won't even fly, I'll walk as well. Now come on already!" Rainbow Dash pulled Sonic by his wrist that caught him by surprise.

"Hey, wo- ah!"

Meanwhile with Tails and Twilight at her own home. Tails was sitting on the couch with his laptop in hand and one of the chaos emeralds in hand.

"_There's gotta be a more efficient way to find the other two remaining emeralds. I can't seem to extract any kind of energy from it though." _Tails thought to himself while doing more research on the emerald where he suddenly found something that caught his eye.

"'Seven jewel massacre?' Wonder what that could be about." He said out loud, clicking the link that brought him to an article with bland images of the chaos emeralds

Seven Jewel Massacre

It's been reported that several colored gems were located at an exhibit. These happened to be no ordinary decorations. On November 12th of 1987, a couple of tourists were examining the artifacts for way too long, one started to a seizure, another couldn't stop screaming, and the other one was speaking in a weird tongue. The man with the seizure started to pour out blood and mucus from his mouth and nose. The woman who was screaming had her hands to her ears and after the incident, she stated that all she saw were people dying, exploding, or even stranger, turning into monsters. And finally the man who's voice was much different when he entered the museum was mumbling words that were very difficult to understand. However, he seemed to be laughing very strangely. The only words that could be heard from him was in quote "All of you will burn in hell, there will no no survivors!"

"I half expected him to pull a gun on all of us." Said one of the witnesses. Some assume they were just a couple of lunatics, but the three were just fine way before the incident. Many have predicted that it had to do with the unusual colored gems because all seven of the started to spark when the visitors began to go out of control. The owner of the exhibit was sued and was forced to rid of the artifacts. When taking all seven of them to a dumpster, his hands were starting to shake and shiver. He wanted to let go of the box, but just couldn't. Instead, he ran as far as he could and was screaming like a maniac. When suddenly, he stumbled upon a passbyer. From the touch of shoulder to shoulder, he began to freak out as well and was desperately looking for something to beat himself with. Sooner or later, everyone in the city of Marson were delibaratley harming each other and themselves as well. A swat team immidiatley headed straight for the city and stopped all the commotion. In the end, the aftermath picture was horrible; blood, fire, destruction, children wounded, yes even children as well, all over the place. It was a complete disaster. What else was odd was that the museum owner who caused all this was still there, but the gems weren't; just an empty brown cardboard box. Roughly 28 years have passed since this incident, and it seems that the same looking jewels have been spotted once again and took upon a new name. Because of the chaotic destruction it caused years ago, they are now known as the Chaos Emeralds. It's frightening to imagine what could possibly occur with these mind controlling artifacts can still do over the years.

Tails was in complete shock at what he was reading. Twilight walked out of the kitchen with two cups of soda.

"Whatcha looking at?" She asked gleefully placing the two glasses on the table, taking a seat right next to Tails.

"This article about the Chaos Emeralds. Look, it says around 30 years ago, the 7 emeralds were forced to be taken out of a museum due to a disturbance. When the owner was about to throw them away, he himself started to go insane and it suddenly leached onto everyone else in the city." Tails began to show Twilight images of torn apart streets, burning buildings, wounded citizens, destruction, etc.

"This looks awful!"

"You don't think they are as active as they were all those years ago?" Tails asked.

"I'm not sure, we have five of them but we still don't really know how to truly use them aside from locating other emeralds."

"Well we know they are still useable because Shadow used one at the arena yesterday, but, 'How' is the question."

"Looks like we're gonna have to call up another group meeting pretty soon. Sonic doesn't really know what he's getting himself into."

Later on with Knuckles, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity at her boutique.

"OOhhhh, that's why you're so grumpy!" Pinkie Pie stated. Turns out Knuckles has finally told all six girls his little issue.

"Ugh...yup. That's it alright. It's not like your the seventeenth person I had to explain this to." Knuckles said with his elbows on his knees and his palms on his cheeks.

"Um, there's only six of us darling." Rarity corrected him. Knuckles got up from the chair.

"Look whatever, I didn't want to tell anyone this in the first place. All you had to know is that i'm very aggressive and I could lose my patience very easily."

"Yes but now this tells us all about you. You were such an innocent little boy, living under the roof of such a fowl foster mother. You have every right to be this angry, dear. Instead of any of us apologizing about whether you did to the city, or how we acted towards, how about we just forget about it."

"That sounds fair, and all what I told you, it shall never be brought up ever again. Deal?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Okie Dokie!" Pinkie Pie agreed in her still cheerful manner.

"Also one other thing."

"What's that?" Rarity asked.

"It's uh..sorta for Pinkie Pie. Can I try one of those cupcakes you made that you refuse to give me one."

"Well I suppose since you're not a robot, but I can only be so sure..." She examined him very carefully and popped right back up "Quick! What's the square root of 7966.12?"

"Wo-whu-wait, what?!" He asked all confused.

"Yippee! Only a robot would be so smart enough to think of that so quickly. Well, perhaps Twilight or Tails, but that's besides the point. I'm gonna teach you a thing or two about baking cupcakes." She grabbed his wrist and took him straight to the kitchen.

"Pinkie Pie, you better not destroy my kitchen again!" Rarity warned her while walking into the kitchen.

**Ayyyyyyyyyyyy! Sorry that this isn't the usual length of my other chapters, I just really wanted to post something for you guys before I leave for my flight back home today. Hey Zach, if you're reading this, I expect to take you on in Smash bros when I get back, so I hope your body is ready. I apologize if I were too aggressive with the whole Christian Wolf situation, but what he said cannot be forgiven. Anyways, on with the Trivia.**

**Trivia Time:**

**Not a single person got any of the questions right. What two color emeralds was Sonic missing; it was white and light blue. Who has Knuckles yet to tell about his past: It was Pinkie Pie, who he just told right now. So let's just move onto the new ones.**

**-Who out of the main 6 was the first to know some piece of information about Knuckles' issues?**

**-Who out of the entire group used to have trouble trusting others?**

***Bonus Biased Question: Where do you think the last emerald is? If you read chapter 14.5, you know who has the 6th one, but where can the 7th one possibly be. Does someone perhaps have it in their possessions?**

**Anyways guys, thank you so much for reading, I hope to update sooner or later, you guys probably know how busy i'm gonna be due to last update. This is your last chance to leave a question for the Q&amp;A because that's coming up next before the next chapter. It's also gonna include some interesting facts and easter eggs about the story. It's my little 100 review/10k view special for you guys. With that being said, I'll see you guys in the next chapter! :)**


	23. 10k view Special

Hey gu-Holy crap, 10,000 views?! Thqt's pretty big to me, not gonna lie! Anyway, this is not an update, this is not only a thank you for the continued support, but a little "Did You Know" action you guys might be interested in. If not, well then...too bad! Alright, where to start...

**Getting into Fanfics**

I never really got into fanfiction because I myself wasn't much of a reader. Something that I happened to stumble upon was a story about Paper Mario, and rpg franchise that I truly adore. I was randomly looking up facts a trivia about it on google and this link brought me to this exact website with a story called "Somewhere over the Rainbow". I had free time so I decided to read the prologue...and that's when I got attached. This story was posted in 2008 I believe and the setting takes place a few months after The Thousand Year Door. This was honestly an underrated story that didn't get as much attention it deserved, but I really got so addicted to it, I recommend you guys look it some time. It's 10 or so chapters, but they are extremely long. Honestly this got me so attached that in December of 2014, I began having these thoughts on what would happen after the events of that story. That's when I decided to start jotting down ideas and it got to the point where I decided to grab some line paper and actually began to write a prologue. The chapters length weren't as long as the one in the previous story, but I took up about roughly 170 pages and to this day I'm still going. I managed to get in contact with the original witer, KholdStareV, who gave me permission to post a prologue I revised from the rough copy I wrote down on paper and he seemed to enjoy it. However, things got in the way of me posting more chapters.

**Writing Fanfics**

My imagination is quite possibly one of the greatest things I have. I always had these ideas and stories for certain video games, animes, etc. All these years though I didn't bother to share any of my creative talent until now. I originally wanted to make an original short story for My little Pony, sorta treat it like a episode special, having the idea of my own villain I created. This idea of mine didn't go through, and to get some ideas, I stumbled upn the Sonic X MlP section. I read a few stories and most of them were mostly just shipping and such. Not gonna lie, I found it a bit odd to ship a hedgehog with a horse. However if they're the same species, I guess it's ok? Anyways, I started off by reading one made by Zachary The Hedgehog called Element of Courage. It was practically not the whole "Sonic gets sucked into Equestria" cliche, which everyone uses by now. This was actually an original start using inspiration from the show, like how Twilight meets her friends, but this time with Sonic and things are a wee bit different. Also, they are humanoids instead of horses or whatever. Of course I read a few other crossovers as well, but this one actually inspired me to write my own crossover, using a similar idea. Of course the ideas and such are completely different, things I decided to use are the human versions of everyone except they don't have furry animal ears or whatever, Sonic and the mane 6 living in the same universe with no world teleportation or anything, and the same setting, Emerald City. Whilst in the middle of writing this, I posted the prologue for my continuation of Somewhere Over The Rainbow, finally titled "Reach for The Stars." It has been many months since I uploaded another chapter though, and that's only because I've so busy with this story, I was so distracted. I am now slowly revising the next chapter for that story while constantly keeping up with this one. And then, since I'm so smart, I decided to start another story about Super Smash bros. I released a little teaser and that's about it. I had something planned where there would be points in the story where two people would fight and I would put a poll for people to vote who should win this fight. That would affect what would happen in the story. It takes place during the Melee days, and if this became popular, I would do one for Brawl, and the 4th game. The inspiration for that came from old machinima series I used to watch. I almost have the first chapter completed, I just gotta find the time to finish it.

**Things You Probably didn't spot the first time around**

I've made many references to anime and video games in this story that some people don't catch the first time around. Here's a few that you might find interesting.

-First one right off the bat in chapter 1, Tails talks about how his watch accidentally teleported him to Wario's Factory. Now, I know that's supposed to be a race track in Mario Kart, but Tails also says he's never seen such disgusting food before. I got this idea from the fan game Five Night's at Warios. You work at some food joint called Wario's Factory, which is what Tails makes a reference to.

-Some people probably don't know but when Sonic fights the mech known as the Egginator in the city, he destroys it, but ends up making a big mess as well. This is reference to Natsu from Fairy Tail how in the first episode he fights the wizard who lies about going to the Fairy Tail Guild. In the process though, he causes lots of damage in the town and gets chased out by an angry mob. Everyone gets mad at Sonic for making a mess once again, although they end up forgiving him and such. Plus, another thing that hinted at that was I used the music insert 'Lighting Flame Dragon Roar from the Fairy Tail Ost during that fight.

-For the first couple of chapters, I used to do something where there's two different speakers in the story that would interact with each other; that being the narrator and the author. The author would talk in parenthesis pointing out things people may not have noticed or sharing his opinion about something. The narrator would respond to this with annoyance and sometimes argue with the author. I thought that this was kinda interrupting the story a bit, so I ended that little routine.

-The way Sonic gets scolded for always screwing up when he's trying to help around was inspired by one of my childhood pixar fims Bug's Life. The main character Flik does everything he can to provide help with the other ants whether it has to do with his inventions and such that may possibly lead to someone getting hurt, he always gets treated differently. Not to mention (Spoilers) one of his inventions accidentally knocks over the food down the cliff that they were supposed to give to the grasshoppers. When Sonic on the other hand tries to help stand up against eggman told by Tails in Chapter 1, his out of control speed has him do some damage to the city.

-Tails was orginally going to be Sonic's actual blood related brother, but I decided to go against it. In an upcoming chapter, I plan to show Tails' backstory before he met Sonic, like who his parents are. I actually have an interesting idea that I hope you guys like.

-The idea of Sonic's mother's gold ring necklace came to me when I was just browsing through google images for some ideas on what a human Sonic would loo like so that I could sketch one up myself. I found one with the gold ring and thought it looked pretty cool. Before him having the necklace, I wanted Sonic to have something that would not only represent him, but a momentum that he keeps on him from his parents. The idea of Sonic when he was little thinking the necklace was girly came from scrapped ideas that he originally was going to have. I was gonna say bracelet, watch, ring (for his finger) but two of those are a bit femine, especially if a woman wears it. The watch however would probably be given by Sonic's dad, but I thought it was overdundant for the main character to wear something from their father, so instead I switched things up a bit. Oh and also, it's never been confirmed that Sonic's parents are dead. In the story, the guards went after them and they found no trace of them, only the necklace. They could possibly be alive still.

-For a short amount of time, this story was titled as Sonic the human. This can be found in the end of Chapter 1. I thought the name was really stupid...you could probably tell why

-Small reference to Dragon ball at the end of Chapter one with it saying _Next Time on Drago-uh im mean... _

-At first I thought of making Celestia being Sonic's acutal mother, but I feel many people have done that before. But when his actual parents did go missing, he was fully adopted by the Princess at the age of 5 I believe. Celestia is actually one of the only characters that Sonic shows lots of respect for. She's also probably one of the only people that he'll actually listen to, even more than Uncle Chuck, his friends, or his actual parents as well. She is royalty after all, but still. Speaking of which, I plan to show another flash back that takes place right after Sonic's parents go missing.

-Haha, I completely forgot about this one. I made a "Are We There Yet" Reference? in chapter 2. After that line, the "author" in parenthesis says "Ice Cube FTW"

-Every race that Sonic and Rainbow Dash has had so far ends up in a tie, probably due to someone either getting a headstart or tricking on another. Honestly, I was afraid if I did chose a winner, people would get kind of upset with me. So instead, I made them argue everytime they end in a draw, kinda represents people who argue in a comment section.

-In Chapter 4, Sonic sends a message to Princess Celestia telling her he would live in Emerald City from now on. This is kind of a reference to how Twilight sends her letters with the whole _'Dear Princess Celestia". _ Oh and also, this is the only time Sonic refers to Celestia as 'Princess'

-In Chapter 5, when Sonic and Rainbow Dash race for the second time, the music insert I used was Escape from the city. What people probably didn't catch was that in the lyrics "Rolling around at the speed of sound. Got places to go, gotta follow my Rainbow" is actually a reference to the two of them. This was sort of hinting the little shipping action.

-Sonic truly trust someone if he's willing to let them hold onto his necklace. It hasn't been shown yet, but it may happen soon. This is a reference to one of my favorite animes of all time, One Piece. The one thing that stands out on Luffy is his straw hat. (SPOILERS) When Nami is agoning and suffering in pain on her island because of Arlong, Luffy's there to calm her down where she finally gives in, crying, and ask for Luffy's help. Luffy gives Nami his straw hat and it goes to a flashback where Luffy scolds someone for touching his hat, similar to how Sonic was when someone tried to touch his gold ring necklace. Also Sonic's necklace was from his mother and luffy's hat was from Shanks. (If you haven't watched it, I highly recommend you do. Dub or Sub, I think it's great either way)

-In chapter 6 when Tails was talking to Twilight about his watch and when it finally clicked in her head, she asked how come he didn't use it against the Egginator. He just simply replies with a "uhhhhh... oops". This was not planned at all, that was just a mistake on my end that I decided to clear out. I should've had Tails do at least something in that fight.

-In chapter 7, Eggman says this line in the very beginning "I can't believe it. I just don't believe. We're never gonna get ahold of those stupid emeralds!" This is a reference to the Disney film Aladdin where Iago (the parrot) says this line but instead of him saying lamp, I replaced it with emeralds. I actually found the movie's entire transcript and copied that line from word to word, only changing "That stupid lamp" to "Those stupid emeralds". At the end of the chapter, I made this a bonus trivia question saying there's a really hard hidden Disney reference in this chapter.

-For those who don't keep up with my updates, I've stated in between chapter 6 and 7 that I dislocated my left kneecap. Ironically enough, I made Sonic get brutally injured a chapter later.

-In chapter 8, it's stated in a flashback that Sonic had a terrible sense of direction. This trait was originally going to be given to Knuckles as a reference to Zoro from One Piece. The two are aggressive and they hardly know where to go from time to time. But I decided to give it to Sonic instead.

-There's been points where characters almost say the 'S' Word and such. I understand it's a T rated series, but for some reason I still felt the need to keep the language at a minimum. Like when Jet is chasing Sonic in the flashback he says "We got you now you little sh-" but stopped immediately when he say Celestia. Like I said, I make this series T because it has violence and blood, for the most part.

-In Chapter 9, Sonic tries to lie about his injuries, saying it's just a few scratches and that he's find. During the time I was writing this chapter, in English class I had to read Romeo and Juliet. At one point where Mercutio is hurt, he covers up his wound and says "Tis but a scratch".

-In Chapter 10, the places Spagonia and Crimson Tower are mentioned. Spagonia was actually an area in Sonic Unleashed that I decided to use. Also Crimson Tower was from Sonic Riders Zero Gravity

-Knuckles childhood was probably the most painful and not to mention "darkest out of everyone's so far". There some more bits of Shadow's past that still hasn't been shown yet that still doesn't compare to Knuckles. Him literally toughening himself up and getting revenge at his foster siblings in a more hurtful way. Honestly, re-reading chapter 11, I didn't know how graphic that scene was, not to mention that Knuckles literally broke his 'brother's' arm to the point where he pulled it to hard. To me, that was one of the darkest scenes.

-Chapter 12 is considered to be the first chapter of Sonic X Rainbow Dash

-I felt Chapter 14 was a bit rushed because I originally wanted to do 1 on 1 fights, but I just really, really wanted to do the Sonic vs Shadow rematch so badly, so I just said the arena match was just a single round frenzy and Shadow some how takes out everyone immediatley, all except for Sonic. By the way, if you didn't read that fight, OH MY GOD you are missing out! And if you have, there's a lot more to come.

-In Chapter 14.5 , I never planned on Nazo being one of the main antagonist. Mephiles, I already had planned and have an interesting story for him as well that you guys may enjoy. Plus, Nazo wasn't really officially a character, and although I saw the fan video, I wanted to give him somewhat of a unique personality, similar to how the Joker can be.

-In Chapter 15, the article that Tails reads with the terrible event that occured actually happened on November 12th, 1987. This date is the exact same date taken from the paycheck date from five nights at freddy's 2. Don't know if people spotted that, but...you're welcome internet.

**Q&amp;A**

Now let's jump into some questions I had you guys ask

**Tappancs2012: **"Did you ever believe that your story would ever get this popular?"

Absolutley not! In fact, after the first chapter, I didn't really plan on doing anymore. Turns out people liked it and I didn't want to disappoint, so I thought why not. Even so, I still don't think this story is all that popular, unlike many other SonicXMlp stories out there. Probably has to do with the lack of shipping. The most popular stories are usually based on romance. This has romance, just not too focused on is all.

**The AwesomeCoolJay: **"After this Story, what's next?"

Well that's the issue, I don't really have an ending planned out for this story. All I'll say is that it's gonna be a long one. Also like I said, I do still have those other two stories I would like to attend to, along with that MLP short I mentioned earlier.

**ssjsagemodesonic: **"Is the fight against Nazo going to be similar to the one in the video?"

Not entirely similar, but I will borrow some elements from it. I actually have something else in store for that fight that you guys are going to love.

**UpgraderIsAwesome489: **"Do you accept OC about Sonic?"

Not sure exactly what you mean, but I'm guessing if I just take OC's from fans. I honestly haven't planned on making any OC's for this story myself. I mean ever since the ChristianWolf incident, I despised taking OCs. I just feel that this story still has a many more characters that haven't been used from both the Sonic and the MLP universe. However, if I ever do a spinoff series, there may be a possibility.

Well That pretty much wraps this up. Thanks once again for 10,000 views, it means so much. I would've posted this sooner, but I have been super exhausted recently ever since I got back from my trip from Texas. Plus, I felt the need to spend some quality time with friends yesterday at the bowling alley since I haven't seen them in a month. Oh and by the way, if you guys own a Wii U, feel free to add me as a friend, my name is chappycow. I've been looking for a challenge recently in both Mario Kart and Smash bros. With that being said, see you guys in the next chapter! :)


	24. Update 6: Errors and new story

Ok sorry about the huge amount of updates and the less amount of chapters, but you guys have no idea how irritated I am right now. Recently about a few days I was typing up chapter 16 on my Google doc as usual because of the auto save feature in case the power goes out or whatever. Apparently, after roughly 3000 words in, and not even halfway done, my computer decided to crash on me. I had no idea what was going on, so I just did a force shut down on it and turned it back on. After that, it had an update, I reopened Google docs and all my files were completely blank. All projects I were working on, they were gone. I tried checking it on my phone, it still shows blank documents. I was legitimately pissed off. I had three stories in the making now gone. I mean I still have some notes I written down, but the actual typed chapters were gone. So, sorry that you guys might have to wait longer, it's been very stressful that that had to happen.

Aside from that mental breakdown I had, I have some slightly good news. I have a new Sonic X Mlp crossover coming out tomorrow. It's a spinoff of Rainbow Rocks, but I'm not gonna copy it from word to word, I have something interesting that you guys might like about this. Now this doesn't mean I'm ditching this story, it just means I want to work on other stories as well. Plus after that incident, I need a little break from that.

So anyways, be on the lookout for Sonic and the Rainbooms sometime tomorrow. And as for this story, I'll see you guys in the next chapter :)


	25. I'm sorry

**Simple Plan- Welcome to my life **(optional)

So. ...I really don't know how to put this. This break I had from writing due to me being out of town and having a constant busy summer is now coming to a close. However, I feel like I need more time. By that, Ive been under quite amount of stress. I can't explain why. I screwed up ...so many times in school, and I don't want to again. And my social life is very important to me, I can't just keep sitting around on my computer watching youtube videos and writing fan stories. I have to do something more productive. Plus, I feel like a completely different person when I type stories or make comments especially. This "other person" likes to take control and ignore anything that has to do with the outside world and focus on the internet. That to me is unhealthy. I want this person to get out of my mind and quit controlling me. I have friends, family, a swim team, homework, or school clubs I can attend to, but I choose not to and stay on my computer. I wanna change that, because that's not me at all. Ever since summer started, I got this whole thing planned out. My new life is gonna have a fresh start. I already have a girlfriend, I'm possibly gonna start a band, I'm joining media club, and I want to be even more outspoken. I still share time for the internet, but I just can't make it my entire life. So, if you read this far, you might be thinking that I'm probably quitting fanfiction. Well...Yes and no. Someday, I'm gonna return, but it'll be a while, and my stories will most likely be long forgotten until then. However, I still love reading people's fanfics, I just can't keep up with writing and such. (Also ChristianWolf, if you joke about this, or make any rude comment about my decision, it will show your true personality. I am being completely serious. But apparently that's too hard for you to understand) I hope you guys understand my decision, I'm not saying goodbye, I'm just...not gonna be here right now. Thank you guys for the support and to all my writer pals, please keep doing what you guys do, I promise you this, although I won't be writing, I'll still be reading...:)


	26. Just 1 Last Goodbye

Before I "take off", I would to address a few things.

Firstly, I appreciated everything you guys have done for me.

Second, I would like to clarify that this story is not going to be deleted. I said some day I may return, but it won't be for a while.

Third, I have projects that I'm working on aside from fan stories. I mentioned in an update before that I've been in the process of writing an original story in sort of an anime style look. This project name was Project Code 6. Basically it takes place in 2020, somewhere in a distant trashed town in Japan (of course) and the main protagonist, Shok Hakurai, a 15 year old kid who ran away from his Uncle's after finally losing it. This is due to his father abandoning him right after he was born, and his mother being taken away from some bandits after an attack/raid on their home when he was only 4. His father was named Glodius Von Hakurai, a famous warrior that loves to set off on adventures. He was originally part of a group of protectors of the nation called the Nobian Warriors. It consisted of 7 people and the idea came to him while in training in the military with his partner Martin S.E Conson. Of course, the group split up many years after fighting together. Anyways, Shok is found on the streets by a man name Jaseonea Masora, but Shok just decides to call him Jase. He informs him that he's been scholared into a fighting academy to train teenagers and young adults into brave fighters/warriors. This school was called Kingzan. All these youth fighting academies were built after many industrial war with other countries in Asia. The reason Shok is accepted into Kingzan is because he's the son of the famous warrior Glodius, but secretly, His Uncle Dez told him to lure him into that school so that his life will now mean something.

Now I know what you're thinking, that story seems complicated, it needs more detail. We'll I can't just explain everything word to word. Just trust me on this, it's something very imaginative and exciting.

Also, if you guys ever wanted to keep up with what I do or want to creeply find out what I look like, I do have an instagram. You can find under the name of chappycow. Same name goes for my twitter and my youtube.

Christian...honestly...I'm pretty sure you miss read that last update. When I was saying "this person" I wasn't speaking about you, I meant a persona, it was a metaphor. There's one thing to look forward to with my retirement , getting the hell away from that guy.

Now before I go, I would like to leave you guys with one last little going away gift...

**Sonic: **"So uh...what the heck is going on here? Why is there just a white background? Where's the script, the narration, anything?!"

**Rainbow Dash: **"That Chappy Tales guy is going away for a while."

**Tails: **"Wait I thought his name was Chappy Cow."

**Knuckles: **"Really? After all that nice mooshy emo crap I went through, this guy doesn't feel like it anymore?!"

**Twilight: **"He probably has a good reason though."

**Fluttershy: **"I just hope he doesn't forget about us and that he actually comes back.

**Pinkie Pie: **"Aw, but we only had like one party."

**Mario: **"Hey at least you selfish jerk got through at least 15 chapters. I only got a prologue and that's it!"

**Luigi: **"You said it bro, and it was finally my time to shine for once. But now it-a looks like ima gonna have to wait even longer."

**Applejack: **"Where exactly are we anyways?"

**Spike: **"Seems like fanfic purgatory. I guess we're just gonna have to chill here until it's time to go back. Might as well get relaxed."

**Rarity: **"But I haven't even prepared anything. How am I supposed to spend all this time in this world of infinity without my accessories?"

**Sonic: **"More importantly, how the hell does he expect us to live here with nothing to do or eat. Yo, Chappy! Can you like, narrate me a life supply of chili dogs and a tv at least to keep my self entertained?!"

Ugh, fine. Ahem. Sonic was lying down watching TV eating a chili dog from the life supply he had in a fridge.

**Sonic: **"Do you expect me to lye down on this hard white purgatory floor?!"

You gotta be kidding me...Not to mention he was also lying down on a couch.

**Knuckles:** "Hey, how about a punching bag to keep myself in shape?"

**Rarity: **"Ooh, and while you're at it, bring me my favorite dresses and makeup as well.

**Tails: **"And my plane as well."

**Luigi: **"And some spaghetti too."

This is not what I wanted

**Twilight:** "Probably would've been better to just delete the story instead."

I know, I just...listen...you guys. I'm sorry, but I need to stop this.

**Knuckles: **"Stop what? Narrating us stuff?"

No, constantly focusing my life writing up these fan stories. Yeah I have that other story I've been meaning to write but that's an original, no copyright fiction. However, because of you guys, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Spike, everyone, I wouldn't of gain such a fantastic fanbase for what you guys do, and I wanna thank you for that. But I just want you guys and myself to take a break from this. Do you understand?

**Smallpools- Dreaming**

**Sonic: **"Yeah, we understand. And thanks for putting up with our crazy adventures."

**Twilight: **"Thank you so much for...practically giving us life."

**Rainbow: **"Take care of yourself man!"

**Knuckles: **"Now don't try to turn too ghetto when you come back, otherwise you can just kill me right off the bat."

**Applejack: **"Thanks for doing what you do partner. Hope ya have fun out there."

**Rarity: **"Much thanks to you for being such a dear."

**Pinkie Pie:** "Thankyouthankyouthankyou Soooo much! Once you come back, there's gonna be am big old party, I pinkie promise that!"

**Fluttershy: **"Um, well, thanks for not making me too shy. I do hope you come back some day."

**Spike: **"Can't wait to see you again. Hope you enjoy your new life dude."

No thank you guys...and thank you...for reading this journey of mine...I hope this story lives on and I someday will come back and continue it. Until then, goodbye Fanfiction, I'll see you guys on the other side... ;)


	27. Hey guys! :) (Audition thingy)

Wow...it's been a while since I stepped into my doc manager. How have you guys been? You may be wondering to yourself "ERMERGERD, HE'S ALIVE! MORE CHAPTERS, YAY! $? ;'¥×₩-÷(2₩"" Not quite yet. I'm still busy with school but I have been getting my free time here and there. I broke up with my gf, but it was for a good reason, nothing too terrible.

Anyhow, I'm here to say that I want to make a voice over reading for Sonic Friendship and Speed at it's finest. I basically need a few people to lend me their oh so talerted voices. I had this idea for a while and if it works, then I may possibly make more chapters.

If you guys like this idea or more importantly, want to audition, let me know! I especially need a nice female voice obvoiusly and someone who has experienced with narrating. I will most likely be voicing Sonic, unless I find someone who is more fascinating. But if you'd like to lend me a demo of you voicing of the characters, PM me and I'll explain more

Until then, I hope you guys are as glad as I am than I'm back...sorta :)


	28. Chapter 16: New Recruits

Chapter 16: New Recruits

Once again at Eggman's lair, the four decide to lounge around instead of do anything productive.

"Perhaps we should search for more emeralds?" Orbot suggested.

"Meh, too exhausted to do anything." Shadow responded lying on the couch.

"Even so, it would be even harder to search for them since we lost our emerald. That's all thanks to Shadow over there." Eggman explained, scolding the teen.

"I didn't know I would have a counter weakness with that move." Eggman faceplanted into his desk.

"Ugh...why do I even bother? I have three complete idiots as my top men. What exactly do you think I'm paying you for?" The three looked at each other all confused and shrugged their shoulders.

"Uh...you don't pay us at all?" Cubot corrected him.

"Well uh, I did built you, didn't I?"

"What about Shadow then?" Orbot asked.

"Yeah, you didn't create me."

"First off, you have a roof over your head, and second, didn't you say my grandfather wanted me to lead you into a new path?"

"Yeah, and so far this path sucks!"

"Oh come on Shadow, it's not that bad." Cubot attempted to lighten him up.

"No Cubot, it's. ...terrible, like...very terrible. No offense Dr. Eggman." Orbot stated. Eggman got up from his desk and walked up to the giant glass window.

"Oh who am I kidding, I just want something extraordinary. Someone, anyone, give me a sign, show me the light." Suddenly, a blue flash of brightness lit up the outside of the base. "Hey, who turned on the front porch lights?"

"Our lights aren't that bright...or blue." Orbot corrected him.

"But I did bring you this sign!" Cubot gratefully handed the doctor a white sign with black writing on it.

" 'Eggman on Strike'?" Eggman read out loud.

"Yeah I whipped this up a while ago just in case you were running out of evil plans that you would desperately go on strike at the Canterlot castle and demand our special needs. What do you think?" Eggman glared at the yellow robot and threw the sign in the trash.

"So then, who's causing all this light. It's annoying?" Shadow asked shielding his eyes.

"Probably just some dumb party happening at the town up ahead." Eggman predicted.

"Ooh, I love parties!" A random voice stated in glee. Everyone turned around and focused their attention at the front, discovering that no one was there.

"Where did that come from exactly?" Cubot asked. Suddenly, noise can be heard coming from the trash can, standing there was a bright blue figure holding the sign that Eggman threw away.

" 'Eggman on Strike'. Hm, doesn't really have a ring to it. Perhaps some color is in order!" The four then turned back and saw the mysterious character standing there with the sign. He appeared completely blue with only his eyes and mouth visible. His hair color matched his current skin and body.

"Who the hell are you?!" Eggman questioned him.

"More importantly, what the hell is he exactly?" Shadow stated pointing at the figure. The light that was shining from outside flickered off as soon as the mysterious figure snapped his fingers.

"Guys, guys, I understand you have questions and unremarkable interrogations, but fear not! I have everything that you would like to know." The figure's bright blue body started to dim down and he seemed to now have visible clothes, face, and normal skin. He had white hair, he wore a white dress shirt along with a light blue bow tie, some white dress pants and black shoes. "See, I'm not so scary once you get to see the real me." As soon as he said that, he began flash an outline of blue around his body.

"Still weird though." Cubot stated.

"Oh, that always happens on its own, it's not a terrible thing, really. Anywho, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Nazo. I guess you can say my name is...MYSTERIOUS?!" He then broke into laughter, giggling and chuckling at his own joke. Everyone else in the room seemed to be very confused by his statement. "Hehe, get it? Because Na- Nazo also me-gehaha!" He couldn't even explain the joke due to him constantly laughing. "Hehehe, because another word for Nazo is mystery. Oh man, I sure am a true jokester, lemme tell ya." Once again, the other four remained dead quiet with cold, blankless stares until Cubot decided to break the silence.

"Ooohhhhh, I get it! Hahahahaha! Hehheheheeheho...wait can you explain that again?" Eggman then slapped the back of his robotic head, causing it to spin around an entire 360 degrees.

"So are you gonna tell us why you're here or are you gonna continue doing your so called 'stand up comedy'?" Shadow asked still lying down on the couch.

"Ah yes. Doctor Eggman, I'm here to make a proposition.-"

"Nope, sorry, already have enough idiots on my crew.

"Now hear me out, I've noticed you're struggling for complete domination, and the only way to achieve that in your book is to collect these...chaos emeralds." Eggman's interest grew a tiny bit as he glared at Nazo, crossing his arms.

"I'm listening."

"Well anyhow, me and my partner here might just know a better way of reaching that imaginary goal of yours." Everyone started looking around the room very confused as they looked back at Nazo.

"What partner?" Orbot asked. All of a sudden, a dark purple like figure rose above from Cubot's shadow, surprising the two robots a little.

"Can you get to the point already, fool? We don't have all day!" The dark figure exclaimed impatiently.

"Ah yes. This here is Mephiles, my ever so great comrade that helped me find this beauty." Hearing this, Mephiles pulled out the white Emerald to show off to the four villains.

"Y-you have a c-chaos emerald?" Eggman stated with confusion.

"Indeed we do, but let's not get off topic. Doctor, you must have heard of these Elements of Harmony before. If so, did you know that they are just a teensy bit powerful than the seven chaos emeralds? Wouldn't it be a bit wise to turn our attention on those elements as well?"

"Yes, but the elements of harmony will only answer to those teenage girls. How are we to possibly harness their energy?"

"Well, that's where the chaos emeralds come into place. Somehow, we can use the emerald energy to overpower the elements to the point where they are filled with enough evil aura for us fine masterminds to use." Eggman seemed to be in favor of the idea, but he was a bit skeptical about it. "Now here's the one issue. These would possibly be 'too powerful' even for me to use. I hear that you are quite the constructor with terrorizing mechanical robots, am I right?"

"Well...yeah but they don't turn out how I want them to be...except-" Nazo raised an eyebrow and a grin.

"Except?"

"There's this beta mech that's energy unit requires a whole ton of power. I was hoping to possibly use it once I get the chaos emeralds. Plus, this specific mech requires a user inside to keep it powered up and in control." Nazo appeared behind Eggman with still a huge grin as he threw his arm over his shoulder.

"I do believe I can be the perfect test subject for this beta project of yours. Not to mention that my partner and I are capable of giving your bots just a wee bit more gutso. That way, we can easily take the emeralds and the elements from behind." Shadow got up from the couch and stood up straight I'm concern.

"Eggman, don't you think this is a bit suspicious?" Shadow asked.

"Nonsense! This plan sounds perfect! Welcome aboard Nazo and Mephiles!" He stated shaking Nazo's hand.

"I won't let you down doctor." He looked over Eggman's shoulder. "Oh and Shadow, is it? Yes, my friend here has just been dying to meet you." Mephiles slowly walked up to Shadow, looking at the teen with his dark, deadly vacant eyes.

"Oh, has he?"

"Hmpf, I certainly have, you have no idea..."


	29. Life update

Hey guys, now first off I apologize that this isn't a chapter, but is indeed an update. Nothing story related, but mostly my life related. Now, for those who don't know, I am still in high school and stress occasionally builds up on me with both school work and family. And I thought I would probably be able to get out that stress, but it apparently latched back onto me. I don't if I was open about this, but near the end of the first semester my freshman year, my parents decided to get a divorce. The big mistake those two made was fine other people right away, which quite honestly heavily screwed with their heads, especially my mom's. The second semester of that year was just being affected by my family and living situation. I was absolutely not used to living in two homes, it both frightened me and made me uncomfortable. I come to get used to it over time. Let's jump a few months into sophomore year where I wasn't as miserable as I was the previous year, but I definitely still had plenty of downs. The first 3 months of Junior year, I slowly crawled back into depression. I suddenly started to have unusual panic attacks due to my dad's anger and social life. I was practically being mentally abused by my father, meaning he just took his anger and stress all out on me. My friends were hardly their to keep my calm and at a relaxed level. At school they were there to cheer me up, buy at home, no one at all. I literally locked myself in my room for 4 hours, trying to have happy thoughts. And all of this just led to the uncontrollable mentality of my brain taking over.

So basically, since now I feel more comfortable to be open about this...last Monday night, I made the decision on attempting to hang myself...

Now obviously it didn't fall through because my brother was there to immediately stop me. Now I know it may seem like I'm making this up, no I was committed on ending my life that night. I was just mere seconds away from death, but the opportunity was taken away from my older brother.

I have taken time to try to recover from this. I spoken to a few friends about this issue and I never in my life have made anyone cry before, until then. I felt extremely terrible for what I did and for all the friends I would have left abandoned.

I'm only telling you guys this because I thought I let you know and also why the next chapter is taking so long. That's my main reason, and I apologize. I'm still trying to mentally recover from this, but I hope for it to be very soon because I have just about had it with depression..


	30. Chapter 17: Mom?

**Chapter 17: Mom?**

"So what you're saying is that these things shouldn't be touched...at all!" Rainbow Dash rephrased what everyone was told by Twilight.

"I mean they aren't the safest, but it still doesn't make any sense to why they haven't done anything for us yet. I mean we have five, but none of them have done a thing. The only time we saw them really used were by the Egginator and Shadow." Twilight reminded everyone.

"Now hold just one minute." Knuckles stepped in. "You also need to remember that when more of the chaos emeralds are united together, they become a stronger unit. We only ever held two or three at a time. Have we ever done five?" Everyone looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"I don't believe we have." Tails answered. Sonic walked up to the center of Twilight's living room and stretched his arms.

"Well I guess it's finally time to see if these things are capable of anything." He stated. "Tails, go fetch the other emeralds."

"Sonic, do you honestly believe this is a good idea? It could be very dangerous." Rarity told him in worry.

"Pfft, I'll be fine; nothing to sweat about."

A couple minutes passed by and Tails gathered five emeralds and gave them to Sonic. He took the emeralds from the younger teen and stared at them for a moment. Suddenly, the 5 gems separated into 5 locations of them room and formed a circle. The six girls and three other boys backed away very quickly.

"Woah, this is new!" Sonic said by surprise. The emeralds flashed one at a time, they got brighter after another one flashed as well. After the 5th one lighten up, they all dimmed down a bit, like something was missing. The emeralds were spinning rapidly, confusing the teen in the middle not being affected by it, until he blinked once and almost lost it.

"Geah! Ah-ah-Ahhhh! Ah!" Sonic fell to the the ground in pain and misery.

"Sonic, w-whats wrong?!" Tails asked. He couldn't stop yelling and screaming. He kept his palms tight to his head, sorta like he was containing his sanity.

"S-sonic, snap out of it!" Rainbow Dash called for him in worry. Knuckles attempted to reach for Sonic, but was zapped by one of the emeralds from a far away distance. The teen in blue couldn't take it anymore; he got into his spin dash position and sped his way out of the emerald circle and into a wall. The five emeralds slowly stopped spinning and fell to the ground. Everyone ran up to him, noticing a few sparks coming from his head, along with the huge dent in the wall.

"Wow, that must've sounded like it hurt." Fluttershy predicted helping Sonic up.

"Yea...it stung a bit, but that's not why I was screaming." They were all very confused at what Sonic had to say. "I...saw something...there was this guy in the forest and...I saw him...dragging my mother by her feet as she yelled for help. And then...the next thing you know I see pure darkness and this little puddle of blood. I...I had no idea what it meant, but either way, it still terrified me." Sonic got up from the ground shivering a bit. Fluttershy and Rarity rushed to help him up, but he politely pushed them away. He stood up slowly with his hand over his head, while his friends were very concerned.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I'm...fine I just need to...lie down a bit." He leaned against the wall with his palm still covering his forehead.

"You can take the guest bedroom upstairs. After all, you have been working pretty hard these past few days." Twilight offered.

"Thanks." He began to walk towards the stairs, until everything started shaking for him. Everything was echoing and objects were doubling in front of him. His eyes were super droopy and to top it off, he couldn't locate the stairs. His body and brain finally gave up on him, making him collapse to the ground. The last thing he heard were quiet screams of his friends calling his name.

Meanwhile in the mechanic room in Eggman's base, Eggman was taking Nazo on a tour showing his bots in action.

"These particular ones are mainly built for constructing and fixing parts rather than heavy arms, which is where these ones come into place." He pointed at the collection of unpowered mechs. Nazo took a good look at all them, gazing upon the motionless so called 'killing machines'.

"I see you kept yourself busy with these, but mind I ask why are they not...Ya know, moving?" He questioned him.

"Well first off, they're turned off, I have to save energy ya know. Secondly, these specific bots require a living pilot to run them."

"Hm, kinda like the deadly bot you were speaking of earlier."

"Ah yes, but again, that one is in the need of a stronger fueling unit. These ones right here are already powered up and ready to go. Either way, I still need to add a few additional touches to that mech so that you'll be capable of controlling it."

"Oh please doctor, I can handle anything thrown at me. I can even find a way to gather you more subjects for these empty suits."

"Well good, I was afraid we wouldn't be able to."

Shadow was roaming through the main halls as he noticed Mephiles staring through the glass blocking him from the laboratory. He walked up to him, stopped, and just stood there for a second, getting a good look of the mysterious dark creature. Mephiles, without looking away from the glass, decided to break the silence.

"You know I've been searching you for quite some time." Shadow crossed his arms and responded.

"Is that so?"

"Indeed. I suppose Gerald tried too hard to discover who you really are. It seems I was his only solution." Shadow was now very confused. He didn't know exactly what he was talking about, but he mentioned Professor Gerald.

"What are you talking about?" Mephiles just laughed at Shadow's confusion.

"Isn't it odd they we both look...awfully similar?" Now that he got a good look at him, aside from all the darkness and the purple over shadow, he did seem to notice that he and Mephiles shared very similar features; same eye color, same hair style, vicious expressions. "It's almost like I'm a clone of some sorts." Shadow's eyes widened as he got closer to him and grabbed Mephiles by the neck.

"Who the hell are you?!" Mephiles laughed once again, grabbed Shadow's hand who had a tight grip and without struggling, forced him to release his grip from his neck just from using his bare hands.

"Don't try to intimidate me Shadow. I'm just like you, except even more powerful. In fact, everything you have, I have that's even stronger. Besides, Gerald purposely made me that way." Shadow froze and couldn't process all this.

"M-made you?" Mephiles walked 6 feet from the glass window until he decided to stop.

"If you'd like to know more, I'm heading out to find another chaos emerald. You're more than welcome to join me." Shadow stood still for a quick minute. He started to have suspicions of what Gerald secretly worked on.

Shadow sat on the couch, staring into the fire pit as he concentrated on lighting it. After a few attempts of tiny sparks, he manage to get a tiny fire in result. He threw his arms over his head in frustration. Shadow then heard an awful lot of noise coming from the metal concealed door. He assumed Professor Gerald was in there working on some type of invention; that was until he heard talking. It was the professor's voice.

'Who could he be talking to?' Shadow thought. He decided to get closer to the door. What he heard was not only the professor but another voice as well, except this one didn't seem to be speaking proper english. Similar to how an infant spoke, but this one sounded strange and alienatic-like. The next thing he heard were footsteps gradually getting louder. He jumped right back to the couch just in time for the mechanical door to rise up with the professor walking through it.

"Oh Shadow, can you let me see the notes you have taken? I like to examine them real quick."

"Um, of course." He beside him as he grabbed the notebook from the coffee table and handed it to him. Without a 'thank you' or anything, he went straight back through the metal door as it closed shut behind him. Shadow didn't question it, but he was definitely confused.

**Present Time**

'W-was that what he's been working on?' Shadow thought.

"Ahem! I guess I'll take as a no. I'll be on my way if you don't mind." Shadow shook his head and called for him; he needed to know more.

"Hey, wait up!"

An hour passes by and Sonic rests on the second floor spare bedroom or Twilight's home. His eyelids begin to slowly depart from his eye balls as he attempts to get up from the bed, but is pushed back down by his own weight. He then tries to get up from the side of the bed, sitting down with his feet hanging below. He noticed a mirror was facing him and felt an urging pain in his stomach. He lifted his shirt to see what's up. Nothing seemed to be happening, but he was reminded of his stitches he received from Shadow; plus apparently a few more from the arena fight.

"I guess the wounds are still trying to sit in." He laid back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He was thinking about what he saw today. "What was that exactly? That horrible image...Could...could my parents be...No that's impossible, they couldn't be. Yet again though..." This thought was really bothering him, he had both hands over his face and sighed loudly.

**12 years ago**

The five year old rascal Sonic sat hung around, literally, by his ankles on the tree branch swinging upside down.

"Sonic, time for lunch." An older woman called out for him. Sonic turned and saw the long blue haired woman standing by the front porch with a plate of chili dogs. She wore some tight pants, a white tank top, and a necklace that had a Gold ring hanging below. This lady was indeed Sonic's mother. Sonic dropped from the tree branch and ran as fast as he could to his mother. Using both hands he started gobbling down the chili dog. He was making a big mess, getting chili all over his face, some even managed to get on his ear somehow. Sonic's mother giggled at the huge mess he had. Without any heads up, Sonic was suddenly lifted in the air by a strong weight. He turned around and practically saw himself in 25 years, his dad. He's basically Sonic but with a goatee, some battle armor, and a shield.

"How's my little man doing?" He asked with lots of enthusiasm.

"I helped mommy clean the kitchen."

"Oh did you now?" He looked to his wife.

"Um, somewhere around those lines." She rubbed her eyes and was reminded of the disastrous mess. "I noticed he's been getting a lot faster recently."

"Yeah he definitely gets that from his grandfather. He was always the speed demon."

The family walked into the house as Sonic was placed on the ground with a face full of chili. As his dad began to take off his armor, Sonic's mom immediately targeted Sonic's face with a napkin.

"Honey, can you be a dear and go pick up my package from the castle? We were hunting in the forest all day and I completely zoned out." His dad asked as he plopped onto the couch.

"Of course, I had to run a few errands today anyways." Sonic overheard this conversation and got all excited as he tugged on his mom's shirt.

"Mom! Mom! Can I go with you? I really like visiting the castle and the princess."

"Of course you can sweetie! Come on, let's go." She took the little Sonic's hand as they both headed out their home and straight for the castle.

"You know Sonic, someday you're gonna be part of the royal guard just like your dad."

"Do you think I can be captain just like him?" He looked up at her.

"If you work hard enough that is. And not to mention I'll be giving you my necklace I constantly tell you about." Sonic's face went to full on disappointment in a split second.

"Aaw, but mom, it's so girly!"

"Sonic, just because I wear it, doesn't mean it's girly."

"You're only saying that because you're a girl too." Sonic's mom grinned as she rolled her eyes at her goofy son. The two finally arrived at the front doors of the Canterlot castle. As they stepped in, they were both greeted by two guards who led them down the hall.

"Good afternoon Princess Celestia." Sonic's mother bowed before her.

"Hello to you too. I assume you're here for your husband's package." Sonic let go of his mother's hand and walked up closer to the princess.

"Heya Princess Celestia!"

"Sonic, you know better than to shout at the princess so unexpectedly like that." She scolded him. This made the princess giggle at Sonic's child acts.

"Hehehe, it's alright dear, I'm always so happy to see the future captain of the royal guard."

"He sure is going to take in his father's footsteps."

"Mind I say that is a lovely necklace you are wearing dear."

"It's amazing isn't it?" Sonic's mom giggled. "My husband gave it to me two weeks ago; it was a gift to celebrate our anniversary."

"You got yourself quite a keeper there. He really knows what he's doing." Suddenly, two guards came running through the halls.

"Your highness, some unusual creatures are dwelling in the Everfree forest. They seem to be trying to get into the city." Without anyone else responding or reacting, Sonic's father barged while putting his armor on.

"They're coming close to the city...too close. And there seems to be some bandit among them as well." He went to grab one of the spears off the wall. "Your highness, I require two men on my side for this."

"By all means." Two guards who were already geared up awaited by the front door.

"Be safe, will you?" Sonic's mom kissed him on the lips. "Sonic give your father a hug." Sonic's dad got on one knee and put his palms on Sonic's shoulders.

"Now son, you remember what I told you when dad goes there and takes care of nasty business?"

"No matter what, keep mommy safe."

"That's right, because you know how she worries a lot, so you're gonna do your hardest to keep her from trying to come for me." He placed his right hand on the back of his head and brought him in for a big hug. "I love you son."

"I love you too, dad." After all that, he finally let go, threw his helmet on and went out the door with his two men.

Meanwhile, in the Everfree forest, the three men came across a split path.

"I'll take this way, you two go that way." He commanded them as they did what they were told to do.

After about a good three and a half hours, no word was heard from them. Sonic's mother went back and forth in her dining room, biting her nails. Sonic didn't focus too much on the situation, in fact he didn't really know what was going on exactly. All of a sudden, knocks came from the front door as Sonic's mother opened it immediately, revealing two guards.

"Ma'am, we still,have no word from your husband yet."

"That's it, I'm going after him." Those words triggered Sonic immediately. He put down his race car and ran to his mom and grabbed her leg.

"Mommy no! Don't go!"

"Can you please take him to the princess?" She grabbed one of the spears off the wall.

"Mommy, please! Daddy said no!" She picked him and made him face her in the eyes.

"I know honey, but I have to go. I promise, you have nothing to worry about. Your mommy has done this before. I saved daddy a couple times you know." Sonic didn't want to believe her, but he knew she never told a lie. She brought him into a hug as his face buried into her shoulder. "I know you're scared, and so am I. I promise everything's gonna be fine." He lifted his face, wiping a tear from his eye. She kissed him right on his forehead. Sonic was then placed into the arms of the guard as she made her way toward the Everfree forest.

The moon now lies in the sky as Sonic looked out the window wondering what exactly is going on. Finally, the two men who went in the forest before came through the doors, but no one else was there with them. This caught Princess Celestia's attention as she got up from her throne and faced the two men who walked slowly through the hall looking down.

"Well? What happened?"

"Your highness, we got split up with the captain. We didn't find the creatures, bu5 we heard screams." One of the guards spoke.

"Well looked everywhere and we couldn't find them. We however were told that the captain's wife went into the forest to look for him….." The guard added. He fell silenced afterwards.

"Well didn't find either of them, but we did find this." The guard brought out a necklace, the same one Sonic's mom was wearing. "And surprisingly enough, next to the necklace was blood splattered in multiple areas."

"Oh no…." The princess didn't know what else to say. Sonic stepped away from the window and walked towards the three.

"W-where are my mom and dad?" They all looked at each other; they didn't know how to explain. A tear started to fall from Sonic's right eye. "T-they're dead, a-aren't t-th-they?"

"Now Sonic, we don't know if that's….true or not-" The guard was interrupted.

"She said everything was going to be fine." More tears started to pour.

"They're probably just lost in the forest."

"She said I had nothing to worry about. H-he told me to keep her from going...and, and look what happened." More and more tears was drowning Sonic's cheeks. He couldn't take it anymore, he fell on his knees and cried. This made Celestia tear up a bit as well. The two men held their helmets whilst looking downwards, until one of them was brave enough to walk up to Sonic.

"I'm so sorry Sonic…...I believe this belonged to your mother." He held out the necklace as Sonic looked up and wiped his face. He slowly grabbed the pendant and held it close to his chest. Celestia then took the opportunity to comfort him by placing a palm on his shoulder. Tears were building up once more, and the princess brought Sonic into a massive hug, holding him very close.

**Present Time**

The teen rubbed his eyes and sighed once more.

'I wish they were still here.' He thought to himself. Several knocks were placed on his door, along with it opening as well.

"Are you alright Sonic?" He immediately knew that voice. He picked himself up a bit and took his hands over his voice and saw the princess of Canterlot herself.

"Celestia? What brings you here?" She walked inside and sat beside him on his bed.

"Twilight informed me that you attempted to harness the chaos emeralds energy."

"Uh...yea it didn't turn out too swell." He scratched the back of his head.

"I'm surprised really that these placed you unconscious for 4 hours." Sonic's eyes widen from that statement.

"F-f-four hour-rs?"

"Yes, I'm just glad that you're ok. You better be not getting into too much trouble now." She teased him. Sonic rolled his eyes at the princess. He then paused for a minute before he was about to ask something.

"Hey uh, Celestia? Am I really capable of protecting anyone?"

"Well it seems to me you've been doing a good job so far. You prevented that arena from being destroyed with everyone in it."

"Yeah I know that, but Uncle Chuck was talking to me about me being too confident about my decisions. I made some pretty terrible ones, but I managed to fix them right away. However, I'm afraid one of the times I screw up, I'm not gonna be able to fix anything and let everyone down."

"You're worried about the emeralds, aren't you?"

"A little. I'm afraid if I don't find a way to control that energy soon before I encounter this dark creature my Uncle spoke of, there won't be a tomorrow." Celestia put her soft hand on the troubled teen's shoulder.

"I'm sure that you'll be able to handle any task, but you definitely cannot do it alone. With your friends by your side, you'll accomplish any obstacle thrown at you." This made Sonic cheer up a bit as he wrapped his arms around the princess, giving her a heartwarming hug.

"Thanks for everything you do for me Celeste…...I'm very glad to consider you as a mother." The thought immediately hit Celestia's mind, she has taken care of Sonic for the past twelve years, and she's very proud of it. She gained two things in her life; the return of her little sister, and a new son.


	31. Chapter 18: The Game Plan

**Chapter 18 The Game Plan**

Sonic was finally up and going again. He decided to take a stroll in the city to just….think. He wasn't sure why, but he felt the need to think over many things, such as the emeralds, that horrible image from yesterday, the 7th element, and most importantly, his friends.

'I want to help them all, but how can I if I can't even help myself. "Sonic thought. 'How is my purpose in any need to the 7th element? And this ain't relevant to protecting everyone and all but….Rainbow Dash…' He paused for a brief moment. 'There's no flipping way she has feelings for me. Ugh, why can't I get her out of my head? Do…..I have feelings for her too?'

What he wasn't aware of was that he was being watched by someone who despised him fully.

"Seriously? These idiots are okay with this moron living in the city? Him and those stupid girls are gonna get what's coming to them for embarrassing me." The angry green haired boy said to himself while examining the walking teen. (Wow seriously. We haven't seen Jet since day 1. Why bring him back?)

He decided to take a walk away from the city, he couldn't stand the fact that Sonic is living in the same city as him.

Meanwhile, about 2 miles away from the city was the Crimson Tower, an old abandoned landmark found many years ago. Up top the tower was Mephiles looking way below, alongside Shadow who was merely 6 feet away with his arms crossed staring at him.

"Oh how peaceful it is out here. In do time, these grounds will collapse and be rebuilt once more." Mephiles said out loud with a slight grin on his face.

"Rebuilt? What are you talking about?"

"Me and Nazo aren't human. We have abilities like nobody has seen before. For example, one of his special talent is levitating and forming many multiple pieces into one. He plans on destroying the world to wipe out everyone on it, form the remains of the Earth to create a new planet and claim it as his own. When he kills someone, he's able to mutate them back into existent as his slaves."

"Hmpf, so why are you working with him then? Wouldn't he make you his slave as well?"

"Trust me, I would've slaughtered him by now, but I can't. This may be surprising, but even though he seems like an idiot, he's very dangerous. I tried fighting him once…..let's just say it didn't end up how I wanted to."

"And I'm guessing with this alpha mech Eggman was working on will easily blow up the planet."

"We wish it was that easy. It would take a miracle for that thing to generate. I'm hoping Nazo was right about those elements." A thought clicked into Shadow's head

"So what's the deal of you and professor Gerald?" This question made Mephiles grin evilly even more, turned around and faced the confused teen.

"Isn't it obvious at what he was using you for? The little 'tests you have done for him over the past few years."

"Yeah..he wanted to find out my true ability and who I really am?"

"You're half correct, he was actually after something else." Shadow was about to raise more questions, but he was cut off by his own train of thought. "You see, Gerald was merely using this undefinable supernatural boy to his advantage for his own works…...me.

"Wait...what?!"

"Now you finally caught on. Gerald created a much more powerful clone of you; Code name: Mephiles." Shadow was lost for words; he didn't know what to say. "The blood tests, the examinations, the 'surgical repairs, as he calls it, was all used for my creation."

"N-no..You-y-you're lying!

"And him falling ill. Gee, I wonder how that happened….."

While Shadow practiced his unique abilities outside, Professor Gerald was downstairs in his lab working on Project Mephiles. In his sights was a giant tank filled with a purple liquid. Floating inside was an organism of some sorts. He added a pint of blood into a vial filled with an odd chemical. He then poured the mixed vial into the tank and let it disowned within the organism.

Hours have passed by and Professor fell asleep on a desk that suddenly started shaking out of nowhere. In fact, the entire lad was shaking. Most of the commotion was coming from giant tank that was shaking rapidly, so much it started to crack open a bit. And so it did, the tank broke open and splattered the purple liquid everywhere. Some of it got on Gerald's skin, but it had no effect on him. A creature climbed out of the glass remainings and walked towards the professor with a devilish look in his cold red vacant eyes. He placed his palm onto the professor's forehead, as he began to scream loudly in pain. The creature didn't react to this except push his hand even further, affecting his skin even more. Knocking can be heard from the upstairs door.

"Professor?! Are you okay?!" Shadow yelled in concern.

The creature sunk into the ground and managed to escape. Gerald was still screaming in pain. After knocking enough times, Shadow couldn't take it anymore.

"That does it….Chaos...SPEAR!" The door flew open and he ran down to the professor covered in a purple substance and a bruise mark on his forehead, coughing constantly.

"...what happened here?..."

**Present Day**

It finally matched to what he saw that day.

"So that's why he fell ill… you….you killed him." He said in a low tone, with a little tense.

"So what? Why does it matter to you? All you care about is finding out what the hell you are. You have no sympathy for that old, worthless, mindless, fool. And now here you are, taking orders from a man who's showing no path for you, other than using you as second bait, at this point he might as well place you in those mind control mechs."

"Mind control mechs?"

"Oh?...He didn't tell you. We have to capture the weakest humans out there and put there alive bodies into these powerful bots. With my power, Eggman's robots, and Nazo's authority, there is no use in you anymore. With or without you, we shall still succeed. Poor Eggman thinks he's going to be alive when this is all over. Well...actually, he will be revived as a slave of course."

"...So what's stopping me from telling eggman that he's in for no good now that you were so clueless for telling me? Once he knows that, he won't give the mechs to you"

"What's stopping us from just killing him? And besides, why bother? He's already dumbfounded as it is, he won't listen to whatever you have to say, especially after failing twice for him."

"Umbelievable…"

"You might as well kick back and enjoy the world being destroyed."Shadow couldn't do anything, he wants to stop this from happening, but he doesn't he care about the Earth, but he sure doesn't want to die on it.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I know you won't do anything about it. And if you did, you would have to deal with me; Nazo is way out of your league, trust me.

Poking out from behind the tower was Jet who only heard about about the 'destroying the planet' part. He was about to get closer, but suddenly tripped over some rock. He picked up the object that tripped him...it wa indeed, the last chaos emerald.

Mephiles heard movement come from behind.

"Excuse me real fast." He sunk into the ground and popped out of Jet's shadow, grabbed him by the throat and put him against the rock wall.

"W-wa-wait, I overheard your conversation! I-I can help you guys!" Mephiles and Shadow looked at each other with confused faces and looked back at Jet.

"Keep talking."

"I know where the elements of harmony are." Mephiles got eagerly interested.

"I'm listening."

"If I let you in on where it is, can you let me help get rid of Sonic and his pathetic friends?"

"Whelp, the more the merrier." He dropped Jet to the ground.

"Thanks. Also, I believe this would help as well." He handed Mephiles the emerald.

"A Chaos Emerald?" Shadow exclaimed.

"That means we have two and they have five. You live there, if you can get us those elements, we can bring you with us."

"You can count on me." He ran off back to the city.

"You sure we can trust him?" Shadow asked in concern.

"He gave us the Emerald, so I assume so. Anyways, let's head back to Eggman's base, hopefully they got some progress done." Mephiles started walking back, but stopped himself midway. "Unless you wanna stick back and die with all of them." Shadow looked off from the tower as he turned around and walked with Mephiles back to the base.

****Hey guys it's been awhile, hope you all had a happy holidays. This was originally gonna be a filler chapter involving Sonic and Rainbow Dash, but I had a brain fart and couldn't think of anything. So I decided to just move on with the story. We're coming close to my next favorite part in this Arc. We have a huge battle coming soon, bigger than Sonic vs Shadow. We've all been in the need of a battle for a while now, and this is the best way to end this arc. Something big is coming you guys, and even though this arc is gonna end off with a bang, this isn't my all time favorite part. The beginning of the next Arc is my all time favorite, I've been planning it for a while now, and i can't wait for it. But for now, let's finish this arc first. :). Thanks for all the support you guys. Sorry that it's been over 2 months since I updated, I've been busy with school and social life. Just got a Ps4 for christmas, so that's gonna keep me super busy of course hahaha. But expect a new chapter before new year's eve. :)


	32. Chapter 19 Take one for the team

Warning

This chapter may contain dark material and harsh language that is hardly seen in this story. For this story displayed as rated T, I recommend for this to be a 15+ rating rather than a 13+, especially for the upcoming chapters. Without further ado, enjoy.

**Chapter 19: Take one for the team**

Sonic was roughly thinking, staring off into space while leaning against the library wall with his arms crossed as he spoke out loud to himself.

"Maybe I'm not cut out for this whole 'hero' nonsense. And the 'me being the hidden element' shenanigans…..I still find that hard to believe." He then thought about something, or in this case, someone. "What am I gonna do about Dash? I mean, she's cool and all, but there's no way I have a thing for her. Perhaps she's interested in me, but…..god I don't even know anymore." He slowly slid down to the ground against the wall.

Meanwhile, at Twilight's, she was about to go meet up with Tails to discuss about finding the other two emeralds. She looked at herself in the mirror, wiping dirt off her skirt.

"I think it's about time we finally find the rest of the emeralds and stop whatever Eggman is planning." She walked away from the mirror and passed by the case full of all of her academic trophies, as well as where the elements and 3 of the emeralds were placed. Twilight stopped as she thought like something felt odd. She walked back to her trophy case and noticed a drastic change.

"Oh no, oh no oh no! Where are the elements and the emeralds?!" She exclaimed

Uncle Chuck got back home from the store with bags full of chili dogs necessities for everyone tonight. He walked to the kitchen as he passed by the coffee table. Chuck placed both of the bags down and walked back to the living room as his wrinkled eyes widened.

"T-the emeralds? I could've sworn I left them hear." And then thought for a minute as he slowly dropped his keys. "Oh no, don't tell me….." Chuck ran to his telephone and dialed right away.

Tails and Spike were working together on adding adjustments to the Tornado.

"I still don't understand why we can't add a blaster turret to the Tornado."Spike complained as he handed a wrench to Tails who rolled from below the plane with an annoyed look.

"For the fifth time Spike, this is a plane, not a fighter jet." He explained.

"Ooookayy, so why don't we just make it a fighter jet then? We can totally take out Eggman and his goons from behind. You'd be flying and I'll be shooting."

"I don't know if Twilight would be too happy with her ten year old brother shooting a turret from the sky."

"Dude, you're like fourteen and you're riding a plane."

"Ok first off, I'm fourteen and a half, and secondly-" Tails was interrupted by his watch buzzing loudly. He got up and flipped it open and noticed he was receiving a call from Chuck.

"Tails, listen to me! Do you have the emeralds?!" Chuck asked him quickly.

"Huh? No you're supposed to have two of them and Twilight has three of them. Don't tell me you lost them!"

"No, I think someone stole them while I was at the store." Tails' watch started buzzing again, receiving another call.

"Hold on, I have another call." He clicked the watch. "Hello?"

"Tails! It's Twilight, I have some bad news!"

"Well it can't be worse than what we're dealing with right now, someone may have stole the two emeralds from Uncle Chuck.

"WHAT?!" She screamed. "Oh no, this is bad! Someone not only stole the three emeralds from my trophy case, they also stole the elements!" Tails eyes widened from hearing this.

"Are you serious?! Hold on Twilight." Tails switched calls back to Chuck. "Alright, so even worse news. Someone stole the emeralds and the elements from Twilight!" This caught Spike's attention as he dropped the bolts and tools.

"Wait, what?!" He exclaimed.

"Tails, I need you to find Sonic as quick as possible. Hurry!" He closed his watch and dropped everything.

"Come on Spike, we gotta hurry!"

Back at Eggman's base with all his henchmen in his quarters

"Bahahahaha, I cannot believe how much easier that would've been. How can I ever repay you?" He exclaimed as he laid out all 7 emeralds and 6 elements on his desk.

"Well, I wouldn't mind fighting alongside you guys. Got anything that would suit me? If you know what I mean." Jet grinned as he put his hands on his hips.

"I believe do have a special battle mech that'll suit someone like yourself. That's if you can handle it." Nazo stared out the window while listening to this.

"Now hold on, this isn't one of those mind control robots I heard about, was it?" This caught Nazo's attention.

"No worries. With someone like you, I believe Dr Eggman here would kindly lend you a more controllable mech that's much durable and tougher." Nazo explained. Shadow then decided to step in.

"Dr Eggman, don't you think it wouldn't be wise to trust in what he's sa-"

"Brilliant idea Nazo, in fact I have been working on something that would suit our friend here. Follow me!" Eggman escorted Jet into the laboratory where dozens of progress has been made thanks to Mephiles and Nazo's abilities. Shadow closed his eyes and crossed his arms. He started walking towards the door alongside Cubot and Orbot. Still in the room was Mephiles and Nazo.

"So I'm assuming you told him our plan." Nazo predicted correctly.

"Indeed. But he is no threat though, Eggman won't listen to him."

"Excellent." Nazo walked towards the desk with the emeralds and the elements.

"They're going to come after us you know."

"I figured they would." He picked up Twilight's crown. "That's why I have an idea….."

As time flew by, Sonic was still lounging around, still in the same spot. Rainbow Dash spotted him lying there looking completely soulless. She flew down to his level and discovered he was sleeping.

"Really? He couldn't of find a better spot to take a nap." She sighed and took a deep breath. " Sonic, there giving away free chili dogs!" The teen jumped just like that

"Ah bleh ugh dog hot chili bun, where!?" He looked up and saw a giggling Rainbow haired girl. "Oh ha ha, real funny!" He rolled his eyes.

"So how are you feeling after that little act?"

"Ugh, don't even remind me. I'm still trying to get over this headache."

"Hm, that doesn't seem like the only thing bothering you." He didn't know what to say to her, he didn't want to hurt her feelings, but he just had to do it.

"Dash, there's something I need to talk to you about. You see, I noticed-" Sonic was suddenly interrupted.

"Sonic! Sonic!" Tails yelled with Spike following him

"Huh, Tails? What's going on buddy?"

"Sonic, we got some bad news, and I mean very bad." He had to catch his breath real quick. Twilight, then came running in.

"Sonic, it's very urgent!" She tried to explain.

"What in tarnation is going on over here?" Applejack questioned walking in as well with Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Knucklesand Fluttershy behind her. "We heard screaming coming from Tails and Twilight.

"Ooooh, are we having a screaming contest? Can I join in?!" Pinkie Pie asked in glee.

"Please for the love of Celestia, no." Rarity said outloud but to herself.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on? I'm starting to lose my patience." Knuckles complained.

"Since when do you have patience?" Rainbow Dash asked sarcastically. Sonic rolled his eyes and looked at Tails.

"Tails, what is going on?"

"S-sonic. Someone stole the Chaos Emeralds and the Elements of Harmony."

WHAT?!" Everyone simultaneously exclaimed.

"What do you mean they were stolen?" Applejack asked.

"You don't think Eggman could've gotten them, would he?" Fluttershy worried.

"It couldn't be him, no one spotted him in the city."

"Then who was it?" Knuckles demanded. The library wall Sonic was leaning against suddenly disintegrated due to a giant laser blast.

"What was that?!" Sonic yelled. All of a sudden a screeching noise came from a giant floating orb that sounded like an intercom.

"Greetings citizens of Emerald City, you may know me as Dr. Eggman." Inside the ship was the mad scientist holding what appeared to be a walkie talkie. "But you may now notify me as….your new ruler." He smiled evilly as he pressed a giant red button that deployed many robotic mechs from the sky. Once they touched the ground, a latch automatically opened a layer of the mech, shot a net that caught a towns folk and reeled them into the suits. The adult male was then forcefully stuck as the latch closed, trapping him on the inside, scanning their brain and taking control of their actions.

The same began to happen to more of the city folk who were unfortunately captured into the suits.

"Those suits, I think they mind control people."

Tails predicted.

"I must say Sonic, I'm very thankful of your childhood friend here for getting the emeralds and elements for me.

"Childhood friend?" Sonic questioned. A medium sized mech landed out of no where behind the teen. It appeared to be two and a half times bigger than he was.

"Woah, that thing is a lot bigger than the Egginator." Spike said in fear

"Unfortunately, I was unable to give a name to this little pet over here, because the one using it already has a name."

"There's someone in that thing being mind controlled?!" Twilight asked in shock.

"You're half correct!" A familiar voice echoed from the mech. This caught Sonic's attention.

"Wait a second...Jet?!"

"Yep, that's right. I'm really digging this reward I got for all my hard work. Looks like I'm the one who's laughing now!" As he started laughing away on the inside holding the joysticks on both sides controlling the robot on the outside.

"So you're the one who stole the emeralds and the elements….." He said softly, walking slowly as he started to pick up his speed.

"You son of a bitch!" He yelled with his fist charging at his face. Jet simply smacked him away 20 feet.

"Sonic!" His friends yelled. They were all about to go after him, until a dark purple wall appeared in front of them. They backed away as the dark mysterious creature known as Mephiles formed out of the wall.

"I don't think so." He exclaimed. The six girls and three boys backed away as another creature appeared behind them.

"Why hello there? It is such a pleasure to meet you all." They all looked at each other confused. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Nazo. Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you. We just ask that you please step into these suits that will keep you secured and in control."

"How stupid do you think we are?" Rainbow Dash scolded. Nazo appeared next to Mephiles.

"So much for taking the polite route, am I right?" Nazo snapped his fingers as both the actual robots and mind control bots surrounded them with no where to go. "Now, you six girls in paticular are the ones I am more concerned about. You find ladies are the elements of harmony. And even though we have your elements, we can't have you coming after them and messing up the ritual with the chaos emeralds.

"What ritual?" Twilight asked angrily.

"The one where we use the emeralds chaotic energy to harness the elements energy four our own use of course." He grinned psychotically. "So if you don't mind, we are on a tight schedule, so we need you to please cooperate…..or else." The mechs got even closer, as well as Jet.

"WAIT!" Sonic yelled, getting up from the ground. Everyone focused their attention on him. "You don't want to take them."

"Oh? And why's that?" Mephiles asked.

"Sonic you idiot, what are you doing?" Dash scolded him.

"Because if you do, then I'm going to be a huge threat to every single one of you."

"What makes you think you can take us?"

"The same teen who got five of the chaos emeralds and took down eggman a dozen,of times. Trust me, I'm a huge threat."

"Eggman did say you were pretty tough…." Nazo starting thinking.

"To make things worse for you….I'm the 7th element of harmony." Everyone went quiet when Nazo started bursting out laughing.

"Ok first off, i recall there being 'six'. Secondly, you're pathetic if you think you're anything special like these girls.

"He isn't joking." Twilight yelled. "As prophecy foretold, Sonic perfectly matches the role as the hidden element of courage, no doubt about it."

"Hmmmm, interesting….." Nazo carefully thought. "So what do you have in mind exactly?" Sonic took a deep breath.

"You take me in replacement for them."

"Sonic, no!" Tails yelled.

"You got yourself a deal. In fact, we won't put you in these suits, we got something better for you." Nazo explained as Mephiles kicked him from behind to the ground, while a robot cuffed him up. Shadow was watching this from above, confused.

"What is that moron thinking?" He said to himself.

Robots started flying back up to the ship, two of the bots holding Sonic. He took a look at his friends one last time.

"That also reminds me, if any of you decide on coming after him, it's bye bye to your friend here." Nazo informed them. Tails started tearing up as he saw his older brother being taken away up into the ship. The ship immediately took off back to Eggman's base. His friends stared off with disappointment and fear as to what is going to happen to Sonic.

Meanwhile, Sonic was being escorted by Mephiles down a hall with cells on both sides. He then attached a bracelet to Sonic's ankle.

"What's this for?" He asked.

"In case you escape somehow, this will keep track of your speed. If you run to fast, it will electrify you." He explained to him.

"Awh, Eggman knows me well." Sonic said sarcastically jokingly. Mephiles took Sonic and threw him in one of the cells and shut it closed.

"You have no idea how much I want phase two to begin so badly." Mephiles told him as he walked out of the underground prison. Sonic got up from the wall and barely ran up to the bars and was surprised by a loud beeping when he was suddenly shocked.

"Geahhh!" He screamed

His screaming could be heard from upstairs in Eggman's labratory.

"I'm guessing that bracelet worked after all." Eggman stated very surprised. "It's a matter of time until these emeralds do their thing and power up the ultimate weapon." Jet walked out of his suit very annoyed

"I thought you said I would be able to crush Sonic. I wanted to see him suffer, destroyed! Not thrown behind a bunch of bars!"

"The agreement was that you would help us get rid of Sonic and his friends. Nowhere did I say you'd have all the glory to yourself killing that brat." He corrected him.

"Then I better be there when his stupid heart stops beating." Jet crossed his arms.

Shadow walked down the halls passed the active controlled mechs as he spotted Mephiles speaking to Nazo.

"Luck is constantly being thrown at us." Mephiles stated.

"Nonsense, the beauty in our plan is the fools that heavily fall for it. Once that mech is fully charged, you'll meet me at the Crimson mountain and this world is no more."

"I cannot wait." The two walked off as Shadow kept staring with his arms by his sides as his hands slowly cramped into fists….

Meanwhile at Twilight's, everyone was worried sick on what to do.

"What are we gonna do? We have to go save Sonic." Tails stated

"Not to mention we need to go get the emeralds and the elements back."

"I hate to break to you, but that Nazo feller said if they catch us trying to save Sonic, they'll take him out for good." Applejack inputted.

"Not unless we come up with a plan, one that'll help us save Sonic and take down Eggman and his goons." Twilight encouraged everyone

"I don't understand, what is Eggman planning to do exactly with the emeralds and the elements?" Rarity asked. "He isn't going to go after the princess, is he."

"Not exactly!" Everyone turned around and saw Twilight's door wide open with the cold hearted teen standing their in the open.

"Shadow?!"Everyone simultaneously exclaimed. Tails got up and faced him.

"Look, you guys got what you wanted. If Eggman sent you here to take the girls, there's no way we're gonna let tha-" He was cut off mid sentence.

"Step aside, that's not why I'm here." Tails gave a confused look. Shadow stood there with his arms crossed. "Eggman thinks Nazo and Mephiles are going to use his 'secret weapon' to dethrone Princess Celestia. This secret weapon is being charged up by the elements of harmony."

"But how would they be able to use the elements' magic?" Twilight asked.

"That's where the emeralds come into play. It's chaotic energy is strong enough to overpower the harmony energy. They plan to use this to actually wipe everyone on the planet and create a new world; everyone, including Eggman."

"Well that's somewhat useful to know. But it doesn't really help with how we are going to break Sonic out." Applejack added.

"There's an underground prison where Sonic is being held beneath Eggman's base. Being out in the open will get you blasted at immediately, so it'd be wise to somehow dig your way underground to the prison where you won't be seen." A thought clicked into Tails head.

"The Tornado! I installed a function to which it becomes a massive drill. We can easily use that to get to Sonic in no time." Everyone began to get excited and pumped.

"Wait!" Knuckles shouted. This caught everyone's attention as they all focused on him. "How do we know you're telling the truth? What makes you think you can just walk right in here and tell us this right after you tried to kill all of us?"

"I thought I give you a heads up on where you should focus your minds on. I'm not taking part in anything if any of you do show up, Nazo and Mephiles are going to destroy the planet regardless, so why should i care if we're all going to die either way. However, I just wanna see how far you all would get."

"Well, this really is helpful Shadow. Thank yo-" Twilight was interrupted.

"Save it. This doesn't mean we're friends, I just want to see an even match played out since that idiotic green haired teen stole from you. The secret weapon has six hours to fully charge, so I suggest you all get planning, I'm out of here." And with that, Shadow walked right out, leaving everyone speechless.

"Sooooo...is he on our side or…" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Tails, do you think this drill will be ready to go?"

"Definitely! But since we have some time to kill, me and Spike here are gonna add a little bit of 'spice' to the Tornado."

"Finally, you actually take my advice!" Spike said out loud. Everyone was starting to plan everything out, all except for Rainbow Dash who didn't take part.

"Dash, you gonna help out with the game plan?" Applejack asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I uh….I just need some air, that's all."

"Take your time Rainbow Dash." Twilight added. She then walked out the door towards a tree, the same one her and Sonic sitting in yesterday. She leaned up against the trunk and slid down until she hit the ground, with her arms hugging her legs.

"What am I gonna do? It's obvious Sonic likes me, but I just don't know if I can feel the same way…"

Back at Sonic's prison cell, whose just sitting against the wall with his wrists resting on his knees.

"She's an awesome friend, she really is, but I don't really feel attached to her..."

Back with Rainbow Dash

"I mean we do have a lot in common. He's made me feel a lot different than everyone else has.."

"She's got a great sense of humor, she's always down to hang out, and manages to lighten my day…"

"Not to mention, he is really cute…"

"Ain't gonna lie, she's very pretty…."

"Ok so maybe I like him a little bit…"

"Alright so maybe I got somewhat of a thing for her…"

"But I just need know…"

"I'm dying to know.."

"If he really does….."

"Feel the same about me." They both said and they shut their eyes closed and the sun begins to set…

***Alrighty, big apologies for the delay. I know I said it would be out before new years, but I got caught up with other things, plus school has started again. But anyways, get ready for the Emerald Arc Saga to finally come to close. I'd say there is about 2 to 4 chapters to cover for this Arc in particular until we reach the next one that's somewhat shorter, but it's one I've been dying to show off for so long. But for now, look out for what I think in my opinion will be this story's strongest holding point so far. It's time we finally get into what I've been holding onto for so long now. Join me next time for the 3 part/chapter long Saga finale :)


	33. Chapter 20: The Final Stretch Part I

**Chapter 20: The Final Stretch Part I**

Two and a half hours passed by and the emeralds were surrounding the elements in an unusual contraption. Shocks were appearing left and right from the emeralds zapping the elements. Eggman was examining the process being made.

"It has come this far; soon I'll have this bad boy up and running, and that damn Celestia will be no more. That throne, and all of Canterlot will be mine." Nazo overheard Eggman and decided to walk up to him.

"You seem astoundingly excited doctor." Nazo predicted.

"Indeed I am, I've been waiting so long to find the power supply for Project A.C."

"A.C?" He asked "An odd name for a giant destructive robot, wouldn't you agree?"

"A.C is the abbreviated name, its full name is Project Alpha Collosseus. This piece of work has been in Alpha for almost an entire year."

"Well once it's completely powered up and I'm behind the wheel, I guess it should be called "Nazo Collosseus"." He grinned at the doctor.

"Eh...if you say so. I mean who am I to complain, thanks to your brains and abilities, I was able to make this possible. Come on, tell me, what's your secret?" Nazo turned around and started walking.

"The secret to a powerful mind, is the amount of insanity of which can be held. Some people are crazy enough to take big risks into reversing the definition of impossible." He looked behind him. "With all the crazy supernatural powers I obtain, that right there is the strongest weapon I am perfectionate at." He continue his walk through the automatic doors. "Another one of those abilities being manipulation." That was the last thing he said to the doctor as the doors closed behind him. Nazo kept walking and couldn't stop grinning. "Manipulation indeed…."

Robots and slaved mechs roamed outside the facility. The noise of a drill can be softly heard by the bots. Underground was Tails inside the drill with everyone behind him making quite the amount of time.

"I hope they haven't done anything to him." Fluttershy worried.

"No worries. I'm sure Sonic would've withstand anything thrown at him." Applejack tried to calm her, even though she panicking a little herself.

"I hope we make it in time before they use their 'secret weapon' they were talking about. We gotta get the emeralds and the elements back." Twilight reminded everyone. Rainbow Dash was looking down and staying quiet the entire time, but decided to finally speak up.

"We are gonna get them back, we are gonna save Sonic, and we're definitely gonna kick their butts!" Twilight looked at her and smiled at her positive attitude.

"I swear the next time I see Jet, I'm gonna break open that damn suit and beat the hell out of him." Knuckles eagerly said while pounding his fists.

"Um, Knuckles, maybe you can just, um, break the robot, just so he can't doing anything to hurt us. There's no reason to hurt him while he's weak. "Fluttershy suggested.

"Darling, I understand where you are getting at, but Jet deserves what's coming to him." Rarity explained. "He was some punk who lived in our neighborhood and betrayed us. We can't just let him go."

"Well, it's not like he can attack us or anything without his giant scary looking robot suit, soooooooo, what's the point?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I think Knuckles should rip him apart for what he did to us." Spike suggested. "What do you think Knuckles?" Knuckles zoned everyone out and was having horrible flashbacks, the ones of him hurting his foster brothers for picking on him. He can only hear the words 'You're a monster' repeatedly in his head. He was looking down sweating a bit, looking like he was unable to breathe. "Uh….Knuckles? Knuckles?!" He snapped his fingers at him, which made him wake up from his daydream.

"Oh, uh, sorry I…..was just...thinking." He could not forgive himself for the people he hurt, Applejack looked at him, very concerned. All of a sudden, the drill picked up speed as it hit a shallow area, revealing metallic walls.

"Hey guys, I think we made it!" Tails notified everyone. He opened up the rest of the hole and everyone stepped inside.

"Wow, this place is pretty cold for being underground." Twilight said out loud while holding her arms.

"Hey, I think I see some type of prison block down there." Knuckles started walking down the hall, briefly seeing some prison bars.

Sonic could hear noises coming from down the hall, he heard several familiar voices.

"G-guys?! Are you here?" Sonic shouted. Everyone immediately heard him and ran down the hall and finally found the teen leaned up against the wall.

"Soni-!" Sonic immediately shushed everyone up. He got up slowly and walked up to the bars so that he wouldn't activate his ankle shock braclet

"Shhhhh! These walls aren't the thickest, they can hear you."

"Right." Tails agreed. "Is there like a key we can use to open this or possibly a swi-" he was interrupted by the blast of not Twilight and Rarity's magic, creating an exit through the bars.

"Orrrrr..they can just do that." Spike stated. All six girls ran up to him to give him a group hug. The fast nudge of the hug was sensitive enough to activate the bracelet as it shocked Sonic once again. Everyone backed up and saw the bracket beeping on his ankle.

"Geaahgh! Sssomeone g-g-get this th-thing off! He said on the floor still being shocked. Twilight used her magic and broke the bracelet in half as Sonic kicked it off.

"Thank you." He said while panting.

"Alright, we got Sonic out, let's figure out how we are going to get the emeralds and the elements before that secret weapon is fully charged up." Twilight said out loud.

"I'll just do what I always do; run as fast as I could and push anyone that gets in my way!" Sonic immediately got a head start.

"Sonic no!" They all said in unison.

"Idiot! You're going to activate the-" Rainbow Dash was interrupted by a loud beeping as the room started flashing red. "...alarm." She sighed.

"Sonic got out?!" Eggman asked angrily. "That's it, forget the torture plan; find that stupid kid and kill him!" He demanded as the robots and mechs took off. Mephiles overheard the drill and started to grin.

"Good. I was starting to get bored." He disappeared into the shadows of the ground. Shadow saw him disappear and clenched his fists, closed his eyes and thought for a sec.

**Five Years ago**

Professor Gerald sat at his desk as he looked through Shadow's notes. The young preteen was relaxing on the couch as he tossed a rubber ball into the air repeatedly. Gerald looked at Shadow and began to conversate with him.

"Shadow, do you...understand why secrets are made?" He then dropped the ball and looked confused, faced the professor as he continued the statement. "They are made to protect others. Some are held behind each other's back to keep others from being both physically and mentally hurt." He put down his clipboard. "What I was working on downstairs in the lab was kept away from you to discover when you're older. The reasoning behind that was to show you what you accomplished over the years of learning who you are as a person, and what you will become." He scoot his rolling chair a bit closer to the boy as he put his hands on his knees. "I don't know exactly what happened to this...project of mine, but just know it had good reasonings behind it, and I'm sure you'll understand much sooner." Shadow stood up and stared at the professor.

"How come this pertains to me?"

"You'll find that out soon, but for now, we must go *cough cough* back to our studies." He continued to cough as his eyes began to dilate. Shadow walked out and went back to his training. He then spoke to himself.

"Secrets are held to protect people, huh? We'll see about that professor."

**Present Day**

Shadow opened his eyes and breathed heavily out. He then looked out the window and saw all robots all over the place as spotted Sonic rushing towards the building.

Everyone appeared back up on the surface and couldn't spot Sonic anywhere.

"Ugh, that idiot does not know how to stay put. He's gonna get himself captured again." Applejack complained.

"Sooo, what's the plan now?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Well, we're gonna have to go after Sonic, he's obviously after the base, so there's no question there." Twilight stated. "Tails, you and Spike get back in the Tornado and try to stop as many of the mechs and robots as you can." Tails grinned and saluted.

"Yes ma'am!" Him and spike headed back to the plane.

"For now, the seven of us are gonna have to just go on foot."

"Well what are we waiting for, let's move it people!" Knuckles commanded as they all took off running towards the base.

Sonic made no breaks for anything. He kicked any robots or mechs coming towards him. His only concern was the keep moving forward and don't stop. His little marathon came to a close when a black purple wall came out of nowhere. He stopped before he ran into it. He looked around because he knew Mephiles was here somewhere, but knowing where was the hard part. All of a sudden, Sonic looked at his own shadow from behind as it began to form up into the surface and blast him a few feet away. The shadow regain its true form of Mephiles.

"I believe that's as far as you're going, boy!" Sonic got up from the ground and stared at Mephiles tensely.

"I don't have time for your games, my main focus is getting to that base!"

"Does it look like I'm going to reason with that?" He was about to throw another force, but was immediately stopped by something else.

"Chaos…. Spear!" A silver beam blasted in between the two, making them both back up. Jumping in was Shadow himself.

"Shadow?" Sonic asked. "Look I don't have time for a rematch, I need to get to that base!"

"You're none of my concerns." Shadow said, making Sonic even more confused. Take this opportunity and go."

"You're…..helping me?"

"No, I'm not. And this doesn't mean we're friends either. I just want to get rid of this imposter."..Shadow then paused for a moment. "But if the world somehow doesn't end, I do still want a rematch, a fair fight this time." Sonic nodded and grin.

"Thanks bud." He ran past the two and kept heading towards the base.

"You're making a huge mistake here Shadow. And to think after everything I told you about Gerald, I thought of all people you wouldn't care about the world being destroyed."

"I don't care about Gerald, and I don't care about this damn planet. If this world truly is going to end, then i sure as hell am not going to allow you to see the light of day once this is all over." Shadow backs up and throws off his leather jacket, revealing a tight black shirt with his red logo on his chest.

**Music Insert- Attack on Titan OST 2 Vs Female Titan**

"Now then, what was it you said, a 'much more powerful clone' you seem to call it." Shadow locked his fists and cracked his neck."Let's see about that!" Shadow charged at him with all force, not showing any mercy whatsoever to Mephiles. Mephiles caught the fiery fists coming his way and stared tensely at the teen. He pushed Shadow away and started shooting rapid blasts at him and did not stop until the teen got hit. Shadow managed to slide by all them and stopped this attack by punching Mephiles from behind. However, Mephiles stopped this from happening by fusing back into the ground, reappeared behind Shadow and blasted him several feet away. Shadow got back up and was started to get mad, but tried his best to not let his anger get the best of him like his last fight with Sonic. Instead, he stood up calm and came back for another attack.

The six girls were running as fast they could towards the base. Twilight and Rarity blasted their magic at any robots that came flying at them. Tails and Spike flew above and saw the disastrous mess that was occurring below.

"Alright Spike, we can't mess up now. Let's lock and load!" Tails gave orders.

"Right!" He jumped onto the turret and starting blasting away at the mechs that tried to interfere with the girls pathway to Eggman's base. The girls were doing a good job until a slaved mech stopped their progress and began to attack. The girls thought they were done for, until a certain aggressive teen stepped in and caught the robotic arms of the mech.

"Not…..today….bastard!" Knuckles yelled as he threw the bot several feet away towards a wall. The girls looked at him all amazed, a thought then hit Rainbow Dash's mind.

"I guess Sonic was right, Knuckles would save us sooner or later." She was surprised by how much change has affected the aggressive teen. He turned around and looked confused.

"What are morons staring at?! Let's keep moving!" He yelled. They all rolled their eyes and grinned as they kept running towards their goal.

Sonic was running faster than ever. He jumped, flipped, ran across walls and just couldn't stop for anything. He threw any robot or mech that stood in his way and did not turn back for anything.

"Those jackasses will pay for threatening my friends!" He said to himself out loud.

Shadow and Mephiles continue to charge at each other with everything they got. Shadow threw another chaos spear, but Mephiles reflected it with another purple wall. He then used his own chaos spear that Shadow was unable to avoid. Shadow stood up and was about to get angry, but breathed for a minute and just kept trying harder.

The site of all the mayhem was intense, and Sonic wasn't ready to let his world end just yet. He was getting closer to the main gates of the base, with Nazo staring from above.

"Let the games, begin…."

**Stop Music**

**Alright, part 1 of the saga finale is done, only two more to go. This is just the beginning folks. I hope you'll like what's in store for the Shadow vs. Mephiles fight. We do have 4 other fight scenes that haven't been introduced yet. Can you guess what they are? Leave your response by leaving a review, I'd really appreciate it. Just to be clear, this saga finale is the finale of the Emerald Arc, not the entire story. This story has ways to go, trust me. There are still many unanswered questions. But until then, I'll see you guys in part two that'll be nothing but fighting, trust me, you'll love it. :)


	34. Chapter 21: The Final Stretch Part II

**Chapter 21: The Final Stretch Part II**

Eggman saw all the commotion from the inside tower of his base. There were ships, fire, robots going berserk all over the place. He did not look amused in any way whatsoever.

"Grrrrr, why does his keep happening?!" He slammed his fists on the table. "If Sonic and his friends want to simply break the rules of my master plan,...then so be it!" He pressed a blue button that activated a 'back up plan'. "I will not let my plans fail!"

Sonic approached the front of the base, but was stopped by an invisible force, making him fall face down on the ground. He immediately got up looking confused. He pushed his hand forward and couldn't push it any further no matter how hard he tried.

"What the…" He kept pushing, but still couldn't go through.

"Its called an invisible shield for a reason, ya know!" Sonic looked up and saw Nazo floating above, mocking the teen. "Mainly used for last minute protection so the 'big mean' good guys can't break in."

"So, you're Nazo I'm assuming." Sonic predicted.

"Indeed I am. So sorry I didn't properly introduced myself, more or less visit you while you were locked up. I was too busy organizing this beautiful scenery." He pointed to all the destruction occurring.

"Hate to break it to you, but your plan isn't turning out how you wished for."

"Oh ho, no. That right there was on the Doctor's wish list, my wish has already come true." Sonic was even more confused.

"You...wanted all of this to happen? Even me escaping and your robots getting destroyed?"

"Why yes! I personally take in favor on how your friends rescued you and commenced all of this chaos. Besides, not only is this what I wished for, I am the reason it happened."

"Wait, what?"

"Who do you think told Mephiles to give Shadow all that information about that plan? Who do you think told the mechs to stay above ground and not worry about guarding you while you were locked up? I predicted that Shadow would tell your friends the precise way of helping you escape. I predicted that Shadow's emotions would interfere with your fight with Mephiles. And I predicted that you would be here at this very moment. I don't know about Eggman, but my dream came to reality."

"B-but why?"

"Because stealing the emeralds and the elements and doing everything secretive would be sooooo boring, plus this gave us a lot more time for 'important tasks'."

"Well this is great." He said sarcastically.

"Also, I'm surprised you were having so much trouble using those emeralds. They reacted that quickly to the elements."

"How did you know about that?"

"Small Intel I may say." He grinned

"And the 7th element?"

"Oh that? I honestly didn't know anything about that. I still believe that's a joke. Not that there's a 7th element, that you of all people would be it. I mean, look at you, worthless, unable to protect others, having no pride, you seem to mess everything up, you let everyone down, and that's why you won't stop me from destroying your world.." Sonic was going to say something, but he was right, he did feel like all of those were true. "Since I'm in a good mood, I'll make you a deal." Nazo floated down to the ground.

"I'm listening."

"I'll take it upon myself to challenge you to a duel. If you win, I'll deactivate the shield, giving you access to the base. If I win, you're history."

"If you ask me, you're making a huge mistake here." Sonic crossed his arms and grinned. "I'll take you out no sweat." Nazo simply laughed at his cockiness.

"Who said that this task was to be easy?" He replied. " I have fought many foes and, lemme tell ya, they weren't too happy with the results. I even remember when Mephiles tried to fight me."

**7 Months Ago**

Nazo roamed the high plains alone in the dark, nighttime atmosphere. He suspected that he was being followed. The mysterious creature did not fear of what was haunting him, in fact, he appeared to be glad. His eyes dilated completely white; from his point of view was a white atmosphere with black smoke standing in front of him. The smoke formed into a fist and came straight towards him. He managed to catch the fist; out of his point of view, a body formed above from his shadow with his fist caught in Nazo's hand. His eyes went back to normal as he smiled once again.

"May I help you?" He asked.

"Where are the chaos emeralds?!" The creature asked. Nazo raised an eyebrow at him.

"Where the whoda what now?" Mephiles took his fist back and shot a dark beam right at his face. Luckily for Nazo, he simply caught it with his index finger and thumb. "Hmm, so much for an introduction." He shot the beam away towards a mountain that split into two.

"Who are you?"

"You may call me Nazo. I've come far to seek interesting minds that will show me….acts of powerful deeds and rulety."

"Then you must seek the chaos emeralds then."

"Never heard of them. But possibly you would Mr…..?"

"Mephiles."

"Ah yes, what a lovely name. That's…. Project Mephiles, am I correct?" This confused Mephiles a bit.

"Whu-...how do you know-"

"The accidental creation made by Professor Gerald as a clonification decoy of a mysterious boy that goes by the name 'Shadow'?" He was shocked once again.

"Y-y-yes."

"You seem to know a lot, and from your thoughts I gathered, the chaos emeralds are apparently some powerful use of energy that can cause total destruction."

"You can read my mind?"

"Let's not get off track here, would you be so kind into helping me figure out how to find these so called emeralds and take over this planet?" This question made Mephiles upset.

"To hell with you!" He rushed at him with a blink of an eye. Nazo didn't move, instead he caught him and threw him to the ground and placed his foot upon his face.

"I'll ask you again, will you accompany me on this task? I can offer you so much." Mephiles morphed back into the ground. Suddenly, a rain of dark meteors were about to pour onto Nazo. A light barrier appeared through thin air as the meteors broke apart when they hit said barrier. Nazo turned around and walked forward, he waved his hand to the right, and Mephiles appeared. The dark creature looked at himself into thinking how he formed out of the shadows.

"Whu-..huh?!" Nazo grabbed him by the throat and began to charge up a beam from his other hand. Mephiles was unable to get out of his grip, instead he begged for mercy. "Ok ok ok, I'll join you, just please, don't!" He couldn't take the pain. Nazo dropped him to the ground as Mephiles felt a burning stinging sensation on his throat.

"Well then, I'm glad we were able to agree with the same terms."

**Present Day**

"So if I were you, I would be a little cautious when attacking me, just a little heads up." Sonic can clearly see he was mocking him.

"I don't care who or what you've been up against, when someone threatens me my city, or my friends, I don't hold anything back. I've screwed up a lot, I've been very cocky." Sonic began to take off his fingerless gloves and brought up his fists. "So play time is over."

**Music Insert- Knight of the Wind**

"Well, don't say I didn't warn ya." Sonic came running at Nazo, who was prepared for his next move, which he predicted to be a fist to the face. Sonic had different thoughts, he quick dashed to the left and elbowed him in the hip. Nazo only fell back a few yards, still standing on his two feet. Sonic stood directly parallel from him, staring at the mysterious creature tensely. With a blink of an eye, Nazo teleported forward in front of him and punched him in the gut, making the teen fly back, having the shield break his flight. Sonic wall jumped from the shield and into a spin dash towards Nazo. Nazo summoned a light shield in front of him, as Sonic spun even faster, easily breaking through the the small shield. As a backup plan, Nazo put up his arms and fist in front for self defense against the force of Sonic's spin attack. The teen spun faster and faster, and the creature was getting frustrated, receiving several marks on his arms. He stopped this by grabbing Sonic's arm, throwing him to the ground, and as he was about to pin him down with his foot,the teen rolled out of the way, jumped up and threw his fist once more towards his face, Nazo's face barley nudged to the side a bit, having his lip beginning to swell up a bit, with the blood dripping. Sonic's fist was still on his face, but Nazo decided to grab him by the wrist, tossed him in the air, teleported to his level of height and kicked him in the side, sending him face first into the ground.

**Stop Music**

Sonic was slowly picking himself up from the ground, panting heavily.

"Damn...this guy is…*cough* tougher than I thought. He's stronger than Shadow." Sonic got back on his feet, holding onto his stomach, feeling his previous wounds kicking in. Nazo floated above him and continued to mock him.

"Aren't I a genius or what? I was strictly correct on when I predicted the facts based on your life. You're much worse. If I were you, I'd give up right now bud, you're just going to make it worse for yourself. You'll never protect anyone, you worthless, parentless drama queen." Sonic pounded his fist into the ground very heavily and was pouring in anger.

**Music Insert - Crush 40- What I'm Made Of**

"You wanna challenge?! Then you're getting one, bastard!" Sonic jumped forward into the air with his fists locked and ready, with his right one coming towards Nazos face. Nazo quickly caught his fist and was about to enact his next move, but Sonic grabbed his arm Nazo used to catch his fist and threw him over his shoulder and punched him in the chest. Nazo flew back a few inches as Sonic dropped back to the ground with blood on his fists, mostly from his own blood. Nazo teleported forwards in front of Sonic with a fist for the teen's face to enjoy. Luckily, Sonic dodged to the right, but he wasn't safe yet. Nazo began dropping a storm of light blasts above Sonic. The teen dodged left and right as he came towards the creature as Nazo threw his fist colliding with Sonic's as well. The two stood there with their right fists pushing up against one another. Sonic's eyes began to dilate a bit as anger filled up his mind as Nazo was struggling to contain his power. The tensed teen pulled his fist back which made Nazo fall forward a bit, letting Sonic punch him in the gut with his other fist. Nazo got over his pain quick as he blasted Sonic away, making the teen backflip away for safety.

"Things are getting a bit more interesting." Nazo said to himself.

**Stop Music**

Meanwhile, the 6 girls were getting much closer to the main headquarters.

"Eggman's base shouldn't be much farther now." Twilight said to everyone. Suddenly, a medium sized large much appeared out of no where, making everyone jump.

"And just where do you think you losers are heading off to?!" They all rolled their eyes at the irritating teen in the sgiant suit.

"Jet, we don't have time for this!" Rainbow Dash yelled at him.

"Time for what? Getting pounded by me!"

"You moron! Do you even realize what's gonna happen to the world if Mephiles and Nazo succeed." Applejack asked.

"Well yeah, were gonna go take over Canterlot of course!"

"No, Nazo and Mephiles are going to destroy the world, with everyone on it, including you and Eggman!" Rarity informed him.

"Hahahah, you honestly believe I'm that stupid enough to fall for that?! Now, stay still so I can crush you all!" Jet's mechanical fist came flying towards the 6 girls as they huddled up in fear.

Suddenly, an aggressive brute teen came out of no where, catching the robotic fist.

**Music Insert - RWBY OST- Red like roses Part 2**

Knuckles stood there, holding Jets robotic arm.

"Knuckles?" Applejack was surprised.

"You all get out of here, I got this taken care." He let go of the mech as Jet flew a few feet back. "I'm tearing this bastard in half." They all,looked at each other, nodded, and kept moving forward.

"You honestly think you can take me on your own. Have you seen me recently?" Jet asked.

"Save the pity talk for later." They both rushed each other with iron fists and fiery anger. Knuckles backed away two steps and jumped for the face of the the mech, but Jet managed to defend himself just in time as he swung his robotic arm to the right, hitting Knuckles in the process. Luckily for the aggressive teen, he hung onto the arm as tight as he could. Jet tried as much as he could to shake him off, but Knuckles just wouldn't let go. Instead, he began to punch the arm, attempting to see if he can break through. Jet ran his arm against the wall, knocking Knuckles off; he was about to swing a punch at him, but Knuckles got out of the way quickly. He looked behind him and saw the teen punched the suit right in the face. From Jets perspective, he can see Knuckles attempting to break through the glass window. Jet shot a blast that sent the two of them flying from one another. They both got up and stared at each other once more, getting ready for what was about to come.

**Chorus**

Knuckles and Jet ran towards each other, throwing one punch after another, catching fist after fist. Jet threw both arms at Knuckles as he caught both, struggling to stay standing. He knew right now that he was not gonna get beat, his eyes was full of revenge and destruction.

**Verse 2**

Nazo quickly dashed into the air and threw as many beams as possible. Sonic maneuvered his way from the beams while still chasing after the creature. Nazo teleported to him with a fist coming straight towards Sonic's face, who lucky enough to spin dash just in time into the clocked fist. After trying to overpower one another, the two separated into different directions. Sonic caught himself before falling, but didn't get a chance to breathe as Nazo summoned down a meteor shower of burning stars. The teen quickly got out of the way as the sky continued to drop disintegrating stars onto him. Shining bright pitfalls started appearing bellowing Sonic's feet, but luckily he was fast enough to avoid them. Nazo was starting to get irritated, he teleported behind the teen and grabbed him from his neck. Sonic's neck started to turn a bright blue as the creature's grip got even tighter. Nazo took the opportunity and charged up a blast attack, however he was careless enough to not notice the teen's free feet giving a good huge kick, making he two fly back from one another. Sonic got up from the ground, rubbing his neck, as Nazo rushed towards him as Sonic did the same, throwing both fists forward as the creature caught them both easily. He was grinning heavily at the teen.

**Chorus**

With both of his fists in his hand, Nazo rushed forward, pulsing tons of pain through the teen as he struggled big time. As he continued to be pushed backwards, shutting his eyes, Sonic stopped his feet, along with Nazo as he gave him a dealt cold stare, clenching his teeth at him while his fists we're still being held tightly.

"I...won't… lose to you!" The teen shouted

**Verse 3**

Shadow was pushed back a few feet by the force of Mephiles' punch. He caught himself before falling as he teleported behind Mephiles and kicked him in the back, sending him flying a few yards away. Shadow rushed forwards and threw another punch at the dark creature as his hand gets caught by him. Suddenly, a dark aura appeared around Mephiles hand as his absorbed itself around Shadow's wrist. The teen was struggling to keep standing, almost collapsing, but was made even angrier, causing himself to hold in his defense as the aura started to take apart his skin, just as it did with Gerald. Mephiles was confused why Shadow was agoning in pain and the teen just grinned.

"I'm not going down that easily."

**Solo**

Knuckles punched the mech in the gut, making it fly up into the air, losing it's focus.

"Dammit, what is going on with this suit?" Jet complained. "He should be crushed by now." Knuckles came rushing at the robot and punched it in the face, knocking it back to the ground once more.

"It's not about the suit, nor how strong you are!" Knuckles yelled as he came back down with a powerful kick that was caught by the robots hand. "It's about the choices you make, and if I don't like it, I mark my word that I won't fall to an idiot... LIKE YOU!" He kicked his hand away and punched him in the the shoulder, making scraps and wires fly out, along with a part of his arm. Knuckles on the ground and grinned.

"Gotcha now."

**Chorus**

Knuckles rushed the mech once more and grew rapid punches left and right, leaving the robot weak. Both of the bots arms flew right off and Knuckles kicked the mech to the ground with the middle shield of the mech revealed, showing Jet full of tons of fear and struggling to get out. Knuckles came face to face with the fallen boy and the mech and brought his fist into the air and came straight for the teen…..but completely stopped himself four inches away.

**End Music**

Knuckles was breathing heavily, and brought his fist back up. Jet flinched once more, but the teen instead punched the face of the mech, making completely turn off.

"Whu-what? Why did you just let me go like that?" Jet got out of the mech and asked.

"Hmpf, no point of beating you up when there's no one here to see." Jet was shocked by his choice, but got mad.

"Wha-whatever! I wanna rematch, right here, right now!" Knuckles started walking forward, not looking back.

"You really think that's a good idea? You couldn't beat me when we were kids, and you couldn't beat me while in a stupid robot. Trust me, I think you just need to go home and forget that you thought about doing any of this before word gets out to the city that you were involved in destroying the planet." Knuckles waved his hand in the air while still walking. "See ya later Jet." Jet couldn't say anything else, instead..he just walked back home.

Tails and Spike flew above all the destruction happening below. The green haired boy spotted Sonic fighting Nazo not too far away.

"Hey Tails, I think I see Sonic down there. He seems to be fighting something." Spike altered him.

"Let's see if we can try to sneak by and get the emeralds and the elements." The two flew towards the base as Tails looked down as he radar that detected any unknown sources or threats. He seem to come across a blue wall on the screen that he was running into, but looked forward and saw nothing. Tails immediately stopped, making Spike knock his head into the turrent.

"Oww! What was that all about?!" The younger one yelled.

"Hold on, something doesn't seem right…" Tails thought to himself as he looked back at the radar and forward. "Spike, shoot a blast straight forward." Spike did as told, and the beam reflected back, like there was an invisible wall there; causing Tails to maneuver out of the way from the blast.

"Woah! What just happened?"

"Just as I thought, they put a shield up, one that people won't be able to see."

"How can we get past it?" Spike asked.

"You don't, that's how!" A familiar voice came from the distance as a giant familiar mech flew through the force field.

"Wait a minute, is that-?" Spike questioned once more.

"The Egginator?" Tails asked very confused.

"Precisely!" The mad doctor Eggman shouted from the mech. "But as you see, it's gotten a few upgrades here and there, thanks to Nazo." Four arms on each side of the robot popped out with blades, chain saws, and machine guns.

"This is bad." Tails stated with fear.

"Very, very bad." Spike agreed. Tails looked around his jet and the Egginator. "Got any plans?"

"Actually, now that you mention it, I do." Tails grinned as he pressed a button on his watch that made the jet shake a bit. He then whispered to himself. "Oh god, I hope this works." The jet began to transform into it's own battle mech, having Tails at the stomach and Spike at the head.

"Um...ok, question. When the heck did you build this and how come you just started using it now?!"

"Well, it wasnt really completely ready, which is why there isn't an actual setting to activate it on the jet. It may have a little…. Tinks here and there."

"Oh great, this should be fun." He said sarcastically.

"Look, just keep shooting at it while I try to analyze it's weak points."

**Music Insert - Fallout Boy - Immortals**

"Oh ho yes, this will be fun indeed!" Eggman rushed the formed jet mech as Tails maneuvered out of the way. A few sparks flew into the air.

"Woah, what the!?"

"Like I said, its not ready, so that's gonna happen occasionally!" Tails chased back after the mech with a fist to the face, making Eggman fall back in his carrier as well. The Egginator blasted the two backwards a few feet, losing their balance quite a lot. Spike continued to shoot at the robot, but the bullets didn't seem to be affecting it in any way.

"Tails, this isn't working!" The young teen looked closely at the top part of the egginator's head.

"That can't be the same weakpoint, right?" Tails flew upwards and threw both fists on top of the mech, making it fall down hard and shoot out a few sparks.

**Pause Music**

"Seriously? It's weak point is the same as before!"

"Is that a good thing?"

"I guess, but I was expecting something challenging, not unoriginal, boring and easy." Three missiles came flying at the three, as well as the saw blades of the mech itself. Just in time, Tails activated a temporary shield.

"Well, it won't be that easy." Spike corrected him.

"Right!"

**Continue Music**

The two flew further into the air once more.

"Just keep aiming for the top of it's head!" Tails told him as he reached even further for it's brain cap. The two kept at this until can officially be claimed victorious.

**Stop Music**

Shadow and Mephiles flew away from each other standing parallel form one another. The two were very tired and couldn't handle much.

"Y-you honestly think that yo will be victorious?!" Mephiles mocked it. "Even if I die, I will just be created again, and I'll be even stronger. Someone out there will get ahold of your data records, they will recreate me and when they do, and if this world is still standing, the first being on this planet I'm coming after…." Mephiles was surrounded by dozens upon dozens of dark flames. "...IS YOU!" He rushed the teen with all might with a clocked fist, as Shadow caught this fist without a sweat, making Mephiles confused, but even angrier.

**Music Insert - RWBY Volume 2 OST- I Burn**

"Heheheh, you really think I'm scared of a weak fake copy like yourself? Well, looks like you're about to have a little treat." Shadow engulfed in flames as well.

"Whu-what? How? You don't have an emerald! And you shouldn't have this ability either way! Only I should have this power!"

"Like I said…" Shadow grabbed Mephiles by the throat and slowly lifted him in the air as his hand started to flame up as well. "You're…. Just…. A fake… COPY!" Shadow's eyes fueled up into flames.

"_**Chaos…..**_" Mephiles was confused and scared at the same time. "_**INFERNAL ANILIATION!" **_A massive fiery explosion occurred sending Mephiles twenty feet back. He fell back faced to the ground, but picked himself up very quickly. Shadow took a few steps forward with his body even more engulfed in the red flames. He didn't seem angry, but he did seemed focused and eager. The teen rushed Mephiles leaving a fire trail behind him as his fist collided with Mephiles' as well. The two seemed to be struggling, but Shadow was more concentrated, while Mephiles was getting even more irritated. Shadow kicked him in the gut as he fell backwards a few feet once more.

"N-no...this is-isn't supposed to be happening! I'm supposed to be powerful!"

"I let my anger control my power before, it didn't work out how I wanted; it made things a lot worse." Shadow walked forward and clenched his right fist. "I did this not only when Sonic, but when I was younger." More flames surrounded Shadow's fist. "But now I know why the Professor created you...he wanted me to keep fighting you as a training dummy, to see if I can withstand your power, as well as discovering unknown power of my own." He stopped walked and clenched both fists. "However….." He closed his eyes and the flames replacing his pupils got even brighter. "This training session….is over!" A red shield surronded the teen.

"Chaos….BLAST!" The energy released from him, and it was more controlled than ever. This time it only went off in Mephiles general area. The dark creature then began to disintegrate into the air.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!..." Was his last final words as he disappeared within the smoke form the fire.

**Stop Music**

The flames disappeared, and Shadow returned to normal. He floated back down to the ground and breathed heavily. He didn't feel as much pain as he did before, the energy he released didn't hurt him, but he definitely was tired from the exhausting fight. He walked a few steps forward and saw the base in the distance.

"It's all you Sonic…."

Sonic and Nazo were still fist fighting, throwing punches left and right.

"You don't have the first clue on what it means to be ruler." Sonic scolded him.

"A true ruler is granted all the power in the world, which i have currently. With my power and the energy of both the emeralds and the elements, what doubts would anyone have in me on taking over this worthless planet." Nazo was about to grab Sonic by the throat again, but his hand was caught by the teen. Unfortunately for Sonic, he wouldn't be able to keep ahold of this grip for long as the heat and energy from Nazo's held hand was hurting the teen a lot. "What I don't understand is why are you still here? Why wouldn't you just run and save yourselves? Why come after me when you know nothing can be saved at this point? This is the end of the line for you boy!" Nazo blasted Sonic away from him, making him land on his face in the ground. "And besides, I'm not even using the emeralds or the elements. Could you imagine how stronger I would be if I was?" He walked slowly up to the teen. "But enough about the possibilities of the future, let's focus on the present. This specific event in time is when I decimate a helpless, unprivileged, pathetic, irritating, idiotic teenager named Sonic!" He brought his foot up as he was about to crush his head with it, but as soon as he brough his foot down, the teen caught it easily with the palm of his hand while breathing heavily, moving his head shakily upwards, looking both mad, but was grinning at the same time.

**Music Insert - Crush 40 - Live and Learn**

"What in the.." Nazo said quietly.

"You really never know how to shut up once in awhile, do ya." He stated as he threw the bright creature away from him and got up slowly with tears in his shirt and jacket, blood and bruises across his face and eyes. "Now then….Let's finish this!" Sonic rushed the creature at top speed like never before, and punched Nazo square in the face, leaving the creature helpless, falling to the ground once more. The teen stopped himself beside the creature and spin dashed straight for him. Nazo protected himself with a light shield, but Sonic wouldn't stop going. In fact, he was going so fast, all the dust below him started to rise and going straight in his direction towards the creature. Sonic was was lucky enough to break through the shield, hitting Nazo in the process. The teen kept going forward as the light creature was being pushed backward in his stomach. The force of Sonic's speed was too fast for Nazo to make any sort of action. The two finally stopped as they collided into a giant boulder. Nazo got up slowly all dizzy, but was quick enough to catch Sonic's next clocked fist. Nazo through a punch at him as well, but was also caught by the teen. The two with their fists being gripped were pushing with all their might, the creature was left clueless because somehow he couldn't teleport away or cast any of his power.

"What in the world is happening?" He asked himself. Sonic kicked him in the gut once more, making him fly into the air. Sonic jumped into the air at his level and started throwing rapid punches like a fast machine gun. The teen was going so quick, leaving so many hits on the creature with too many to count. Sonic clocked back his fist for one giant uppercut, hitting Nazo so hard having him fly into the shield while sliding down slowly, falling face to the ground.

**Stop Music**

Sonic landed feet first on the ground, breathing very heavily with his hands on his knees. Just in time, the 6 girls quickly showed up.

"Sonic!" The all shouted in unison while running up to him.

"Way to show that creep what's up!" Rainbow Dash high fived him.

"Yeah, yeah that's great and all, but for the love of sweet Celestia Sonic, if you woul've stopped for at least a minute, we had a plan on how to get the emeralds and elements quicker, safer, and easier!" Twilight scolded.

"Hey I still kicked butt, didn't I?" He grinned.

"You sure did Sonic, this calls for celebration!" Pinkie Pie yelled.

"Let's wait on celebrating after we got the elements, the emeralds, and saved all these people from these robotic suits." Applejack stated. Suddenly, they all heard a quiet sadistic laugh that gradually got louder, it was coming from Nazo. He got up from the ground looking as mental as ever.

"Give it up pal, you lost fair and square." Sonic stated.

"Fools..All of you, especially you Sonic!" He yelled. "I mean seriously, how stupid can you be?" They all looked at themselves very confused like. "It didn't matter who won in this little brawl here, whether I won or you won, this was to buy me more time, enough time for the elements to finally be harnessed by the emeralds to power, and so it did. I got all the time in the world to charge up our secret weapon, and it's all thanks to you."

"Wait, so this fight we just had….that was just to stall time?"

"Exactly! And now that I have everything I need." The shield began to deactivate. " It's time for our true plan to initiate." Nazo flew into the base, leaving everyone clueless.

"What's going on?!" Rarity asked.

"This can't be good." Fluttershy stated all scared.

All of a sudden, a gigantic 200 feet tall mech flew into the open, one like never before. The elements and the emeralds can be briefly seen in the middle chest of the suit.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" They all shouted in unison.

"Meet, our no longer alpha staged project which since im currently now the user inside, I shall call this… _**NAZO COLOSSUS!" **_They all looked up at it in fear. " I won't be needing this junk anymore!" He spewed out all seven emeralds on the ground in front of the teen. "The elements already have both the harmony and emerald energy, so those mean nothing to me anymore. It's not like you can use them Sonic, we all know your last performance with them!" Sonic clenched his teeth at the giant mech very angrily.

"What do we do?" Applejack asked. sonic began to walk up to the emeralds.

"Sonic, don't tell me you're gonna try using the emeralds again? You can get hurt!" Twilight reminded him.

"Two things Twilight. 1. We don't have any other choice. If we don't do try, then this planet is doomed. And 2. Who said i'm doing this by myself?" They all looked at him very confused like. "I want you guys to join me to fight. I see 7 emeralds, and there's 7 of us. With you guys with me, I know for a fact we will be able to stop him, I know it. I am not going to run away or let anyone down anymore. I'm staying here to fight. So, are you in or what?" The 6 girls looked at eachother very concerned. Rainbow Dash grinned and walked right next to Sonic.

"I'm in!" She stated. Next Applejack stepped in.

"Same here!" Pinkie Pie jumped into the fray.

"It's party time!" Rarity took part as well.

"You can count me in!" Fluttershy hesitated in walking.

"I just hope i don't get hurt." They all then stared at Twilight was still a little anxious.

"We can't do this without you Twi." Sonic stated reaching his hand out. She looked down, and then rolled her eyes.

"Oh alright!" She grinned as she grabbed Sonic's hand and pulled her up. They each picked up an emerald and concentrated very hard.

**Music Insert - Sonic and the Black Knight Ost - Transform into Excalibur Sonic**

The emeralds flew out of their hands and started spinning around them rapidly. The seven friends seemed to be glowing and have sparks fly out every other millisecond, while slowly floating in the air. Starting with Fluttershy, her hair and skin started to turn a bright gold and her eyes a bright red eyes. This same transformation happened one at a time with the other girls. They all looked at themselves all shocked, as Twilight pointed out the male teen in front. He stared up at the mech with his bright golden body and clocked fists.

"Alright, let's do this!" They all flew up to the mech for one last showdown

*****And we have reached our stopping point there. Sorry this chapter took so long, again school got in the way and this has far been the longest and most action packed chapter i wrote. (Roughly almost over 6000 words long, where as usual chapters are typically 2000 to 3000 long) Get ready for the final chapter of the Emerald Arc, and we can then jump into the next Arc that I have been waiting for so long to show you guys. The next chapter probably won't be super long like this one, but it's still gonna be great. I guess that's all I have to say, hope to see you guys for Chapter 22: The Final Stretch Part III (Arc/Season finale) :)**


	35. Chapter 22: The Final Stretch Part III

**Chapter 22: The Final Stretch Part III**

The seven friends finally caught up to the giant much in the atmosphere in their new shining, golden look.

"Woah! I've never felt like this before." Twilight exclaimed while looking at her body.

"Yeah, I can get used to this!" Sonic stated grinning while waving his hands around.

"Let's worry about the trouble at hand you guys." Applejack reminded everyone. Nazo laughed from the inside of his mech.

"You fools! Just because you think the emerald's power is gonna help you in any capacity, that doesn't mean it's going to best the elements of disharmony!"

"We'll see about that, bulb brain!" Rainbow dash insulted him.

"Bulb brain?" He questioned. "The hell does bulb br- OOH she means like a light bulb! Ahhhh, good one." He then immediately blasted a giant laser at the seven friends as they quickly flew out of the way.

**Music Insert - RWBY Volume 2 OST - Caffeine**

"So what's the plan?" Rarity asked.

"Well, he's obviously weak at the moment. This mech is the only thing protecting him." Sonic stated.

"And I bet this thing has some sort of defensive shield activated that'll prevent us from breaking through." Twilight predicted.

"So let's give it everything we got!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Yeah!" They all agreed in unison.

They all scattered around the mech as Twilight and Rarity's magic was even stronger than ever, blasting 10 times than before, aiming straight for the mech's chest. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were able to control the weather without a sweat; Fluttershy used her Super form to flap her wings to perform very strong waves of wind. Rainbow Dash on the other hand was able to commence a thunderstorm that struck the mech, making it fly back a bit, but retaliated the assault and shot another beam at the rainbow haired girl. Luckily, Applejack and Pinkie Pie's human strength was able to deflect the blast back.

"Wow! I hope this never wears off!" Pinkie Pie stated.

"Pinkie, please don't foreshadow something in the middle of the fight that we know will probably happen." Twilight asked.

"Hey at least i'm not the one who broke the 4th wall this time…...oh wait." The argument was interrupted by Nazo's light beam, which sent everyone flying.

"Idiots! All of you! Do you honestly *cough* be-lieve that you are in any regards have what it takes to defeat me? Now, just please simply DIE ALREADY!" He commanded as he charged up another attack, but was stopped from behind by a certain shining teen as the arm came right off from the blink of an eye.

The teen stood in front with his fists clocked and ready with a big grin on his face.

"Let's rock and roll!" He pounded his fists together as he rushed towards the mech with no regrets, as his movement was stopped by the force of the mech's strong hand that was 5 times as big as Sonic. The other six friends jumped back into the action and gave it all the got.

**Verse 2**

Meanwhile, Tails and Spike were still struggling to take down Eggman. They were neck and neck, but were still far away from defeating him. The mad doctor shot a torch of fire right across the transformer's face, the same spot Spike was sitting.

"Geaahg!" He yelled.

"Get it together Spike, we gotta keep pushing forward!" Tails flew out of the flame thrower's direction. "I'm not running away or hiding from a fight this time, even if I don't win, I'm not running! You here that Eggman! I'm not RUNNING!" He flew straight for the Egginator and punched it back several feet. Eggman, was luckily enough to pull out a secret weapon that shot 20,000 volts of electricity and knocked the two boys down.

"You're right, you won't run Tails." The Egginator pulled out his blaster. "You and the brat in there with you will burn!" Unknown for the Doctor, a strong brutal teen came rushing behind the mech, jumped above the robot's cap with both fists risen up in the air and dropped heavily the head of mech. Knuckles surprised the three as he brought the mech falling to the ground with one single hit. The entire mech deactivated and wouldn't budge.

**Stop Music**

"D-did he just-" Spike asked.

"Yep, I...believe so." Tails agreed. Knuckles got up from the ground and patted Eggman on the head.

"Better luck next time, bud." He mocked the doctor. "You two alright in there?"

"Yeah, I believe so!" Eggman sighed.

"Ugggghh! How can this get any worse?" He threw his hands and face backward as he accidently triggered something.

~INITIATING EMERGENCY EVACUATION~

"...Oh you got to be-" he was then sent flying into the air. "KIDDING ME!"

"So what now?" Spike asked.

"We need to get this mind controlled suits…...well….under control." Knuckles stated. "Let's just hope Sonic and the others got everything else taken care of.

**Music Insert - Fairy Tail - Dragon Force **

*****Note this song is very difficult to find on Youtube due to copyright, I just so happen to have the song downloaded on my phone. I apologize if you are unable to find it. The best solution is to just use the Nightcore version. Alright, back to the show*****

The 7 friends were struggling bad to keep it together.

"Geh….come guys, we need to pull through." Rainbow Dash encouraged them.

"I'm getting….rather dizzy." Rarity stated.

"How mindless are you in thinking I won't destroy this planet.? None of you, and I mean **NONE OF YOU! **Shall stand in the way of my victory!" He grabbed all seven of them and blasted another laser right at them….

**Chorus**

However, the beam was reflected, and the mech's robotic hand was blasted away as Sonic was shining brighter than ever, sparks flying everywhere with his eyes completely white.

"Whu-What?! That's…..That's impossible!" He stated.

"GEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Sonic screamed angrily as he came charging once more at the mech, faster and stronger than ever. Once again, Nazo tried to stop him with his 1 mechanical hand. The elements on the inside we're shining a bit. The six girls can feel it's energy hitting them.

"Come on girls!" Twilight told them as they all charged into the hand with Sonic as well.

Tails and Spike flew around zapping any robots that gets in there way. They tried to gather up most of the people that were being imprisoned in the suits.

"Woo hoo! Let's keep it up Spike!" Tails cheered.

"You betcha!" He agreed as the two continued to clear out the area. Eggman's base was slowly falling apart, and even less mechs were appearing. Up on the hillside stood Knuckles who can see everything that's happening, including the giant fight in the sky with The Nazo Collossous. He cleared out his throat heavily, until he called out the teen's name.

"Hey Sonic!" He yelled. The teen looked to his right noticing Knuckles calling out for him in surprise, while still trying to push through Nazo's force with his bare hands. Knuckles only had one thing to say.

"Quit screwing around! Be a real hero and kick that guy's ass!" The brute teen yelled into the skies. Sonic looked down gathering his train of thought, as his anger built in and pushed even further .

Nazo was struggling more than ever, his body inside the mech couldn't take more damage.

"You…..ffools *cough*"

"Ya know, you were right about one thing Nazo!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Oh, was I?" He replied and grinned sarcastically.

"I am worthless, I am pathetic, I am parentless, I am an idiot, I do mess everything up. I let simple tasks slip out of my palm, I wasn't able to protect anyone, I never had much pride, …..and I let everyone down…" His friends looked in concern and worry, but suddenly, the mechancial hand started to flinch a bit and twitch.

"What the…."

"**BUT THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I AM GONNA LET DESTROY MY WORRRRRRLD!"** Sonic let out his battle cry as he broke through the mechanical hand that broke the entire arm off and went straight for the chest which was where Nazo was controlling the mech. All seven of them united into one powerful push into the chest as the elements from the inside snapped back into their normal selves and starting spinning. Sonic's necklace began to tinker a bit as well.

"Nu….No, Please, NOOOO!" They finally broke completely through, which slowly made Nazo disappear in the air, just like Mephiles. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" The mech fell to the surface and shook the entire ground.

**Stop Music**

The invisible shield disappeared and the sky began to clear out. The mind control suits stopped moving all of a sudden, as well as spitting out the captives that were kept inside. They all cheered in glee that they were free and they were all still alive.

The 7 friends floated back down to the ground, as their bright gold super forms faded away.

"Awww..…. I hate foreshadowing things!" Pinkie Pie pouted

The chaos emeralds reappeared, but this time vanished for good.

"T-the emeralds. They disappeared." Applejack stated in confusion.

"I hope they're gone for good to be honest." Twilight said while scratching her head.

"Yeah that transformation was cool and all, but it definitely wears a lot out of you." Rainbow Dash stretched her arms.

"You doing alright, champ?" Applejack asked the blue haired teen, who simply fell backwards with his arms stretched out. They all got up to him in concern, but they began to see him chuckle a bit.

"*cough, cough*...It's over…..I need a nap.." He said weakly. They all rolled their eyes, but smiled as well. Twilight walked up to the robot and found the elements just sitting there.

"Well, it sure is a good thing that we got these back."

"Guys!" Tails yelled in glee as Tails and Spike ran up to the group with Spike giving Twilight a big hug.

"Oh my goodness Spike, are you okay? You aren't hurt, are you? Oh no, you're bruised. Ooh I knew making you use that turret on Tails' jet was a bad idea. Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"Twilight, chill out, I'm fine. A few bumps from the fight with Eggman. We totally kicked his butt!"

"Ah-hem!" A loud sarcastic throat clearing can be heard from the brute teen a few feet away.

"Ehhh..okay, so maybe Knuckles helped a bit- Uh, I mean a lot! Yeah, honestly, he actually saved us from Eggman.

"Knuckles?" She looked at him. "I-i-I don't know what to say! Th-thank you!"

"Hey, it was nothing. And can we all stop acting surprised when I do something good, i'm not a freaking bad guy!" He said while crossing his arms and sighing heavily.

"Hey...what about Mephiles?" Tails asked.

"Huh? Oh, Shadow took care of him, but.." Sonic got up slowly while holding his side. "I don't know what happened to him.

"Let's just be glad that all of this is over.." Twilight stated…..

**Several Days Later**

Meanwhile, at the royal council meeting.

"I would still like to address the situation that occurred a week ago. This mess with enslaved prisoners and evil masterminds almost destroying the planet, it can't be forgotten. You're responsible for this Celestia." One of the royal captains stated.

"Now hold on a moment." A tall man with a deep voice stepped in. "Princess Celestia wasn't aware of the tragesty that happened, she wasn't even present in Canterlot. In fact, her highness was actually here doing all work that you imbeciles were too lazy to take care of yourselves."

"Watch it Captain Shining Armor." The Chairman demanded. "I especially don't need attitude from you, even when you already have two strikes on your tail. My men were needed at the Crystal Empire. Apparently he's at it again." He informed them. "But in any case, this still should've came to mind, even when you knew about these so called 'Chaos Emeralds' that can fall into the wrong hands. You should've let us know sooner and stayed their."

"But she couldn't because every time an urgent situation is at hand, no one here wants to take it seriously except for the representatives of Canterlot. It only just so becomes an issue when it already happened and not much harm was caused. It seems to me the Royal Council does this to mock whoever was in charge at the time."

"That's enough out of you!" A blonde Prince stood up demanding the Captain of the Royal Guard to keep his mouth shut.

"Oh what are you gonna do Blueblood? It's not like you're a threat without your big body guards. All I'm saying is that the Princess here does enough babysitting as it is for all you ungrateful pieces of s-"

"Shining Armor." Celestia interrupted him as he stopped. He already ticked the Chairman enough as it is. "It's true that I abandoned my city when it was most in need. But I placed in the trust of not only my top student Twilight Sparkle...but also, my son...Sonic." They all raised questions.

"You mean the blue haired boy that always followed you around to these meetings for the past 12 years?"

"Yes. And I know, I'm not his biological mother, but I have taken good care of him, knowing the true gift he has. I had faith that he was ready for what was up ahead. And like Shining Armor said, everything is fine now. If it wasn't for those two, and their endearing friends, we would all be done for." They all came to realization to why they're alive today. The Chairman was too embarrassed to speak any further. The King stood forward.

"'This meeting is adjourned. We no longer need to discuss this, it's in the past." Celestia, Luna, and Shining Armor walked out of the palace.

"Now, don't you have a wife to attend to Captain?" Luna asked

"Actually, that's why I actually came to this meeting for once." He scratched the back of his head. "I need to speak with you two privately."...

Outside of Emerald City stood Shadow on the cliffside, staring below. He took a deep breath, and released the air. He then simply turned the other way and kept walking.

Sonic stood on top of the roof of his house and looked up at the sky. Rainbow Dash flew above him and was going to talk to him, but decided to just turn back. Sonic turned around and saw the girl flying the other way.

"Hey Dash, where ya heading off too?" Her eyes widen and went stiff. She turned back around and flew towards the teen.

"Oh, you know, just roaming around as usual. Getting my daily flying around the city routine." She took a seat right next to Sonic.

"Wow, it's really nice out…"

"It sure is…." She looked at the blue haired teen and just smiled, but then looked focused and spoke up. "Hey Sonic, can I ask you something?"

"Go for it."

"You..said you wanted to tell me something...the day everything went to chaos, like literally seconds before all that happened.. What was it?"

"Oh.. yeah that. Well, it was nothing really, I just wasn't thinking straight, I was doubting myself a ton, and I didn't want to fail you guys. And I guess there was one other thing, but it was just so s-" He stopped what he was about to say when he felt a palm lay onto the back of his hand.. He looked up at her…"...stupid."

"You're never going to fail us, I for sure know that. You can handle anything." He didn't say anything back, he just smiled and looked back into the sky and stood there until the sun fully risen….

In a cold,freezing atmosphere, in a bright snowing stormy environment. There stood on a snow summit….a man in a dark cloak...just simply standing there..

"Come best me if you can…...hero…"

*****That. Is. It! Ladies and gentlemen, the first Arc is completed. I can finally sleeep. Hope you guys enjoyed these first 22 chapters. I apologize if it took so long (In fact, this Arc took over a year to write). Now remember you guys, this isn't the end of this story, I'm still continuing off of this, the next Arc is in the works, and I think you guys probably know where it is going to take place. It will definitely be a shorter arc, most likely cause this was an introductory Arc and the emerald hunt kinda adds more length. I wont tell you what the next Arc is (even though it might be obvious) but I will say that I have 3 story arcs in the works and 1 filler arc. I'm not sure how many arcs I will have, but I do have an ending to this story, I just want to fill it up with many chapters as possible. My goal is to go up to a 100 honestly. Now just so you guys know, since this Arc is completed, I want to attend some stories that I have been putting off for a while now, such as my spinoff series to this "Sonic and the Rainbooms", or even "Paper Mario: Reach for the Stars" that only has the prologue, or even my "Super Smash bros Melee: The Unplugged Tale" series that hasn't been touched at all. So yeah, I'm not gonna jump into the 2nd Arc just yet. But anyways, thank you guys so much for reading, lemme know what you thought of the Arc as a whole and what you would like to see in future. See ya! :)**


	36. Crystal Arc Induction

**Ladies and Gentlemen, I present you…..**

**The Crystal Arc.**

_**Now that the Chaos Emeralds have vanished, Sonic and his friends begin their next journey. The group now ventures off into the cold icy snow biome that is the Crystal Empire, home of a cold hearted dictator, that is King Sombra. Sonic is making the risky decision of stepping into this Kingdom to save Princess Cadance, who is assumed being held captive, due to the myth of whoever comes to this deserted Kingdom, are destined to stay and never return. This fast, tough, impatient teenage boy is crossing big territories here. Can he truly handle it?**_

**And since I'm so nice, here's a little sneak preview. ;)**

"It boggles my mind that anyone these days can just consider themselves royalty." Luna stated

"We still aren't certain that he is up to no good. But anyone who entered the kingdom has never been heard from since." Celestia informed them.

"He IS up to no good Princess." Shining Armor retaliated. "Twili, Cadance went to the Crystal Empire last week with a few guards to investigate, and she didn't return either."

"Wh-what?!" She exclaimed.

"This issue was addressed to the Royal Council meeting, but they aren't doing anything about it. They sent a few troops a day after some of our guards were sent off alongside Cadance.

"This guy doesn't sound so promising. You sure he was part of the Royal Council?" Knuckles asked.

"Indeed." Celestia reassured. "He was 1 of the 7 royal kings that took charge. His acts were very...questionable to say the least. His requests were getting too out of hand, even Starswirl, an old famous mage and former member of the Royal Council, saw darkness in his heart."

"So the other 6 kings agreed to suspend him from the meetings. He hasn't been heard from since." Said Luna.

"Woah, he doesn't too safe." Rainbow Dash assumed

"Yeah, we should leave this to the royal guard to handle. This is an empire we're talking about." Tails said hesitantly.

"I bet there's some way we can help. Maybe we can attend of those meetings and see what they think." Applejack offered.

"How 'bout we go to the empire and kick this guy's ass?" Sonic suggested while everyone stared at him dumbfounded.

"WHAT?!" They all yelled in unison…

**AAAAAnd that's all you're going to get.**

**The Crystal Arc will premiere its first chapter on March 25th. **

**Don't miss out on what's to come :)**


	37. Chapter 23: A Royal Pain

_**The Crystal Arc**_

**Chapter 23: A Royal Pain**

2 weeks have passed since the teen in blue and his friends defeated Nazo, Eggman, and Mephiles. They now continue on with their lives discovering more exciting, hardworking adventures to explore into such as…

"Ugh, why do we have to have to clean the library?" Sonic complained, holding a tower of books alongside Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. Twilight rolled her eyes and turned around frustrated at the three.

"May I remind you three that everything here was neatly organized and situated. But then you just had to mess with Tails' invention in the living room.

**30 minutes earlier**

Tails was adding adjustments to a weird looking cube, but decided to take a break and went straight into the kitchen. Sonic took a seat down and noticed the odd object.

"Huh, I wonder what's coming out of his brain this time." He pressed the blue button that opened on one side and started sucking things that were close by. Books were flying everywhere and furniture started shaking. Some pots and antiques were knocked down as well. The invention was even strong enough to suck up Sonic's vest and necklace, leaving him in only his white tank top and pants.

"Hey, give me that back you stupid box!" The teen shouted as he attempted to reach his hands into the square hole, but was unfortunate to start being sucked up as well. He managed to take his left arm out and press the blue button once again. Sonic got his hand back thankfully and sighed in relief, but all the books start pouring out very quickly, leaving the teen buried in literature. The last thing to spew out was a damaged vest and torn up gloves.

"Ah come on! That's the 3rd pair this week!" Tails came back into the room with a soda, but dropped it as he saw the mess.

"What did you do?!" He asked.

"Hey, it wasn't me, it was your...deadly vacuum cleaner!" He defended himself as one more pot fell to the ground.

**Present Day**

"How was I supposed to know it was gonna do that?" Sonic explained.

"Wait, why do we have to help? We had nothing to do with that!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Because Rainbow Dash, this the 4th time this week Pinkie Pie launched you out of her part cannon and keep hitting my roof. This time you broke my window! Now, do I even want to know WHY you two keep doing this."

"Well, I'm trying to see how fast I can get just from being shot out of a cannon."

"And I was testing out different party cannons for the Canterlot Central Carnival this upcoming week." Pinkie Pie explained. Twilight put two fingers across her forehead in frustration.

"Testing them out is one thing, but why did you have to shoot Rainbow Dash out of them!?" The two looked each other and nudged their shoulders. "Nevermind, can you three just please get this fixed?"

"Ugh, fine.." Sonic complained. All of a sudden, Tails barged in while interrupting.

"Sonic! Twilight!" Tails yelled while running up to them. "Princess Celestia wants us all at Canterlot. She said it's urgent."

"Whelp, looks like we got too much on our plate to be cleaning up your nerd hub, sorry Twi." Sonic immediately gunned it out of there, along with Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. Left there was an annoyed Twilight who began levitating books, finding where they go. Tails walked up and grabbed a few books.

"Here Twilight, I can give you a hand." He offered with a smile.

'Awh, thanks Tails." She smiled back, while placing books where they go. "I just wish they would be careful sometimes."

"Well you know Sonic, he doesn't listen and usually is reckless."

"That's true. I just hope he matures once in awhile. I mean, he is the second oldest out of everyone."

"Well, I guess the reason Sonic acts like this is because he didn't really gain much of a childhood with friends to be around, including myself. Now that he has me and Knuckles, and you guys as well, he never wants to grow up and just wants to live his life like there's no tomorrow. There are times where he has to take situations seriously, and he does. But that's because he's loyal to his friends, he doesn't be all serious like Knuckles." This made the violet haired girl giggle a bit.

"Hehe, I guess you're right. It's good to see how well achieved he's been since you guys moved here. Speaking of hot headed morons, where is Knuckles?"

Out by the fields he grew up in, Knuckles was reading a letter. As he read the parchment, he gripped onto it tightly, and closing his eyes.

"Heya Hothead, whatcha doing out here?" Applejack called out while walking up to him.

"I uh, had this letter dropped off for me at Sonic's house."

"From who?" She asked.

"Apparently….my parents." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Wait, ya mean the drunk foster mom that abused you left and right? Why would she be writing to you?"

"No it wasn't her. It was my actual parents, who I never met." This made her very confused.

"What in tarnation? Now how in the hey did they not only find where you have been living, but also how do they know what you've been up to."

"I don't know. It says they live on some island that's remotely close to Angel City, which was where I was raised. They say that i'm needed there, some kind of emergency."

"That sounds great! Well, except for the emergency part."

"Yeah…" He crumbled up the letter. "Sounds like a load of crap to me." He started walking back to Emerald City.

"Now wait Knux, even if this is a scam or not, it seems like these people need help, and who knows, they might actually be your parents."

"Hmph. Yeah, like they desperately need a son that they abandoned in a wasteland, and apparently i'm super important to them. And besides, whether if it is my parents, I still wouldn't go. Those bastards left me, they are the ones that didn't want me, but all of a sudden I'm 'needed'? I'm not buying it." He continued walking. She caught up to him.

"Are ya sure you wouldn't want to check this place out real quick to see what the fuss is all about? We can always take Tails' plane and fly over the-"

"I said no!" He interrupted her and yelled. They both stood silent for a few seconds. "Look, it's already painful enough to not be raised properly like every normal person in the world. Why would I want to go through that again?" Applejack held onto her own arm.

"If that's how you feel, then I guess I just have to respect it."

"Yeah you should…" He then thought for a moment. "...Ok ok, i'm sorry. I'll try to be more uh...polite." She chuckled at him and punched the brute in the arm.

"I wasn't upset ya dummy, but I really appreciate it." She kept walking as the teen rolled his eyes with a smirk and walked along.

Meanwhile at Rarity's boutique, brushing Fluttershy's long pink hair.

"Now Fluttershy, the only way for us to keep ourselves protected from the imbolc filth of the outdoors, is to make it fear our beauty." This make Fluttershy concerned.

"Fear? Oh no, we're not planning on scaring anyone, are we?"

"No darling, it's just an expression."

"Oh." She looked back down at the ground.

"Anyways, us ladies worry about putting so much effort into what clothes we decided, how our hair looks, putting on plenty of makeup, and have all that hardwork be all for nothing once we step outside and be attacked by mother nature itself. So what if, instead of putting a lot of time into making ourselves look good, we do..DOUBLE the magic!"

"Uh..huh?" She looked up not understanding.

"Just think about it darling, if any wind blows, all the make up can be wiped up and be easily fixed, or if I fall into a mud puddle, then I can just quickly change into a new dress that shouldn't take too long. Ooo hoo hoo, just thinking about it makes me excited." She jumped in glee leaving Fluttershy very confused.

"Um, Rarity, don't you think we shouldn't be wearing nice dresses or lot's of makeup to places that wouldn't require it?

"Nonsense. Anytime is a wonderful time for a person to look stunning. Well I mean, it's not like I do it all the time."

"You spent almost an hour doing your makeup before we went to go save Sonic."

"Yeaah, I guess you're right…...Maybe I should wear the long sparkling blue dress today." Fluttershy face palmed. "That reminds me, since when have you been interested in getting your hair done? Usually you would only do this for certain dances or tea parties." The shy girl began to blush a bit.

"Oh, I, um, just wanted to,...you know...make my hair all pretty today." Rarity easily saw through her lies.

"Fluttershy, you know you can tell me anything." This made her a little calm.

"Well um….there's this boy.-"

"AH HA!" She interrupted, got excited and hugged her. "Oooh, my dear Fluttershy has a crush."

" I wouldn't really say crush, but, he does seem kinda.."

"Handsome?" Rarity smirked.

"Well, of course!" She let go of the embrace. "I met him about a couple days ago.

**Two Days Ago**

Fluttershy walked right past the Crimson Tower outside of the city, doing her daily feeding for a pregnant squirrel.

"Here you are, eat up. Soon your babies are going to be just as beautiful as you are." She let the animal eat out of her hand. Suddenly a teen appeared behind had bright silver hair, a bright white unzipped jacket with a blue circle design on each side and white fur, a black shirt underneath, white pants and bright blue shoes.

"Excuse me, can you help me with something?" Fluttershy was startled a bit by the voice, but as she turned around, she was star struck by the boy standing in front of her. He had bright golden eyes and a bit of a dorky voice.

"Why, um, yes, how can be of service, Mr…?"

"Oh, it's uh, Silver."

"Oh uh, hi my...name is...is (fluttershy)." She whispered her name as she backed up away slowly.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that."

"It's (fluttershy)." She whispered again. He chuckled a bit.

"It's ok to be scared. I'm a little awkward when talking to people as well, hehehe." He scratched the back of his head. "Oh, anyways, do you know a blue haired teen that goes by the name Sonic.

"I do actually, he's one of my friends. But, um, I'm afraid you just missed him. He and a couple others went on a little run. An errand perhaps."

"Shoot. This is a very vital message. Do you know exactly when he'll be back?"

"I'm not sure. He's not the kind of person you can't keep still for more than ten seconds if possible." She giggled at her own comment.

"Hehe, well, I can't stay here much longer if he doesn't show anytime soon."

"Why's that?"

"Oh, just some business I have to take care of. Hey, i'm able to come back in two days, do you think you can clear Sonic's schedule for me on that day so I can have a chat with him."

"Why of course." She replied with a smile. "I'll be here the next time you come so that I can take you to him."

"Great!" The teen looked at his wrist,however nothing was there; just a blue circle on his jacket that started to glow. He whispered to himself. "This can't be good." He looked back at Fluttershy."Hey I gotta go, like, now! It was nice meeting you fluttershy. See you in a couple of days." He then took off running. She smiled and gazed upon him taking off.

**Present Day**

"So now I just want to look more presentable when I go meet him again to take him to Sonic."

"Well, don't your hopes up dear, some boys are very weird, and this one seems to have something suspicious with Sonic." All of a sudden, Rarity's personal cell phone started to buzz as she picked it up and answered it. "Rarity's boutique of fashion, Rarity speaking."

"Rarity, Princess Celestia needs all of us at Canterlot at once. Meet us at Station Square." Twilight informed her as the two hung up.

"C'mon darling, the princess wishes to see all of us immediately." She grabbed her by the arm.

"B-but I have to go meet Silver."

"We don't have time for that, now let's go." The two took off for the train. The odd teen can be seen on top of the boutique, watching Fluttershy going to the train station.

"Guess i'll meet you there then.."

Meanwhile on the train ride, everyone was speaking among themselves.

"So picture this!" Pinkie Pie stated, while beginning to explain something to Rainbow Dash and Applejack. " A giant floating cake, and the performers pop right out of it, shooting more cake at everyone!"

"How are you gonna get a cake to float?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I haven't gotten that far, but it will happen!" While that was happening, Rarity was explaining to Knuckles about fashion.

"I just don't see the big deal of throwing on a shirt, some pants and be on our way." Knuckles wondered.

"It's nice for people to experience a new look once in awhile. Now I think a nice suit would look wonderful on you, it will really show off your muscles...Oooh,"

"Ehhhhhhhhhh….no."

Sonic placed his elbow against the window and slowly fell asleep. As soon as he saw pitch black, he couldn't hear a single voice unusually.

"_Sonic…...can you hear me?" _A voice spoke to him through his mind.

"_Huh? What the?"_ He replied through his thoughts

"_I'll take that as a yes. Listen, I don't have much time. My name is Silver, I traveled 200 years from the future to speak to you about something urgent."_

"_Uhh….ok? I'm a little weirded out that some voice is talking him my head."_

"_That's because i'm speaking to you telepathically." _Silver stood by station square as he spotted the train making its way for Canterlot, as he has two fingers touching his forehead. "_Your friend Fluttershy informed me she would take me to you, but it seems you were all in such a hurry. Anyways, I know that you think that after defeating Nazo, you are off the hook of dealing with situations like this."_

"_Ehhh...nah, not really. I was expecting some dangerous journey up ahead."_

"_Wellll, you should. But the one i'm talking about isn't about where you are going at the moment. It's even more reckless, and i'm here to tell you that you're not ready. According to history, when you come up against this massive obstacle, you are defeated."_

"_How is that possible? A-and what can I do to fix it?"_

"_I'm not sure, I assume it's you being too cocky and not thinking straight."_

"_Well...I never think straight."_

"_That's true, but you better start thinking right now, because this new threat is no joke, and you need to prepare yourself for it…..I have to go now. Please, protect your world Sonic. I've already failed at taking care of this threat, so i'm no use of aid. Just please Sonic, don't screw this up…." _The voice disappeared and the teen woke up to the train coming to a complete stop.

"The heck was that all about?" He said to himself.

As time goes by, the two princess' await for their arrival, as well as Captain of the Royal Guard, Shining Armor.

"Sister, it would probably be wise if we left them out of this. Things can get really dangerous." Luna explained.

"We are still unsure if these acts are true, but if they are, I'm certain that they will succeed." Celestia explained. Suddenly, the doors opened up with everyone walking in.

"Heya Celestia! Hey Luna! Hey tall dude whose name I don't know." Sonic yelled. Twilight lightly pushed Sonic out of the way when she heard him mention 'tall dude'.

"Shining Armor!" She ran up to him all excited.

"Twili!" He brought her into a big hug.

"It's so good to see you."

"I wish we were to meet up on occasions that aren't disastrous situations." Those last two words made her jump and quickly let go of the mebrace

"Wait! What situation? What's going on?"

"Relax Twilight, your brother here is just very concerned about something we still can't figure out." Luna told her.

"Brother? So this is the older sibling you were talking about." Sonic reassured.

"And you must be Sonic. I heard a lot about you, and not just from being raised by the Princess, but also taking care of that ginormous robot that almost destroyed the planet."

"Yeah, i'm just surprised they managed to clean that up so quickly." Rainbow Dash decided to intervene.

"Soooo, what kind of possible disastrous situation are we in for this time around?" She asked.

"Well, this is still in the air. No one is certain if this is truly happening." Celestia explained. "Have you all heard about 'The Crystal Curse'." They all looked at each other in confusion.

"Well, I remember it being mentioned in an old fairy tale told by my grand dad." Applejack answered.

"Yeah, I think I remember it as well." Twilight agreed. "The Crystal Curse got it's name from an urban legend where a powerful being was in control of a unique gift. One that could possibly spread peace throughout the land, or in uncircumstances, gain destruction and cruelty. The power was bestowed in a family tree of royalty. The ones that had this power in their bloodline was unfortunate to die, as they attempted to use it for good, but it got the best of them. The youngest and last of the family tree, remains alive. The boy raised himself, as he was a bad seed among his peers, using his gift for terrible deeds and using it to get what he wants. It's been told that when he grew older, he built his own kingdom and enslaved many residents. It's been told to this day that whoever attempts to step into the kingdom, is never seen again. If the legend is true, the people becomes an imprisoned captive forever."

"That story gives me the creeps." Spike stated holding onto himself.

"More importantly, would it surprise you if that story was actually in today's reality." Luna asked.

"Wait what?" Knuckles asked confusingly. "I'm pretty sure it was just a myth, I remember my foster brothers trying to scare me with that story."

"Well apparently, there is a deserted kingdom that people fear going to. They are afraid it's contents connect to The Crystal Curse folktale. People have gone there, but are suddenly never heard from again."

"Not to mention we also might know who the culprit that's behind all of these disappearances is." Shining Armor stated.

"Indeed." Celestia agreed. "His name...is King Zombra." Everyone went silent, the name appeared to not ring any bells to him.

"Well he definitely sounds familiar, but i'm afraid I don't know much about him." Rarity stated.

"Yeah, even with all my passion for readings, I never read on some King Zombra character." Twilight added on.

"That's because the name strikes terror and worry to the Royal Council. They refused to let any history be known about him, worrying that he might be on the loose to today." Shining Armor stated. "Rumors have been told that he created this deserted kingdom in a snowy atmosphere called 'The Crystal Empire'."

"The Crystal Empire? Yeah that name definitely rings a bell." Tails thought out loud.

"In other's eyes, people call him mysterious, but in my eyes, he's ruthless. I do entirely that this no good King is enslaving people into an empire."

"It boggles my mind that anyone these days can just consider themselves royalty." Luna stated

"We still aren't certain that he is up to no good. But anyone who entered the kingdom has never been heard from since." Celestia informed them.

"He IS up to no good Princess." Shining Armor retaliated. "Twili, Cadance went to the Crystal Empire last week with a few guards to investigate, and she didn't return either."

"Wh-what?!" She exclaimed.

"This issue was addressed to the Royal Council meeting, but they aren't doing anything about it. They sent a few troops a day after some of our guards were sent off alongside Cadance.

"This guy doesn't sound so promising. You sure he was part of the Royal Council?" Knuckles asked.

"Indeed." Celestia reassured. "He was 1 of the 7 royal kings that took charge. His acts were very...questionable to say the least. His requests were getting too out of hand, even Starswirl, an old famous mage and former member of the Royal Council, saw darkness in his heart."

"So the other 6 kings agreed to suspend him from the meetings. He hasn't been heard from since." Said Luna.

"Woah, he doesn't too safe." Rainbow Dash assumed

"Yeah, we should leave this to the royal guard to handle. This is an empire we're talking about." Tails said hesitantly.

"I bet there's some way we can help. Maybe we can attend of those meetings and see what they think." Applejack offered.

"How 'bout we go to the empire and kick this guy's ass?" Sonic suggested while everyone stared at him dumbfounded.

"WHAT?!" They all yelled in unison. Sonic scratched the back of his head and looked confused.

"Was it something I said?"

"Idiot! Do you have any idea what you just said?!" Rainbow Dash scolded him.

"Well, yeah, I said it. Duh!"

"Sonic, you're thinking about going up against not only a King, but an entire empire! Do you realized how insane that is?! Whether this Zombra guy causing all of this is true or not, there definitely is something going on at the Kingdom, and it cannot be good." Twilight explained.

"It'd be more wise if you hold off until more investigation goes underway." Luna suggested.

"Meh, I've been meaning to jump into action. And it seems to me that Shining's wife here is in trouble, so I ain't just gonna stand around and wait for her to just suddenly appear."

"Then you can count me in too." Shining Armor stated.

"Shining Ar-" Twilight was then interrupted.

"Twilight, my wife, your sister in law could be in danger.I'm not gonna stand back and let you guys have all the fun, especially when she's at risk here." Celestia gathered everyone's attention and faced Sonic.

"Sonic…" Celestia spoke up. "If you believe you all can handle this…..then I gladly will respect it and believe you will come back victorious."

"W-well, thanks Celestia. I'll be sure to not let you down." He gave her a thumbs up.

"Um..are you sure this is a good idea?" Twilight asked.

"Since when has any of his ideas typically 'good'" Knuckles commented.

"Yeahhh….that is true."

"Wooh! Snow trip!" Pinkie Pie shouted. "I'll have to go find my new skis." She ran out immediately after the train, with the others following her along. Sonic walked forward and Rainbow Dash caught up to his level.

"Are you sure you think we can take care of this?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Aren't you the one that said I can handle anything?" He replied, winking at her. "Don't worry Dash, I got this."

"Pfft, you better!" She punched him the arm.

"Heyy! Ow, seriously!?"

"Ok, seriously dude? Still complain when a girl punches you in the arm." They both laughed walking out of the palace.

"Are you certain they will succeed?" Luna asked.

"Well...I do have faith…..but I'm afraid someone is going to get terribly hurt…" She watched Sonic and his friends walking back to the train station. "Be careful..Sonic.."

*****Kicking the new Arc with a blast with this lengthy extended chapter. Usually I end chapters at about 2.5-3k words. This one was over 4k excluding the title and this author notes section. My longest chapter to date is "Chapter 21: The Final Stretch Part II" with about over 6k words. I wish to beat that without going insane haha. Anyways, setting one thing clear here; for those who didn't read closely, Silver told Sonic about a terrible event that wasn't the one he currently was going on, which is his journey to the Crystal Empire. The one he was talking about is completely different. Ummmmmm….I don't have much else to say because I don't want to give too much away….so….see you guys in the next chapter :)**


	38. Explanation

So um...I owe you guys an apology. I'm deeply sorry for anyone that had to read that story I uploaded a few days ago, basically me saying "screw all of you, im done."

I also owe you an explanation to why I acted this way. I admit, it sounded like I was whining and demanding for attention, and truthfully, it seemed to me I really was. I had gotten zero hours of sleep, trying to get caught up on a class. I was frustrated that I lost most of my recognition. I figured it was because the story didn't please the fans, like how there were hardly any romance involved aside from a few momens, so everyone moved onto a different story. The rare times I get reviews are people asking me to make two characters kiss and what not.

I also find it frustrating when someone clicks on my story just to get to my profile to send me a private message asking me to check out their story and leave a review. I find that very insulting and the person who did do that was a Sonic X MLP writer, but I won't say who though. It raises questions to if that's how people gather new viewers now, by begging for attention.

I not only insulted my "fans", but I insulted the community and I'm really sorry, especially to the ones who read it before I took it down. I was very immature, violent, not to mention vulgar that i usually am. I can understand if you can't forgive me or if you think I'm just some emotional crybaby who needs help. And yes, I really do need help. For those who don't know, I've been suffering through depression since August of 2015.

I've dropped out of high school due to a series of bullying and being picked on. It caused me to have panic attacks and had me thinking suicide left and right. I dropped out of high school and am currently taking online school now. But I shouldn't let that be the reason why I acted the way I did. I take full blame for what I said, and I'm truly sorry.

If you're wondering if this story is ending or if I'm leaving again...I dont even know at this point, I have, like 5 chapters already typed out, but I don't have much motivation and spirit to be writing at the very moment. I've been meaning to search for a co writer to help out actually, typically with filler and small details and what not.

Again, I'm sorry for my misbehavior, and uh...hopefully chapters will resume soon.


	39. Chapter 24: Winter is never ending

**Chapter 24: Winter... Is Never Ending**

After packing a few supplies and accessories, the group of friends all grouped up at Sonic's house. Tails stood up on a chair to get everyone's attention.

"Ahem! Now before I begin, I know you're all wondering why we aren't heading for Station Square."

"Please don't tell me you're gonna give us some boring lecture on staying safe in the snow." Rainbow Dash sighed.

"Nnnooope. Though we should go over that. Anyways, train rides to the Crystal Empire have been canceled."

"Wait, what? Why?" Shining Armor asked.

"Apparently there's a really bad snow storm going on right now." Twilight informed them. "Actually, from what they told us, it's going on for a while now."

"So since we can't takejkb a train there, I'd figured we take the air." He suggested.

"Tails, no offense, but there's no way all of us are gonna fit in your plane." Sonic stated.

"Well, that was my fighter jet. Since I know how to properly construct specific vehicles, I now learned from my previous mistakes. Sooooo, if you all would follow me downstairs."

As everyone began to walk to walk downstairs the minute they reached the bottom they were star strucked.

"Wooooow!" They all said said among themselves.

"May I present to you, the Tornado 2." Behind Tails was a much bigger plane than the last one, the kind you would spot at the airport.

"Tails, this looks incredible!" Sonic complemented his work.

"Well now we'll be able to get there in no time." Applejack stated.

"Umm..are you sure it's safe?" Fluttershy asked.

"Of course, i've been working on this for months. I had set set aside cause I hardly knew what I was doing, so I made a smaller model, which you guys already saw, that soon became my fighter Jet called the Tornado X. This one will get us to Crystal Empire in no sweat."

"Ooooh! Shotgun!" Pinkie Pie immediately ran inside the plain. Everyone else walked up to it with their belongings.

"Oh my, Sonic, I almost forgot." Fluttershy gathered her train of thought. "There was a strange boy who wanted to see you a couple days ago. I think he still might be in the city."

"Oh, you mean the white haired dude with a dorky voice?"

"Um, yes. How did you know?"

"Yeah, I was talking to him through my head on the ride to Canterlot. Crazy, right?" Everyone looked at him in concern, but just simply nudged their shoulders and went inside the plane.

As Tails was getting everything situated, pressing multiple buttons, Sonic placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey bud, you sure you know what you're doing?" He asked in concern.

"Uhhh, of course I do! I just, you know….haven't really tested it out yet." He gave him a weak smile.

"Wait, what?!"

"Alright everyone, get ready for take off." The above underground hatchet opened and the plane started moving a few steps forward outside.

"Uhhh, what the heck was that you mentioned about not test-whuaaaaaa!" The plane took off from the ground going 700 miles per hour, causing Sonic to fall backwards, almost about to hit the back of his head. Luckily, Twilight used to her magic to catch him with levitation, and placed him in his seat. The plane was finally up in the air in perfect condition.

"Whelp, the good news is we're all still alive." Rainbow Dash stated in relief.

"Let's just hope there isn't any bad news up ahead." Applejack added on.

Meanwhile, in the outlands of Harbor Heights, Shadow remains standing nearby a lake, looking out into the distance. All of a sudden, the watch on his wrist began to buzz as he flipped it open.

"Shadow! Have you found any of those emeralds yet?" Eggman yelled from the watch.

"No, I haven't. They aren't my concern at the very moment."

"What?! What do you think I'm paying you for." He paused moment for a moment and mumbled to himself. "Oh yeah, that's right, I don't pay."

"And you told me this already."

"Look, whatever! Your main task is to find those damn emeralds."

"And your main task was to gather intel on my dna testings and birth history, but you have been putting that off since I agreed to join you. Either way, like I told you already, when Sonic defeated Nazo, I saw the emeralds disappear. They are either on the other side of the planet, or they were destroyed."

"I may recall that you betrayed us when you fought against Mephiles, one of our own allies." Shadow has still yet to tell Eggman the truth about Nazo's and Mephiles' secret plan. He figured there was no point since the two are defeated and they would be arguing back and forth on whose right.

"Hmpf, what can I say, I'm pretty ruthless." He said with a grin, lying to the clueless scientist.

"You're lucky I need you, otherwise you would be eliminated." Him saying this reminded Shadow of how he barged in Eggman's base with no sweat, getting passed all of his defenses.

"Heh, yeah, I like to see you try." He hung up the transmission, closed his watch, and sighed heavily as he continue to stare into the beautiful lake.

He felt an ominous presence coming nearby; he was ready for self defense and to strike.

"Um, excuse me." He heard an innocent feminine voice. He turned around to spot a light skin girl in a blue dress with dark blonde hair. "Are you new here?" Shadow felt the urge to take off, but decided to speak up.

"Now that you mention it, yes, I am." She replied back with a smile.

"Well we're glad to have new visitors into Harbor Heights. My name is Maria." She extended her arm for a handshake. Shadow backed up a bit, hesitating to respond, but insisted has he shook the girl's hand.

"Shadow... Shadow Robotnik."The girl was surprised to hear that last name. She let go of his hand.

"Robotnik. B-but, that's my last name." She stated confusingly.

"Oh, that isn't really my last name...sorta. The man who found me gave me this name since I wasn't given one to begin with. His name is Gerald Robotnik, you know him?"

"Well yeah! He just so happens to be my grandfather. Man, I still don't know when we're going to see him." Shadow took a big gulp and looked stressed.

"_Damn, poor girl. She doesn't even know." _Shadow thought to himself. "_Might as well lay it on her."_

"I know he's been busy on his studies, but I really wish he'd come for a visit."

"You'd most likely be waiting for a long time."

"Why's that? Is papa working on a new crazy project again? He always gets out of hand with those things." Shadow didn't know how to tell this young innocent girl that her grandfather has been dead for five years, he was hesitating to actually give her an answer.

"Oh, yeah, he's been extremely occupied on this new special project, even though his last one didn't end up so well." He simply lied to the girl. Did Shadow actually feel bad for her?"

"Ugh, I always tell him he needs to be careful. Would it kill him to take it easy for once?"

"You'd be surprised." Shadow stated ironically. Maria immediately changed the topic.

"So, since we're practically family, in some weird way, wanna walk around and get to know each other." Shadow tempted on just teleporting away to get out of this situation like he usually does, but instead nodded his head and walked with her.

"So how do you know the professor exactly?" She asked, while they walked around the lake.

"Well, like i said before, the professor found me abandoned and took me in as his...student, in some sort of way, if that makes sense. Anyways, I wasn't born a normal kid."

"What do you mean?" Shadow looked at a boulder, snapped his fingers, and they both witnessed the giant rock split in two. "Wooooah! I know there's people in the world who are born with unique gifts, typically levitating objects and whatnot, but that was amazing!"

"So the Professor took favor in my gift and decided to help me discover more of it. The idea he had in mind didn't really go out as planned."

"Why's that?"

"He tried doing dna tests and seeing what exactly is in my blood, so he can figure out what i'm capable of. His idea of doing wasn't really so smart." He sighed heavily, having an immediate flashback to what he saw that day in the lab, and to the day when Gerald was ill in the hospital bed. "He basically used my blood to make a fully grown clone, one that would have all the powers I'm able to use once I learn more. He didn't realize how strong this being was, so it managed to escape the lab."

"Is it still out there?" She asked in concern.

"Nah, I took care of it." Maria looked at the ground and grabbed her shoulder

"Papa lives really far from here. If you're here, how come he isn't?"

"Well that's because I don't stay there anymore. I left when I was 14, I wanted to discover who I truly am and where I originate from. I've gotten a decent start, but it definitely isn't uplifting. Five years i've been traveling and i've still yet to discover much."

"Well be lucky during your journey you didn't come across my obnoxious older cousin Ivo." The name sounded familiar to Shadow.

"Ivo?"

"Or I guess what he likes to be called now, Dr. Eggman. Pretty stupid, right?" Shadow wanted to say something, but he couldn't bare to let her know that he's secretly working for him.

"Yeah, really dumb. The guy doesn't ring a bell though." Shadow then thought to himself. "_What the hell am I doing? I keep lying to this girl to keep her from getting hurt, yet, I don't even care about her. She's gonna find out eventually."_

The two arrived right by a giant tower, where Maria stood there smiling, breathing in the fresh air. Shadow took a glimpse at her and simply looked back at the tower.

"So, where you headed off to now?" She asked.

"Well, I don't really have any planned destination. I just wing it from where I go."

"You go on foot? Wouldn't it be smart to take a train once in awhile?"

"On foot i'm able to discover bit by bit of history, maybe find out something new about myself."

"Well, if you want to get a better view at the grounds...sorta...I was catch a ride to the Escape Express in Crisis City on my motorcycle. I can give you a lift if you want."

"You...ride a motorcycle….in that?" Shadow pointed at her dress

"Hehe, no silly, I'm about to go change. But what do you say." Shadow figured that since he had nothing better to do, he might as well tag along.

"So when do we leave?" He grinned at her.

An hour has passed by in the sky on the way to the Crystal Empire. The outdoors were just filled with pouring snow. Everyone was fallen asleep, except for Twilight who was the first to woken up. The plane shook a bit and walked up to where Tails was.

"Uh oh…." Tails whispered to himself.

"Tails, is something wrong?" Twilight asked in concern.

"It's just this weather; I didn't expect it to be this bad."

"Do you think you can handle it?"

"Trust me, I can handle it, no swe-" Tails was interrupted by the eruption of the plane shaking like crazy. "Wuoooah!" This woke everyone up, knocking them out of their seats. Sonic got up from the ground, while trying to stand still as everything rocks back and forth.

"Tails, what's going on?!" He yelled. Shining Armor looked outside the window.

"This snowstorm is a lot more crazier than I thought!" He stated.

"I can't see where I'm going, I'm gonna have to land blind! Everyone, hang on tight!" The plane slowly began to descend while rocking back and forth. Once it reached the ground, the entire plans spun around and landing on its side.

"Is everyone ok?" Twilight asked. Their response was a soft groan from everyone. Rarity immediately jumped into her snow outfit, with 3 scarves and a nice purple turtleneck sweater.

"And you all said I over pack for anything in a situation like this?" Rarity told them, while shoving a variety of jackets, sweaters and scarves in everyone's faces. "Luckily I came prepared for everyone. No need to thank me."

As they all got got changed and climbed out of the tilted plane, the storm was gone, instead it seemed to be lightly snowing.

"Huh? Wasn't it storming just a second ago?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah and now it seems it's just snowing like normal." Rainbow Dash stated. They all looked around all confused.

"What just happened now?" Sonic asked.

"Something doesn't seem right here." Twilight predicted.

"It's snowing on Mount Fuji." Pinkie Pie randomly stated with everyone looking at her. "No really, look, it's snowing on Mt. Fuji." She pointed to the mountain in the distance.

"Nevermind that, look in front of us." Shining Armor gathered everyone's attention to the giant walls and gateway entrance.

"I guess this is the kingdom of the Crystal Empire." Applejack pointed out.

"Um, should we knock?" Fluttershy suggested.

"The door's open sooooooo…." Said Sonic as he walked right in with everyone behind him.

As they all entered, the snow slowly started to pick up again.

*****BOOM! So in this Arc, we'll not only be covering what awaits the group in the Crystal Empire, but we'll also be jumping around to different characters as well, such as Shadow. This one is not as long as the last one, but I'm pretty sure you guys will hold up until the next one. Trust me, unexpected things will occur in this Arc. Don't miss out on what's to come :)**


	40. Chapter 25: Stay or Die

**Chapter 25: Stay or Die**

_***Warning: This chapter may contain mature/disturbing passages unsuitable for under aged readers. Even though this remains to be a "T" rated series, strong violence, blood, and language will be taking place in this reading. Please read with caution if you are uncomfortable with reading this kind of content. Enjoy.**_

The group of friends walked through the snow covered streets of the town, which seemed to be very empty.

"Hm, that's weird. I'd expect there to be more people here at least. This place seems blank." Rainbow Dash stated.

"You're telling me, but it doesn't seem right." Said Tails, cautiously. Suddenly, several bells were heard from the distance, while people immediately got out of their homes, scared for their lives and began doing several chores.

"Aaand that's even weirder." Applejack pointed out. They walked up to one nervous shaky man who was shoveling snow very quickly. Twilight gave him a light tap on the shoulder.

"Um, excuse me?" The man jumped in fear.

"Geagh! No, please! I'm doing everything I can I swe-" He opened his eyes and saw the violet haired girl. "Oh...you're not him.. A-re you guys new here?"

"Why yes we are?" She happily stated. "We heard something weird is going on he-" The man immediately covered her mouth.

"Shhhhhh! Whatever you heard, forget about it and run. Leave this place, save yourselves." He whispered to them.

"Wait, why? What's going on here?" Shining Armor asked, worryingly.

"Look, I can't explain. Leave and save yourselves, or else he'll kill you all on the spot and mount your heads in his trophy room." They all looked shocked and that's when Sonic decided to step in.

"Who's he? Who's the guy that's running this joint? Is it Kin-" All of a sudden a loud alarm went off.

~ATTENTION ALL RESIDENTS! WE'LL BE HOSTING A BIG ANNOUNCEMENT IN 10 MINUTES. BE SURE YOU ALL ARE PRESENT AT TOWNSQUARE, OR ELSE CONSEQUENCES WILL BE MADE!~

"Don't act like I didn't warn you." He told them as he made his way towards town square. They all looked at each other with worry as the snow lightly kicked in.

"Well that was sure odd." Twilight spoke for everyone.

"Indeed. Perhaps we should be on our toes and not get ahead of ourselves." Rarity suggested.

"Agreed. Who knows what's going on here." Said Shining Armor, as they all made haste for the castle.

In front of the large castle many dull nervous people, who seemed to have something glowing around each of their right wrists. Tails took note of this and was about to speak up, but was suddenly interrupted by a loud opening of the castle doors.

Out walked a tall, tough-looking tan man in black, sharp armor, long black hair, green conspicuous eyes, a red generic looking king cloak, and an oddly shaped crown. All the citizens stood in fear and started trembling. Down the stairs and there he stood in front of many scared townsfolk.

"Greetings, citizens of the Crystal Empire." He walked through the crowd of people that froze stiff in massive amounts of fear. "I hope you all are enjoying your evening this fine, cold day in the kingdom, but most importantly, that you are all on your…." He stopped and faced a scared woman and her child who could not stop hyperventilating by his close approach. "...most best, appropriate behavior." He kneeled down and faced the child who would not let go of her mom's leg. "We don't want to give off a bad example for our new visitors, now do we?" He slowly brushed the little girl's hair who tried her best to hold her tears in from being too scared.

"This guy is kinda creepy." Dash whispered to everyone.

"Well, I wouldn't put it like that." He appeared behind the group, making them all jump and turn around. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am King Sombra, the the lord and ruler of this fascinating kingdom. I like to welcome you all to what we have in store for you.

"And what would that be?" Knuckles asked suspiciously.

"Why, how we run things around here of course." He smiled creepily. Sonic lightly shoved everyone out of the way.

"By scaring the hell out of everyone and enslaving them?" He stated, while everyone tried to get him to shut up, even the citizens were scared by how Sonic stood up to Sombra.

"Now what makes you think that, dear boy?"

"Oh I dunno, the little girl crying, the woman breathing every half a second, the guy who said you'll kill us if we don't obey you, the people frozen stiff when you walked out."

"Well actually, that's because it's very cold out." A man spoke up from the crowd.

Sombra stared deeply into Sonic's eyes and grinned once more.

"What's your name, if you don't mind me asking?"

"The name's Sonic." He grinned back at him. Twilight then begin to think to herself.

"_Sonic, what the heck are you doing?! Are you trying to get us all killed?!"_

The dark king looked at the rest of the group and immediately recognized them.

"And you must be Twilight Sparkle; also known as the element of magic."

"Wait, how do you-" She was interrupted.

"And you brought along Rainbow Dash, the element of loyalty, Applejack, the element of honesty, Fluttershy, the element of kindness, Rarity, the element of generosity, and Pinkie Pie, the element of Laughter.

"Wow! This guy definitely knows his details!" Pinkie said out loud. "It's like he's reading us through a story of some kind." The king turned around with an even bigger grin on his face.

"Well this is just perfect! Ladies and gentlemen, our wonderful kingdom is about to be sparked much more with its new guardians." Everyone looked at eachother all confused.

"Say what now?" Applejack asked.

"Simply put, our kingdom is being discovered left and right, and we just can't have people sent from the Royal Guard to come and investigate our projects. So we have to come up with a bit of protection, the only use of power I was able to retrieve was from a lovely volunteer that's frequently been starting massives blizzards around the castle grounds, who also was kind enough to lend me some a bit of power for my own use. Sadly, that won't stall for enough time, especially if our little volunteer suffers a horrible death."

"Why would they die?" Twilight asked. Sonic was thinking really hard, until it finally actually hit him.

"Your volunteer is Princess Cadence, isn't it?! And your draining the life out of her for your secret project!" Sonic confronted them.

"Oh, so she IS a princess? I thought she was making it up so I would spare her. Well, luckily these new test subjects will do good for me." Sombra began walking towards them. Suddenly, Sonic, Knuckles, and Shining Armor stood in front of all of them.

"If you think you're gonna kill my wife and take my sister and her friends away, think again!"

"Yeah and besides, it's all of us against you!" Rainbow Dash said eagerly.

"Ohhh, is that what you think?" Sombra snapped his fingers and dozens of crystal-like dark creatures formed from ground behind them. They all began to worry as the crowd of townsfolk huddled away as quick as possible.

"Sooo, what's the plan Sonic?" Tails asked tensely.

"Uhhh, haven't really gotten that far yet." He stated unconfidently, as a crystal darkling jumped on his back and scratched his neck. "Geahh!" He pushed him away as a small purple smoke started to faintly ooze around him. While being distracted, Sombra snapped his fingers again and summoned a purple bracelet around the teens wrist. "The hell is this?"

"Oh just a little something that'll prevent you from leaving this place, as well as for the rest of you." He snapped his fingers again as purple bracelets appeared around all their wrists. The creatures shot a venomous needle into each of the main 6 that made them all super dizzy.

"I don't.. feel to well." Fluttershy moaned as she suddenly fainted.

"Flutter.. *Yawn* shy, are you.. Oooo….k.." Rainbow Dash weakly asked as she passed out as well.

"What are you doing to them?!" Sonic angrily scolded him as he was about to run up to him, but was stopped by an unusual force. He fell the ground feeling a heavy sensation in his head. "What the heck?" The dark king rolled his eyes as he walked back up to his podium.

"This is your new home now. You chose to come here… and you're never leaving." The darklings picked up the main 6 and carried them to the castle. "Please, treat our new guests to their duties for the day." He told one of the darklings. Knuckles took a step forward with frustration.

"If you think were gonna do anything for you, then you're wron- ow!" The same needle shot into his neck, as well as into Sonic, Tails, Spike, and Shining Armor. "Ah shh…" He passed out before he was able to finish that phrase. Spike and Tails followed up with fainting, leading with Shining Armor. Sonic was feeling weak, but he refused to faint. His vision was blurry, but he still saw his 6 friends being taken away.

"N...n-no. I...won't let you..take.." He could barely speak due to the effect of the needle. A darkling came up to Sonic and clocked him right in the face. The 4 passed out in the cold as the girls were taken into the castle.

Meanwhile in the outskirts of Angel City, Shadow and Maria drove past by the civilization. Suddenly, a clicking noise started shouting in the dark teen's ear with gunshots and a woman screaming. His eyes went wide open and his head twitched a bit as he started to grow a major headache. Maria could actually hear him groaning to where she pressed the breaks on her motorcycle to check on him.

"You doing ok?" She asked.

"Y-you didn't hear that?" He asked looking a bit paranoid.

"Hear what?"

"The screams, the loud bangs? And I could've sworn that something caught on fire in the city." He pointed at the clearly untouched towns and buildings. Maria took off her helmet and pulled her hair out of a pony tail. She seemed to be very concerned about how Shadow is acting.

"You don't seem to be acting ok. Maybe we should go get something to eat to clear your head." She suggested. He seem to like the idea and nodded his head.

The two made their way to Angel City where as they approached the coffee shop, Shadow seemed to notice a strong sense of energy coming nearby.

"_That feels like the chaos emeralds, but, somehow it doesn't seem the same."_ He thought to himself.

"Shadow, you coming?" Maria asked as he opened the door.

"Uhh, yeah, just gimme a second. I need to do something." She simply walked inside as Shadow flipped open his wrist watched and made a call.

Back at Eggman's lair, which has been temporarily transported to a mobile home a trailer park and is still in development of re expanding. The mad doctor walked into the living room wearing pink boxers and a wife beater, stepping over garbage and soda cans.

"Grrr, I know you two have been working hard rebuilding the robots from the attack a couple of weeks ago, but can you at least have decency of cleaning up after yourself?!"

"Um, are you sure that isn't your mess Doctor?" Orbot asked.

"What are you talking about? For your information, I actually clean up after myself. Are you calling me a slob?"

"No offense doctor, but you haven't changed out of those clothes in 3 days." He replied.

"Ok, that's irrelevant! And besides, I've been taking showers, I just haven't been able to get our washing machine to work so that I can wear actual clean clothes. Cubot, I thought you said you were gonna fix that?"

"I did! And I cleaned the dishes as well!" He smiled and pointed into the kitchen. The doctor looked in distraught and face palmed.

"Not the 'dishwasher' you idiot, that wasn't even broken...wait, when the hell did we get a dish washer?"

"About an hour ago, I just installed it." Eggman was about to say something, but was interrupted by a loud ringing coming from his wrist watching

"Hold on I need to take this. I swear, the next time you do something stupid, i'm gonna slap you with a hot seatbelt." Cubot and Orbot looked at eachother in confusion.

"Why a hot seatbelt doctor?" Orbot asked.

"Because it'll hurt more!" He clicked on the the watch. "Hello, Eggman residence!"

"Eggman, it's Shadow. I'm at Angel City and i'm sensing some weird strong energy coming from the tall needle.

"Strong energy? Do you think it might be the Chaos Emeralds?"

"It seems like it, but something tells me it isn't. Look, i'm sending you the coordinates, just come here quick and let me know when you're getting here."

"Alright, will d-" Eggman stopped himself. "What do you mean, 'let you know when I get there'?" Shadow was trying to make sure Eggman doesn't show up when Maria is around.

"Uhh, this area actually filled with men from the royal guard, looking for you."

"What? Why me?"

"Well you kinda kidnapped and brainwashed an entire city."

"Oh, yeah, I did do that...Alright, just let me know when it's safe to sneak in." He hung up the call. "Looks like the doctor is back in business!"

"When were we out of business?" Cubot asked.

"Just shut up Cubot." Orbot sighed in stress.

The snow was kicking in once more as the teen in blue felt someone constantly shaking him.

"Sonic, wake up!" Tails yelled. He popped up as quick as he could. In front of him stood Tails, Spike, Shining Armor, and Knuckles.

"No, no! He took them, didn't he?! Dammit!" He pounded his fist into the ground.

"What are we gonna do?" Spike asked in worry. "We gotta save Twilight and everyone!" Everyone stood there without a single thought, until one finally clicked into Knuckles' head.

"Tails, you're plane!" They all ran to the front gates of the Kingdom as they saw the snow storming in once more again, almost piling up his plane. Tails was about about to step outside, until Shining Armor stopped him.

"Tails, wait?! Look!" He pointed to all the bones and skeletons, with red marks smeared on the kingdom walls. "He said we wouldn't be able to leave here alive, and I think some people already tried." They all backed up in fear.

"I think that's what these purple glowing things on our wrists are for." Tails examined his arm.

"One tiny baby step and we'd be done for. I think this has to do with the Crystal Curse." Knuckles predicted.

"So you're saying we're now cursed slaves that are stuck in this place?!" Sonic asked in annoyance. Suddenly, one of the big darklings reappeared behind them holding a clipboard, shoving it in their faces.

"A list of daily duties given by the King? Screw that!" Knuckles threw a punch at the beast, but as soon as he made physical contact, his entire body fell flat and started spazzing out.

"And were not able to defend ourselves either?" Shining Armor said in worry.

"Well, if we can't fight them, we might as well outrun them." Sonic stated as he was about to jet until getting pounded into submission with single fist lead by the darkling. "Or we can kindly do whatever he says." He took back his statement as he groaned in pain.

**HEY! Good news, im not dead. I know it's been a while, got caught up with other work, but anyways, hope you guys enjoy the new chapter. Can't wait to get things back on track here!**


	41. Chapter 26: A Celestial Choice

_**Before we begin, just wanna address a few things.**_

_**Sorry for the huge wait, got caught up with a few things**_

_**This story has a few changes that i'm going to make in previous chapters, one of them being that Luna doesn't turn into Nightmare Moon in this story (or at least not yet). It doesn't quite fit with what I have planned. So all the couple of chapters that talk about that, i'm going to take out and fix them somehow.**_

_**Speaking of which, i'm actually thinking about re-editing some of my previous chapters, wasn't really too happy with how some of them turned out, I thought the double narrator action took people away from the story, and personally, i think i've gotten a whole lot better in writing, so I'll fix a few things here and there in the very old chapters, might even add some cool things, possibly even a filler of some sorts**_

_**This series was rated T for the violence and fighting, with a little "language" here and there. I didn't go too overboard cause it's a crossover between characters based from Sonic The Hedgehog and My Little Pony. Sonic is fitting for that, MLP, not so much. So I plan to incorporate more action and "serious elements" with the MLP cast and storyline, cause I feel like they're just there most of the time. And that actually starts today with this chapter. This tells the backstory of Celestia which I kinda got a little creative with that people may find questionable. But lemme warn you…..it gets pretty dark, this is a major warning..Either way, hope you enjoy.**_

**Chapter 26: A Celestial Choice**

Princess Celestia sat upon her throne reading a letter from an old relative, looking a bit stressed. Suddenly, a lieutenant from the royal guard of Central City walked through the castle doors.

"Ahem! Princess? A word if you may." He asked. Celestia quickly put the letter away gladly nodded her head. However, he did not seem to be in the mood for being cheerful.

"I assume you are aware that you sent 1 captain in training and a bunch of unarmed teenagers into a unconfirmed rumored cursed kingdom during a snowstorm." He snarkily stated while crossing his arms.

"My decisions in the past have may not been the brightest, but i'm confident my student and her friends will take care of this."

"Ok newsflash Princess, just because they stopped some evil mastermind once, that doesn't give them any right to do what they must. This is a job for the royal guard to do and honestly, some cocky blue haired teen taking all the credit is making us, the royal council, and especially you, a complete joke." Celestia did not know how to respond to that, and that's when her younger sister Luna intervened.

"I think that's enough questions for now." She stated annoyingly. "My sister has every right to make whatever decision she wishes to, and if it causes any trouble, that's for the Royal Council to take note of, not have you, a partially knowledgeable lieutenant who has no right to address these to us without any permit to do so given by either us or your captain. So tell me, where's this permit that allows you to speak these confined subjects with us?" He looked all embarrassed and started walking back.

"Our nation is going to fall under crisis…" He mumbled under his breath. As he exited the door, Celestia got up from her throne and took a deep breath.

"Thank you for standing up there for me Luna."She said without facing her.

"Of course sister." Luna could tell that her older sister was simply in grief and frustration. She was trying to think of something to cheer her up, but nothing came to mind. "Is something else troubling you?"

"I found this old letter years back, from King Groswin...It just, brings back bad memories

**20 years ago**

On the date of birth of a newborn child, the young, excited fifteen year old princess Celestia ran as fast as she could to the castle where her mother, the Queen of Canterlot, was still in labor. She pushed open the two doors, ran up the stairs, into one of the private rooms, and there she witnessed the reveal of her newborn baby sister.

"Oh, Celestia, we're very glad you can make it." The Queen stated with a smile sitting besides everyone of the royal guard/family. "Meet your new sister, Luna." She showed her the barley awoken, dark haired infant.

"Hi there Luna, I'm your big sister, Celestia. I made this for you." She pulled out a little dark blue doll in the shape of a small horse. This made the newborn laugh with joy as she held the doll. The Queen smiled as she witnessed her two daughters already bonding.

Meanwhile, the new founded royal family surrounded a huge dinner table with the new born softly resting in the Queen's arms.

"Ahem!" She turned her head to hear that noise coming from her brother with a concerned look.

"Oh, um, Celestia, how's the studying coming along?"

"Great! I learned how to cast a new spell today."

"Oh really now?" She gave her brother Raznar a smirk. "And what did you learn?"

"I learned how to turn a frog into a fruit that hops!" Everyone at the table gave confused looks, but they all instead stared at the queen.

"Oh...umm..that's great, where did you learn that?"

"Well, I didn't really learn, I was actually just trying to give it wings, but instead it turned into an orange. But I mean, hey, it was still cool! Beggars can't be choosers, am I right?" The princess innocently took a bite of her salad as the rest of the family were silently judging her.

"So Celestia, have you been practicing the royal countdown this September?" The King of Spagonia asked the princess stuffing her face.

"Uhhh..I thought new years eve was in December?"

"That's...not what I was talking about dear" He gave a slight worried giggle. "I mean the royal countdown for the celebrative anniversary of the nation of Mobius. You've come to such a mature age to be able to give out not only your speech, but cast the sky fall spell as well."

"Ehh...about that King Groswin...I didn't really learn that spell quite yet." Hearing this made him nearly choke on his tea, making everyone gasp.

"What spells in your textbook I gave you have you been preoccupied with to completely put this important one aside?" Her Aunt Cynthia asked.

"Ummm, the ones in the pre-jumpstart chapter" She nervously responded.

"My dear, that's only chapter 4 out of 20, I gave you that book for your 14th birthday."

"I know i know, I'm sorry, I just get sidetracked a lot."

"For an entire year just to read 3 whole chapters?!" Her Uncle asked a bit aggressively.

"Raznar, enough." The Queen demanded. "It's ok Celestia, we'll just have one of your cousins take your place next month for the countdown." Raznar rolled his eyes. "For now, just keep doing what you're doing and continue to practice."

"Will do mom!" She said gleefully as she took her empty dirty plate into the kitchen to clean. Raznar turned to his queen sister with a disgusted look.

"Some princess you raised there, huh sis?"

"Ranznar.." She snarled at him.

"For god sakes, she's fifteen years old and she's too damn busy trying to give a frog wings rather than studying the most important annual event in the nation, which you're now leaving one of my daughters to take care of? That is unbelievably selfish of both her and you."

"She's a kid, just let her do what she must, I have confidence that she'll prevail."

"Oh do you now? Ya think she's gonna gain all this new knowledge when in 3 years that she should've had since she became a teenager?"

"Honey, I think you made your po-" Cynthia was interrupted.

"Look, I know you just had a kid and all, but the debate is still needed to be addressed. Your daughter, the kingdom, the nation of Mobius. She's gotten to that age where she should be attending the royal council meetings, occasionally taking in charge, but instead we're still treating her like she's a kid."

"That's because she IS a kid Raznar, we can't start throwing all of these responsibilities at her, it'll be too much."

"She's almost a grown adult, she needs to know how to handle responsibilities ASAP.. What's gonna happen when she has to rule Canterlot and doesn't have the first clue on what to do? She should've started learning all of this when she was 10."

"She's still learning the basics, you can't just put the steering wheel in front of a ten year old and expect them to know everything just yet. They have to witness how everyone else handles things first and later, she'll be in control when she's mature enough to learn. I don't want my daughter to be some strict ruler like everyone else in the royal family."

"So, what, you want her being some stubborn, uneducated, low life who won't be able to do things on her own?"

"That's your niece your talking about!" One of the captains intervened.

"Look, i'm not saying this is how she is now, but I fear she'll most likely become this if she can't stop acting like a child!" The loud yelling started to suddenly make Luna cry.

"Haven't you taken in consideration that I don't know that Raznar, that I too fear of my daughter's slacking and her disabilities?! I'm just too in denial to accept that Celestia just isn't a proper princess." Tears still spread from baby Luna, the only noise that was made in the room, until a voice spoke up.

"Is that true?" Everyone turned around and saw Celestia standing there almost in tears.

**[Mother Sea- One Piece]**

"Celestia I..it's not exactly what I meant."

"No it's fine, maybe I am just a clueless idiot who's never going to be ready to help run this kingdom one day, and Uncle Raznar will no longer have anything to complain about, because i'll just be gone by then!

"C-celestia." Raznar spoke up.

"No you're right, and to make it easier, if I were gone, the burden i carry on this entire family would be gone forever. Here's hoping my disabled genes didn't spread into Luna." She stated as she ran up to her room and slammed the door, which echoed through the dining hallway. Luna continued to cry, as the queen attempted to calm her down.

"What do you mean by disabilities your highness." King Groswin asked.

"I found out after Celestia turned 5 and took her to the doctor after she was showing unusual symptoms, they told that she had something wrong with her brain. They took another examination and turned out she had some kind of brain tumor. It wasn't deadly, but it's hard for her to read, cast spells, concentrate, and have sudden panic attacks. I refused to tell anyone about this cause I was pummeled by how many people wanted to know what was to become of my first born princess, so I kept it a secret from the family, the royal council, everyone." Luna finally stopped crying, but it just made the room more uncomfortable. "I know what you're saying but….I just know Celestia wouldn't really be up for the job all too much. Ever since her father's passing, I've been busy trying to keep her happy and making sure she doesn't stress too much about ruling a kingdom one day. I know how she gets, she worries a lot ever since she was little, it pains me to put all that pressure on her, especially with her condition."

"*sigh*...I know it's hard….and i'm sorry for the way i acted...but she needs to learn sister, no matter the cost."

"I know…" She looked up the stairs at Celestia's room. "...I know.."

Celestia sat on her bed with her arms wrapped around her tucked in legs, tearing up quietly, uncontrollably.

"I'm not a true princess…" She wiped a tear from her eye. "But i'll prove that I will be.." She looked up at the photo frame on the wall with younger Celestia being carried by an older man. "Just you see dad, I'll rule this kingdom one day, and I'll make you proud…..no matter what it takes.."

**Stop Music**

The next day arrived, and Celestia was nowhere to be found in her room or the castle. Instead she was outside in the fields by a great big tree, reading not one, but 3 text books on magic casting.

"This one should be easy." The first spell she was going to attempt was a charge blast. She's done one many years, but hasn't controlled it correctly. She lifted up her palm slowly as a mist of a pink aura surrounded her hand. A bright light starting to shine, but it seem to dim down once Celesia started growing a migraine. She knew it was too much for her cause of her condition, but she didn't let the pain get the best of her. Instead she concentrated even more, she felt like her hand was about to fall off as she squinted her eyes shut trying to ignore the pain as her hand trembled and charged up even more.

"_You want her being some stubborn, uneducated, low life who won't be able to do things on her own?" _That sentenced sunk back into her mind, which made her open her eyes, gritted her teeth and blasted right at a tree, decimating it to pieces. She panted heavily but was surprised by her own strength at what she accomplished.

"Might need to practice that some more."

1 month has passed, and Celestia continued her self taught training as she feared to ask anyone for help. She stood up on a grass hill, concentrated on one area carefully, and manage to successfully teleport straight there.

"Finally mastered that! Now let's try….huh?" She went to look in her text book and saw a section on royal wings. " Think Aunt Cynthia kinda skimmed over this when she bought it for me. She knows i'm not an Abzekian (winged people, species that I made up for this series).

'_Those of royal heritage have the gift of the wing's touch.' _She read the description. "Are you serious? How am I supposed to achieve that?"

"Need some assistance?" A voice called out as she turned to the feminine voice.

"Aunt Cynthia? What's this all about?" She asked as the older woman walked up to her.

"Well if you must know, the royal family is gifted with a spell in our blood we are able to learn that grants us the power of flight. That doesn't really make us part Abzekian, but we do grow light see-through wings when we most need it." She explained as magic spread from behind her as a pair of bright wings spread out.

"Wow!" She was blown away. "It's as easy as that?"

"Not quite, it can take up to at least a year to get this right, it's a gift that only comes to true royal mages."

"I'll do what it takes. Uncle Raznar was right, I should've known all of this long ago." Her aunt gave her an odd look.

"Is...that why you're doing this, because what he and your mother said when Luna was born?" Celestia turned around in shame.

"I just wanna prove them wrong, that I am worth something."

"Celestia, don't worry about your Uncle, he's always been so hot headed. Trust me I know, I gave him 2 kids." This made her giggle quite a bit. "You share a unique trait that only i've seen you and your mother have in the royal family." She turned her around and placed a hand on her shoulder. "And that's a pure heart. Your mom hates for you to become so strict and take every task so aggressively. Celestia, you are loved by just about everyone in Canterlot, even in the outskirt cities like Emerald City, people there love you. Don't ever forget that heart as pure as yours is all you need to achieve what you must, no matter how hard you think the task is." This cheered the young princess up and grew a smile on her face.

"Will you help me?"

"It'd be my honor." She stated gleefully. "Now, we're gonna have to work on something you may not enjoy...combat."

"Oh boy." She slowly gulped

**Three years later**

**[Strong Bonds- Fairy Tail OST]**

It is Celestia's 18th birthday, and ever since the birth of her sister, she has been doing nothing but pushing herself into knowing every bit of detail there is to learn. She's become the wisest, youngest magic wielder in all of Canterlot. Even though her strength and will is up to par, there still remained the fear of becoming a ruler lying in her soul, and her occasional breakdowns with her condition. But, it seems like she will now have to put all of that anxiety aside; today is the annual ceremony where she recieves her royal crown. It is tradition when members of the royal family turn the age of 18 to finally receive their crown, representing the honor and hope people will look up to. Starting now, she will have a new role, and that is to assist with spreading peace, harmony, and defence against any brutal opposing forces.

"You seem worrisome, hun. Is something troubling you?" Her aunt asked.

"I'm...just worried I'll mess this up. I've should've had at least 10 years of knowledge when I barely have 3."

"But you've done so well in just 3 years, you should be happy. Look, there's nothing to worry about. All you do is walk up to the royal counselors, kneel, they'll knight you and place the crown upon your head. Once that is done, stand up straight, bow, turn around to face the crowd and give your speech."

"But what if my speech isn't good enough?! Oh no, what if my mom or Uncle change there mind about all this?" She started to panic as her aunt placed to hands on her shoulders.

"You'll be fine dear, trust me." She gave her a big warm hug.

King Growswin of Spagonia stepped up to the podium facing the many citizens of Canterlot.

"Greeting ladies and gentlemen! Today, we are here to celebrate the birth of the daughter of our beloved queen, Princess Celestia." Everyone cheered after her name was said, which made the princess behind the curtains even more nervous. "Celestia has now grown into a fine young adult, and as per tradition, she will come on stage to be knighted and officially have a main role in the royal council. Please welcome to the stage, Princess Celestia." The crowd cheers even more, while Celestia takes a deep breath and exhales calmly as she proceeds to walk out on stage with a slight nervous smile. As she's walking, she notices her mother staring with a tear rolling down her cheek. She made her way to the King and did exactly what her aunt said. She got on one knee, the King took a long sword and slowly placed it on one shoulder, and then the other. He draws the sword away, picks up a bright gold crown and places it upon her head. She got up and was still shaking a little, and the King brought her into an endearing embrace.

"We are all proud of you." He whispered. As the hug ended, she smiled, bowed, and faced everyone as they applauded and was blown away by all of the love ones that continued to support her, no matter what. She stepped up to the podium, cleared her throat, took out a piece of paper and began her speech.

"Thank you...all of you, for all of your love and seeing the great power in which i possess. I will do our nation justice and protect those who need protecting, aid those who need aid, and embrace my gift with you all. What is that gift you ask….." She looked at members of the royal family and looked down at her speech, with the next line that says "_It's the gift of love"_, but she had something else in mind.

**Stop Music**

**[Rises- Fairy Tail OST]**

She crumbled up the paper and threw it to the side.

"It's the gift of a true, respectable, honest, loyal leader. Don't see me as someone you must obey, don't see me as a woman who has power over you, don't think of me as any typical leader you have ever seen, met, or have been forced to bow to before." People starting whispering and her family looked concerned, while her Uncle was the most intrigued. "See me as a friend, a guide who will show you the light to a whole new tomorrow. I've grown up and acted the same as every other child, teenager, and now adult. Don't let this crown let you think that I'm going to leave that side of me in the past, I'm still the same Princess as before. Three years ago, I thought to myself one night, I don't feel like true royalty, that I don't have a place in any of the Royal council and family. I'm just like everyone else, only with a few minor ticks. So I tried to prove to everyone that I'm a good fit in my royal heritage. But as I pushed myself and trained hard to get to this point, I realized that I don't need to prove to anyone of my knowledge or strengths. Because I know, that I have already have something that will keep striving me forward, and that's all of you. It's because of you, I am here now. It's because of you, I put my fears aside and worked hard to get to where I am. And I thank all of you for that gift, and I hope my gift in return, is to give you all hope and show you the true...Princess Celestia.."

After a slight a pause, everyone cheered as loud as they could, some even cried tears of joy. She witnessed this and smiled that everyone loved her compassion. She stepped down from the podium to see all of her loved ones congratulate her, all cheered and applauded except for her family, who seem puzzled and quiet. This brought a worry to her mind. She decided to walk up to her mom to see why she seem so dull.

**Stop Music**

"What did you think of my speech, mom?" She was about to speak up, but her Uncle intervened.

"Don't see me as someone who has power over you, or have to be forced to bow to?! Young lady, were you trying to make us look bad?! Your speech basically had you state that us royal leaders are dictators to these people!"

"That's..not what I said at all."

"Well you sure as hell interpreted like you wanted to prove your not a snob!"

"I was just telling people that I want them to not see me as a strict ruler."

"Yeah you want them to see you as a friend, have you lost your mind?"

"Actually yeah, I misplaced it when I was born, mind helping me find it instead of calling me a low life again!" She shouted back. "I want our royal kin to have a change once in awhile instead of being so uptight." The shouting caught the attention of the townsfolk.

"What kind of fantasy world do you live in? What do you think the Royal Council is all about? It's not a big happy family, we have a business to run and many kingdoms and nations to protect, not talk about how we should befriend our citizens!"

"Well maybe that's why the people of Central City look like miserable inmates, because you're a dictator to all of them!" It got all silent and Celestia breathed heavily. "I just want everyone to be happy and not be scared just because i'm their leader, but you had to take it the wrong as usual. Maybe you're wrong, perhaps YOU'RE the stubborn one in this family, cause god knows we can't rely on you to protect us after that riot 10 years ago! *SLAP* Immediately, Celestia took a brutal hand smack to the right side of her cheek, but it wasn't from her uncle, it was from the queen. Celestia looked confused, shocked, and scared, her mom has never treated her like this before, she usually grants her love and respect.

**[Tsuioku Mezameru Tamashii-Fairy Tail]**

"You have spoken way too much! You have embarrassed me, your Uncle, and our entire heritage with your speech. You don't go up there saying that you're a special little princess who's going to be nice to everyone and wants to be there friend. If that's the case, then you clearly haven't learned anything since Luna was born. You may have mastered all of your spells, but that doesn't mean you brain is entirely intact, and no i'm not talking about your condition. If you really think that's what you think ruling alongside the nation of Mobius is all about, then you obviously don't know the first thing about being a leader." Without even thinking about what she said, she turned around and walked away.

"Your highness?" One of the captains tried to reason with her.

Celestia could not believe what just happen. She thought she did everything just fine and made everyone proud. Her aunt walked up to her.

"Honey?"

"You said everything will be fine." She started choking up. Everyone was concerned about her and wanted to help, but before they could do anything, she immediately teleported out of there.

"Celestia, wait!" Her aunt called out.

Celestia is sitting curled up crying by the same tree she first came across when she began her training. She sensed a nearby presence.

"Haven't I embarrassed you enough?" She looked up with her dress soaked and tear marks going down from her eyes. She then notice it was only her baby sister Luna, who's now 3 years old, holding the same purple unicorn toy Celestia made for her.

"Luna, you shouldn't be out of the castle grounds, mom will be concerned." Luna ignored her and placed the purple unicorn in Celestia's lap. She then picked up the toy from her soaking dress. Luna pointed to the bottom as Celestia noticed a stitching on it that said '_With all my heart, I will always be by your side.'. _This was something Celestia stitched on to let Luna know she's always there for her.

"Is that what big sis want to do for everyone?" Luna asked with a smile. Celestia looked at the horse, wiped some of her tears and smiled.

"Yes, yes that's exactly what I want to do for everyone." As she confirms this, Luna then clumsily embraces her.

"Then big sis make great leader." This made Celestia giggle and return the hug.

"Thanks Luna. After everything that occured, on my birthday of all days, you're still the best thing to happen in my life." She kisses her on the forehead.

**Stop Music**

Meanwhile, everyone in the castle were discussing today's little stunt.

"Take her crown away, take everything away! With an attitude like that, she has no official say in anything of the royal council!" Raznar exclaimed aggressively.

"With all do respect your highness, but she's already been knighted, it's kinda hard to just…"dethrone" her like that." The royal guard captain informed them.

"I don't care what the damn process is, I don't want a misled child taking action in the royal council! King Groswin, you surely know that this is all wrong and not part of our family name."

"Honestly, you're all a bunch of babies." They all gave him a confused stare. "I personally, alongside all the other citizens, thoroughly enjoyed young Princess Celestia's speech. I enjoyed hers better than the one you wrote for your daughter for her crowning ceremony." He had no response to that. "With someone as passionate as her expressing her love for her nation shows the dedication she's willing to give. Celestia has a gift like no other, and she's willing to make sure every damn person of Canterlot enjoys a remarkable life, it's not like she didn't say she's not going to protect them. If you ask me, you of all people had no right laying your palm on her." He scolded the queen.

"I….I.." She couldn't think of anything to say.

"You what? You were too distracted by the fact your daughter finally stood up your stuck up ass of a brother." Once again, raznar had nothing to say to that. "I believe that the two of you need to think about what happened, and apologize to her when you're ready." Before anyone can add onto what the King said, one of the soldiers barged.

"Pardon my interruption, but Captain, we have a high activity of unusual creatures in the everfree forest."

"Please excuse me, your highness, i'll best be taking a look at this." The captain grabbed his armor and went straight out the doors.

Meanwhile, the Captain and 5 other soldiers walked carefully through the forest and noticed foot tracks.

"Wait a second.." The captain kneeled down and saw red dust across the tracks. "This same dust cast an illusion of the forest for having mythical beasts, it can be used to lure hunters or predators...it's a setup."

"What do you mean sir?" Screaming was heard outside of the forest.

"They came from the city!" one of the soldiers stated.

"Bandits..damn it all! Make haste men!"

As soon as the the men made it out of the forest, it was already too late. A raid of bandits invaded the town and started to cause havoc.

"Oh no...it's Metallix's cult! Protect your city men, do as you must!"

Everyone of the royal family drew any kinds of weapons they can find and prepared for battle.

"Looks like he's at it again.." Raznar exclaimed while wielding a blade.

"Wait, where's Celestia and Luna?!" the queen panicked.

The two sisters slowly made their way back to the castle grounds.

"Is mommy upset gun be upset with sis?" Luna looked up at her.

"You know, i'm not even sure. But hey, i'll be fine, don't worry." She smiled down at her.

"Smoke!" Luna tugged at Celestia's dress and pointed up.

"Luna, what are you ta-" She gasped and put one hand over her mouth as she saw the fire coming from her home. Luna grabbed onto Celestia's leg all stiff and scared. In Celestia's mind, she didn't know what was going on and was afraid to find out, but she couldn't just sit here. She picked up her little sister and teleported once more.

They both were brought to Canterlot Square and Celestia was frightened by all the bandits breaking into people's homes and the soldiers fighting and falling.

"Celestia!" Her aunt ran up to them both. "Oh thank goodness you two are safe, there's a chamber up in the attic, take Luna up there and hide." Before she did what she said, Celestia noticed blood dripping from her hip.

"Aunt Cynthia, you're hurt!"

"Don't worry about me, we need to get you two to safety!" Celestia looked up and saw her entire family fighting. She then casted a purple aura around her aunt's wound.

"This should help you get to the chamber, here." She handed her aunt her younger sister who could not stop shaking. Celestia took off to the castle.

"Celestia, you don't know what you're getting yourself into!"

Raznar smattered any foe that stood in his way. As he felt another unknown presence, he was about to be ready for a sneak attack upon him, but instead, someone got the best of him and managed to jab him in the shoulder.

"Gah! What the?!" He grabbed his shoulder and silently moaned in pain.

"Gehehehehee, Glad to finally meet you, your highness., " He looked behind him and saw the tall, slim man with red and gray tattoos across his face and arms with a devious smile and laugh

"You must be one of Metallix's henchmen i'm assuming." Raznar got up from the ground.

"Well I guess you can say that, still don't see why my master had to buddy up with that worthless metal idiot. But I Eclipse, only answer to the true Black Arms leader, Black Doom."

"B..black doom?" The name sprung fear into the Prince's mind. "They've...joined forces.?"

"Trust me pal, no one's happy about all of this, but I was given permission to just go nuts and rampage my way into constructing a mountain of corpses, and that's what I plan to do, so I suggest you don't step in my way good sir. Or you can just let me kill you, that works too."

"I may be old, but there's no way i'm letting a ruffian like yourself invade this c-" He was interrupted by a huge aching pain. He fell to the ground as he looked at the wound on his shoulder that started turning black. He looked up and the man snickering holding a sharp blade with not only Raznar's blood on it, but was fully coated in what appears to be black, dripping, thick venom.

Eclipse walked up and as he was about to pass by him, he had this to say.

"You..won't w-". Those were his last words as Eclipse quickly jabbed a sharp blade downwards that silenced him, while still walking, without even looking at him as he committed the deed. (Remember when I said it was gonna get dark, here ya go, that's only the beginning)

Celestia made her way towards the castle that was bursting into flames, as she witnessed her kin before her fighting to the death. She saw the tattooed man Eclipse walking slowly towards a helpless mother and her baby son whom looked petrified. She was defending herself with a spear that she found and kept swinging away; surprisingly enough, she seemed like she knew what she was doing. Unfortunately, Eclipse was too bright for her own good, smacked the spear away, and was about to strike.

Thankfully, Celestia telported in front of him just in time to prevent the attack by using her telepathic magic to stop his arms. She forcefully pushed him further away as she turned to face the mother shielding her child.

"You alright ma'am?" She asked trying to coo her down.

"I am now, thank you your highness." She said out of relief.

"Hehe, please, just call me Celestia." She then got a good look at her and noticed something. "Hey, you're Captain Jules' wife, Bernadette isn't it?"

"Hehe, please Princess, call me Bernie, Bernadette was my mother's name." She gleefully added. Celestia noticed that the man was beginning to get up from the ground.

"You need to find somewhere safe, it wouldn't be wise to stick around here." She suggested.

"Of course." She took off with her child and began looking for her husband. "Stay brave Princess." She pleaded quietly.

Eclipse got back up from the push, cracking his neck, got a good look at the girl who made him fall and simply smiled deviously.

"The name's Eclipse good madam, and might I say, what a nice use of magic there Princess, you must've been taught well." He complimented her. "Yet you still receive mistreatment from your family. Now if it were me, I'd just leave by now and do things my way." The princess removed the tiara from upon her head and looked down at it.

"I didn't learn my magic to impress my family." Celestia then looked him in the eyes as she tossed the tiara without hesitating. "I did so to stop scumbags like yourself from having your own way." She scolded the bandit. He pulled out his 2 venom blades and his eyes grew a dark red, drawing out his pupils.

"No one, ever gets in the way of Lord Black Doom's plans." Flames flew from his hands and did not hesitate to throw both of his blades. Celestia quickly ducked out of the way and thought she was safe, until she heard something swooshing at her from behind. She turned at saw the blades coming back as she teleported up on top of a house.

"_She's good...usually that works 80% of the time"_ He thought to himself. "_I guess I'm about to have myself some fun_."

**[Lightning Fire Dragon's Firing Hammer- Fairy Tail OST]**

"Looks like I have bit of a potential challenge here. Care to share more, princess?" He taunted her as both her hands began glowing.

"With pleasure!" She jumped into the air and shot purple blasts at the bandit. Unfortunately, he hopped out of the way and returned the favor by casting fire underneath where she was about to land. Celestia quickly casted a wind spell that split the fire in half and landed in between. She then summoned a mystic light blue aura that formed into a staff, and starting making haste towards Eclipse.

"Oooh, nice toy you got there, wanna see mine?!" He formed his fire magic into the shape of two double blades. She struck down at him as he easily blocked her attack. "Huh, strange. Usually that burns through any kind of weapon."

"You can't burn through my pride." She stated proudly, but obviously struggling to keep up with his strength.

"To hell with pride!" He smiled demonically as his eyes this time turn to a complete shade of yellow. Eclipse slashed her staff out of his way, as the same looking thick venom that he used on Raznar. Celestia seemed confident, but then she saw the venom stuck to her staff. The aura staff then flashed a bright light from Celestia's magic as the venom flew off and spread in multiple directions.

"Hm, you're always another step further." His eyes returned normal. "But you're about to be set two steps back!" He shouted while laughing hysterically as he ran towards her. She was ready to think of a counterattack until Eclipse suddenly disappeared. He reappeared behind her and stabbed two knifes into her shoulders.

"GEAH!" She kicked him from behind that sent him flying as the aura staff shattered into mist. "Nnn...gnn...geahg.." She could feel the venom sinking in, she pulled out the two knifes, closed her eyes and concentrated carefully. The crates and gravel that was covering the bandit bursted into the air as fire surrounded him. Celestia's eyes widened open completely white as the venom came straight out of her wounds and once again went flying. She was still in pain, but the poison was far from her body now.

"Damn, how exactly are you able to do tha-" He was interrupted by her magic blast that mixed with the fire and spread smoke everywhere. "Grrr!" He teleported back onto a building and was furiously looking for her. She appeared on the roof of the house opposite from him. "**Flames of death, come to give thy power.." **He stated so subtle as he voice sounded disoriented. Fire that somehow appeared to be black was summoned into his hands. Celestia then heard fainted screams not coming from the townspeople, but the sound appeared to be coming from his directions.

"What the?" She said confusedly.

"You see, death gives us Black Arm soldiers power. The more we kill, the dead souls we face is used to blast against our enemies in a pinch.

"So you're using the innocent people you killed here as your will power to make you stronger? That's both cruel, and pathetic!"

"You're right, and to be honest, this Raznar guy doesn't seem to be all that powerful."

"Wha-" She paused. " Y-y-you killed my uncle?"

"I mean I kinda did you a favor, the guy was a dick, not to mention a coward." This caused Celestia to shut her eyes and open them with pure anger as light see through magic wings grew from her backside.

"You're definitely not getting mine then!" She flew up in the air and casted a huge vortex of purple energy that came directly at Eclipse.

"Oh I'm afraid I am!" She evilly smiled as he as well created a vortex with his dark flames againsts Celestia's energy. The two vortexes grew even bigger as both opponents refuse to back down. Celestia knew he was too strong, so she quickly dodged out of the way. Unfortunately, she wasn't thinking straight, the dark flame blast went straight towards the top of the already burning castle which had her family fighting on top of.

"Oh no!" She flew straight towards the castle and caught the magic with her telepathy. She slowly shrunk the blast until it completely disappeared. She breathed heavily and fell on top of the castle as her aura wings faded back into her. Celestia saw Eclipse teleporting his way towards her. She used all the magic she could to summon an aura spear to blindly throw whereever she hopes he lands. The Queen blasts the bandits out of her away as he notices her own daughter aiming to shoot the spear.

"Celestia, no-" She tried to stop her but more bandits came to attack her. Celestia got a good look at his pattern and finally threw it. The spear came at high speed as Eclipse teleported in the air as the spear slid across his hip.

"Hnngghh.." He stopped himself from screaming as his eyes turned completely black. "You little bitch!" He whispered loudly to himself as he summoned five venom blades directly coming her way. Eclipse slowly came falling to the ground, but landed safely.

Celestia was midway through about catching the blades with her telepathy magic, but an aching ringing hit her head.

"Geahahh, now's not the time!" After all that training, her disability gets the best of her as he fell to the ground holding her forehead, ducking under the blades. They completely missed her, but they hit someone else…

"AHHHGH!"

**Stop Music**

Celestia heard screaming from behind her, she recognized that voice. She slowly turned around and was petrified. She saw her own mother, with all 5 of the blades on her side and back, as she fell to her stomach.

"...n-...no.." Was all the princess can mutter. Without waiting any further, she ran towards her and fell to her knees.

**[Sorrow-Okamiden OST]**

"Mom! Mom! Please, please, don't do this to me!" She had to act fast, she pulled the blades out, one by one. The venom was already sinking in. "J-j-just please, stay with me, I-I-I got this, tr-rust me." She was too much in shock to concentrate, and even so, there was too much poison for her to focus her magic on.

"C-celestia *cough cough*" She mumbled. The venom was already spreading on the outside and around her hip.

"No, no, no, no! I CAN DO THIS! JUST BELIEVE IN ME FOR ONCE!" Her disorder was getting the best of her, her mom wasn't even arguing with her. "LET ME HAVE A FUCKING PURPOSE FOR ONCE!" The queen grabbed her hand and made her stop, while they both looked each other in the eyes with tears. However, the queen had a weak smile.

"I'm..so sorry sweetheart…" The venom attached it's way to her face. "I am so proud of what you have become…" This made Celestia cry even more. "You…*cough* will make a great leader.." She coughed up what appeared to be black blood. "I take back everything I said before..*cough* you're the true princess this nation needs." She didn't even have the strength to hold onto her hand any more, but Celestia quickly got a better grip of it and got closer.

"M-..m-...mom?" She was choking up even more.

"Take *cough* good care *cough cough* of your sister…" She then slowly shut her eyes and her racing heartbeat was no more. Celestia couldn't take it, she felt worthless all over again.

"NOOOOOOO!" She broke out crying as loud as she can.

Back on the ground, King Groswin took out one more bandit before hearing the sudden screams coming from the castle.

"Celestia?" He hit the Captain on the shoulder signaling him to come along. As they approached the front, they spotted Eclipse groaning in pain, slowly getting up. "Eclipse? So you're the one that took control of this raid."

"Sorry your highness, Lord Black Doom's orders." He said calmly as he smiled deviously. He somehow had enough strength to teleport out of there.

"Dammit! My apologies your highness, we failed to protect everyone."

"You aren't to blame for this mess Jules, they got the upper hand." He put his sword away. "Besides, they're Black Arm soldiers, they're practically unstoppable."

"Well, we sure haven't had an attack that deadly before." The captain stated.

"Indeed…" He looked up at the burning castle. "And i'm afraid this one will go down in history…" The King softly added as the smoke spread throughout the entire city's grasslands

**Stop Music**

**1 week later**

**[Memories of Fairy Tail Extended-Fairy Tail OST]**

The city was still in repair, but today was set focused for a memorial of those loved ones who were murdered in the raid, including the royal leaders Queen of Canterlot, and Prince Raznar of Central City. Everyone already stated there farwells and went on with her days thinking about the tragic event. Celestia tood there facing the new statue built in town square of her mother. Underneath had all the names of those who have fallen in the raid, and in the middle in bold was her mother and her Uncle. She now comes to this statue every day, or at least look at it from the Castle view. She couldn't even cry, scream, or anything. Just simply stood there with a blank sad stare.

"Difficult, I assure you it is, young Princess." She looked behind her and saw the voice came from King Groswin.

"It's my fault she's gone." she plainly stated.

"Don't say that dear, this raid wasn't your cause."

"But I could've been more aware of my actions when fighting him. And my idiotic condition still wins everytime."

"You still saved so many lives, and also weakened that bandit leader enough to prevent him from causing any more harm. Sure sacrifices were made, but you still did your duty as a leader. And trust me on this Celestia, I know damn well you'll learn much more."

"I guess you're right, I just hope that I'm worthy enough to earn this people's trust after all this."

"With your speech before the raid, and aside from getting scolded at, people already look up to you." She gained a bit more confidence.

**Stop Music**

"Your highness!" The captain made his way towards the princess with his wife, child, and father aside him. "Excuse my interruption, but, I honestly need to owe you my gratitude for protecting my family." He kneeled down in respect. "I know it's a rough time for you and I just didn't know when exactly to do so, but my wife suggested I give you my thanks now."

"Please captain, there's no need to kneel before me." She grew a small smile. "And I couldn't just let him get away with what he wants."

"Just know we are all here for you to do our duty as soldiers." He got up from the ground.

"I must say dear, for the struggles you went through, you definitely pulled it off in the end. Your magic is like never before." The mother complimented her until he got a tap on her shoulder from her father in law.

"Looks like ye young'n couldn't stay asleep. He seems all interested with all the commotion." He stated as the young infant yawned and took note of his surroundings. The princess walked up to the child and just couldn't help but smile even more. The infant giggled and smile back, like he know what she did for him.

"He's so adorable, i've missed when Luna was this young. What's his name?"

"We'll we were just gonna call him baby Christopher, but old gramps here thinks that's a boring name." The captain blatantly stated.

"I mean come on, do you really think that I wanted to call you Jules when you were born?" The grandpa stated as the captain rolled his eyes. "I said I wanted to call you Ratchet, but your mom then banned me from naming you and your brother."

"Oh geez, seriously? What were you gonna call Chuck?"

"I was thinking something extreme like Nitro." The grandfather's enthusiasm made Celestia laugh a little.

"Maurice here thinks our child should be unique, and whatever we call him is gonna represent his future and nature." Bernie explained.

"If it's unique you want, how about…" She looked at the child's blue hair and giggle. "Wait a second." They all gave their attention to her.

"He's the son of the captain of the royal guard, the son of a brave caring mother, and the grandson of the famous war veteran speed demon out there." She placed her soft palm onto the infant's forehead.

**[To The Blacksmith-Sonic and the Black Knight OST]**

"How about...Sonic?" She looked at the three of them and smiled.

"You know...that actually could fit him." The captain nodded his head.

"That's exactly what i'm talking about, a perfect, unique name for a young lad to go by." Grandpa Maurice cheered.

"He does have his grandfather's genes." She stated as she smiled at her child. "Jules, it's perfect." Bernie grabbed her husband's arm.

"I suppose we can call him that, I just hope he likes it when he's older."

"I'm sure he will." Celestia giggled as baby Sonic giggled alongside her. The King saw how joyful the Princess was and how well she gets along with others.

"Your daughter will do just fine." He whispered to himself as he smiled as well.

**Stop Music**

**Present Day**

**[Nimue: Lady of the Lake-Sonic and the Black Knight OST]**

Celestia tried to ease her stress and bad thoughts with good memories. She placed down the letter and took a deep breath.

"You know Luna...I think I made the right choice in having faith in Sonic. I know he can handle this."

"He's been through many situations before, but he's learned well." Luna added. "Of course, he learned that from you." The younger sister smiled as Celestia returned the favor.

"No matter what, I'll always have trust in their doings, I believe in him." She got up from her throne and looked out her window and straight at the tall statue in town square. "Just like how she believed in me." Luna walked up to the window and wrapped an arm around her older sister.

"I still believe in you sister." Celestia looked at Luna and still saw the young baby sister when they were still kids. She brought her into a heartwarming hug as the sun steadily was set.

**Maaan, that was a doozy. Officially the longest chapter I have ever done. Not only the longest, but I poured my soul into this. I'm sorry for the long wait, been having stress issues, but finishing this chapter gave me so much relief. I'm also sorry if you guys don't like the change of tone, but it's something I really wanted to try out, and even though it may be too dark for some people's taste, I personally like it, and I hope you like it as well. I wanted to get creative with Celestia's story and it kinda adds onto the whole thing in the MLP show where, let's be honest, she kinda sucks at her job as princess of Equestria haha. So I wanted to give a reason why she does and still continues to struggle, so hopefully you guys liked that. Also, Eclipse is an actual Sonic villain from the Archie comics, just so you are aware. Anyways, I don't have much else to say, but thanks for your patience, thanks if you were crazy enough to read this entire chapter, I promise we'll get back to the main story with our heroes in the next chapter. See you guys then :)**


End file.
